Games
by Secret Starr
Summary: He was the type of guy who would make girls fall without the intention of catching them, until he met her, the type of girl who knew how to play the same games...better. Ichigo/Rukia, IchiRuki
1. Prologue

This _is_ AU and _is_ hopefully going to be awesome. Keep in mind, this is the prologue and as such it's a bit jumpy and not very descriptive. I'll try to update every three days, and hopefully it'll be as awesome as I hope it will be! Oh, and expect some out of character-ness… Point of Views will be switched by the name like this: ---_Rukia_--- and so on.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach… Ichigo and Rukia would be together if I did. This applies for all chapters within.

SUMMARY: He was the type of guy who would make girls fall without the intention of catching them, until he met her, the type of girl who knew how to play the same games...better.

* * *

GAMES

---_Rukia_---

She leaned back against the wall, tilting her head up to towards the light, ignoring the students around her scrambling to find their friends.

"Hello Rukia!" A cheery voice said.

Rukia turned to head to see her friend, Orihime Inoue, talking brightly about the day. Rukia's gaze narrowed in concentration as she looked at Orihime's face. The corners of her eyes were pricked pink, which could only mean one thing…

Rukia sighed, pushing herself off the wall to walk over to her friend.

"Who broke your heart this time?" She ask, blunt and straight out, ignoring Orihime's shock.

"Wha-What? Nobody! Nobody, Rukia! I'm fine!"

"Then why does it look like you where crying?"

Orihime's face broke, her smile disappeared as her bottom lip trembled.

"It was Kurosaki!" She now bawled, howling softly as she could while still losing control as she grabbed Rukia in a hug, Rukia hesitantly raising her arms to embrace her back.

"He broke my heart! He-broke-heart!" She chocked out. Rukia patted her back, trying as hard as she could not to roll her eyes.

'_Heartbroken? Honestly? After dating him for two months, she's heartbroken?'_ Rukia thought, sighing.

This was exactly the reason why Rukia Kuchiki doesn't fall in love…

---_Ichigo_---

"She's a bitch, a downright bitch." Renji huffed to his friend, Ichigo. "I mean, I give her practically everything, and what does she do? She dumps me right on my ass! BITCH!!" Renji finishes with a yell, kicking over a sign about the upcoming soccer game at the university.

Ichigo merely keeps walking, hands in pockets and raising his eyebrows that his friend is currently throwing a temper tantrum right on the university's lawn. "Renji, honestly, getting this upset over a girl? Doesn't seem like you…"

"She… She seemed different… like she cared and liked me…" Renji tells his orange haired friend, almost dreamily, now turning angry again, "But the minute I tell her 'I love you' she gets all stupid and… BITCH!!"

Another clatter is heard and Ichigo turns to see Renji just about ready to kill a sign about joining the Theater club.

"Renji, honestly, it's just a girl, no need to kill innocent signs…" Ichigo drawls on as Renji catches up to him, throwing his spiky haired friend a smirk.

"Heh! Like I'd expect you to understand!" Renji shifts his backpack. "You never 'fall in love'."

Ichigo smiles smugly, tilting his head up. "No, I don't."

---_Rukia_---

"We-we're ditching class?" Orihime asks in confusion, Rukia leading her out of the crowding classroom.

"Yes, we are. Besides, could you pay attention anyway?"

Orihime looks down at her shoes, keeping her pace as Rukia somehow talks the professor into their missing his class. He smiles lightly, tells them the homework and to come back next time prepared.

And that's how the two girls ended up in the small coffee shop off campus. Rukia looks at the barista, holding up two fingers in a "V" shape as he nods and starts making some sort of drink.

Rukia sits down into one of the black booths, Orihime following her suit.

"So, tell me about the asshole."

The brunette gasps. "Rukia! That's not nice to say! He wasn't that bad!"

Rukia gives her that look of _'Don't sugar coat it, duh.'_ Before turning her attention to the barista, who sets down the two drinks, Rukia handing him a ten as he walks away.

"Now," Rukia says, taking a sip of what's in front of her before looking at Orihime. "What did he do? You usually don't cry right there in class when I ask you who screwed you over."

Orihime looks in her lap, her hands folded in front of her; her gaze starts to get hazy as tears fill her eyes.

"Hey!" Rukia says, snapping her fingers in Orihime's face, her attention returned back to Rukia. "I didn't pay four fifty for that drink for you not to drink it and just sit here and cry!"

"Oh, so sorry, Rukia." She grabs the Styrofoam cup, taking a sip. It's a coffee drink, nice and surprisingly sweet, yet bitter. Is that possible?

"What is it?"

"It's a peppermint mocha. Now, tell me about the asshole!" Rukia insists, taking a drink from her own cup.

Orihime sighs, and starts to begin the story.

---_Ichigo_---

Ichigo smiles at Renji's comment. No, he _never_ falls in love, not anymore. He knew heartbreak, and didn't feel like experiencing it again. Yet alone, he turns into the Hulk like Renji now as he yells at a freshman to "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!!"

"Renji, you're acting like an idiot, stop it."

The red-head turns to jump down his friends' throat, but stops, looking defeated now.

"Glad the tantrums over, let's go." Ichigo says, leading the way towards the parking lot.

"We have another class in a half hour!" Renji whines, but follows anyway.

"We'll be quick. In the meantime, tell me about the she devil that killed your will to live… or at least your will to be normal…"

Renji almost hits Ichigo, his hand almost making contact with the back of Ichigo's head. How they were friends when they were almost always at each other's throats was a mystery to everyone, even them. But he slowly brings his hand down and starts the story.

---_Rukia_---

"We met at that party you didn't go to, it was magical, almost like a movie. He came over, asked for my name and phone number."

Rukia snorts in disgust at Orihime's dreamy look and the cliché meeting.

"No really!" Orihime fights back on Rukia's action. "It was nice because he actually called the next day! We started the entire dating thing… he did everything for me! He came and held me when I was sick; we went horseback riding, picnics and everything! He even ate my chocolate chip and red pepper cookies, he liked them and told me they were good!"

"Damn…" Rukia whispers, amazed someone could actually stomach that and still be alive to say they were good.

Orihime sighs and looks out the window to the busy street.

"But, than he started getting distant, and soon stopped calling, and when I finally told him I loved him, he… he…"

Her bottom lip trembles.

"He left me! He told me he cou-coul-could!" Now Orihime's in hysterics, her arms on the table, her head in her arms. Her body shakes with each heaving sob.

Rukia shakes her head, rolling her eyes openly. This is what _love_ resorts you to? Crying like a maniac in the middle of coffee shops and having people look at you stupidly?

She'd rather _not_ re-join that group.

---_Ichigo_---

"I can't believe she would do that! I thought we were… I dunno, each others 'other half'…" He drowns off, looking out the window, Ichigo driving by little shops and alleyways, furthering their distance from the University.

"But that bitch just goes and screws me over!" Renji picks up on yelling again before continuing, "Right when I think I should maybe look at rings or something, she drops it to me that she thinks _this_" He makes a gesture between him and whoever 'she' was. "Isn't working out, right after I tell her that I freakin' loved her! BITCH!" He slams his fist on the dashboard, and Ichigo scowls at him as he pulls into a small parking lot.

"No need to take it out on my car." Ichigo says, opening his door to get out, Renji following him as they hear it lock before walking up to the door of the small shop.

Ichigo pushes open the door, Renji following behind before swearing, turning to leave.

"Get back here." Ichigo says, grabbing Renji by the neck of his shirt. "What's so terrible that you can't be here? Does a sign say 'No red headed idiots allowed'?"

"_She's_ here…" Renji whispers.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, shoving Renji in front of him to the counter to order their drinks.

"I dunno what's good here! Why'd you bring us here?" Renji growls, trying to not look over to wherever _she_ was.

"Fine, I'll order." Ichigo says, finally looking at the barista. "Two Tazo leaf Chai teas."

The barista looks, nods, and rings up the order.

Finally with tea in hand, Ichigo starts walking towards a booth to sit at.

"Let's just go…" Renji muffles to him.

"No, if we're going to have tea, we're going to have tea."

He hears Renji mutter something, probably swearing at him, but doesn't care.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asks, seeing a brunette crying with her head in her arms.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She sits, up, any form of liquid on her face is cleared off and she's brightly smiling again.

"Hello! How are you? I hope you're keeping up in that History class!" She's babbling, and he knows that she's doing it in order not to look weak in front of him. He rolls his eyes inwardly and he lets her ramble on.

"Orihime, that's enough." A stern female voice says to her.

Ichigo's eyes snap over to the woman across from Orihime, whose mumbling apologies. She has dark hair, a stray bang between her eyes, violent amethyst eyes glaring at her sniveling friend while somehow her face gives off a feeling of concern.

"So sor-sorry Rukia…" Orihime drowns off, busying herself with a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, hello Renji!" Rukia says cheerfully, noticing Renji by Ichigo's side.

"Oh, hi…Rukia…" He tried to replicate her cheeriness, but obviously bothered by the fact his ex is doing fine while he's an angry wreck.

"We'll be taking our leave now…" Ichigo drowns off, an awkward moment passing between the group of four as the boys keep walking towards a more private booth.

---_Rukia_---

Rukia waits for the boys to be out of ear shot.

"That was _him_?!" She's almost laughing, her face in shock and amusement.

Orihime blushes, but nods.

"You can't be serious! He's the least attractive person I've ever seen!" She's now giggling, a tinkling little sound escaping her mouth as she tries to cover her laughter.

"He's really not that bad!"

Rukia's laughter halts and gives Orihime a look of disgust. "The guy who broke your heart is 'not that bad'?"

"Well…maybe…it's just that…" And then Orihime's eyes light up and Rukia knows something has clicked in that head of hers.

---_Ichigo_---

"That was her, Renji? Yeah, she's hot, but really? She already seems evil."

Renji sputters on his tea and Ichigo continues.

"I mean, really, she was already throwing metal mind daggers at her friend, let alone you!"

"It's not that easy! I think she'd even be a challenge to you!" Renji cuts himself off, a look of malice on his futures and Ichigo knows something is up…

---_Rukia_---

"What?!" Rukia hisses, hearing Orihime's proposal.

"Break Ichigo's heart!" She whispers again, more excitedly. "Think of how many girls would worship you! How many boys will fear you!"

Rukia's about to reply she's never been… _bribed_ …into actually picking a target, but the way Orihime makes it sound like she'll be the God of the campus if she destroys the Kurosaki kid.

Plus, Orihime is her friend, and she did have her heart broken, and this guy probably deserved it more than anyone else…

"I'll give you two hundred yen!" Orihime blurts.

Rukia shakes her head. "No, this'll strictly be a matter of pride, and revenge." She stops herself before saying that she also knows Orihime's too much of a goody-goody to do something this spiteful herself.

"Deal?" Orihime asks, holding out her hand…

---_Ichigo_---

"Shatter her!" Renji says, evil seeping into his words.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrow. "What?"

"Demolish her! Make her regret even starting her stupid games in the first place!" Renji's almost laughing with his brilliance.

"One flaw, I see nothing in it for me." Ichigo takes a sip of his tea.

"The pride in ruining the universities best known sirens? "

Ichigo swallows another mouthful of the minty tea. "Correction, nothing _valuable_ for me, I could care less about my popularity."

"How about five hundred yen?"

Ichigo knows Renji's lost it. The penny pincher is offering him more money than he's ever spent on one setting, so intent on destroying this one girl, the Rukia girl…

"Seven hundred."

Renji looks startled now. "Why seven? Five is plenty!"

"I've never worked for hire before, might as well get the most I can from the first one. Besides, I'm not going any lower, comparing I'll probably be doing most of the date-taking anyway."

Renji thinks, time ticking away.

"Seven hundred yen. Deal?" He says, sticking out his hand…

----...----

"Deal." Rukia and Ichigo reply, shaking their counterparts' hands, sealing their fate into the game.

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Next update is due for Friday! Thanks for any input/reviews and subscriptions!


	2. The Players

OHMYGOSH?! Seventeen reviews for first chapter? Wow, I feel honored, I didn't know it would be that good, that chapter was kind of a letdown. :/ But here's chapter one technically, but yeah. It's not as funny, kind of a filler, but I have big plans for three. :D

**Read or be Confused: **Know that I have changed the yen Renji bets on Ichigo, to 50,000. (about 420 US dollars if my phone converter is right) So it makes more sense, yes? I'll change it on the prologue chapter when I find time.

Thanks so much for your reviews, it inspired me, really, thanks!

* * *

GAMES

Background Check

* * *

---_Ichigo_---

"So tell me about her." Ichigo says to Renji, dealing another hand of poker, the two currently in Ichigo's apartment.

It's Tuesday. Tuesday means poker night. So while Renji raids Ichigo's food, he set up the game. Renji than joins, after checking that his friend didn't cheat, to than offer Ichigo some of his own food. They sit; squabble over if they should gamble anything, than start.

Ichigo's in his classic pajamas, a tank top and dark pajama pants. Renji, however, is still in his every day clothes, complaining about the hour before asking Ichigo to deal another hand, which leads to Renji answering Ichigo's questions about Rukia.

"Sheesh, I dunno, where do I start?" Renji puzzles, looking at his cards seriously.

The coffee shop incident had been yesterday, the run in still had a bad mood effect on Renji, who was currently loosing the poker game. Most of his anger had boiled down into a simmer of sadness as he sighs before answering.

"Well… Uh…" Renji struggles to form a sentence, scratching the back of his head before tugging at his blue shirt nervously. "I know she has a brother, high and mighty… she doesn't talk about him much…"

"A brother? Is that her only family?" Ichigo questions further, picking up the freshly dealt hand.

"I don't know! She didn't really talk about them much!"

"Didn't talk about them or didn't _want_ to talk about them?"

Renji looks at Ichigo in a pondering way before replying. "I'm not sure… how do you even notice something like that?"

Ichigo smirks. "Good insight I guess… You have to know your opponent if you want to win, right?"

"Right." Renji replies with a grin, suddenly turning sour. "Especially if I'm going to pay you 50,000 yen for it!"

---_Rukia_---

"So, whose he dated in the past?"

Orihime thinks about Rukia's question, the two painting Orihime's nails (she always needed help with her left hand) and discussing Ichigo. The television is on, some infomercial on an amazing hair product to do this and that, but ten times better than the cheaper ones.

"Um… He never really talked about his ex's…" Orihime tries to think of a time when he did, but shrugs her shoulders.

Rukia growls lightly. This guy was as almost as good at covering his tracks as she was.

"What about family? What about them?" Rukia squints, making a small flower on Orihime's ring finger, finishing off the last petal.

"Oh! I know this! He has two sisters and his father… I'm not sure if his mother is gone or if they got divorced… Hmm… Oh! Do that on this finger too!" She refers to the flower Rukia had just finished, but Rukia's already in shock.

"Orihime! How do you not know that?!"

"I'm sorry, Rukia! He never really talked about his family!" She thinks again almost pondering her next sentence as Rukia grudgingly starts the second flower, "He never really talked about anything… we mostly talked about me…"

---_Ichigo_---

"Can you tell me anything about her?!" Ichigo's questioning his friend's brain, if it could hold anything in it besides the pointless facts the university drills into them.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Renji says, almost frustrated, racking his brain for information.

"You where too busy doing other things, huh?" Ichigo suggests, putting the cards back into their packaging.

Renji turns red; the raised eyebrow and suave smile Ichigo is giving him can only mean one _thing._

"No! We never! We…never had sex…" He drowns off, now furrowing his brow. "We actually hardly even kissed…"

Ichigo pauses, his hands mid motion in putting away the poker game, before starting up again with a shrug.

"Mm… I thought she'd be the kind to bag a guy and then dump him… interesting…"

"Why would you assume that?" Renji questions, starting to pick up the empty food wrappers, attempting to craft a makeshift basketball to shoot and…

"Nice miss."

"Shuddup." Renji growls, walking over to place the ball of wrappers into the waste basket. "But why would she be a grab and bag? Isn't that usually a _boy_ stereotype?"

Ichigo looks over to Renji, "Hey, you never know."

Renji shrugs before popping onto Ichigo's black leather couch, sighing before grabbing the remote, a soap opera unfolding before the two buddies.

"Sure, go ahead, take the remote, I don't care." Ichigo says with sarcasm, helping himself to the matching recliner.

"Thanks partner." Renji replies, throwing him a huge smile to annoy his friend before surfing over the other shows.

A few moment of silence pass, Renji glances at the orange haired adult, noticing him thinking deeply. He's ridged, his hand over his mouth and leaning forward, eyes focusing on nothing.

Nothing good can be going through Ichigo's mind at this point.

"Hey, what? Interrogation over?" He lightly jokes, Ichigo snapping his attention to Renji.

"I'm thinking, dumb ass. Uh… Sure, another question." Ichigo leans back, lacing his fingers with his knuckles towards him to stretch his arms out, knuckles cracking in unison as he brings his arms back in.

"What's her weakness?"

---_Rukia_---

"Mostly about you, huh?" Rukia thinks, counting the flower petals on the second flower, '_two… three, four… one more…'_

"Mm hum. He said he was more interested in me than him!" Orihime spouts off bubbly, admiring Rukia's delicate work with her nails. "He was so caring, so empathetic! He said my problems where more important than his." Orihime's eyes are filling with tears, glancing at her nails. "Uh… thanks Rukia…"

"Hey! No more tears for the asshole!" Rukia retorts to Orihime's cracking voice on her last sentence. "He doesn't deserve them."

Orihime nods, not trusting herself to speak as she tries to calm down, feeling her flustered face return to a normal temperature.

"Better?"

"Yes." She sounds raspy, so she clears her throat, trying to complete her reply without sounding stupid. "Yes, Rukia." Orihime smiles half heartedly, and Rukia shrugs, putting away the nail polish.

"You'll prefect it." Rukia replies, closing the case of the dozens of nail polish bottles, standing up and walking to put them back into Orihime's small room.

"Prefect what?" The brunette calls after Rukia, who re-enters after a few moments, smiling widely.

"You'll know when you get there." The dark haired girl shrugs. "Anyway, about Ichi-ass, what was the best part of being with him?"

Orihime sighs, trying to ignore Rukia's language before beginning.

"Well he was really good at list-"

"Physical wise."

She blinks. _Physical?_ When had she and Ichigo been physical?

"Kissing, hugging… sex?" Rukia prods, now looking Orihime in the eyes.

"Uh… oh…" Orihime blushes, regaining control she answers hesitantly…

"Eh, holding hands?" A nervous laugh escapes her when Rukia looks at her confused, expecting an explanation.

"Didn't you ever kiss? Sex? Nothing closer other than 'holding hands'?"

Her auburn friend plays with one of her bracelets, prolonging her answer as she spins it around her wrist. "We only kissed a few times… He never asked for… ehm… more…"

"It's a cover up, him dating girls, isn't it? He's gay, huh?"

Gray eyes widen now. "No! No, Rukia! He's not! He can't be!"

Rukia folds her arms, paring it with a look that says _'yeah right'_.

"What proves he isn't'?"

Orihime again turns her attention towards her bracelet. It's blue, with white spots and orange stars, her fingers grazing it and making it spin on occasion. "He… uh… He said he wanted a family! The white picket fence kind with wife and kids!"

"Cover up." Rukia mumbles, standing to than walk towards Orihime's kitchen. "Come here, you said you were going to make me some edible dessert."

"Uh, yeah!" She agrees, standing to join Rukia in the kitchen.

_---Ichigo_---

"Weakness?! What kind of question is that?!"

Ichigo shrugs. "What makes her cry?"

"Rukia crying?" The two words strung together sound weird in his mouth.

"Yeah, tears, liquid from her eyes… ya know? Cry?"

"I… I never saw her cry…"

"Not at chick-flick movies or over anything you talked about?"

Renji wracks his brain. They had seen a few tear jerker movies together, but she hadn't even blinked when a main character died. They talked about sad subjects, but never had he seen any weakness other than boredom.

"She's never cried in front of me, ever…"

Renji's not saying it as a fact, but almost as in disbelief.

"Five months together and she never cried?" Ichigo also questions, pondering the thought.

"Does that mean she doesn't have a weakness?" Renji wonders slowly… "Or does it mean she's a cold, heartless bitch and always will be?"

Ichigo glares over at Renji in annoyance. Way to break up his thinking.

"Think. What was the one thing she cried over?"

Taking a pause before answering, Renji begins, "The closest thing I saw to her other than happiness or anger was… when my grandma died. She didn't cry, but when I was telling her about my grandma and how much I loved her, she got distant, hazy almost…"

Renji goes quiet, his grandma and him had been very close, telling Rukia about her had, what he thought, bonded them together.

"Did she see you cry like the pansy ass you are?"

Renji's trance is broken from the past and turns a shade of red an apple would be envious over.

---_Rukia_---

"Brownies from a box?" Rukia looks down, reading the box in her hands hesitantly. "Two eggs, one third cup oil, water, and milk." She looks at her friend. "Mix, poor, bake. Now, the asshole, what really made him squirm?"

Orihime's pulling out eggs and milk from the refrigerator, closing the door with her him.

"Squirm?"

Rukia hops onto the counter to sit. "Yeah, squirm. I'm guessing he isn't the type that cries in front of girls… did he?"

Orihime thinks, measuring the oil. "No… he didn't…"

"So what topic got him going? Anything that made him uncomfortable?"

"He… uh…" Orihime thinks, setting down the filled measurement of oil. "I can't say… I can't remember…"

She turns to look at Rukia, still perched on the counter, her head cocked in thought as Orihime sighs.

"He never talked about himself… I know the basics, age and what he wants for the future… but… nothing from the past…"

Rukia nods, accepting that answer as her friend continues making brownies from a box.

* * *

Thanks to—

**1290r5: **I updated! On time! Faster wasn't an option, but I wish it was. :/

**BleachOrcalover13:** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, it wasn't as funny, but needed.

**RukiaMidget:** I'm glad you like it so far! I hope if reaches maximum awesomeness when I finish it!

**yukey:** Haha, I try to find the spelling errors, but sometimes I fail, forgive me if I do…

**leedakay: **I changed it! The yen thing now makes sense! Yes! Haha, thanks for pointing it out!

**Aizawa Ayumu: **Yes! Updates rule! 'Specially on time updates!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Oh, chaos is the least it will cause… :D

**NinjaBunnyOverlord:** I know, this was a bit boring, but it'll get better, promise. :)

**Azraelean: **I fixed the point of view thing for this chapter and the last one. Originally, it had break points, but I guess something happened. :/ But thanks for pointing it out; I'm sure it confused others too!

**Alero1990**: Good so far, right? : )

**Headyzest:** Haha! Thanks! I love making Renji throw temper tantrums! :D

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Haha, most people don't like Renji! I'm glad I'm making him more awesome! ;)

**Rollmodel: **Hopefully this will be good!

**DAyanElaXD:** Update completed! Chapter two finished!

**Kaylee: **Yes, this is God. XD No, I know you meant good, but hopefully it will be!

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER **_due for on **Monday**! Review for awesomeness points!


	3. Meet Your Match

Wow, okay, another chapter! I know some of you might be in different time zones, so technically it's Tuesday, but for me, it's still Monday for another hour, so I'm counting myself on time.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Get ready for new characters, (NOT original characters) and for the madness to begin!! :D

* * *

GAMES

Meet Your Match

_---Rukia---_

"YES! SOCCER! YEAY!!" Orihime is yelling over the wound up crowd and into the wild soccer game that is currently going on.

How did she get dragged into this? How did her auburn haired friend drag her to this game of energy and yelling and drinking?

"YEAH! GO-!" Rangiku takes a long swig from the alcoholic contents in her bottle before turning to Rukia and asking "What team am I rooting for?"

Rukia rolls her eyes inwardly. "We're the Seireitei Death Gods, geez, you'd think you'd remember after I tell you the tenth ti-"

"GO DEATH GODS!" Rangiku roars, another chug from the bottle before looking at the black clad boys who are currently charge the ones in orange. "Wow, they're so fast!" She comments before looking at Rukia. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks like Halloween threw up on the field." Rukia mumbles, trying not to get squished between Orihime and Rangiku as they keep moving on the bleachers.

"Oh come on Ru-Ru!" Rangiku pouts, having to half shot over the crowd and Orihime who's still yelling 'I LOVE SOCCER!', but continues anyway. "Have a little fun! Loosen up! Have some of this!"

Rukia takes the bottle from Rangiku; it looks like orange soda but smells like melon flavored rum.

"No thanks." She passes it back to the strawberry blonde who's pouting at her. "Why the hell not? Everyone's getting wast-"

The volume of the crowd increases incredibly and everyone around them is standing up, cutting off Rangiku's speech.

"Wow! That was amazing! GO DEATH GODS! Did you guys see that?!" Orihime is standing above them, bubbling over with excitement. Half of her face is painted black, the other white as she chatters about the newly scored goal.

"Wha?! I missed it?! That's what I get for comforting a friend! See if I do any good deeds again!" The busty woman pouts, now paying attention to the game, but throwing a wink over to Rukia as the crowd settles again.

The black haired girl lets a sigh pass through her lips. Rangiku was like a mix between herself, Orihime, and the classic party girl. She shared Orihime's enthusiasm, Rukia's mind set, and her own partying.

"How's Gin?" She asks Rangiku, who's eyes are still on the field.

"He's good!" The big breasted woman says, watching the small ball being kicked mercilessly around the field.

Rukia rolls her eyes. Rangiku and Gin had been "together" for years, ever since the starting of high school. They were an off again on again type of relationship. They would go out for a few months, get bored, date around, dump their lovers and return to each other.

All in that order.

Sure, they had their dramas, so called restraining orders were in place, but those where only used in times of real drama.

"What number are you guys at?"

"Six!" Rangiku replies without hesitation.

Rukia rolls her eyes. The numbers for the Rangiku/Gin relationship went as following:

1) Together.

2) "Broken up", but not dating anyone else.

3) "Broken up" Buck Fuddies.

4) "Broken up", but dating others.

5) "Broken up", but bored of their current flames.

6) Kind of together, kind of dating around.

7) I don't know.

Number seven was the only dangerous one of all the steps, and had only happened once.

Rangiku almost lost it that day.

"Halftime!" Orihime says cheerily, breaking Rukia's trance and sitting down to drink from her soda before adding almost as an afterthought, "Oh! And Rukia's going to break someone's heart for me!"

Rukia glares over at Orihime, who doesn't understand the look and just smiles back.

"What!?" Rangiku asks, "When did you go for hire?! Should I be impressed, disgusted or ask for your services?"

Rukia growls, Rangiku smiles.

"You make me sound like a whore when you say it like that! Services?! It's a favor, for Orihime…" She drowns off, making sure Orihime didn't overhear.

Rangiku nods as letting Rukia know that she understands the secret. "So, who is the new meat?"

Orihime now pays attention, looking over to add to the conversation, "Oh, his name is Ichigo Kuro-"

"That kid?!"

"You know him?!" Rukia and Orihime ask in surprise.

"Yeah! He's a girl wrecker, isn't he?"

"Which is why Rukia is going to take him down! For the girls of Seireitei University and everywhere else!"

"Here here?" Rukia tries to add in, wondering where this conversation is going.

"Yes! Oo, you have to win, Ru-Ru! I can see the school paper now! 'Girl Heart Breaker Kills Boy Heart Breaker'!" She pauses, looking to see Rukia's blank reaction before adding, '"More about Sexy Girl Heart Breaker on Page Eleven'!"

"Rangiku!"

"Geez, just kidding girl!" She takes a swig before answering, "Anyway, that would get into some national news paper, not some crummy universities…"

"RAN-!"

"Shut up." She says, placing a hand over Rukia's mouth, who is steaming red. "I'm trying to watch the dancers."

---_Ichigo_---

Renji whistles lowly at the scantily dressed dancers who bounce (in more way than one) onto the field and start into a routine, an upbeat and over played techno song blaring through the speakers.

Ichigo can somewhat agree with his friend. The dancers with their high kicks and toned bodies, it's not a bad change from the sweaty boys to beautiful girls… but Ichigo still counts all the one's he knows are off bounds as of they where previous girlfriends.

"Ishida, are you really just going to sit there and _read_ the entire damn game?" Renji asks the boy with glasses, who turns a page and nods with a curt "Mm."

"Why'd you even bring him?" Renji directs towards Ichigo, annoyed at the black haired man's lack of…manliness.

"He was my lab partner in chemistry, he saved my ass a few times, of course I had to bring him!" Ichigo fights back.

"But he doesn't even want to be here! He's freakin' reading!"

"I don't know," Ishida interrupts, eyes still on the page, "Listening to you two bicker like old ladies over knitting needles is entertaining enough."

Renji's about to howl at the nerd, but Ichigo stops him. Ichigo would always defend friends… if that's what someone could call the relationship between him and Ishida… Friends? Foes? Enemies that hung out every so often?

Ichigo looks back at the dancers as they strike their final poses to the end of the song, smiling and breathing hard as they soon march back off the field and the soccer players come back on.

"How did you and Rukia even meet?" Ichigo asks Renji, stealing some of the red head's popcorn who growls, but thinks about it anyway.

"Mm… at the gym actually…" Renji smirks, almost embarrassed.

The questioner raises an eyebrow, not asking for a continuation, but also expecting one.

"Uh… I was training for track, and she was already running… So I kinda just ran next to her. We didn't talk, but when she finished, she said 'This was fun, we should do it again', and gave me her number…" He pauses to watch the game before continuing after a near score from the opposite team. "She just seemed confident, almost like she didn't care if I called her or not, which made me want to have her care and… now here I am. Talkin' about the bitch and asking you to take her down…" Renji fades, but quickly smiles and looks Ichigo in the eyes. "And I know you will."

Ichigo smirks, laces his hands behind his head and replies with an "Of course I will."

"Kurosaki, you never really did specify why you tend to go through females like socks." Ishida adds, knowing the previous background of the bet from Ichigo's quick explanation before the game.

"Well, like socks, when they get dirty, start to fit wrong, or smell… it's time to get new socks, isn't it?"

Ishida now makes eye contact with Ichigo and says, "Than why are you a player," He turns to meet gazes with Renji, "And she's a bitch?"

Renji sputters in disbelief before answering with, "Because she dumped me!!"

Ishida rolls his eyes and pulls out a different book.

"Maybe because you started to become a smelly sock."

---_Rukia_---

The continuing soccer game goes on without much difference; the opposing team scored two more goals, letting them win by one. The bleachers, full of Death God students, boo loudly at the home team's loss before starting to get up and leave.

"Oh, this soccer thing was fun! We should do it again!" Rangiku bubbles on.

"Rangiku, you don't even go to the university, why would you want to come to more games?" Orihime asks, grabbing her purse as the three friends make their way down to the exit.

"It's a good reason to drink on a Tuesday afternoon!" She cheers loudly, throwing her empty bottle into a nearby trashcan.

Rukia chuckles at Rangiku's behavior, before seeing a mane of red that had to be Renji which meant…

"Rukia! There's Ichigo!" Orihime points out, looking at the same spot as Rukia, seeing him with Renji and some other man who was currently reading a book.

"So what?" she asks, scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

"So! Go make him fall in love with you so you can crush him!"

Rangiku looks at Orihime almost stunned. "Orihime! That seems almost barbaric of you!" She sniffs. "I'm so proud!"

"Eh, why not." Rukia says with a shrug before speeding ahead of her friends.

Rangiku is almost shocked that Rukia would just set off to destroy someone at her friend's bidding as Orihime's eyes shine with a glint of evil and a smile of joy at getting a revenge she couldn't achieve herself.

_---Ichigo---_

"Hey! You! The freak with orange hair!"

Ichigo wheels around to see who would dare call him a "freak", seeing a short, black haired dwarf in front of him.

"What the hell?! Who are you calling freak, midget?!"

He grunts as he feels an elbow go into his side and realizes it was Renji, who is now giving him a death glare, mouthing _'That's her, dumb ass!'_ before turning back to Ishida to suddenly get into a discussion on radio waves.

"Oh… Sorry… I thought you were someone else…" He says, almost like an apology.

"I don't need your excuse, but could I talk to you for a minute?" She questions him, almost with a sing song voice with a hidden bite.

Ichigo growls, still not being able to forgive her for her comment about his hair, let alone her abrupt and rude attitude. "Actually my friends and I were-"

"Take him!" Renji says, pushing Ichigo towards Rukia as he almost falls on her, but in a swift step she's out of his way and he catches himself before face planting into the ground.

He turns to glare at Renji before throwing a lop-sided grin at Rukia.

"Sure, now's great." He replies, a bit out of breath from his almost fall.

"Perfect." Rukia responds, turning to walk away from his friends and into the surging crowd towards the exit. They stop, in the middle of the crowd, like a rock in a river as the masses pour around them.

"Hey, uh, you're Rukia, right??" Ichigo asks, almost feeling awkwardness settle between the two.

"Yes, and you're Ichigo, correct?"

"Yes." He grins. "So how about I take you on a date?"

_---Rukia---_

She raises an eyebrow at him.

_This_ was the guy that had swooned so many girls and crushed so many of them? He couldn't even make proper small talk without throwing out the ideas of a date within the first two minutes.

This was going to be easy.

He depended too much on his looks, and less on his brain.

Easy?

_Please._

This was going to be _effortless._

---_Ichigo_---

Why was she giving him that look? Girls usually always jumped at the opportunity to date him, his looks alone where astounding!

"You're friends with Renji, right? Like, best friends?"

He's taken back. "Yeah, so?"

She smirks, crossing her arms almost like she's solved a complex puzzle. "He put you up to this, huh?"

"Wait, how did you…" His brain clicks two and two together, "I saw you with Orihime at the coffee shop, right?" He asks, as she nods, her smile growing.

"Okay, so if that's so-"

"What's on the line for you?" The Rukia girl questions him abruptly.

Ichigo gives a huff of impatience. She was smart, tricky even.

"50,000 yen, I'm guessing you have something bet upon your head to break my heart, right?"

The Rukia girl smiles and nods. "My pride, her revenge." She pauses to think before smiling again, "But mostly, just another victory."

Ichigo can feel himself smiling, this was just getting interesting.

He'd be a moron to pass it up.

"Let's date." Ichigo says, holding out his hand.

She looks at it, looks into his eyes and with a almost vicious smile says, "Let's."

They walk into the parking lot hand in hand.

---…---

Renji has a goofy smile on his face before pumping his hands into the air, already tasting victory.

Ishida shrugs, but a nervous glance passes through his eyes as he packs up the rest of his books.

Orihime's shocked, wondering what happened that made this occur so quick.

Rangiku just squeals like a little school girl.

* * *

Okay, wow! Crazy times a million! I'm admitting it now, if Rangiku seems out of character, it's because I've never written about/with her in a story before! So, yeah, forgive me on my lack of knowing how to write her, let alone interacting with Rukia and such! Also, yes, she's with Gin, and more of their relationship will be revealed, but it's not RanGin, its IchiRuki, so don't ask for more information about them, it'll come in time, but she's not exactly the main character, eh?

Thanks to-

**Alero1990: **Oh yes, they met again. You like? –Evil smile-

**DetroitBleachWings: **Oh good, I was hoping it was doing well.

**BleachOrcalover13: **Yes! No disappointments are the best disappointments!

**DAyaNelaXD: **Well, I guess this is them officially meeting, but not much has gone in depth to what they really think of each other… next chapter we'll know more.

**LazierThanShika-Kun: **Haha, yeah, Ichigo's anger is going to come out again, if it hasn't eased its way back through this chapter. You're English is fine to me! I wish my friends typed like you! .

**ashezo: **Yes, Ichigo and Rukia are pretty bad ass in this story… if I do say so myself. I love Rukia, she's so powerful and I'm getting annoyed with all the wimpy Rukia stories. :/

**DeviantHollow23: **Haha! Yes! Someone noticed my Ichi-ass! I have succeeded for this life time. Yeah, Rukia is so hard core, even more so here, because I'm getting tired with Rukia needing saving and such. So with this story, I'm hoping, she's coming off pretty hard core. Oh, don't worry; falling fast is not an option here!

**leedakay: **Oh, they have some pretty intense secrets, I'm excited for those chapters. –evil grin-

**angelic93: **Awh! Thanks! Me and my story rock! You rock too because you reviewed!

**Ninjabunnyoverlord: **Oh yeah, you have to get dirt on your next victim!

**RukiaMidget: **Yes! You also noticed the Ichi-ass! Awesome! Yeah, hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one for you.

**Aizawa Ayumu: **Haha! Yeah, I don't like Ichigo with Orihime either, but they where boyfriend/girlfriend so it's kinda expected… doesn't matter, they're broken up now. –looks for IchiHime lovers…- YES!!

**headyzest: **Sorry it's so late! You're probably mad and wondering where's the update, sorry! But yes, the games are about to begin! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!

**loveyouso: **Awh, good! I hope you enjoy it!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Yeah, their secretive little buggers for sure!

**kaiserkawaii: **Tada! Update! You're welcome. :)

**rollmodel: **Renji is pretty suck on her, even if he's being mean to her… boys are immature like that. :)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Haha! Ichigo thinking that Rukia is butch?! Haha! I'll consider it!

**i-is-animefreak: **Oh, you totally get awesomeness points!

**1290r5:** Haha! I'm sorry, faster, faster, faster!! O.o

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due for on **Wednesday! **Review on your way out, please!


	4. Make Your Move

Crap. I meant to type Thursday, not Wednesday… but alas, what's done is done. So here we go for another round of madness.

Wow… You're reviews are nuts… like this story... and like me… :)

* * *

GAMES

Make Your Move

* * *

_---Rukia_---

Almost feeling a sense of pride for figuring out Ichigo also had a motivation, she held her head high as they continued their walk through the parking lot to wherever Ichigo was leading them.

His hand was huge in hers, being warm and dry while hers cold and moisturized. She looked as he struggled for the keys in his skinny jeans and heard a soft "beep beep!" as he goes to lead her to the passenger side of the sports car.

She raises an eyebrow, it's nice. Black, sleek, smooth looking. Not a scratch on its glossy surface.

He reaches for her door handle, when she quickly beats his hand to the punch and opens it herself.

He looks down to glare at her in confusion, having her offer only her brightly trained smile back. He shrugs and walks to the other side to open his own door.

She opens the door fully, slips in, shuts the open door and is buckled up by the time he opens his door.

Damn he was slow.

He finally also gets situated, buckling his own seat belt and putting the keys in the ignition. The car hums alive as he reverses out of the parking lot and starts to head towards an exit.

"Where to?"

His eyes are still on the road, but his question breaks her from her train of thought. Where to? Was she going home? Where they going to go on their first date? What did he mean?

Confidence. She must have confidence… like she knows what she's doing…

Even when she doesn't.

_---Ichigo_---

"To the right." She says, and Ichigo nods, putting his blinker to signal right as he then pulls into the street.

This seemed to be so surreal, was this all really happening? Dating Orihime's friend? Well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd dated an ex's friend, but so soon at of the gate from the first break up?

And she was prompted/bribed to date him too… which means that she must be a heart breaker… but was she up to his reputation in the game? Who was the most valuable player? Who would win first place?

He lets a flicker of a smirk across his face.

He would, of course. He had practically destroyed five dozen girls or more.

…

Not that he's keeping track…

"Left here please." The female of the two purrs as Ichigo's fingers flip the appropriate blinker on.

The soft _tick, tick, tick_ of the blinker is going off, the only exception to the noise in the car.

And the silence is driving him crazy, so he flips on one of the CD's in his car, hearing an acoustic guitar greeting him as it plays alone softly into the otherwise sound deprived car.

He only now realizes how tense he was, and immediately relaxes, and Rukia seems to notice, but shrugs.

Damn this was so awkward.

---_Rukia_---

Hell, this was so boring.

Didn't he know how to strike a conversation? Let alone play music that wasn't so lame. Was he trying to take a soft approach on her? Was he trying to come off as sensitive and caring?

Time to make sure.

"Your music sucks ass." She mumbles off handedly, but making sure he can hear enough of what she's saying.

He tenses again when he starts answering.

"Yeah? And what the hell do you know about music?" His voice is in a normal tone, but lined with razors.

She smiles sweetly and looks at him, answering with her voice dripped in honey.

"I know what sounds good and what doesn't sound like gargled horse shit."

"This… this is not gargled horse shit!" He declares in a frustrated tone, almost seeming as if he's wondering why she's being so defiant.

Her smile widens. No, he's not sensitive; he just really likes gargled horse shit music.

"Geez, just wondering, no need to freak out." She looks away; out toward the window before continuing victoriously, "Besides, it's not that bad, I was just pushing your buttons. I'm guessing no one else has."

His face is red, breathing heavily and silently through his nose.

"Anger management much?"

"I haven't even known you for more than ten minutes! How the hell am I supposed to know when you're 'just kidding' or whatever the hell you were just doing!" He growls in frustration before going on with his rant, "Damn woman, you sure know how to be nice to your _boyfriend_, don't-cha?"

He emphasizes the boyfriend part, and she knows he's using it as if saying _'If it wasn't for this competition we seem to be having and the deal of 50,000 yen of breaking your heart I would've kicked you outta my car a long time ago."_

Rukia merely smiles to herself.

---_Ichigo ---_

He thought this Rukia girl would act just like Orihime, but with a backbone. But **no,**she had to have an attitude _and_ be a smart ass.

She would really test his patience.

He groans inwardly at the thought.

"Left here!" She chirps like a sparrow, whipping out completely the smirk attitude she just on a few seconds ago.

He smiles sinfully and makes a right.

She gasps like a fish for a second before her face flushes with anger and turns her head back to him.

"What the hell! Are you incompetent?! Left! Left was that way!" She points to her left, "Not this way!" She points to her right.

He shrugs.

"Don't make fun of my music."

She huffs, and right when he thinks she's going to make some rude ass remark, she turns away to look out the window.

They're now driving through some neighborhood, little kids ahead are playing in the sprinklers as they dash in and out of the water.

Ichigo slows at the four way stop, looking at the kids on the corner house run in and out of the sprinkling water, hearing their laughter through the car.

Rukia opens the door, leaving it open as she walks over to the kids.

Ichigo's mouth drops, before gathering his senses to yell "Hey! Midget! What the hell are you doing?!"

She holds a hand behind her back, is she flipping him off? No, it's a peace sign, but she continues walking and starts talking with the little kids.

Ichigo sighs in frustration and thinks about leaving her here… but is pretty sure that abandoning wasn't part of the deal of "breaking Rukia's heart."

With a grunt of irritancy, he leans over to shut the door, turns, and puts the car in park.

---_Rukia---_

Rukia struts over. If there was anything that was going to piss off Mr. Orange hair it was going to be getting wet and than sitting in his car, let alone ditch him for little kids and sprinklers.

Could she blame herself? It was hot, the entire soccer game with nothing to drink (Rangiku's was spiked and Orihime had some gross drink… a Coke she said?) and sure, Ichigo's little car was air conditioned, but sprinklers just sounded amusing right now.

"You guys having fun?" She asks the small children in front of her, who stopped to talk to her.

"Oh yeah!" A little boy, the age of six maybe, replies. "We're having lots of fun!"

He's smiling, dripping wet and in little green swim trunks.

"Yeah, fun!" His what appears to be sister of four adds in; a little pink tankini with flowers on it as she squeals as a jet of water spurts on her.

"Can I join?"

"Yeah!"

"No you cannot!"

The three answer at the same time, the kids with agreement, the stupid adult with the refusal.

She rolls her eyes and turns to look Ichigo in the face, he's standing on the curb, Rukia a few inches from the grass.

"If I were going to ask you, I would have, but I didn't, did I?" She smiles. The dark pants with the deep blue top wouldn't show anything, so…

"So sprinklers it is!" and before Ichigo can lash out to get her, Rukia walks right into the streams of water with a shriek of amused surprise.

---_Ichigo_---

"No!" Ichigo says, watching Rukia walk straight into the line of fire as the kids yell with joy at a new friend, who's walking around in the sprinklers like a maniac.

He groaned.

Why did this have to happen to him?

He places his hands in his pockets, glaring in thought. If she thought she was getting back into his car after being in sprinkler water, she was nuts.

"Ichigo! Get in here!" Rukia shouts, another bought of mad laughter coming from her as she slips in one of the deep puddles, the kids now kicking water on her as her laughter increases.

"Hell no!"

"Ooo!" The kids say, Rukia joining in on the "ooo!"

"Ichigo said a bad word, huh?" She whispers loudly to them as they nod their heads in agreement.

She sits up, looking at each of the kids seriously. "Don't be too mad, he's just a grumpy old college student!" She now smiles, "He just doesn't understand the sprinklers!"

"Then let's make him understand!" The boy says, starting to tug on Rukia's hand to get Ichigo.

She smiles, "Let's!"

'_No._' He thinks, watching the kids cheer as Rukia stands up.

No way in hell was he getting into that disgusting water.

He'd rather _pay_ Renji the 50,000 yen than jump into that sickening H2O.

Rukia marches over to him, the kids splashing each other back in Rukia's puddle as she swings her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Come on Ichi-ass!" She says loud enough for only him to hear. "Get in here!"

"Ichi… Ichi… Ichi!" He's stuttering.

She just called him WHAT?!

First his hair, than his music, now his very own _name?!_

She tugs on his hand, trying to drag him over, but he plants his heels firmly into the ground as she keeps pulling on him.

"Ichigo! Come on!" She says, pouting in a kid like manner. "We want you to play in the sprinklers!"

He raises an eyebrow. Damn, she had a lot of acting up her sleeve.

She huffs, and then tries to go around him to push on his back, but he locks his knees and grins at her weak attempts.

Stronger than most girls, he'd give her that.

Stronger than him? Hellz no.

Suddenly, she kicks on the back of his knees, making his knees bend in and she gives him a huge shove as he has a slip n' slide effect on the grass, sliding a few feet into the dirty and muddy water as the kids scream in delight and Rukia laughs a mad scientists cackle.

So, I was thinkin', what would I do if I got pissed off at someone when I was in their nice car? Well, I would ditch them, than do something to get dirty. So, yeah, the sprinklers came into play. Maybe a bit out of character and whatever, but I thought it was fun.

* * *

Thanks to-

**Alero1990: **I hope this chapter wasn't too bad… I didn't really like it, but I didn't despise it either, so it's okay I guess. What do you think?

**RukiaMidget: **Haha! Renji is my third favorite character, but it was just too good to pass up the rude remark! I couldn't help it! Sorry Renji!! Yeah, I understand your pain in laughing at him… but you just have to laugh anyway. ;)

**leedakay: **Haha! Yeah, now the dating and REAL games begin! Dun-dun-DUN!!

**LazierThanShika-Kun: **Hey-ya, LazierThanShika-Kun! … Uh… can I just call you Shika or something? Your name's pretty long. ;) Yeah, I wanted them to know about the other's doing from the start, just to spice it up a bit… I think it's working pretty well. Mm… Yeah. I'll take the non-existent blue jag and the non-existent money too. BWAHAHA! That is, of course, if you lose… or I steal it. Either way.

**Ninjabunnyoverlord: **Awh, thanks! Haha, oh yeah, Rukia's a smart one, she put it together and Ichigo was just not dumb enough to lie. :)

**1290r5: **Shunpou update, activate!! –pew- Uh… didn't work. (sad face here) but I updated on time! If that makes anything better… (Confused happy face looking for acceptance here)

**headyzest: **Oh yes, Rukia is a devil imp, I'm happy about that. Thanks for the praise! Very nice to hear every now and then. :)

**DetroitBleachWings: **Oh, it's going down all right!

**loveyouso: **Haha! Relationship? What relationship?! Right now, I think they're just trying to annoy the hell out of each other… or at least Rukia is… (evil face thing here)

**Craftygirl: **Haha! Thanks! I actually saw the summery as a quote, and I was like "That could totally be an IchiRuki story… Oh my gosh, I hafta do it now!" So… tada! How to lose a guy in 10 days? I've never seen it… should I? Yeah, I'm giving myself deadlines in the author's notes, and all the reviews are also good to motivate me… Thanks!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Lovey dovey for Orihime and Renji? Oo… that's a good idea… I might use it! Thanks for the evil! :P

**Rukia635241: **Awh! Thanks, that was so sweet! Why do they break hearts? All will be revealed, but I'll give you a hint, all those who break hearts are hiding their own. ;)

**i-is-animefreak: **Awh, yes! Fast updates are awesome, so I'm trying to get better at them obviously. Thanks for being awesome and reviewing!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **Haha! Team Rukia or Ichigo? Mm… Maybe it'll be the next Team Edward vs. Jacob. (pukes in mouth because she mentioned Twilight) Yeah, I know, Renji calling Rukia evil names when in the series they're best friends? O.o I know, it sucked to write, but someone had to be Ichigo's best friend and Chad couldn't really date Rukia and I think the Ishida/Orihime fans would spear me alive if I put her with Ishida…

**Luminous Snow: **Awh! Thanks! That was sweet, hopefully the story won't disappoint you!

**ashezo: **How was this for an introduction to their "first date"? It's kinda weird. But so am I and so is this story. :J

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Hell? Hell is the least that is going to come from all of this. :D

**KittyChan44: **Awh, thanks! I hope I didn't make Rangiku too weird/out of character… Like I said, I've never written with her before, let alone I write a lot of Orihime and Ishida, but hopefully they'll all turn out okay. :)??

**AnimeFanx3: **Why did they tell each other? To add drama of course! Drama, and hilarity. All will be revealed. :)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due for on **Saturday! **(Maybe late Friday if it's a good week, but don't count on it) Leave your review on your way out, thanks!


	5. Round One

So… I was kinda rushing this one and didn't seem to find any creativity…(I even looked under the couch cushions!!) I feel bad for Ichigo… Rukia's such a good player at the game and he's kinda just hanging on for dear life. But, as with all sporting events, everything can change in a second. (Evil "bwahahaha!" warning)

* * *

GAMES

Round One

* * *

---_Ichigo---_

Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo sighs and drops his keys into the key dish near the door, slipping off his shoes and trudging over to the couch before collapsing upon it.

He sighs again, thinking about his first encounter with… _Rukia_…his now _girlfriend._

If he murders her, he still gets the 50,000 yen, correct? Technically, it's breaking her heart if he stabs it… right?

He closes his eyes and smirks. He wasn't a killer, never was one for gore, but thinking about Rukia letting her damn guard down instead of playing "Miss Perfect" was getting really annoying really fast.

Right after she had pushed him into the grass, laughing like the maniac she was, he yelled at her. Actually, first he had to spit the filthy water out of his mouth, _than_ yell at her. It didn't matter. She just faked sympathy and told him that the only way he was going to get the mud off him was going to be running through the sprinklers.

He growled, realizing she was right and stood up to wash the mud off with the water…

…Right when the sprinklers turned off.

The kids said their farewell's to Rukia and him, running to their towels and then into their house.

Ichigo almost thought this was a joke, but when the sprinklers didn't turn back on and Rukia was being so sympathetic and apologetic it was rude, he realized he really was screwed.

He finally found out where they where and that the nearest store was a half mile away. She shrugged and told him that they would start walking.

_They…?_

He rudely asked her that at what point had she thought that _they_ were going to go _together_. Rukia just looked at him like he was stupid and responded that the car couldn't understand the insults she would give it, but Ichigo could.

So dreading every step, Ichigo and Rukia had started their trip to the store.

_---Rukia---_

The bathroom mirror was foggy, as Rukia patted her face with a dry towel, another wrapped around her as she looked at her pinked face in the mirror.

She certainly had pissed off Ichigo today, and she smiles with pride at the fact. If they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, let alone have a lot at stake because of it, she was going to make it as hell-full for him as it was for her.

She wraps her hair up with a clip, changing into suitable lounge and sleeping wear and walks out of the steamy bathroom and into the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

Taking a few strides across the kitchen and into her bedroom, she opens one of the small drawers built into the wall, taking out a medium sized black book.

She pulls out one of the many pens from the same drawer. All of them are a deep, inky red. A special brand to make the ink so thick, you couldn't write on the back of one page, otherwise, the ink would bleed to both sides and make it unreadable.

Opening to a bookmarked page, she writes at the top in capital letters-

_KUROSAKI ICHIGO_

---_Ichigo_---

The walk was torturous. It was hot, and while Rukia was slowly drying off, Ichigo was just having the mud become hard and crusty on his gray skinny jeans and black top, having it become uncomfortable and itchy.

Rukia, surprisingly, was silent. Even her footsteps where muted. She seemed like a ghost, who even with her shortness, was able to keep up with Ichigo's long strides.

Turning a few corners now and then, they didn't really see a change in scenery. The houses were starting to blend together and the sun was going to start setting soon.

The stores where coming into sight, clothing shops and groceries where lined left and right as Ichigo holds open one of the doors into a male apparel store.

Rukia, the bitch, smiled up to him, opened the door's other pair, letting herself into the building as Ichigo tries to shrug it off and walks in after her.

"Anything we can help you find today?"

Ichigo looks up, some guy behind the counter is reading a magazine, not even glancing up at the two who entered into the store.

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo mumbles, heading over to men's jeans, dragging Rukia by the hand to follow him as she starts to whine about not wanting to go shopping with someone with no fashion sense.

Ichigo looks through the jeans, finally finding the skinny pants and grabbing a few in different shades and colors. Rukia's mulling over t-shirts, finally throwing one at Ichigo, telling him to hurry and try the clothes on.

Ichigo growls that they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, but takes the shirt anyway and heads for a dressing room.

_---Rukia ---_

_KUROSAKI ICHIGO:_

_Age__: Early twenties-ish. _

_Maturity Age__: Cranky old man losing at "Go Fish"._

_Looks:__ Orange hair, tall, lean. _

_Personality__: Typical jerk. "Heart breaker". Rule breaker/rebel. Quiet, usually, but constantly thinking._

_Brains__: Lacking. That which he has is unfortunately crammed between his muscles…. With the muscles winning every time a situation arises. _

_Approximate Take Down Time (ATDT):__ Three months or less._

Rukia looks down at her handiwork. The pages don't have lines, just blank space to fill. Her writing filling it with looped, curled, and in some way, untidy letters.

In case anyone found it, they would have to know English to read it.

Some people called what she did an art, but what they didn't know is that it's all actually logic. You learn something new (usually) from each guy. Whether it be that they're sensitive and are covering it up with anger or it be the case that they actually are trying to use girls as an excuse for themselves.

She stands from her bed, leaving the book on her bed, the pen marking her spot as she walks to the kitchen for her boiled water… and after pouring herself a mug of the steamy water she places a tea bag in it, waiting for it to soak as she continues her writing.

_OBSERVATIONS:_

_Sports car, rich family. _

_Attending college, rich family. _

_Buys new clothes when others get dirty instead of sucking it up like a man, rich family/wuss. _

_Quiet when thinking, annoying when talking._

_Tries to be nice, but needs to not be such a wimp and stand up to girls. _

Rukia lays her pen upon the page again, closing the book and taking the now soaked in tea in her hands. It's warm, and she smiles at the smell. So crisp… a minty smell filling her room as she thinks.

The rule book had been in play ever since guy number one. In fact, maybe he was the cause for this entire scheme. The lies, the deceitfulness, the broken hearts…

She shakes herself mentally. Thinking of him didn't help her one bit, so she turns the pages of the book to the front, where in shaky 11th grade hand writing has the rules she hasn't had to add onto since the first publication.

_RULES:_

_1) Don't fall in love._

_2) Don't fall in love._

_3) Don't fall in love._

_---Ichigo---_

The first pair of pants are a bust, but the second pair are good enough to keep for a while, so he shrugs and keeps them on. He then takes off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a heap before pulling on the one Rukia chose for him.

He's surprised it's not stupid, pink, or says anything along the lines of "I am stoopid". No, it's white with the words _Nice Vibe_ written on it with bolded black words. He shrugs at this too and keeps it on, walking out to see Rukia glancing over some fedora hats and caps.

She glances up at him, looking back over to the hats before saying "I think they're going to know it was you who stole their clothes."

He throws a glare at her, looking over to his left to see a white pair of basketball shorts and some equally boyish baby blue sport shirts.

Ichigo decides to throw them at Rukia when she's un-expecting it, but surprisingly when he tosses the clothes at her, she turns to catch them.

"What are these?" She questions, glancing down at the shorts and shirt.

"If you think I'm gonna let you ride in my car with wet clothes, you're crazy."

She smirks, walks over to a dressing room and before she can close the door to change says, "First date and you're already getting me out of my pants. Smooth…"

The door shuts with a click and Ichigo blushes/fumes red, mumbling something along the line of "bitch" and "smart ass" before walking to the checkout counter.

The man looks up, puts the magazine away, and looks confused at Ichigo who's wearing the new clothes.

"Here," Ichigo says, handing the man the tags from his clothes and Rukia's, who's still changing.

"Uh… we usually just scan the clothes and uh…. We don't do this…"

"Well too late now, so just scan and tell me how much money you're ripping me off so that you can read your little magazines."

The man behind the counter stutters for a second before bowing his head in defeat to scan the price tags and ring up Ichigo's total.

Was he being a complete jack ass? Yes. Was it worth it to see the man gape like a fish?

Hells yeah.

_---Rukia ---_

Glancing around her, she yawns and sets down the now empty mug. The book still laid out in front of her, the rules glaring up at her as she walks over to shut off the lights and crawls under the bed covers.

Grabbing the book in the dark, Rukia lets the pen stray from its companion as she gently runs her fingers along the closed spine, feeling the words _Journal_ greet her fingertips before letting herself drift into another dreamless sleep.

_---Ichigo_---

So Ichigo laughed when Rukia came out from changing.

She looked like she was trying to be some kind of gangster. White basketball shorts, a baggy blue shirt (it was already a size small) and her wet hair plastered to her face was enough to make a mime burst out into laughter.

So did he deserve the punch to the arm? Yeah. Was it worth it?

Hells yeah.

It didn't matter anyway, they eventually walked back to the car, silence unfolding again upon the two as they continued the lone journey back.

Rukia carried her wet clothes with her; though Ichigo had left his back in the changing room.

He didn't need a reminder about what an "awesome" date this had been.

So Rukia finally gave Ichigo directions to her house (that Ichigo followed closely just to get away from her quicker) and dropped her off in front of some sort of apartment buildings. She thanked him for the clothes and the great night and when he offered to walk her to the door, her eyes widened, but than her voice came a half second later with a, "No, it's okay, I'm fine!" And she took off, but not without another peppy "I hope to see you again soon!"

Ichigo opened his eyes, his mind full of the memory that today had been.

His frown on his face increased, as he thought about his new challenge. He reviewed her strategy, knowing he needed to figure out his own.

But first, it was time for sleep.

* * *

Tada! That's it for this chapter, yeah, maybe it's short, but it's already almost three hours late. :/ My bad.

Thanks to:

**Leedakay: **Haha! Not too much love, just pure fun! Ichigo's fun, I hope to write more in depth with him next chapter.

**Alero1990: **Yeah, sorry, hopefully these next chapters will be a better cup of tea for you.

**Rukiashirou: **Haha! I hope you don't loose intrest! I hate when you're reading a good fic and suddenly you're like, _Uh…. LAME._ So, yeah. Oh, don't worry; Ishida/Orihime is going to be in this, but not so big like Ichigo/Rukia obviously…. It's going to be kind of more like mentioned than have a chapter dedicated to them. Most chapters will be Rukia/Ichigo point of views…

**1290r5: **Uh…. Was that a good review or bad one? Haha! Thanks anyway!

**Saz5187: Ah**! Patience! Thanks for that and your review!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **Haha! YEAY! Another Twilight hater! Oh yes! More couples? Yeah, but their more like side dishes. Ichigo/Rukia are obviously the main course/dessert and the others will be more like side dishes or distractions or drama adders.

**Urikaa: **Oh, Ichigo shall get his revenge! BWAHAHA! (If this chapter wasn't good enough for you, that is.)

**LazierThanShika-kun: **Haha! Well hi-yeah Nesa! Thanks for the review, yeah, makin' Ichigo stutter was fun. :)

**Ashezo: **Yeah, I'm feeling bad for Ichigo too, so next chapter will be mostly an Ichigo focus.

**KittyChan44: **Slip n' Slides on mud… That would be gross… So Ichigo has to get revenge, right? Of course!

**Veronica111111: **Oh wow! Thanks for so much praise! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Hopefully it won't bore you or anything and keeps being awesome! Thanks for your review!

**Headyzest: **Wicked sick? Boys are weird, haha! And thanks! I'm glad you like how they know the other's intentions. It's going to become big later on…

**Violentkitty: **Yeah, Ichigo always has something up his ass, so I needed to get him in those sprinklers, ya know? :)

**DetroitBleachWings: **Haha! Music's tricky, everyone has their own style and if you don't match up, you're screwed, though Rukia was doing it more to just annoy him than give her serious opinion. :)

**Ninjabunnyoverlord: **Evil Rukia for the win! Bwahaha!

**Animefanx3: **Haha! Break heart, get back together, dammit, Got it. XD

**RukiaMidget: **Awh, thanks! I don't know if it's a first date… but close enough for them, right? :)

**Rukia 635241: **Haha! Yeah, heartbreakers usually have a reason for what they do, and so this story is kind of going to become angst later on, but for now it comedy and fun! Yeay fun!

**i-is-animefreak: **Kick Ichigo's ass, yes. Wipe it… Uhh… maybe get him the towel, but I think Ichigo should wipe his own ass, right? Wow…. Sorry, it's too early/late to be doing this… Thanks for your review anyway!

**BleachOrcalover13: **Haha! I just know that's what I would do, so Rukia had to do it too because I'd love to see Ichigo face plant into mud!

**Saicy: **Awh, thanks!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha! Yeah, Ichigo WOULD think that and let her know with his evil eyes that's what's going on in him mine. ;)

**Angelic93: **Haha! Guys + cars + girls = screwed!! Ichigo + Rukia + car = F***ED!!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Haha! Wow_! __Ichi-IhateyourfacebutI'mgoingtoloveyouoneday-Ruki action! _Heck yeah! Haha! Longer chapters?! Wow! These are already long for me, but I'll try to make them five hundred or so words longer if you'd wish. :D

**Craftygirl: **Haha! I'll redbox it or whatever! Yeah, Rukia's kind of just egging him on and Ichigo's just trying not to kill her… but Rukia's better at the game… Ichigo's just had dumb luck maybe? :)

**Kayleeh1994: **Awh! Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Ichiruki77: **Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due for on **Wednesday! **Thursday for some… (I'm giving myself some creativity time because this chapter lacked of it. :/ Maybe before then, no idea when creativity will strike.

Leave a review with what ya think, thanks!


	6. Round Two

Am I dead? No. Is my laptop dead? Yes. If I kill anyone, let them know the murder was just and coming for bothering me without my laptop. Yeah, I'm pissed. Stupid laptop Gods!

Anyway, it's gone for two to three weeks... let's hope no longer... PLEASE let it be no longer. :(

On to the story before I start cussing out the laptop Gods... you've really shot my creativity, laptop Gods.

* * *

GAMES

Round Two

* * *

_---Rukia_---

It's Saturday night, and Rukia is glancing up and down at her reflection, giving an approving nod.

A black, knee length dress with thick straps paired with midnight blue high stiletto heels, a matching ribbon to the heels was wrapped around the waist of the dress, tied in a knotted bow in the back.

She spins in a slow, revolving circle, the skirt part proofing out before resting back into place, the silky material looking fitting, yet lose at once.

"Rukia! Are you ready?" Orihime calls from down the hall, the doorbell going off.

"Almost." Rukia half calls back, headed to the bathroom for a quick fix of the gray, smoky eye shadow, shrugging before adding some deep red lip stick to her lips.

Her eyes seem full of depth, a little mysterious with the darker make up and her lips absolutely sinful with the new dark color. She smiles, pocket's the lip stick and puts on her black lace gloves.

"Hey Rukia! Are ya- Oh! I like the lip stick!" Orihime says, fixing her own top and skirt ensemble, wearing more of a colorful outfit for their late night outing tonight, a deep green silk stop with black pinstripe skirt and short heels clicking along the hallway.

Orihime glances herself over in the long mirror, sighs, and then drags Rukia to her living room to met the boys who have now entered the tiny apartment.

_---Ichigo---_

You haven't talked to her since the soccer game! Ask her out on a _real_ date!" Renji whines to Ichigo, who is currently flipping through his medical textbook.

"I will." he says, turning a page, "Someday."

Renji growls. "This Saturday. We'll double."

Ichigo can't hold back the cocky laughter that flows out of him as Renji simmers and asks with an almost hurt voice behind the shouted "WHAT?"

Ichigo's chuckles quiet down as he shuts the book and looks at Renji with an amused smile.

"You? Finding a date by Saturday? Who in their right mind would want to go on a date with _you_?"

Renji turns a bright shade of red, clenches his fist and turns away, muttering something like, "Just ask Rukia!"

And that's how Ichigo currently landed himself back in Orihime's apartment to pick up his date Rukia and Renji's date, who was oddly-

"You look nice tonight, Orihime." Renji says politely and almost stiffly, Orihime mumbling something similar to him, trying to catch Ichigo's gaze who is purposefully not looking at her... this was awkward enough being around her again so soon after their break up...

Rukia marches straight up to him, places a hand on her hip and impatiently asks, "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo adds, than realizing Rukia grew four inches.

He looks down at the shiny blue high heels and smiles.

"Nice shoes, trying not to look so short? Or it is a safety precaution so you won't get lost in the crowd and we'll have to call you over the intercom as a lost child alert?"

He smiles smugly as she looks at him with a squinted face, sticking out her tongue at him for added good measure.

Renji opens the door to the apartment as Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime walk out and to Ichigo's car to start their double date.

_---Rukia---_

The drive was becoming boring. Ichigo fiddled with the radio and nothing worth listening to was on. It was eventually flipped off as Renji and Orihime tried to start conversation, in which Ichigo would answer with an occasional grunt and Rukia would nod yes or no.

Needless to say, Silence filled the car.

Renji was wearing a pinstripe pant with matching vest, a white sleeve elbow length collared shirt under it, no color making him and Orihime actually match well. Ichigo, however, was wearing black pants and dress shirt, a red tie, and a black fedora hat with red trimming.

They matched as well as peas and apples.

A small grin reaches her face, as she can see their destination approaching.

The small building is tucked away between two larger ones, but the blue lights upon it still clearly read: _And All That Jazz._

_---Ichigo---_

Why did Renji think of bringing them to a jazz club? It wasn't crowded, but Rukia reminded him that it was only ten o' clock.

_'Only?'_ He thought, his frown increasing as he found parking a block away, everyone getting out and heading towards the jazz bar, so cleverly named _And All That Jazz_.

Creative? Not really.

Renji offers Orihime his arm and she hooks hers' through his.

_'He's being polite tonight... was he like that with Rukia? Maybe he's setting a "good example".' _Ichigo wonders to himself, his hand grabbing Rukia's, no one knowing that they were out for reputation and money instead of two love birds going to a local Jazz club.

Renji again is left with door duty as Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo walk through, Renji following them.

The club is semi-crowded, many groups dressed in a pinstripe and skirt manner. The blue lights cast a glow of softness as the band plays a jazzy tune.

"Rukia!" An over excitedly, busty, strawberry blonde squeals, running over to hug his date, Rukia still keeping her fingers intertwined with Ichigo's as she wraps an arm around... whoever she was hugging...

The woman is wearing a loose fitting dress shirt, her... uh, assets shown and yet somehow covered enough to not make her a walking porno. A short black pleated skirt with fishnets underneath and suspenders hanging down with a clearly labeled nametag made her a waitress... did they all dress like that?

"Oh Rukia! You look so pretty!" The woman says, pulling away from Rukia who shakes off the compliment.

"How's your shift going, Rangiku?"

The woman now pouts. "I want my break so I can sit with you guys!" She whines, glancing at Orihime, now suddenly smiling. "We don't have singles competition tonight, but you guys can do couples if you want!"

Rukia smiles immediately and says "Sign us up!"

"Oh good! Okay than, I'll seat you guys now, then I'll chat with you later!" The woman named... Rangaku? Says, before grabbing four menu's and leading them over to a small table.

"Here you guys go," Ran... whatever says, showing the table and dropping the menu's on it. "I'll get you a waitress. Bye Rukia! Orihime! Renji! Rukia's new meat!" She says, dropping a wink before walking away.

Ichigo's frown deepens, as he pulls out Rukia's chair before sitting in his own. "Why does she know Renji's name and I'm just 'new meat'?"

Rukia picks up the menu after sitting, her eyes now glancing threw the items. "It's just her way of labeling you. When I win she'll call you Ichigo. Don't take it so personally."

Ichigo's glare at her increases before he too glances through the menu. Dinner seemed a bit late, so he takes into consideration dessert when the new waitress comes up.

"Orders?" She says impatiently, now glancing at the filling tables.

_---Rukia---_

Renji orders a dinner plate, Orihime order's vanilla ice cream with bean paste, Ichigo settles with a fudge brownie and Rukia herself orders a chocolate ice cream with caramel.

The waitress leaves and the group sits back and listens to the music. Rukia closes her eyes as the trumpets sound lowly, the cello plucks away and the drums tap to connect them all together.

"Wait, what did that chick sign us up for?" Ichigo asks to Rukia and Orihime, as Orihime giggles and Rukia opens her eyes to look at Ichigo's curious face with a smile.

"Yeah, sign up for what? A competition? What kind?" Renji joins in, also realizing that he and his date have been signed up for this as well.

Rukia sighs with a smile and rolls her eyes. "Boys, boys, boys. Really? What kind of competition would be here? A karaoke contest? No. What can you do with singles and pairs?"

The boys open their mouths but Rukia cuts them off.

"Dance."

Renji's baffled look makes Rukia's smile increase, but Ichigo almost gets a glint of mischief as he leans back, placing his hands behind his hat.

"Okay, yeah."

Renji looks like he's going to yell at Ichigo if he's lost his senses, but suddenly starts agreeing.

Rukia holds back from rolling her eyes again. Boys where so lame when they were with their friends.

_---Ichigo---_

The orange haired adult looks at Renji with curiosity.

"Hey, ya know, we didn't order drinks? Water for everyone?"

Orihime starts saying she would love some when Ichigo cuts her off with a "Great! Come on Renji, I can't carry them myself."

Renji almost protests when Ichigo gives him a look that says "_Now_." and Renji quickly excuses himself.

"Why are you being so nice to Rukia? You hate dancing. You hate watching dancing. Why would you want to dance?" Ichigo asks when Renji and himself are far enough from Rukia and Orihime.

Renji shrugs and mumbles something.

Ichigo pushes his way through the crowd, his face in deep concentration. "Actually, you've been nice to her all night, every time you see her in person, actually." He looks over to the red head, also shoving through the crowd. "Why?"

Renji looks shocked. "Is that a question?"

Ichigo answers with a scowl.

The look of surprise turns into a low chuckle. "The same reason Orihime is being so nice to you. The same reason why _all_ of your ex's are so nice to you..."

They reach the bar and Ichigo calls out for four waters before letting Renji finish with a cheerless laugh.

"They're all hoping to get a second chance." He looks back towards the table with Rukia and Orihime with a sad sigh. "_I'm_ hoping to get a second chance."

_---Rukia_---

The waitress comes with the plates and bowls, setting Orihime with her's, Rukia's ice cream in front of her, with Ichigo's and Renji's in their proper empty places.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thanks!" Orihime says with a smile, as the waitress walks off to wait more tables.

Rukia places a small spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth and closes her eyes, caramel and chocolate making fireworks on her tongue.

"Waters!" Renji says, placing the glasses on the small table top, than eyeing his food and digging in.

_---Ichigo_---

Renji actually finished first, than Orihime, with Ichigo and Rukia the last to finish their meager desserts

Now was for waiting for the dance contests.

Renji and Orihime where currently on the dance floor with many other couples, trying to figure a routine they could both agree on. Ichigo slumped back in his chair, Rukia scanned the crowed and suddenly a man (or was it a child with white hair?) was at the front stage microphone.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" The band stopped playing and the crowd settled as the man on stage smiled, or at least tried to put on a smile. "Tonight is couples night!" He paused temporarily for the audience to whistle and clap as his smile widened. "Will those who have signed up please come to the front! Will those who have not please take a seat!"

Immediately, the crowed shuffled to sit down or find a spot against the back wall as those who had signed up walked to the front, Ichigo and Rukia making their way up as about five or so couples coming to the foot of the stage.

"Okay... settle, settle!" The must be manger said, Ichigo and Rukia now at the foot of the stage with Renji and Orihime, along with a few other couples.

"Each couple has a minuet each to show us some moves. Whoever has the best dance wins dinner passes to come back for another challenge."

The audience cheers and Ichigo starts to get antsy. Dancing wasn't really his forte and he just wishes this was over.

The manager puts the microphone back and sees Rukia, giving her an actual sly smile and stepping off the stage, placing the couples in order of their going on.

A lone trumpet starts off the band, as a female singer steps up to the microphone, swaying slightly to the now joining band members, including a pianists... who is... Ishida?

No time to think of that now, Orihime and Renji where stepping onto the floor.

Ichigo gazes around the room, than pays attention to their dance. Sure, they had choreographed, but it was simple work, and most of the time, it was off.

Renji was too much of an idiot to follow Orihime's simple footwork.

They where clapped off politely at the minuet mark, the manager and staff starting with the rest of the audience joining as they left the stage and the next couple entered to the scene.

This couple knows more, gliding here, spinning here, a few dips and they too are clapped off.

The following are similar, and soon Ichigo and Rukia are almost up.

It's only now that Ichigo realizes how relaxed Rukia looks, almost bored.

Now he feels nervous... would he let Rukia know...?

Hell no.

_---Rukia_---

The black haired girl turns to see Ichigo. His face is in a glare, but she can see him slightly nervous behind the cool mask. The couple on stage has ten seconds left, in which she gives Ichigo the general advice.

"Dancing is about showing off the girl, just look relaxed and follow along."

And then they're up.

The applause sends the fourth couple off and the last couple on, as Rukia and Ichigo walk onto the floor.

The applause increases slightly when she walks onto the floor, and Rukia smiles slightly.

She was now a regular.

The singer is in the last minute of the popular jazz song_ Fever._ Her smile widens as Ichigo stands five feet away from her as the applause quiets and music enhances.

Rukia turns her head sharply to Ichigo, who follows her head movement, turning his own to meet her gaze.

Her head stays turned to Ichigo as she does a few simple steps, him following her suit, now making a semi-circle on the floor with her foot in front of her in a low and flat to the ground and he does the same.

She now turns her body to him, and he to her. She takes a step closer to him, he takes one away, and soon it's a stumble for Ichigo as he falls into an open chair and audience woops and Rukia does some slow steps forward, one back, forward again, dragging her foot behind her until she places it in front of her.

Ichigo's still sitting, his back against the chair, his legs slightly apart.

Perfect.

She stomps a foot, spins, than places the same foot in the small space between his knees, smiling as he keeps his cool before stealing the fedora from his head.

A few flips and small tricks before she places it on her head.

Grand finale time.

She leans towards his face like she's going to kiss him, even grabbing onto his red tie, but quickly pulls back before their faces are a foot apart, let's go of the tie and pushes his chair backwards with the foot that's still in-between his legs and on the seat of the chair.

He falls, she poses, the song is over and the applause is bringing Rukia back to the real world.

She's breathing hard, Ichigo's on the floor moaning in pain, and she's being handed two ten dollar certificates to to the Jazz club and asked to come again soon.

* * *

Oh wow, Rukia: 1. Ichigo: 0. Poor guy, he needs to learn the game, or at least how to dance... :) Sorry of the lack of proof reading... I'm at my parents and wanted to get this up ASAP...

Thanks to:

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **The rules (the "Do not fall in love") _where_ technically written in her eleventh year of high school, so technically, it is a little teenage heart. But as you can see, the rules have been changing, or at least her strategy of writing down her bait. :) Awh! Thanks for finding my heart breaking/killing funny!

**Theoracle-San: **Yes, Ichigo and Rukia are evil, thanks for the appreciation!

**ashezo: **Was this enough action? Rukia may or may not live with Byakuya... so yeah. :)

**ReaperDuckling: **Yeay! A new chapter! Hopefully I didn't let you down!

**leedakay: **Haha! Those are just her general rules! (Don't fall in love X3) Rules are added to each guy... more will be revealed with the rule book/journal when the time comes.

**Saicy: **Haha! Beat them? I think they're doing enough of that to each other without your help! Rukia freakin' kicked his chair over and made him slip n' slide in mud! o.O I don't think you beating them is necessary! ;)

**athenaphoenix17: **Pish! You cannot just straight up ask! You have to wait! I'm not sure yet... I have two options... it just depends on who I want you guys to hate. XD

**ichiruki77: **Haha! Yes! But now it's Rukia: 10 trillion. Ichigo: -1.

**kayleeh1994: **I try to make them longer, but when I update a lot, it's hard to make long chapters... unless the laptop dies, than it's just annoying because I can't update and... sigh. Life is lame... But thanks for your review!

**Merisela: **Haha! The question on everyone's mind! Are they or are they not going to fall in love? Only time will tell and only I can know. :)

**i-is-animefreak: **Aw! Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Violentkitty: **Okay, I'd be uncomfortable if someone put their foot between my legs while I was sitting... but if they tipped me over from my chair, there would be blood. :) I think Ichigo got a _bit_ uncomfortable... I think ANYONE would... o.O

**Aizawa Ayumu:** Awh! I feel loved. :) Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint!

**Luminous Snow: **Why Rukia _and_ Ichigo won't fall in love will be explained, the hint I gave for last time to some other reviewer was this: Those who break hearts are usually hiding their own. Oo snap, that's deep!(and a line in the future story!) Haha! Stoopid!

**Ashi Altair: **Yes, Rukia was home and washing up and Ichigo was at home mulling it over. Sorry! I hoped that wasn't too complicated. :/ Haha! I'm now unlike-ed because I can't update regularly! D:

**Whitefleur: **Awh, thanks! I'm trying to keep it up... but with a broken computer... not so easy... o.O

**Azraelean: **Ichigo buys things for his girls, but not expensive things like jewelry. After all, he does take them on dates and stuff, right? ;P

**Craftygirl: **Haha! Everyone wants to know Rukia's past flame! Oh dear! I hope I don't spoil it too soon, I don't want to kill the drama it causes! o.O

**AnimeFanx3: **Haha! Oh yeah, anytime! Suggestions are great! It might come more into effect later... but we'll see!

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **Haha! Being excited for future chapters is good! It gives you something to look forward to... If I had updated on time! D: This broken laptop thing is REALLY pissing me off... :'(

**headyzest: **Awh! Thanks! That was a really sweet review! Yes, Rukia and Ichigo are pretty hard core... I'm going to have to find a way to soften them up... o.O

**Chappy-Is-Mine:** Haha! Wow! Complicated, but I get it... I might try it too! Thanks!

**1290r5:** Haha! Brain freeze! But thanks for the review. :)

**Veronica111111: **Haha! Maybe, maybe not. Nobody knows but me... and even then I'm not sure... o.O

**loveyouso: **Haha! Wow, the way you caps locked DISTROY kinda scared me, but it's true, so high five! *high five satisfactory slap*

**DAyaNelaXD: **I know it's passed Wednesday! It's the next Wednesday! Sorry!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **ASAP!**(or whenever I get a computer/laptop to write on... :/ ...)

Please leave a review to show me that review-ers will still be faithful when the laptop isn't! :)? Oh, and remember to curse the laptop Gods in your review, thanks!


	7. Finish Her

Yeay, update! Okay, good news/bad news time! Good news: The laptop is back! Bad news: Everything is gone. Yeah, all documents, past stories and those that were going to be posted and pictures of my friends I won't see for three years. Am I pissed? Yes.

So, thanks for those who where cursing the laptop gods, they deserved/deserve it!

_**READ!:**_ _This is not the final chapter! _Geez, that would suck if it was!

* * *

GAMES

Finish Her

* * *

-_Ichigo_—

"Renji, I'm using your place." Ichigo says dully over his cell phone, driving to pick up Rukia, who said she would be at the school Library at 4:00pm.

"What the hell? No! I want to come home and crash!" Renji fights over the phone, being on break from his part time job as a waiter at a local college favorite.

"It's for a date with Rukia. I already have the apartment key, so just consider this a warning." He blinkers his car left and turns the corner, Renji muttering curses.

"Hells no! Wait, how did you get a key?"

Ichigo sighs as he searches for parking. "When I crashed at your place last time I stole your key, got it copied and returned it."

"ICHIGO!" Renji howls, furry filling his voice, now turning into a lecturing tone still filled with anger. "You know what? Screw you. Next time you wanna crash at my place, I'm going to say no!"

"Doesn't matter; I have the key, I'll let myself in."

Ichigo hangs up, pulls into a parking space, and parks.

Another sigh escapes his lips. He grabs his wallet on the passenger seat and runs a hand through his untamed and wild hair before opening the door and letting himself out.

-_Rukia_—

Glancing past the dusty books with a slight glare, she suddenly jumps as her loud ringtone sends a flurry of "Shhh!" To her.

Sending a dirty look to the loudest shhh-ing table, she answers.

"Hello?" Rukia growls.

"Where are you, midget?"

She can feel her face flush red with his insult and her anger rises.

"I'm not a midget!" She gets another "shhh!" session from the same table and filled with annoyance she openly let's them see her flick them off.

"Where are you, carrots-for-brains?"

He "Che's" at her weak insult before answering, "I'm out in the south parking lot by the library, see you soon."

"Ichig-" She starts, but then realizes that he's already hung up.

Rukia growls, and following his suite, hangs up the phone. She starts to walk down the flight of stairs to the main floor to find the orange haired brat leaning against the wall.

First, her brother. Now, him.

Could this day get any worse?

-_Ichigo—_

Resting against the wall close to the doors leading out of the library, he wonders if he's going to have to put her picture on a milk carton when she steps out into the sunlight, growls slightly, see's him and plasters a smile on her face.

"What's the plan for today?" She says, a little too peppy.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow before pushing himself off the wall.

"Too many caffeine and sugar pills or something, midget?"

He can't help but smirk in satisfaction when her smile is replaced with her normal scowl… or at least as far as he knows her, its normal…

"What are you planning for today?"

"Follow. You'll see." He says, walking towards his parked car, not hearing her footsteps.

A sigh escapes him… did she have to make _everything_ so. Damn. Complicated?

"What now, kiddo?"

He sees her clench her fist, but looks him in the eyes.

"Tell me where, I hate surprises."

Ichigo let's a cocky grin flit upon his lips.

'_Oh really now?'_ He thinks, already coming up for plans of near-future surprises.

"Video games. Come on, I'll even let you choose."

Rukia now rolls her eyes, but starts to walk towards him as he returns to their march to his car.

_-Rukia—_

He reaches to open her door, but she again beats him to it, so he shrugs it off and walks around to get in his own driver's seat.

She's buckled up and impatiently waiting by the time he puts the key in the ignition and starts to slowly back out of the parking space.

"Wow grandma, you're such an amazing driver." She mumbles, watching his annoyed reaction with pleasure as she resumes to stare out the window.

He drives carefully, always making sure to blinker at the appropriate times and taking the properly timed stops… it almost seemed as if he had just received his license.

Rukia makes a mental note to tease him about it one day.

Ichigo fiddles with the CD player and some more acoustic guitar comes through the speakers, almost a rock-y kind of vibe, not the usual slow and dull music she suspects he likes so much.

"What? No slow guitar solos that go on forever?"

He ignored her as he pulls into a parking stall, parking, taking the key out and unbuckling himself.

Rukia, however, is already out of the car and impatiently waiting for him by the store's entrance, the neon sign reading "GAME RENTALZ"

-_Ichigo_—

"Geez, you run fast for so short of legs." He comments nonchalantly, her mouth about to retort before he continues, "That's for the making fun of my music."

She closes her mouth, opens the door to enter and mutters loud enough so he can hear her say, "It's not that hard when your music sucks ass."

His scowl deepens and he shoves his way lightly past her, enough however, to knock her into a candy display.

_-Rukia_-

She stops herself short of completely falling on the demonstrated candy and takes a few breaths to calm her sudden almost fall and her anger of taking the nearest bag of candy and throwing it at his head as hard as she could.

"Geez, Rukia, are you okay? I mean, that candy could've been hurt…"

Concern? Make that _mock_ concern as he now turns his attention back to the games, lifting a corner of his mouth at his small victory.

She growls, and walks off before realizing she didn't even know video games that well… Sure, she had played arcade games like Mortal Combat, but other than that, what experience did she have?

'_Holy shit…'_ she thinks, her eyes widening as she sees a pink game, flowers on the cover and Chappy the rabbit sitting amongst a field of flowers…

She almost squealed, than realized that if Ichigo knew about her Chappy love, he would never leave her alone… and given the game was made for girls ages 4-7 years of age, she _really _shouldn't let him know…

…Ever.

"Rukia! Get your ass over here and choose a game!"

She sighs, gives one last glance at the game, and walks towards that moron's voice…

_-Ichigo_—

"What are the choices?"

He rolls his eyes before gesturing the entire store to her.

"Just choose one before I start getting gray hair." Ichigo says, exasperated and tiredly.

"Gray would be better than orange anyway and it would match your driving." She turns away, and Ichigo's about to fume at her that his hair is a nice color when she picks up a game, glances it over, and says,

"Let's go."

The deep breath he had inhaled to make a retort is let out as he grabs it from her and goes to pay for the rental… but not before grabbing one of the candies he tripped Rukia into.

She looks at the candy in his hand as he continues his walk to the register.

He glances at her questioning face before smiling.

"I thought you'd want to bring one of your friends with you." He says, as the cashier rings him up for his purchase.

-_Rukia_—

She's surprised when she sees Renji's apartment in view.

"Why Renji's?" Rukia questions, Ichigo now blinkering to get off the busy street and into the apartment complex parking lot.

"Please, would I really be one to waste time playing video games?" He starts replying, than glances at her look of _'Uh… yeah.'_ Before continuing with, "Enough to own a gaming console?"

Rukia shrugs. As far of what she knows about Ichigo is that he's a cocky bastard who's as intent on breaking her as she is of him.

When they finally do get to the apartment, he takes out his key ring and opens the door, then setting the plastic bag down in front of the television and pulling out the gaming system to start the amusement.

Rukia helps herself to the all-too-familiar ratty blue couch and sets her feet on the mix-matching coffee table as she watches Ichigo sort through cords of the remote controllers and of the console it's self, curing every now and then by mumbling, "Renji, you dumbass…"

"Do you live with Renji?" She asks, the question now coming to her mind of why Ichigo would have a key, going through her memory if Renji ever said anything about having a roommate.

Not even looking up, Ichigo scoffs at the question. "Please. Me living with Renji? Does it look like I would live in this pigpen? Let alone with Renji, king of the pigs?"

Rukia's feels her frown and confusion deepen. "But you're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are…" He says, pulling another cord out of the tangled mass, "…It's just sometimes I wouldn't mind ripping out his throat for keeping these cords like th- DAMMIT!"

_-Ichigo_—

So many swear words where coming out of his mouth that he couldn't keep up with what he was saying until her small hands took the mass of cords away from him.

"Concentrate on setting up the console, I'll deal with these." She says, setting off the work on the knotted ball of cords.

He sighs, glad to get away from the cursed project of wires as he pulls the game (and candy) out of the plastic bag, reading over the game title, proudly reading _Death Defeat!_ On the small case, about seven different guys (and a few girls) all clad in different wardrobe wear and fighting positions.

"This is the game you chose? It looks like a mix of _Street Fighter _and _Mortal Combat_!" He almost laughs, seeing the game being at least five years old.

"So what?" He hears her irritated voice, his eyes still glancing over the game, "Fighting games are fun, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… okay." He drowns off, now seeing that Rukia almost had all the cords separated from each other.

"Wha… how did you do that?" He asks, almost dumb founded.

She shrugs, pulls the last two cords apart and says "With a little thing you lack. Patience."

_-Rukia_—

More than she's willing to admit, Rukia's enjoying this game.

Sure, she and Ichigo debated on why the girls seemed to wear bikini's to fight in and why their where nine guys to choose to fight with verses only the three "sluts" as she referred to them. Ichigo chuckled and pointed out that most girls didn't play fighting games, and that they'd rather play stupid games like _Chappy the Rabbit and the Field of Secret Flowers._

She covers her blush with a cough and laugh, wondering out loud to him what ditz would actually want that game.

Rukia's proud and boasts loudly when she's able to beat Ichigo, and Ichigo always makes sure to rub it in her face when he dominates her.

Jamming the buttons seems to be her best strategy, wondering how she's able to do five air kicks in a row without hitting the ground, her gaming character (Oddly and girlishly named _Sun Shine_) making the same repeated "HIYA!" each time a punch was delivered to Ichigo's character (macho-ily named _Fate Crusher)_ as they realized the two were tied, at nine kills of the other.

Ichigo paused the game after she finishes him off with the game ending with the famous "KO'd!" on the screen.

"Let's make a bet." Rukia says, feeling prideful and leaning against the back of the couch, confident in her now amazing game fighting ability.

Ichigo also leans back, thinking of her proposal.

"What kind of bet?"

She feels her smile widen. "Whoever makes the tenth kill get's to choose the next date… anything they want and the loser has to participate no matter what."

Ichigo slightly scrunches his lips to the side of his face in thought, Rukia already thinking of the different things they could do. She could take him to a Tango class, making him wear the extra low V-neck shirt and tight pants. Maybe something boring, like a kiddy movie, or-"

"Okay, yeah, deal." He says, and she can almost see him also thinking of ideas, Ichigo holding out his hand to shake on the fresh deal.

"Rules!" She says, before taking his hands to seal their fate. "Nothing illegal and nothing dangerous!"

Ichigo sighs sharply. "Oh, well there goes half the fun!" he says, throwing his hand into the air, the other still grasping the remote.

"Ichi-!"

"Yeah, yeah! Calm down, I agree! Let's do this."

And with that, the pause is released as a new round starts.

_-Ichigo_—

Three rounds made one death, the person who won two out of the three was named winner of that round.

Ichigo had played video games with girls before, and Rukia (May he never admit it to her) wasn't actually that bad. In fact, she could probably kick Renji's ass.

Then again, Orihime could've kicked Renji's ass…

"Don't you wish you were as tall as Sun Shine?" He says, referring to her game character as he lands a punch in her face as the said character on screen lets out a very girly "Ow!"

Rukia growls at him before landing a kick in his own character's stomach before answering with "You just wish you could kick physical ass, not just this virtual bikini model." Adding with a lower tone, "Let alone touch bikini model ass…"

Ichigo feels his face slightly heat up as he sees Rukia's hand moving for more buttons to cram and he sharply rams his shoulder into hers, making her hands slip slightly and press the wrong button combination and giving Ichigo a clear head shot to swing an enormous ax upon… which of course just made her lose 1000 life points instead of actually splitting her character's head open.

"What the hell? That's cheating!" She says, Ichigo actually being able to hear her determination to beat him rise in her voice.

He shrugs as his character takes a few stabs from her spear. "Never said we couldn't cheat in the game for the bet to be void."

"Finish him!" A dramatic voice says on the screen, as _Fate Crusher _stands in place, swaying dramatically on the spot as _Sun Shine_ does a round house kick to the now defeated man who lies dead as the screen's read letters read 'KO'd!"

_-Rukia_—

She smiles. This win was going to give Ichigo a trip from hell. Maybe she'd take him to an opera, a symphony, and a silent film festival all in one night.

She could see him crying now.

"Round two… Fight!" The game calls out, as Rukia grabs Ichigo's remote from his hands and throws it away, him scrambling for it, mumbling curses as she reminds him of the "You never said no cheating" rule.

But Ichigo, the lucky bastard, was able to defeat her that round anyway.

"Finish her!" The game says, Rukia watching her own character sway like a fishing boat in choppy waters as Ichigo's character delivered another ax blow to her head.

Now this was getting interesting.

She smiles as round three begins, and starts to crush the buttons…

…Which seem to do nothing against Ichigo's character.

Any times she tries to move, Ichigo always has a kick, punch, or ax to her character's head and stomach. She growls in frustration as she tries to make her spear stab him, but only gets another 300 life points taken away as _Fate Crusher_ punches her head.

"Dammit, shit, hell!" She's spouting off, now trying to push buttons frantically as her life points dwindle with no scratch on Ichigo, who looks relaxed a his fingers fly in a flurry of what must be well known combinations.

"Finish her!"

And with a final ax to the head, Rukia's character lies dead as Ichigo's charecter poses coolly and the games reads off again the "KO'd!"

She turns to see him already looking at her, as she opens her mouth, he cuts her off.

"I've had this game since it's come out and Renji's borrowing _my_ console and games." He pops one of the candies he bought from the video game rental store, swallowing before continuing with, "Next Friday work good for our date?"

* * *

Ooo Snap! Rukia got PWND! (Or however that word is spelled…) Ichigo's getting into the game, haha! We can't have Rukia win ALL the time, that wouldn't be realistic!

…

So maybe she'll just win 99.99999 percent of the time. :)

P.S.: I know KO'd means "Knocked Out", so don't give me crap about the game saying "KO'd!" And Ichigo and Rukia referring to their characters as "dead"… Mm 'kay? Oh, and the game was made up… I don't usually play video games… eh hehehe…. Mario Cart anyone? O.o'

THANKS TO:

**rollmodel: **Yeah, I think I would die of fire if Ichigo and Orihime ever got back together… but I don't want that at all! I'm not an IchiHime shipper… let alone I like Orihime by herself… o.O …So yeah, sorry about taking so long! The laptop and lack of inspiration sucked to deal with… It's almost 7:00 in the morning here and I haven't gone to bed yet… -smiles-

**Saicy: **Haha! Yes, Rukia is amazing, but Ichigo's catching up, right? ;) A closet? Mm… now that depends on the closet… A walk in pantry or the small ones made just for brooms and mops so they _have_ to be close… o.O/;) BWAHAHA!

**headyzest:** Wow, you thanked the lap top God's nicely, that's a first… All I ever hear from anyone with a laptop is "SCREW YOU, APPLE/SONY/PC/ETC!" So… yeah. Lesson learned: Back up your files. ANYWAYZ, yeah, I love having Rukia be strong and witty… A lot of people want her to need protecting and saving and so on. Granted, those stories are still good, but there are a LOT of them, so this is just my take on Rukia's more hard core side… I'm glad it's getting suck positive feed back!

**Xdayanarax: **Awh, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well! How was Ichigo winning for once, eh? ;)

**athenaphoneix17: **Yes, screw the laptops… Blast. When this one dies, I'm considering blowing it up. Haha, guys can win (as just proven, hopefully everyone doesn't hate me for it!) but Rukia will still have some tricks up her sleeve, no worries!

**Merisela: **Haha! Ichigo? A dancer? Could you honestly see him dance (in any fic or the series/magas) at all? (Or at least well?) I really can't… maybe 'slow dancing' where you revolve in a circle… given that doing that kind of dance requires no skill… ;)

**Whitefleur: **Haha! Thanks! Rukia has been pwn'ing (? Is that a word? Pwn'ing?) at the game, but now Ichigo's figuring out how it works… fun, neh?

**i-is-animefreak: **Yes, dancing is something Rukia can beat Ichigo at… but obviously, not so with video games… :( Haha!

**SinoviVaatell: **Thanks for helping curse the laptop Gods! It makes me feel better. –Happy face thing here…- Haha, you're welcome for the chapter. :)

**Luminous Snow: **This one is about four-hundred words longer than the rest, most of the chapters are about 2,000-2,200 words. They're usually "short" as most people say because I USUALLY (emphasis because USUALLY is when I have my laptop) because I update every 2-4 days. Yes, Rukia was doing good… Until Ichigo came with a video game… BWAHAHA!

**Goku's Daughter: **Eh, grammar and spelling… blah. I guess I should make another disclaimer saying: Possible bad spelling and grammar ahead, please excuse it, thanks. :)

**Loveyouso: **Yeah, all of Ichigo's and Rukia's ex's want a second chance… reason's of why will be coming in upcoming chapters which will be updated much more quickly now that the laptop is back in my possession! –Happy Face!-

**Ashi Altair: **Haha! Rukia! Full of win, fo' sho'! Yeah, neglected stories are bad… the worst thing than a neglected story is one you want to write but can't because the laptop God's said, "Mm… We want to screw someone over… She has her life on her laptop and the files aren't backed up… She'll do!" ;)

**Leedakay:** Awh, thanks for your cursing of the bastard laptop Gods! Those jerks! -.- Yes, I love writing dance scenes, so expect more of them. –hinthint, winkwink- Yes, why Ichigo and Rukia's ex's all want a second chance will be coming up soon… maybe… it'll be explained sometime before this stories end, I'll promise that. :)

**Onlyluna: **Not exactly round three, but was it still okay? Well, I guess it could've been round three, but "Finish Her" just sounded oh-so-much-more-fun!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Points for Ichigo! See? He won the game, therefore we could connect it to him winning a round of this weird game that centers this story and ties in with the title and chapter names! And THAT is why E=purple cow and flying turtles… which also = Me with no sleep at 7:10 in the morning… o.-

**kesu25: **Both of them lose? Gah! But then wouldn't that be called a tie? I guess if no one wins however… Oh geez, I'm confusing myself. Thanks for your review!

**RukiaMidget:** Rukia's Journal/Book of rules will be explained later on and is actually going to be kind of important, so we'll see more of Rukia's rules and such. Ichigo dancing as a geek? Mm… I dunno if I'd call it geek dancing, maybe the to-the-floor fan kick was, but him sitting in a chair with a chick stealing his fedora kind of seemed like, "playa!" to me… I dunno. :P Thanks for the good luck! Let me know if it worked on making this chapter okay!

**Usage ch4n: **Update completed! How do you sit with Ichigo winning this chapter? Yes? No? Lemons on doughnuts? Let me know!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **Friday! **(Saturday for some of you…)

Leave a review telling me what you think about Ichigo finally gettin' some game!


	8. Round Three Part I

Another chapter, awh, don't you all feel so special… 'cause you should. :D

Eh, I don't know what else to write, so on with the story!

* * *

GAMES

Round Three Part I

* * *

-_Rukia_—

She growls in frustration.

Ichi-ass wouldn't tell her anything about his their date for today other than that he would pick her up at 7:00pm sharp.

Rukia growls again as she slips on the solid black tights that end at her mid shin before throwing on a neon blue, upper thigh length dress over a black tank top as the neon blue shirt hangs slightly off her shoulders.

She's in the middle of deciding between converse or heels when a knock is heard on her front door.

"Come in!" Rukia calls, as she hears her apartment door open and shut as a pair of click-y heels make their way down the wooden hallway, the noise increasing as they reach her bedroom and…

"Ru-Ru!" Rangiku shouts as she throws Rukia into a hug, Rukia feeling uncomfortable and angry that Rangiku was currently crushing her against her enormous chest.

"Rangiku! Stop! I thought you were here to help!" Rukia says, pushing Rangiku off her as the strawberry blonde laughs.

"Oh please, you don't need my help! You want someone to talk to!" Rukia's busty friend says, looking Rukia over. "Mm… I like this dress, where'd ya get it?"

"Dress? Please! This is a shirt! No one in their right mind would wear this as a dress!"

"I would!" Rangiku says, hungrily looking over the garment, "Can I borrow it?" She now pleads, pouting and giving Rukia big, begging eyes.

"No! The last time you borrowed one of my tops it was stretched out in a certain area I'm lacking in and you're exceeding!"

Rangiku scrunches her face in disapproval. "Damn, I wanted that trick to work again! You let me keep the stretched out shirt last time!"

Rukia rolls her eyes before glancing at the few shoes she had. Running shoes, converse, two flats pairs, the blue jazz shoes, and one extraordinarily spike-y high heel glanced up at her from the floor of her closet.

"Which ones?" She asked Rangiku, already knowing the answer as the strawberry blonde reached down (Rukia looking away as her short skirt came up) and picked up the red, seven inch heels.

"These ones!" Rangiku replies, glancing over the heels.

Rukia rolls her eyes.

Ichigo would be lucky if she was only a half hour late for his stupid surprise rendezvous.

-_Ichigo_—

Class ended at 6:30pm for him, enough to get a change of clothes, some cologne, and into his car to meet Rukia.

He picked a park to meet up at in the busiest part of town. When Ichigo had asked Rukia if she wanted him to pick her up, she immediately asked where she wanted them to meet up at.

Ichigo only smiled and hoped that would be her response.

But now rechecking his watch, he realizes that she's already twenty minutes late.

Sighing, he sits down on one of the benches, people giving him weird looks as he waits for his date to arrive…

And just when he thinks she's bailed out, a bright pink car comes speeding down the street, screeching to a stop a few parking spaces away from where Ichigo was currently sitting.

Raising an eyebrow, he looks as he can see Rang… something is trying to put on lipstick on his date, as she pulls away, opening the door as the busty girl tries one last time to get her but she slams the door, now yelling at the driver to leave, who only laughs, but pulls out just the same.

Rukia, looking annoyed at her friend, lets out a short growl before walking over towards Ichigo.

She has on some black Capri's… maybe tights… with a neon blue dress/shirt thingy. She gives one last glare at her friend who blares her horn as she drives past Rukia and her feet are silent as she dons a pair of flat black shoes. Her hair is in a messy bun, make up limited if not any and she clenches her fists in anger.

Perfect.

"Midget." He says coolly, placing one of his hands into his jacket pockets as she looks up at him.

"Ichi-ass." She replies, before he takes her hand with his free one and leads them away from the park.

"Oh what? Our date is going to be a nice long walk?" She questions sarcastically, rolling her eyes enough so Ichigo could see.

He smiles, takes longer strides and simply replies with, "Just wait, m'dear. Just wait."

_-Rukia_—

Her eyebrow lifts.

'_M'dear?'_ She questions his words in her head. _Dear?_ Wasn't that a pet name? Why the sudden pet name?

She takes a deep breath though her nose, before scrunching her eyebrows at the new, but nice scent. She leans _slightly_ closer to Ichigo, finding him to be the cause of the good smell.

But now she's increases her pace as Ichigo starts to lengthen his steps, her talking two or three for each one of his, almost bringing her to a run.

She glances over at what he is wearing. A blue jacket and what appears to be the same black dress pants he wore when they went to the Jazz club. She smiles at the thought that maybe they would be going dancing again, in which case, her outfit choice was smart.

"Need to stop for a breather?" He jokes, nudging her with his elbow from their connected hands.

She glares at him before picking up her pace, making him do a few extra steps to catch up before leading them around another corner.

The street and sidewalk are busy. They're close to the university (only a few blocks away) and students getting out of classes are heading either home or to spend their Friday in fun and, in this part of town, in luxury.

"We're here." Ichigo says, stopping in front of a busy restaurant as Rukia's eyes widen.

'_Not here! Hell no!' _She says to herself silently, taking a gulp as Ichigo leads them through the doors of a place called _La Flamme d'Idylle_.*

_-Ichigo_—

He smiles as he takes off his coat, revealing the matching suit coat, vest, and tie.

Handing the blue jacket to a waiter, who then hangs it up in coat check, looks up their reservation, (which he cleverly went under _Rendemen_, or French for "payback") and then leads them to a small, but candle lit and rose decorated table smack in the middle of the room.

Ichigo almost feels disappointment that Rukia doesn't gape at the grander of the restaurant. Deep red walls, gold accents, paintings lining the walls, candle lit tables, and even a live stringed quartet playing quietly in the corner.

However, he takes solace in the fact that she's glaring. He knows as well as her that she is _severely_ underdressed.

Most women have their hair up in unique and pretty hairstyles, dresses and gowns spread throughout the room as most stare at her half-bared shins and neon blue dress/shirt thing.

Normally, Ichigo wouldn't care. If someone was going to take him to a fancy restaurant, he wears what he wants. However, the fact that everyone is smartly dressed _but_ her makes him smile as he pulls out her chair, which she of course walks past and pulls out her own, only to receive more questionable looks and whispers.

"Do you know what you would like to enjoy this evening?" The waiter says smoothly, watching them settle into their chairs.

Ichigo opens his menu and looks over the top of it at Rukia, who glares strait at him before turning her attention to the waiter with a courteous tone.

"We'll start off with some escargots bourguignons for our hors-d' oeuvres and I will have your caneton de la saison," Rukia spouts off, continuing as Ichigo feels his eyebrows furrow together. "With extra cognac sauce which would go perfectly with glass of Veuve Clicquot."

The waiter winks at her, scrambling down her order with his pen. "Exellent choice, miss!" He turns his attention to Ichigo, who can feel a sheen of sweat start to form, so simply replies with "I'll have the same." Before handing the waiter his menu as the waiter leaves for the kitchen.

Ichigo smiles as he cleverly knows he has gotten out of a sticky situation and then glances at Rukia, who although holds her head high as she takes the napkin off the table and folds it in her lap, can still glare at him as whispers of her causal outfit are heard randomly.

His grin widens as the waiter comes back with the wine glasses and shelled, buttery snails.

"Cheers, chéri." He says, taking a sip of his wine as her glare increases.

_-Rukia_—

Why here? This was always Byakuya's favorite spot, but luckily he was out of town (_country_, more like it) for business.

If he was here, he would march to her and ask her what she was wearing in _his_ restaurant.

She shudders at the thought, hoping that her casual wear had the waiters confused as of she usually wore a black, strapless gown and her hair up in a complicated knot when she came, and only came with her family.

Trying to ignore the stares from her "grungy" wear, she delicately removes the shell from her escargot and pops it in her mouth, enjoying the garlic and buttery taste.

Ichigo, however, seems at loss at the silverware he's obviously never handled before.

Rukia rolls her eyes. If he was going to take her to an expensive French restaurant, he should've at least learned how to remove the shell from his dinner.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go freshen up." Rukia says sweetly, as Ichigo glares slightly, trying to get his appetizer away from its home.

Rukia's smile increases as she turns to leave, when she feels a large, wet blob hit her back.

Gritting her teeth as to not yell, she looks at the floor to see a brown and gray splotch on the red carpet, than to Ichigo who has both snail tongs and snail fork in hand, but a brilliant smile on his face at the fact of his luck and Rukia's misfortune.

Rukia feels her shoulders rise as she takes in a deep breath, before storming off to the bathroom to try to clean off the buttery mess on her shirt.

_-Ichigo_—

The complete accident of Ichigo launching his snail at Rukia's back was perfect.

She couldn't say anything, even in a restaurant so fancy and with her knowing the menu; he knew she couldn't say/yell/hit him.

And his luck almost brought tears to his eyes as he held in his laughter.

Not being able to use the proper silverware? His bad… and his score.

When Rukia returned, she was in an irritable mood, so most of their meal was spent in silence. Ichigo would ask if she would like more snails or if she was able to get the stain out of her shirt and she would either glare in response or swear at him low enough for his ears only.

Not like he minded, she was funny to annoy, and could now see how much fun she had been having the past few days of annoying him.

And when their meal arrived, (which was pan roasted duck with fruit and sauce) Ichigo found himself enjoying the cuisine he was sure he wouldn't like.

And finally the check…

He opened it, glanced at the price and shrugged before placing a nice plastic card in the leather book.

He'd paid for worse.

_-Rukia_—

"Are we done with your date of humiliation?" She growls, almost wrenching her hand away when he cradles it in his own, feeling defeated at Ichigo actually learning how this game was going to work and angry as hell of the restaurant, the stain on her shirt (maybe Rangiku _would_ get it the "dress") and whatever Ichigo now had prepared for their now ten o' clock drive, (as it turned out he dropped his car with the parking valet for their horrible dinner) as he turns smoothly down a crowded street lined with cars.

"Come on, Rukia; time to get the stick outta your ass. Last part of the night, I promise." He said, unbuckling as Rukia failed to follow his lead.

She raises an eyebrow at him, questioning him with her voice, "And then you'll drop me off at the park and Rangiku will pick me up, correct?"

Ichigo smiles again and Rukia feels her dread level increase.

"Pick you up at the park? Please, she and Orihime are already here!"

Rukia now sputters on her words.

"Wh-what do you m-mean they're already h-here? Already where?"

"Come on, you'll see."

And just like that, Ichigo's out of the car and Rukia has no other choice than to grumble her way out of her seatbelt and catch up to him as she hears clubs blaring music and the hazy sent of cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol.

She hopes it's a club. Yes, they're crowded and smelly, but what else could be down this street and opened this late at night?

Ichigo again takes her hand and leads her down a smaller street, not even cars could park without hitting each other and she digs her heals into the ground as she reads the sign above the approaching building, reading in neon green lights, _Karaoke Star._

* * *

If you want to kill me right now for leaving you on a cliffhanger in the middle of their date, I feel honored.

THANKS TO-

**Athenaphoenix17:** Haha, exactly! He only won the video game because he cheated! Ichigo, you sneaky bastard... -.-

**Leedakay: **Eh, not much fluff, but it's interesting, neh? I would be pissed if I got snailed by someone who doesn't know proper etiquette. . Haha, yes, cheating so counts. I love doing that with my friends when we play video games… but I always lose anyway… :P

**Xdayanarax: **Awh! Thanks! I'm glad everyone's taking Rukia losing that round so far… I'm worried about what everyone will think about this one… o.O

**Goku's Daughter: **Haha! Nah, nothin' bad yet! It's still the fun stage of the games! Remember? Nothing in games (soccer, football, basketball, etc) get exciting until AFTER halftime!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Eh hehe… Ichigo's a jerk… a smart jerk, but a jerk. What would you do if your date took you to a class restaurant in street wear? O.O

**DetroitBleachWings: **What do you think of their date so far? Good? Bad? Any predictions?

**AnimeFanx3: **Haha, I forgive you for forgetting last chapter, thanks for reviewing the previous one! Do they fall in love… the question on everyone's mind! I can't answer that yet! Geez, what am I? God? I think not! (Notice how I only said _think_, because who knows, maybe I rule the Smurfs or something…)

**Merisela: **Haha! I suck at video games, so I guess I made her suck too. Besides, Ichigo has to win and be talented at something and somehow, right? ;)

**Nintendogirl50: **Yeay for no more exams and twenty-five page essays, though! Good for you! But yes, this update was a tad late for me (by five hours… -shifty eyes-) and yeah, Mario Kart is as good as I get, but Brawl would've been funny! I don't know it enough to make them play it, however… :/

**RukiaMidget: **Haha! Wow, I've heard of Tekken, but I have NO idea what the other one's are… -sweat drop…- But thanks for the review!

**Luminous Snow:** Eh, I figured I could make Renji suck at video games. He's not that amazing with hand eye contact maybe. Who knows. :)

**Ashi Altair: **Haha, I probably won't play up Rukia's Chappy obsession_ too_ much in this story because EVERYONE makes her go coo-coo banana's for Chappy and sometimes that bugs me, but yeah, he'll pop up every once in a while. ;) Yeah, Ichigo had to win somehow, and I thought, 'Hey, why not video games?'

**xcHiiBii-RuKiiax:** Awh, thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Any predictions for next chapter?

**onlyluna: **Haha! Yeah, I think he's this close to making her go over the edge insane and kill him and everyone around them! Bwahaha! :)

**agslilover:** Yeah, I'm not really a fan of Orihime, let alone Ichigo _with_ Orihime, than I can't stand her! So very little IchiHime will be in here, and if it is, it was _past_ IchiHime. :) Play video games? Awesome! Do you beat the boys? Which ones? Do tell!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **Byakuya, eh maybe I'll put him in- OF CORSE HE'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY! Okay, maybe not a lot, but still! I have some good ideas for him in this plot line. –Evil smile and BWAHAHAHA!- Hitsugaya has already been mentioned (and I know you're now wondering 'where?') and will be brought up again… Awh! Thanks! I'm glad my story ROX!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **Late Sunday/Early Monday!** (Depending on your time zone, of course!)

Leave your review before you leave! :)


	9. Round Three Part II

**SO I FORGOT** to mention the translation of the French restaurant Ichigo took Rukia to! _La Flamme d'Idylle _is roughly translated (don't take my word on it!) in English to "Flame of Romance"… So… yeah…

Final part of the date! Oh dear! Let's see how it goes!

* * *

GAMES

Round Three Part II

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Feeling his smirk increase, Ichigo glances back at his date that's wrestled her hand away from his and is stopped in the alleyway.

"Awh, come on, Rukia, there's a whole bar full of people ready to hear your lovely singing voice." Ichigo says with dull enthusiasm, watching Rukia's eyebrows knit together.

"If you think I'm stepping one foot in there, you're insane!" She spits at him, turning her back away from him as if that action alone won her this fight.

Ichigo rolls his eyes before walking around her to stand in front of her.

"Who won _Death Defeat! _Fair and square?" He stops her before her mouth can open and release the spew of words that were going to fall from her lips, "With the rule of "never said no cheating?"

Rukia clamps her mouth shut and attempts to turn away once again, and Ichigo feeling frustrated, puts his shoulder into her stomach and grabs the back of her thighs.

She makes a grunt of surprise before feeling her fists pound into his back.

"Bastard! Put me down! You look like you're going to kidnap me!"

"Shut up, midget! You_ are_ being kidnapped and you _are_ doing it and that's that! I won the game, you agreed to the bet, just SHUT UP!"

And suddenly the pounding into his back stops and Ichigo lets a smile graze his face before stopping before the entrance to the bar.

-_Rukia_—

When Ichigo rammed his shoulder into her stomach, picking her up like a sack of flour, she felt a furry unlike that she had ever felt.

The teasing, the humiliation of dinner, the fact she was going to have to sing in front of a bar full of people, and the disrespect of now dragging her like a sack of flour…

…Rukia could've killed him at that moment.

When beating him became useless and her struggle even more so, she fell limp as he finally yelled "SHUT UP!"

Defeated, humiliated, and consumed with rage, Rukia let every thought of escape go, and instead, thought of revenge.

Rukia tried to think about the last time she's sung, and can't even find a date or approximate time elapse that comes to mind.

It's been years, maybe since Jr. High school, maybe earlier…

Obviously, Rukia doesn't sing, let alone she now could in front of hundreds of people, and her friends.

Rukia doesn't sing. Not in the shower, not when she jogs, not when she's frustrated or sad. The closest thing she got to singing was humming every once in a while and mouthing the words of the lyrics on the radio.

And so, Ichigo puts her down in front of the doors of now blaring music and terrible singing, and says,

"Let's go, runt." And grabs her hand to lead her into karaoke bar.

Her singing was going to make ears bleed.

_-Ichigo_—

Thoughts of why Rukia where being so quiet filled his mind, until he looks at her face and finds her eyes glaring bullets of rage into him.

But Ichigo, turned to find Orihime and Rang-something looking right at him.

"Oh Rukia, we're so excited to hear you sing!" Orihime says, glancing at Ichigo with every other word directed to Rukia.

"Yeah, didn't know you knew how!" Rangiku says bubbly, her arms reaching out to pull Rukia in a hug.

Ichigo feels Rukia's grip on his hand tighten and his bones crack together as she abruptly stops… what's-her-names hug with a glare and the sharp words of,

"I don't sing. I'm singing one song, than leaving."

The mood between the group dulls and Rukia looks into Ichigo's eyes now.

"Where do I sign up for my song or whatever the hell I'm supposed to be doing?"

Ichigo has to look at her for a minute. No joking? No teasing? Nothing other than a harsh tone and even icier stare?

"You're signed up for the 10:30 slot, you have-" He looks at his silver wristwatch before continuing, "Approximately nine minutes until you're up. The book of song choices is by the bar-"

"Thanks." She cuts off, leaving him there with Rang-a-tang or something and Orihime, who keeps fluttering her eyelashes at him and Ichigo feels the heat in the room increase as Rang-whoever starts the question asking and Orihime laughs at everything he says.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and knows that _no_ song choice Rukia chooses could be worse than her friends he's enduring right now.

_-Rukia_—

'_The sooner this is done, the sooner I'm out of here!'_Rukia thinks in a rush, glancing through the song book, listening to someone painful drone of singing to 'Don't Stop Believing" by Journey or whoever, as the bar tries to actually cover up his voice with theirs, some actually booing.

And now Rukia feels sick, but glances down at a final number to memorize for her song choice.

'_3672, 3672, please don't forget 3672!" _She again thinks, trying to memorize the four numbers as her name is called to go on stage and "sing".

"Number?" The man with the keyboard asks, and Rukia spouts off so fast with "3672!" She's asked to repeat herself, and then finally gets the microphone as the "Don't Stop Believing" man is actually escorted down off the stage.

"Give the thumbs up when you're ready for the song to start, and good luck!"

So Rukia takes a deep breath and steps onto the stage, the lights glaring out the audience and she can only see white lights and silhouettes.

'_It's just like theatre… just like theatre… fake it and make it…_' She encourages herself, taking a deep breath.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my beloved boyfriend of three years, Ichigo." She says, almost bringing tears into her voice, some of the crowd whistling and some "awh"-ing.

A grin graces her face as her eyebrows slant downwards and her smile turns crooked.

"For being a pain in my ass! Here ya go, babe!" Rukia shouts off and thumbs up the man at the keyboard, whose eyes are open wide, but starts the song anyway.

And first, Rukia starts singing alone, but the crowd joins in, not to drown her out, but to sing along in her revenge, and suddenly, she's laughing as she starts into the chorus of Kelly Clarkson's _'Since U've Been Gone"._

"But since you've been gone!

I can breathe for the first time!

I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah!

Thanks to you! Now I get! I get what I want!

Since you've been gone!"

And Rukia's actually laughing as she can hear Rangiku from the back yell "YOU GO GIRL!" and other people are joining in the cheers of "SCREW HIM!", and "SING IT!", and even "YOU'RE HOT!"

So even though Ichigo took her to her brother's restaurant in casual wear when it should have been formal, even though he ruined her dress, and even though he teased her and dragged her into the karaoke bar like a bag of flour…

…She makes a mental note that she'll have to thank him.

_-Ichigo_—

Sure, Rukia didn't have the voice of an angel, but damn did she have stage presence.

Ichigo has to clench his jaw to look pissed off instead of gap in wonder of how she's got the entire crowd worked into the song with her, even changing the lyrics from "Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!" to, "Shut your face, you're an asshole, take it!"

But, still, knowing the song was directed to him over her crummy night is enough alone to make him want to laugh, and as the song dies down, he now knows what to do to make it worse.

He rushes up to the stage, someone already spouting their numbers off to the stage manager when Ichigo cuts in front of him.

"Wait your turn!"

And now, Ichigo tries to work up some acting as he starts to explain the situation…

"Please, that's my girlfriend! I was going to propose and I did something really stupid! I really need to make up for this!"

And even as the stage hand is about to tell him to sign up for a time slot, the man that was supposed to go, claps his hand on Ichigo's suit coat and says with almost a teary expression, "Go ahead man, go get her!"

Ichigo smiles weakly… his acting wasn't _that_ good…

But not complaining about being able to cut, he shouts his numbers off again, is handed a microphone, and grabs Rukia's hand before she's able to step down from the stage.

"Rukia! Honey baby cakes! Please, wait!" He says, and the half drunken half sober audience lets out a gasp as Rukia's smile now disappears. Ichigo now has to put up a bigger act as his eyes fill with pity and he strokes her hand lightly in his.

"I'm so sorry, my precious angel, darling, honey pie. Please… Come back to me, love of my life…"

Ichigo now nods over to the stage hand, who starts the music and Ichigo starts the opening verse.

_-Rukia-_

"My gift is my song… and this one's for you…"

The audience, who some started booing at the "ex-boyfriend" coming to beg for forgiveness, hushes immediately…

Rukia almost chokes on air as she listens to Ichigo's voice, trying to ignore how he kept slipping her mean looks and evil winks and then turns to the audience to sing out again.

His voice was so… pure… untouched and… true…

Damn… he was… dare she admit it?

Freakin' amazing…

"And you can tell everybody,

That this is your song.

It may be quite simple but,

Now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind…"

Rukia can't move, and Ichigo's still holding her hand and singing out to the audience and herself as the fake girlfriend who just sang a break up song to him in a karaoke bar.

She's not confused. She knows Ichigo still wants that money and is still intent on breaking her heart just as much as she is on his…

But his voice…

…It was like the bloody angels singing.

The audience doesn't even dare to cough as the light orchestra strings and piano tune weaves its way in and out of Ichigo's voice, a harmony that even the audience didn't want to break up, let alone end…

"That I put down in words…

How wonderful life is…

Now you're in the WORLD!"

Ichigo finishes, the last word belted out from him as the rest of the horns sound off and he pulls Rukia close to him for a hug as the audience in the bar cheers as Ichigo embraces Rukia…

…Who, given that Ichigo is crushing her, can't get away.

Feeling herself loose oxygen, she finally manages to slip away, down the stairs and off the stage as Ichigo takes another bow.

_-Ichigo_—

Panting from all his breath being put into the microphone and having to crush Rukia so she couldn't ruin his "moment" on stage, he bows one last time before running after her.

But now down off the stage, people where trying to stop him for questions and praise until when he thought he'd have to start a mosh-pit to get out, was pulled away from the crowed by Rang-i-ku, who drags him outside where Orihime and Rukia are waiting for him.

"So, babe, how about we get back together?" He pants, a sneaky smile plastered on his face as he feels his hair slightly damp from the stage lights and the thrill of performing.

She smirks right back, arms folded tightly across her as she sneers back with a, "We never broke up, just letting the world know what a terrible annoyance you are."

Ichigo has to smile at that, lacing his fingers back with Rukia's, and offers the ladies to walk them back to whoever drove.

The busty girl, who now he realizes just might have her two… uh… _gifts_ pop out any minute says she drove and would love to be escorted back to her vehicle.

Orihime turns green with the mention of the strawberry blonde's driving and this doesn't go by without Rukia's notice who says, "Rangiku, maybe you should just let me drive, I don't want Orihime throwing up in your car… and I think you've had enough to drink…"

"Nonsense!" The Rangiku girl shouts back, laughing now. "I haven't had that much! I can still see straight!"

As Rukia and the Rangiku girl playfully squabble for the keys, Ichigo rolls his eyes and leaves the girls a block away from his own parked car before walking towards his own…

"Hey, Rukia!" He says, turning back before she can shut herself in Rangiku's car.

"What Ichi-ass?" She yells back to him, now stepping back out to yell at her terrible date.

Ichigo throws a half smile at her before shouting to her…

"YOU SUCK AT SINGING!"

"BASTARD!" She shrieks, now getting into the car before revving the engine as Ichigo shakes his head and disappears down an ally too small for her car…

…But that doesn't stop her from flicking him off as she drives by…

* * *

**SONGS:** Rukia sang (obviously as mentioned) Kelly Clarkson's "Since U've Been Gone" and Ichigo sang the Moulin Rouge version of "Your Song". You can look both of these up on youtube if you don't know these songs already.

And, as always…

THANKS TO:

**Azraelean:** Uh… No idea what you said other than "Rukia"… Sorry! Is that Spanish? I've never taken that language! Je suis desole!

**Leedakay: **Haha! Yeah, Ichigo taking Rukia to a French restaurant without him knowing some little things about our Miss Rukia! Haha! Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint you!

**RukiaMidget: **Haha! You love cliff hangers? I just hate when a cliffhanger leaves you waiting for months… than I just want to PM the author and be like, "Uh… yeah, you need to update… NOW." But yeah, so far, I've been pretty good on my word for updating. :) Thanks for appreciating Ichigo calling her M'dear! If you can't tell by now, it's kind of something just to get on her nerves. :)

**Luminous Snow: **Haha! The fun has finished! (For now… Next chapter = more fun!) What did ya think?

**Merisela: **I ruined your day? Gah! I have failed as a fanfictionist! (Is that a word… -shrug- …It is now.) ANYWAY, thanks for your review, hopefully I could make up for the last cliffhanger with this update!

**DetroitBleachWings: **Haha, Rukia's not so good at singing in this fic, but obviously, Ichigo is. 8)

**Rukes: **Oh goody, an update! Hopefully you liked this chapter!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha! Oh, I would've loved to put Rukia killing Ichigo with her wine glass! But, I couldn't really make Rukia misbehave in her brother's restaurant… with, or without him. 8)

**Ricejames: **Ichigo kicking Rukia's ass has already happened! I now think they're pretty even, what do you think?

**Athenaphoneix17: **Haha! Yeah, poor Rukia! Her dress is now stained and such, but what about the karaoke contest? I can't really tell who won, but I think Ichigo did, just because he sang better. :)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha! Yes, Rukia is amazing to write with in this chapter… I didn't really imagine her becoming the hard ass this story has bad her, but I like it and I think a lot of others do too because it's such a change! :) Thanks for your review!

**Kaylee: **Haha! Oh good, I'm glad you didn't kill me! I'd be freakin' pissed if I died without finishing this story… -.- …And I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Wednesday!** (Depending on your time zone!)

Let me know in your review whether you vote Ichigo or Rukia to win! 8)


	10. The Rule Book Part I

**RESULTS** of the review poll of "Who Should Win?"

**Rukia: **3

**Ichigo: **1

(NOT AN OPTION, but thrown in _anyway_,) **Both: **Everyone, even though this was NOT an option!

So four people chose a side… however, AFTER saying both should lose… wow, this is a weird game.

**Read Please:** I will NOT answer the question "Will they fall in love?" Really, I can't answer that unless you want to ruin the ending for yourselves… and I ask you this with caution: Do you really want to ruin the ending for yourselves? –Raises eyebrows-

* * *

GAMES

The Rule Book Part I

* * *

_-Rukia_—

Her school bag sitting on the seat next to her, Rukia sips lightly on the peppermint, white chocolate mocha and gazes out on the busy street.

Her karaoke date with Ichigo had been on Friday, so now that Monday was here along with the stress of college, Rukia found time to visit her old friend… the coffee shop.

She inhales the smell of the peppermint, white chocolate, and coffee laced in between all of the sweet additives. It refreshed her, even if her teacher didn't like her drinking coffee when it interfered with her dance performance.

Rukia mulls this over in her head. There is still a half cup left… but wasting it would be so pointless…

…She risks the sluggish dance performance tomorrow with deciding to drink the rest of the cup.

"Hey, miss me?"

Rukia's head turns to the voice, almost having it now engrained in her head, as she lifts a corner of her mouth into a smirk.

"Never."

_-Ichigo_—

Ichigo shrugs off her remark and sits across from her, her rolling her eyes as if to cue mental mind games that were just about to begin.

And oh where they…

"Done with classes for the day?" Ichigo inquires, seeing her black messenger back pack sitting the seat closest to the aisle on her side of the booth.

Again, he watches as Rukia rolls her lavender eyes before staring at him.

"No, I just carry a school bag around with me everywhere, haven't you noticed?"

He almost chuckles as her voice is dripped with sarcasm. "Yeah, I could tell," He pauses as the barista hands him a coffee, plain and black before continuing with "But then again, I wouldn't really be able to know, seeing as you're so short and all, usually all I see is the top of your head."

Rukia's glance now turns into a glare as she quickly, quietly, (and dare he say 'professionally') gives a kick to his shin under the table, him muttering some curses as she fake-ly asks "Oh no! What's wrong?"

His glare retorts her smirk as the two fall into silence.

Ichigo now looks at his watch uncomfortably. They had been alone last night at the restaurant and at the karaoke bar… but now alone in a coffee shop where talk was supposed to flow smoothly? It just was now… awkward…

He knew he didn't want to talk about himself and the few times he had tried to coax information out of her she blatantly refused to provide any information… so what was there to talk about?

Ichigo puts the coffee cup to his mouth and lets the bitter drink burn his mouth… Maybe coming to sit with Rukia was a bad idea…

_-Rukia_—

The tension and lack of anything to say was going to suffocate her if she or Ichigo didn't leave soon. Seeing as Ichigo still had a full cup of coffee and Rukia was almost done, she volunteered herself.

"Well, I better be off, things to do, people to see." She says briskly, scooting out of the booth when a sudden loud collision is heard.

Rukia cringes and looks on the ground, forgetting her book bag was beside her as she tried to slide out of the booth and conversation.

Ichigo, after verbally saying "Nice, midget" loud enough for her to hear, immediately bends to help pick up the scattered objects. Pencils and pens mostly, with a few books such as Japanses, Acting, and some every day reading books.

She mutters some equally rude remarks under her breath, but gathers the scattered papers and books anyway.

So finally, when everything is picked up and back in her bag ('_not organized'_, she thinks and cringes) she again resumes her farewells when she see's Ichigo return to sitting down in his original spot… but a gleam in his eyes makes her raise an eyebrow and mute her departure speech.

"What?" She asks, snapping in impatience; backpack over one shoulder and hands on her hips, annoyed in his delaying her departure.

Ichigo's now smiling at her and Rukia truly gulps, feeling color leave her face as Ichigo holds up a black, medium sized book.

Rukia almost faints.

'_The Rule Book!'_ Her mind thinks frantically.

-_Ichigo_—

Ichigo now knows that Rukia carries a lot of crap. Some wrappers from lunch, twenty different pens and pencils, papers from the beginning of semester, and what he assumes are fun reading books.

But the book that really catches his eye has seemed to detached it's self from the rest of the spilt mess. It's black, small in his hands, and the only words he can see on it are red, metallic and embossed stamp that reads _Journal_ on its spine.

Ichigo can feel the evil in his eyes as he holds up the book and watches Rukia's face pale before his eyes.

"Please give that back." Rukia says lowly, Ichigo barely catching her words.

The smirk on his face grows. "What? Got a lot of secrets in here, Miss Rukia? Don't want me to know about 'em?"

Almost seeing her mask of indifference slip on, Ichigo watches as Rukia folds her arms across her and looks away.

"Oh please. Like there is anything interesting in that old teenage diary. Just a few memories of vacations and high school. Really, it's not worth your time. Just give it back so I can get going, okay? It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Ichigo ignores her sales pitch and pretends to look over the book in feigned interest.

"I wonder how much your ex's would pay for this…" He thinks purposely out loud, watching Rukia's face now turn to a look that could only mean she was thinking of a painful way to kill him.

"Give me my book back now!" She almost shrieks, a few heads in the coffee shop glancing their way.

"Come on, one reading page won't hurt!" Ichigo says, opening the obviously well used book in the middle and puzzled at the words written upon it.

_SATOU YUUTO:_

_Age__: 20 _

_Maturity Age__: Older than dirt._

_Looks:__ "Rounder", black hair, brown eyes, boring._

_Personality__: Dull, interested in stupid things, will marry a human encyclopedia. _

_Brains__: Too many. Facts are his life, not his opinions. _

_Approximate Take Down Time (ATDT):__ Two and a half weeks._

_Total Take Down Time (TTDT):_ _Two weeks._

_OBSERVATIONS: Likes peaches, eats often, enj-_

-And just when Ichigo's getting to the interesting part, the book is almost grabbed away from him, but he shuts it and looks at Rukia's face with a smile as she looks like a bull ready to charge him.

_-Rukia_—

'_The Rules! He's actually holding the rules! He is dead! He is dead! We are over! HE. IS. DEAD!"_ Rukia's mind thinks quickly, watching him skim through the page as she now tries to wrangle it out of his grasp, but only succeeds in making him pull it farther away from her.

"That book is none of your business, now give it back!" She can hear the desperation in her voice, clouded over by the furry she's about to proceed to if her book isn't back in her hands in 1.53 seconds.

"What is this? A book of all the guys you've dated?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia feels her face darken and Ichigo's face lights up as she just gave him the answer to his question.

"You keep a book?"

'_Is he laughing?' _Rukia's mind mulls over in hatred, _'He is __dead__! Dead, dead, dead!"_

"What have you written about me?"

And now Rukia freezes, her mouth half open as she again attempts to reach for the book, but Ichigo again wins in being able to hold it too far away from her.

"Fine! Read it! See if I care!" Rukia says, admitting defeat and sitting back down in the booth with the monster as he scans the pages for his own name, clearing his throat and reading aloud the information she'd written about him.

He plows through the basics he wrote about her: His age, looks, personality, and other, qualities… Such as his approximate take down time, which he paused and mused over before continuing.

"Observations," Ichigo reads on, Rukia feeling more humiliated by the second. "Sports car, rich family. Attending college, rich family. Buys new clothes when others get dirty instead of sucking it up like a man, rich family/wuss. Quiet when thinking, annoying when talking, tries to be nice, but needs to not be such a wimp and stand up to girls… I do too stand up to girls! In your case, I stand over you." He now adds in his own opinion, before reading again Rukia's added update.

"Doesn't talk about past, ego issues, little man syndrome…" He drowns off, looking at the last observation on her list.

"Little man syndrome?" He questions her, putting the book down on the table, but keeping his hands firmly on it.

Gritting her teeth before answering, Rukia places a sneer on her face. "Little man's syndrome is when a guy needs to make up for something so small in his pants with something much bigger. Examples: clothes, big belt buckles, housing, ladies, _sports cars_, et cetera." She finishes her definition, now able to take comfort that he took her hint on emphasizing 'sports cars' as referring to him.

His cold glare means that he understood her hint.

"But, what I don't get are these rules under each guy."

Ah, so he'd seen those too…

…Damn.

"What about them?" Rukia responds, hoping that maybe if she answers his questions he'll back off and give the book back without any more embarrassment.

"Well, from what I've seen, the first is always the ever-so-popular, don't fall in love… but some of them don't make sense. Some of mine, for example… "Don't take dancing-"

"Because you sucked." She cuts in, ignoring his glare as he continues,

"Don't go to _La Flamme d'Idylle_-"

"I like my shirts without garlic and butter on them, thanks." Rukia again interrupts, Ichigo again ignoring her and going on with furrowed eyebrows and reads,

"Don't mention Chappy…?"

"Why does this matter?" Rukia snaps, her blood reaching a boil for the millionth time today as Ichigo again lays the book down with his hands on top, protecting it from being stolen back.

"Okay, fine, I'll ignore the Chappy rule… for now." He takes a long drink from his coffee, before looking in her eyes interestedly.

"Well, if you have all these rules, than the game isn't really fair, now is it? Shouldn't both players know the rules?"

And just like that, Rukia knows that Ichigo Kurosaki was going to be a bigger challenge than she thought.

* * *

So… Don't kill me… again.

THANKS TO:

**Ashi Altair:** Haha, it's okay, sometimes I forget to review chapters for other stories too. :/ But thanks for reviewing this one! Morita? Never heard of 'em… Any songs I should look up on youtube from him?

**Luminous Snow: **Haha! Yes, Ichigo is now getting into the game! Woot woot!

**_: **Uh… you didn't have a name… so you got the blank… Hopefully that's okay. :)? I will not answer that question… sorry! But hopefully you'll like the story or have been liking it so far. :)?

**Leedakay: **Haha! Glad you're liking the fighting and Ichigo being the singer of the two! Maybe he'll teach Rukia! Well, I'm not saying she's bad, just average, but obviously she knows how to work the crowd. :)

**Azraelean: **Haha! I did not know that! Haha, thanks for liking the chapter and such anyway! :)

**Merisela: **Haha! Yeah, she sings average-ly ( New word!) But she's still awesome. :) And thanks for being awesome and reviewing!

**Athenaphoenix17: **Mm… Well, she didn't really suck, but was just an average singer while Ichigo was obviously amazing at it. :) Thanks for the review!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha! Thanks for loving the evil of that chapter! Oh, but it's about to get worse! (obviously!) So… yeah. :)

**Rollmodel: **Awh! Laughing like a loon? I feel honored that I made you laugh. –smiles-

**Angels Fall: **Haha! That's cute! Not just a game… but love! But, isn't love a game? Or at least a bloody battle? I dunno… love is complicated, we'll leave the comparisons to the poets.

**DetroitBleachWings: **Mm… I'm not sure about what I'm going to do with Ichigo's family… I have an idea in mind… but than again, everything in this story is so weird I have to make sure it'll go well! (did that make sense?) –shrug-

**Prizz: **Haha! Rukia wins in polls and EVERYTHING now, eh? Haha! Someone wants Ichigo to fall and die! Haha! High fives!

**Ricejames: **Haha, I liked how she choose to be hateful and Ichigo put on the act of lovey dovey… it was different! Thanks for your review!

**Rukes: **AWWWH! Thanks for likin' my chapter! It was way too much fun to write! :)

**Kayleeh1994:** Bwahahaha! My story is an addiction! I love it! Good addiction or bad addiction? Sorry this was late! I guess your dealer (me) was too busy with her own addiction… it's called sleep… -.-'

**MmFlamerosemM: **I like that movie and at the same time, I don't… but even I can admit that Ewan McGregor (or whoever it was) sang that song like a bloody angels… so of course, Ichigo had to too. :)

**Royalraven007: **Both loose? But somehow someone has to win! … Right?

**Yumichan808: **Kelly Clarkson's song just seemed to fit… Rukia wins always, according to Prizz. :) (look six names above yours…)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Yeah, I think I'll make them call each other pet names to annoy them… because honestly, if a boyfriend of mine I hated or loved called me any of the pet names Ichigo used, I would smack him upside the head!

**Randomatic: **Awh! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! –smiles and internet high fives!-

**FANFICTION: **Wow, seems like everyone is team Rukia! Haha! Awesome! Well, actually everyone just wants them to either both win/loose and fall in love… but THAN they're team Rukia! :)

**Violentkitty: **I know! Rukia will make him squirm again under the hot seat, just wait for it!

**i-is-animefreak: **Ichigo pwnd her for now… but yes, Rukia does know the games much better than him! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Naomi93: **Awh! Thanks for the review! Yes, hopefully the ending will be happy!

**RukiaMidget:** Haha! Thanks for understanding the cliffhangers and observing that I try to update fast! …_Try_ being the key word… -.- Yes, Rukia's new name is now "Baby Cakes". XD

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Sunday!** (Time zone dependant, as always.)

Leave a review with your choice of winner, again! (Reminder: Choices are Ichigo and Rukia. "Both" is not an option.)


	11. The Rule Book Part II

Poll results:

**Rukia:** 3

**Ichigo:** 5

**Both:** Everyone and their dog. (Unless your dog is an IchiHime fan, than you must beat your dog until it realizes IchiRuki is the way to go.)

Onward with the story!

* * *

GAMES

The Rule Book Part II

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Her face is priceless.

It's obvious that this book isn't something Rukia lets people look at, let alone even know about.

So while she seems to be choking on air, Ichigo leans back into the opposing side of the booth and takes another long drink from the plain and bitter coffee.

Almost chuckling as Rukia closes her mouth and tightens her jaw, accepting now that she had been found out and defeated, Ichigo almost laughs.

'_She's kinda cute when she loses._' Ichigo mulls over, her eyes sparked with furry and jaw clenched in defeat. _'No wonder she's been enjoying ruining men for so long.'_

"Fine!" She says, slightly higher pitched and breaking the silence with her outbreak, now digging through her backpack, her hand returning with a bright red pen clenched in her fist. "Fine! You want rules, we'll make rules! Right here, right now!"

Uncapping the pen and putting the lid on the bottom, the pen is now slammed on the table.

"You first, darling dearest." Rukia growls threw a smile that looks more like she's baring her teeth as she slides the pen towards him.

Ichigo smiles.

Now it was getting good.

_-Rukia_—

'_If I kill him, I can still claim that I won, correct? After all, if he's dead, he won't be able to destroy anyone else's heart, right?'_ Rukia thinks to herself, seething as Ichigo pick up the pen and looks over it.

But Ichigo must not be done screwing with her what_ was_ an okay afternoon, for now he's getting up, walking around the table, and literally scooting Rukia and her book bag down the booth as he slides next to her.

"Idiot! Who says I want to even share the same space with you?" Rukia half yells and half hisses at him, watching him grab the book from across the table and sliding it towards him.

"Too damn bad! The only way the rules are going to work out is if we write every other rule. Got it?" He explains, turning to the next blank page in the book before handing the pen to Rukia.

"Ladies first, sweetheart." He says with a grin, gently pushing the book over to her as well.

Rukia can feel her anger simmering. Around Ichigo lately, that's all she seems to be doing: Getting angry.

But she snatches the pen away from him and brings the book closer to her, writing with furry,

_Do not fall in love._

Ichigo "che's" at her rule, mumbling under his breath "Typical." as he then grabs the pen from her hands and starts to write his own rule…

_No physical abuse._

Rukia smirks at him as he slides the book back to her, rereading his rule.

"What? Can't take getting beat up by a girl?" She smiles at him, taking the pen from his open hand.

He glares over towards her, reaching for his coffee on the other side before answering with, "No, I can handle you and a lot worse, it's just you already cause physiological abuse, let alone I need bruises on my shins."

Rukia shrugs before writing,

_Physical abuse is allowed when stupidity ensues. _

"Hey now! How is that to be defined?" Ichigo scoffs at the interception to his own rule.

"When you act smart, I'll than know how to tell the difference between that and your stupidity, now won't I?" Rukia responds sweetly, shining in the fact that his face darkened with her insult.

Ichigo scowls before pulling the pen and book back towards himself.

_-Ichigo_—

_No more dancing._

Ichigo slides the book back to Rukia, who ponders her next rule before writing.

They were very different, even in their writing. While Rukia would carefully write out ever y letter with loops and curls, he would just scribble it down with straight lines and solid marks. None of that fluffy stuff she seemed to put so much time into, and even though he wouldn't admit it to her, Ichigo actually admired her care for her penmanship.

The book slides back to him.

_No more singing, Karaoke or otherwise._

Damn, she had that one there.

Ichigo than plucks the pen from her hand as he thinks of a rule that would really annoy her, than smiles.

_Rukia must tell Ichigo within two weeks why she can't tell him about Chappy._

Truth be told, Ichigo didn't even really know what Chappy was. Was it a chapstick? A cartoon character? A television show she liked to watch? It sounded familiar… Why didn't he know what it was?

Even though Rukia sends a dirty look his way, she leans her arm over and prints the next rule.

_Rukia is ALWAYS dominate bunny. She is __always_ _right._

Ichigo frowns at that rule. How was that even a rule? How is a bunny dominate? Over what? Everything? Wait… Dominate bunny… Chappy…

It clicked, his rule with hers made him remember what the hell Chappy was…

"You like Chappy the Rabbit?" He now laughs openly, leaning his head back for a light chuckle, seeing from the corner of his eye that Rukia is glaring at him with more hate than anyone's even glared at him with.

Which, seeing this, only increases his laughing.

'_Might as well rub it in her face…_' He thinks, now putting a hand on his stomach.

"Wow, I haven't laughed this hard in forever! You've made my stomach hurt!"

She sends a punch into his side, Ichigo giving out a slight "oof" at the hit, but otherwise no physical damage done to him that would become visible in a few hours.

He now fully looks at her, his laughter quieting down as she glares straight back at him.

"You like Chappy the friggin' rabbit? Damn, than I guess I'm a pedophile for dating a seven year old…"

Okay, so even he might admit he earned the fist to his jaw.

_-Rukia_—

"Just write your own damn rule already!" She huffs, watching in enjoyment as Ichigo sends curse words her way while rubbing jaw, picking up the pen to continue the rule making.

_No lies._

Rukia reads the rule, than shrugs. Usually, she didn't have to worry about lying to any of the men she dated.

Then again, not every guy she dated was out to break _her_ heart for a change.

_No surprises._

_No gifts._

Again, the rule making was landed on Rukia, as she pressed the capped end of the pen to her lips.

"No gifts? Than what about those basketball shorts and top you bought me?" She now questions, looking over at her orange haired "boyfriend", who shrugs off the observation.

"That was more a gift for me than you. I didn't want you ruining my car."

Rukia rolls her eyes before muttering something along the lines of "Selfish bastard…"

"It's your turn to write down another rule. What? Ran out of ideas already? Damn, I could write hundreds of rules of…"

"Shut up, I'm getting to it!" Rukia says, her impatience growing as Ichigo sighs and takes what has to be the last few sips of his coffee.

_No kissing._

Rukia carefully writes, curling the "G" on kissing as she slides the book over to Ichigo, who reads it and smiles.

"What? You don't like kissing?"

She rolls her eyes. "With you? Never."

"How do you know? You've never tried it, I could be an _amazing_ kisser." Ichigo lures at her, raising his eyebrows and leaning a few inches closer to her.

Rukia's heartbeat quickens as his face is just a half foot away from hers.

Kissing was not, and would never be, her forte.

Let alone with a jerk like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I don't need to! You already repulse me with hand holding! Let alone with your slimy lips on mine!" She says, scooting a few inches until the wall was behind her.

-Ichigo_-_

Ichigo feels a scowl form on his face and pulls back.

"My lips are not slimy!"

He watches as Rukia rolls her eyes at his complaint.

"Oh please, you're like every other boy. Your lips will either be smothered in chapstick, dry as sand or slimy as hell."

"You've kissed that many boys that many times?" Ichigo says, now interested in how many guys Rukia's had her lips to.

She frowns. "Well geez, it's not like I'm a kissing whore, but the kisses I have had where awful! Men are all the same, terrible kissers!"

Ichigo shrugs and looks into his empty coffee cup. "Eh, doesn't matter, girls always have lip gloss or lip stick or some sort of lip shit that makes it so you look like you've just kissed wet paint."

"You've made out with that many girls than, have you?" Rukia replies back in a sultry voice, Ichigo feeling his face warm slightly before coughing it away.

"No, not really… just a few… I dunno…" He sighs before continuing with, "I just feel like kissing should be between two people who really like each other… who like each other a lot and that feel the same way… I dunno… I guess I think people should be in love when they kiss."

Ichigo almost winces with what he's said. Rukia could totally make fun of him for his view on kissing. She could demolish him and pick him apart with what he's said.

But what she says is nothing…

… And the silence is almost unbearable for him. He'd rather have her laughing or making fun of him than this! Why can't she just make fu-

"I agree."

And so Ichigo throws a look back to her and see's her face completely serious, not a laugh or smile in site, but actually _agreeing _with him.

And right before he can thank her for not teasing him on his kissing rules, his phone starts to buzz…

Ichigo groans and pulls the vibrating cell phone from his pocket, glancing at the caller ID with a glare and setting it on the table, letting it buzz away happily.

Because right when he saw the caller ID, he knew he didn't want to answer it.

_-Rukia_—

An idea comes to mind.

"Ichigo, I need to go to the ladies room, will you excuse me?" Rukia says kindly, Ichigo shrugging and starting to get out of the booth.

Right now would be a perfect time to grab her journal and go. She could rush out of here with journal and backpack and most of her pride intact.

But right now, she'd rather do _this_.

Ichigo's finally scooted out of the booth, leaning against the ledge of the table with his hands in his pockets as Rukia makes her way out, Ichigo's buzzing cell phone in hand.

She glances at the caller ID which reads: DO NOT ANSWER.

A smile flits across her face.

This was going to be good.

Carefully putting a few paces between her and Ichigo, Rukia answers the phone in a hushed tone.

"Hello?"

A million people came into mind when the caller ID came up as DO NOT ANSWER. Maybe a crazed ex? (She could set them up on a date) A lawyer with a lawsuit against him? (Wouldn't surprise her) Debt collectors asking for him to pay off his fancy set of wheels? (Again, wouldn't surprise her) But what does answer her is,

"_ICHIGO! Oh son, you haven't answered my calls for the past five days! Daddy misses you, son!"_

Rukia pulls the phone away from her ear, the man on the other line shouting in what sounded like happiness…

…Who the hell was this?

"RUKIA!"

Quickening her stride as Ichigo now _finally_ realized his phone is AWOL, she hears him making his way to her.

Too late.

Rukia's already in the women's restroom and standing between the two sinks, a girl at one of the mirrors carefully applying mascara briefly glancing at her before returning to her handiwork.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" She says brightly back into the phone after the other mans yells of joy have settled (or at least quieted) down.

The other line gasps. _"Oh, my son's girlfriend has his phone! Never has he let a girl answer his phone, NEVER! Oh my dear, you must be special! Please, tell me your name!"_

"R-Rukia, my name's Rukia." She replies in a slight shock, the man sounding close to tears of happiness that she had, apparently, brought on.

"_His wonderful daddy was wondering if his delinquent son was going to come down for a summer visit! Daddy misses his son!"_

Again, sobs of happiness where heard and Rukia realized that even though he never answered her original question, she was pretty sure this was Ichigo's father.

A summer visit? That was right; midsummer term break was coming next week, all college students being allowed a four day weekend visit family (or simply go on a short vacation) from Thursday to Sunday to enjoy the summer weather.

"RUKIA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Rukia hears Ichigo's muffled yells outside the restroom door, his voice seething.

"A summer break visit, eh?" She raises her voice, Ichigo now howling at her to give his phone back.

"_Yes! Daddy and sisters are waiting for Ichigo to come home and visit! His family misses him so!"_

"GIVE MY PHONE BACK! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Ichigo again hollers at her from outside, another voice intercepting him with calmness as Ichigo replies with "I'M NOT LEAVING YOUR COFFEE SHOP UNTIL THAT BRAT GIVES ME MY PHONE BACK!"

If the devil could smile, Rukia was pretty sure it would be something along the lines of the grin she wore now.

"Oh Ichigo would love to visit! The entire break even!"

Crying, again, is abundant on the other line. _"Oh Miss Rukia, tell Ichigo that his daddy is so happy he's decided to come and stay-"_

"I'M NOT GOING!" Ichigo shouts through the door, obviously unheard by his father.

"_Daddy is now looking forward for Ichigo to come and see him and his sisters!"_

"I will tell him, Mr. Kurosaki, have a nice day!"

The door to the bathroom is banged open as Rukia and the other girl (applying lip gloss) jump at the sudden noise, Rukia still trying to listen to Ichigo's father on the phone who is now practically yelling,

"_Thank you! Thank you again Miss Rukia! THANK YOOOOOO-"_

The girl at the bathroom mirror gasps as Ichigo walks in and grabs his cell phone out of her hands, scowling at her as Rukia simply smiles up at him.

Putting the phone to his ear as the other girl gathers her things and rushes out, he interrupts his father by saying,

"Rukia's joining me for the trip. Couldn't image myself without her there. Later, pops."

And Ichigo hangs up, leaving Rukia with her mouth open as he grabs her hand and drags her out of the restroom.

* * *

Tee hee.

THANKS TO:

**Merisela: **Haha, yeah! The rule book is back and Ichigo has a vengeance! Ah haha! Yes, Yuuto was a loser, hence, it only took two weeks to take him down. :)

**Rollmodel: **Yeah, the take down time is probably going to have to be changed, neh? :)

**Luminous Snow: **Good for you for wanting to be surprised! (Because I'm telling you now, nobody's going to know anyway! … Well, except for me. XD)

**Athenaphoenix17: **Haha! I know! My journal would be terrible for someone to read out loud… And poor Rukia, that it had to be the one person intent on destroying her that reads hers! -.-

**Ashi Altair: **Ichigo is a challenge to full-of-win Rukia? Haha! I like that! Awh, I liked that song! I actually looked it up and now I want it… :) I've already heard of "Echo", and that one I've loved forever! :)

**Azraelean: **Ichigo ask for forgiveness if he wins… Mm… But would Rukia accept his apology? Haha! Twisted questions!

**i-is-animefreak: **Rukia winning? Mm… Well, Ichigo has been winning a lot lately… but that phone thing might have them tied now… It's a confusing game, that's for sure…

**ViolentKitty: **Haha! She really couldn't when it was out of arm's reach… but yeah, I'd probably strangle someone if that was me in her place…

**DetroitBleachWings: **Yeah, Rukia didn't really mean for her back to rip though, did she? :)

**Mikazuki Mitsukai:** Oh, don't worry; full explanation of why Ichigo and Rukia are in the games will come, just in time. :) I mean, come on! I'm not that mean as to not explain why they break hearts! Plus, a good background story is ALWAYS good. :)

**Kesu25: **Fun chapter! Yes, hopefully this one was just as good, or better, neh? :)

**Xxstarwberryprincessxxhotmail: **Awh! Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story and everything so far!

**xXBleachluverXx: **Will they kiss? Mm… well, if Rukia and Ichigo's predictions are true about how the opposite genders lips feel, than I would assume no... ;)

**Prizz: **Awh, thanks! I try to update fast because I know I like fast updates and this story is pretty easy to write because I have most of the story line planned, or at least chapters. (Ex: chapter nine is going to be about finding Rukia's rule book, chapter ten is going to be on making new rules, etc) So it's nice I ACTUALLY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT. Yeah, no worries, why Ichigo and Rukia are heartbreakers will come, in time. :)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Yes, Ichigo is cocky! Wow, I think now that I'm having Ichigo win more that people are now seeing how much of a valuable player he is and want him to win! I might have to switch up who wins the rounds more often, neh?

**ShatteredViolet: **Awh, thanks! I try to have awesome stories, especially this one because it's really fun to write! :) Thanks for the positive review!

**Onlyluna: **Haha! Breaking rules? –shrugs- Yeah, probably. Especially Ichigo, because he usually doesn't care about rules anyway. XD

**Ricejames: **Haha! Yes, Ichigo can now bring up the rule book anytime now! Maybe Rukia will have to find out a secret about him, neh? Blackmail against blackmail. :)

**Rukes: **Haha! Ichigo always cheats to win, remember? Boys can't win otherwise! ;) Haha, amazing author, eh? Thanks! I don't really consider myself to be because I don't use much detail, but it was still nice to hear all the same! 3

**Diamond Goddess: **A tie? Ichigo win? Now their can't be both, can their? ;) Kiddin', I know what you mean!

**Naomi93: **Yeah, awkward is a good word for them for now! Thanks! I hope this story won't disappoint anyone!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Wednesday!** (Time zone dependant, o' course!)

Leave a review if your pet is a IchiRuki fan! (Fav if it's not so you can rub it in their face!)


	12. Referees Part I

Holy crap, I'm terrible. We passed the 100 review mark AND the 200 review mark and I didn't celebrate any of them. -.-' So sorry! Celebration party… NOW!

THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS FROM 1-244!

Wow, that party sucked. Okay, skittle covered cupcakes for everyone.

Pointless note: The information from Ichigo's "textbook" is from wikipedia. Don't say I'm plagiarizing. Theirs my citation.

**READ PLEASE:**Forgive me reviewers; for I have sinned... it has been all my life since my last confession. This chapter ended up being kind of a filler… so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be, but I guess it is. Forgiveness, please? Oh, and I hardely proof read, just saying so ya won't comment on the terrible spelling and grammar, mm kay? -sweatdrop-

* * *

GAMES

Referees Part I

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

_The heart is a myogenic muscular organ with a circulatory system that is responsible for pumping blood throughout the blood vessels by repeated, rhythmic contractions. The term-_

-Plunk-

Ichigo ignores the currently wadded up piece of paper that just "happened" to hit his head as he keeps his gaze to his text book, focusing on the medical lingo and away from the _annoyance_ across from him.

…_The term _cardiac_ (as in cardiology) means "related to the heart". The heart is composed of cardiac muscle, which in an involuntary striated muscle tissue-_

-Plunk-

Again, Ichigo ignores the wad of paper that magically hits his head and turns all focus to his text book, trying with every ounce of energy to focus on the words and not _her_...

… _Striated muscle tissue found only within this organ. The average human heart beat beats at 72 beats per minute, will beat-_

-Plunk-

"That's it!" Ichigo says, frustrated, standing up and taking a step to lean over Rukia, whose sketchbook seems to be missing quite a few pages, all "missing" pages seeming to be scattered on the floor of their compartment.

"What the hell, midget! I'm trying to work on my homework! Can't you just let me read about human hearts in peace? Hell! I would rather babysit Kegio than you-"

-Plunk-

Ichigo blinks as the paper that just hit him square between the eyes falls to the ground.

His furry doubles now, as he sees that Rukia hasn't even glanced up from the doodles that are currently flowing from her hand onto the pad of paper.

A quick swipe, and Ichigo is holding the sketchbook in his own hands, Rukia's face going from shock to anger in a matter of milliseconds.

"Asshole! Give it back!" Rukia shouts, Ichigo already opening the door out to the hall and throwing it out, quickly shutting the door and blocking the exit.

Her face fills with venom and Ichigo calmly leans back against the door, arms folded as Rukia simmers.

"I demand you retrieve my sketchbook." She says, slow and calm, only her face and clenched fists giving him any second thought to her composed words.

"I demand you stop throwing your shitty drawings at my head." Ichigo says with malice, looking down as Rukia fumes again.

'_Heh, serves her right for screwin' up my studying.'_ He thinks, watching her think of a way to handle the situation

_-Rukia_—

A train.

How was someone with little paper homework supposed to do on a train ride for three hours?

They where an hour away from their destination by the time she had almost run out of ideas of ways to entertain herself.

Music had occupied her for a while. She already took a nap and read her latest manga, let alone ate a small lunch of rice and sliced cucumbers; all that was left for the rest of the hour was her sketchbook.

Ichigo had been giving a strenuous amount of homework, it seemed, for his mid summer break. He had been working on paper assignments and readings for most of their train ride, sharing a compartment with him on one side and her on the other.

As far as she was concerned, she wished she could have her own compartment.

Nonetheless, sharing it was.

So when even sketching had become monotonous, Rukia thought of something brilliant.

Using Ichigo as a target for her "failed" drawings.

It worked well, that is, until Ichigo threw her sketchbook out into the hall.

Now Ichigo was making demands that she stop throwing her drawings at him.

Was all the fun in the world being destroyed by someone with more homework than people skills?

…

Apparently.

Thinking of possible actions to take to Ichigo's request, she goes down the list of things she knows will irk him.

Kicking, punching, and yelling are out of the question. While kicking and punching where very good options, they simply couldn't be put to use because too many people would hear the commotion. (Let alone she doesn't get kicked off the train for beating up her boyfriend) While yelling would be embarrassing for him (maybe throwing a few crocodile tears in there to make more of a scene) it could land them getting kicked off the train as well.

So with little other options, Rukia sends a glare of her hate for him and simply says,

"Fine."

"Good midget." Ichigo smoothly replies, opening the door and leaving to retrieve her sketchbook.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she settles back into her seat and thinks of why she's even coming.

Rukia wasn't one to disappoint people (unless she dated them) and Ichigo's father sounded so happy when she said Ichigo would be going home to visit that when Ichigo offered for Rukia to come too, she didn't really have a way to counteract Ichigo's proposal.

She wasn't really doing anything anyway, so what would it harm in her going? Surely she wouldn't meet anyone in Ichigo's hometown worse than him…

…Could she?

_-Ichigo _—

"Here." He says, dropping the slightly ruffled sketch pad back into Rukia's lap as she glares once more at him before picking up the infamous black marker that squeaks across the page.

…_72 beats per minute, will beat-_

"Tell me about your family."

Ichigo sighs at the interruption. Damn, he knew this question was going to come up… and unfortunately, from the time he knew it was going to happen (since he had so graciously decided Rukia was coming home with him) he hadn't thought of a way to answer Rukia.

He runs a hand through his hair, almost welcoming the break Rukia was now offering him as he laid the textbook down for probably the rest of the remaining trip.

"My dad is named Isshin, he's a nut. Don't talk to him."

Ichigo pauses to let Rukia know he's being serious… not only for her protection from his insane father, but for his own, before continuing.

"I have two younger fraternal twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu is the older one, but more of the homemaker of the house. Karin's the sportier one and the hard ass out of the two."

Rukia nods as she takes in this information. And right when Ichigo thinks he's out of the clear, she asks that damned and dreaded question.

"What of your mother?"

Immediately, right when the word "mother" comes from her mouth, guilt and sorrow wreck havoc with his brain.

"She died when I was nine."

He says it coolly, brushing it off as if he's moved on from an experience like that. Rukia, however, lets a few seconds pause between them.

"I'm sorry." She finally says, low with a hint of sympathy weaving in her voice.

Usually, when people apologize for his mothers passing, he says "It's okay" And moves away from the subject. Rukia's tone, just now, made something in him ache. Did she understand the difficulty of loosing someone?

"Thanks." He says just as softly.

And though the rest of the trip is silent, neither return to their previous activities.

_-Rukia_—

The train has stopped and people are moving out in the hallways, suitcases gathered in hand and cell phones pulled out to call for a ride or to announce arrival.

Rukia herself has a small twenty four inch wheeled suitcase, Ichigo lugging around his own larger one (using the excuse of having so many books and not wanting to bring a backpack) as the two make their way down the halls of the train and off to the station.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Rukia questions, reading _Kagamino City Train Stop_as they step off the train, suitcases in hand and being wheeled over to a line of taxies as people rush by to the train.

"I live in Karakura, just a bit of a taxi ride until home sweet home." Ichigo seems to say bitterly, almost as if he was dreading this trip home.

Rukia lightly shrugs it off. After all, not all families where happy.

She was a good enough example of that.

Ichigo, however, was already a few steps ahead as Rukia takes a few extra strides to be by his side as he waves down a taxi.

The driver steps out and starts to load the suitcases into the trunk as Ichigo opens the door to Rukia.

'_Fool, you think he would know by now…'_ She thinks, flashing another smile of rejection as she walks around and lets herself into the other side.

Regretting the cab choice as the stench of thirty cigarettes lit at once offends her noise, the two young adults roll down the windows immediately and the twenty minuet cab ride is done in silence.

Rukia doesn't mind.

She watches as Kagamino City, bustling with life and ten story high buildings eventually starts to give way to suburbs and towns, small houses with yards and kids outside playing in sprinklers.

Ha… sprinklers…

Besides the occasional address confirmation from Ichigo and the cab driver asking questions on directions every so often, Rukia isn't asked anything and enjoys the view and is surprised when the cab stops.

Ichigo curtly gives the cab driver the amount due as a small –pop- is heard and the trunk behind them is lifted, Ichigo already out of the car and pulling out the suitcases by the time Rukia is out and taking a look at her surroundings.

The small house was pleasant looking, a yard with a fence, a soccer ball dragging out on the front lawn, everything seemed to be on a standstill while the houses surrounding them had activity. Kids laying in the grass on the opposite house, a vacuum running next door, and the light sounds of a piano performance on the other side of the otherwise quiet house.

"Well, come on. What? You've never seen a house before?" Ichigo almost snaps, Rukia finally locking gazes with his as pulls her suitcase out of the trunk, holding it out to her as she briskly walks over and takes it.

Once her suitcase is freed from his hand, Ichigo seems to huff his way up to the front door as the taxi drives off, Rukia trying to follow close behind as Ichigo reaches for a spare set of keys.

The silence is eerie to Rukia… weren't they expecting them?

_-Ichigo_—

"Shit!" He curses under his breath, putting in the house key into the lock and trying to turn it without avail.

"Anything wrong, dearest?" Rukia says sweetly, Ichigo glancing behind his shoulder to see her looking curiously at him with a look of _'what a moron, can't even open his own front door_' etched onto her face.

Finally taking the key out of the lock after several unsuccessful turns, he sighs before turning to Rukia to explain the situation.

"My dad must have changed the locks so he could answer the door when we got here… stupid bastard…" Ichigo explains, mumbling the last part.

"So? Knock." Rukia replies back smartly, giving Ichigo the _'moron_' look again.

Another sigh from him. If his family wasn't going to kill him this weekend, Rukia would be the one to do him in.

"The thing is, I don't think they're home. I didn't exactly say when we'd be coming and-"

"Idiot!" Rukia cuts him off, making Ichigo's eyes widen at her suddenly tone. "Why weren't you smart enough to call ahead and tell your family when we'd be here?"

Ichigo turns to her and snaps...

…No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Because, m'dear midget! Maybe I wanted to surprise them and not have to deal with them surprising me!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard! Why would you 'surprise' your family?"

"Because I could! Got it, darling runt?" He says, putting a hand on her head to poke fun of her shortness and his height.

When a glare of pure madness shines in her eyes, Ichigo knows he's screwed.

"Damn you, honey bear!" Rukia says quietly, making Ichigo think he was off the hook, barely hearing the familiar –squeak- of the front door behind him.

And with that, Rukia shoves him, both of her small (yet, surprisingly) powerful hands on his chest as she pushes him into the now open doorway.

Not one to be outdone by a midget, Ichigo grabs one of her wrists to steady himself back upright.

Too bad she was too light and he was too heavy.

Ichigo only ends up in making Rukia crash onto him as he first falls (his back now slammed into the floor) as Rukia falls on top of him (knocking the wind out of him) as he hears Yuzu gasp and rush to make sure both where okay, but the only thing he can hear is the all-too-common cry of his father yelling,

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!"

…And while he's trying to breathe as Rukia rushes off of him laughing, Ichigo knows that hell has only just begun.

* * *

Sorry, for again, this kinda being a filler. :/ Had to be done, though… Forgive me. :)?

Oh, and sorry if your replies are kinda loopy… Its 3:35am (I need a better sleeping schedule… -.-) and I've gotten 5 hours of sleep for the past three days… Again, forgiveness for making NO sense in review replies! Yeay!

THANKS TO:

**Athenaphoenix17: **Haha, yeah, I might do some evil ex callings for both Ichigo and Rukia… just because it would be funny and awesome. :) Yeay for Isshin! Too bad he didn't get much of an appearance for this chapter… :(

**Vreni: **Awh, thanks! Hopefully this chapter didn't get ya too annoyed with me… I know, fillers are bad, but I guess needed sometimes…

**Violentkitty: **Haha! Thanks! I would just love for Ichigo to be outside trying to listen in and throw a tantrum at the same time… So I wrote it. BWAHAHA! Yes, Rukia is smart to know that if someone has a crying daddy, they must want whoever they're calling really bad… expecially since his caller ID was DO NOT ANSWER… Did this reply even make sense? –shrug- Oh well, sorry.

**Azraelean: **AH! That'd be so awesome for Rukia to set up a youtube of blackmail for Ichigo! Oh dear! That hilarity! I wouldn't put it in this story, but an awesome one shot idea! (You call dibs… I wouldn't even know how to start with that story… o.O)

**xXBleachluverXx: **Awh, thanks! I try to make endings kind cliffhanger, kind of finished… it's a very few times I'll actually leave a big cliffhanger, so, that's good, yeah? I dunno, now I'm confusing myself… o.O

**Sarah: **Awh, thanks for the heart! 3

**Theoracle-San: **Oh my goodness, thank you! I don't write with Isshin a lot, so hopefully he's not way TOO out of character… I just liked making him emotional that Ichigo finally answered his call after ignoring him for five days… :)

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad for your review and that you like this story so far! Hopefully it won't disappoint!

**Rukes: **Yeay for updates! Yes, that was kind of a tie for that "round" I guess, but it was just too much fun to force Rukia to meet Ichi-ass's family. ;)

**DetroitBleachWings: **Haha, no fun yet! Well, not with meeting Isshin in person, but we'll get there!

**White-Rabbit914: **Haha! Doesn't immaturity and hilarity go hand in hand? No? They don't? Oh… well than they do now! ;)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Oh dear! Team Ichigo fan in the house! (That be you… ;) And yes, Rukia got revenge, Ichigo got revenge… and Isshin is happy! It's a good day. :) Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, as of almighty Isshin was not really in it. :/

**Merisela: **Yeah, Ichigo's a softy for kissing and the meaning behind it (with Rukia agreeing with him) but yeah, rules are rules and those who break the rules must… I dunno… be punished? (Ugh, that sounds kinky though…) Sorry, I just don't make any sense tonight…

**Ricejames: **YES! IchiRuki pets are the best. :) Blackmail, Isshin, that was a good chapter… until I wrote this filler… but next chapter will be better! :D

**Kaylee: **Awh, thanks for such a sweet review! If it's an addiction (whether it be good or bad), than does that make me your dealer? Mm… that's a good idea right there… Imma addiction dealer! Haha! Yeah, poor Ichigo, he kinda gets beat up on from Rukia… a lot.

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha! Yes, NEXT chapters family reunion is going to be awesome! Hopefully… -crosses fingers- But yeah, sorry for this filler crap. =.=

**Craftygirl: **If updating too fast is a problem, should I slow down? Just kiddin'! If anything, I like fast updates and being slightly behind, than you get two chapters for the price of one or whatever. :) Awh, thanks for being so supportive and all! That's sweet. "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days"? Never heard of it… should I watch it...?

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **More rules will be added to the book, no worries! At the end of the story, I will post their entire rule book just for kicks. ;) Thanks for liking everything so far!

**Naomi93: **Gah, everyone had such high hopes for Isshin visit and yet all I did was deliver a filler… I'm such a jerk. -.- Sorry!

**Luminous Snow:**Haha! Yeah, their rules are kinda weird, but so is this story and plot line and all that jazz. ;) I'm glad that chapter made your day! Maybe this one could make your hour because it's a bloody filler. =.=

**Headyzest: **Awh! Thanks for your faith in my ability to (hopefully) keep the chapters rockin'! I hope this wasn't too much of a letdown for everyone, I just need to explain some stuff and filler is what came of it. Geez, I'm a jerk still… -.-

**Onlyluna: **Haha! Yes, Isshin might try some matchmaking… what comes of it… who knows! O.o

**Sallythedistoryerofworlds23:**In-laws? What! They're not married, just… I dunno… What do you call your boyfriend's parents? –shrug- Sure, we'll call them in-laws. :) Awh, thanks for likin' everything so far. :)

**RukiaMidget: **Their kisses shall be explained further later, but basically if someone lands one on them, they won't really push them away (if they're dating) but they're just saying that they think kisses are special and that they should be saved. So… people have kissed them, they haven't kissed people. Make sense? I hope so; it'll be explained later, as previously stated. :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Saturday!** (Time zone depending, duh.)

Leave your review if you love/hate being sleep deprived!


	13. Referees Part II

I'm late! I'm late! For a very important update! No time for facebook or youtube, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

That was in honor of _Alice in Wonderland_… And a way for me to apologize for being late… -half smile thingy-

Story time, kiddies! Get on the story rug and gather round!

* * *

GAMES

Referees Part II

* * *

-_Rukia_—

The laughter bubbling out of her throat from falling on Ichigo feels different than other times she's laughed.

Most of the time, when Rukia's had a giggle over something, its short and half forced. This laughter, the kind that's currently coming from her, is uncensored and free.

So as she rolls off Ichigo and starts to stand, she takes a moment to appreciate being able to laugh this hard and this much… over anything.

Nonetheless, Rukia knows it's not the best to laugh like a hyena in front of her _boyfriend's _family, so gathering her self control; she places a hand on her chest with softened giggles before clearing her throat from her laughter.

"Sorry about all that commotion, Ichigo was leaning against the door holding my hand and must've lost his footing when you let us in." Rukia giggles shortly before continuing. "Oh, and I'm Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you."

Rukia holds out her hand to the fifteen year old girl, _'One of the twins?'_ she thinks as the blond now smiles and holds out her own hand.

"I'm Ichigo's sister, Yu-"

"Oh Miss Rukia! It's an honor to meet you! A real honor!"

Feeling her entire arm shake from this man's "handshake" as she now glances at who cut the other girl off.

A man, about the same height as Ichigo is smiling and rambling about how delighted he is to be meeting her. Black hair with some gray streaks coming in at the side, with a chin full of mixed gray and black hair.

"-Never has Ichigo brought a girl home since he's moved out! Never! We where beginning to think he was ashamed of us!"

"Because I am ashamed of you!" Ichigo interrupts from his father's speech, giving him a kick as the head Kurosaki flies into a wall.

Rukia is shocked at this, and has to use all of her willpower not to rush over or at least drop her jaw from Ichigo kicking his father into a wall.

She'd heard of child protective services… what was the equivalence for parents…?

Ichigo's face shows visible annoyance from his father, finally pushing the blonde haired girl towards Rukia, making her attention snap to the two siblings.

"Rukia, Yuzu. Yuzu, Rukia." Ichigo introduces his sister hurriedly, Yuzu sends a small disapproving look at her brother.

"Ichigo, that's not a very good way to introduce her to us-"

"Where's Karin?"

Yuzu rolls her brown eyes with a small sigh. "She's in the family room; the world cup is going on, what else did you expect?"

Ichigo grabs Rukia's hand and leads her to the must be living room… making an observation that father abuse is apparently, normal and unnoticed by this family as Mr. Kurosaki starts to stand.

_-Ichigo_—

His back literally feels broken (which it can't be, obviously he wouldn't be walking if it was) as he leads Rukia to the family room where Karin is currently plopped in front of the television.

"Karin, Rukia and Rukia, Karin. Glad that formalities are over." Ichigo says, now realizing his apparent hunger and leaves Rukia to raid the refrigerator.

Ichigo hears Rukia starting to make some small talk with his sisters, asking for interests and even commenting on the soccer match every now and then.

"Ichigo! Dinner will be ready in an hour! Don't get full!"

Ichigo sticks his head out from behind the door and drinks strait from the milk carton.

"Ew!" Yuzu says, scrunching her face in dislike.

"I won't get full." He says gruffly, taking another swig from the milk.

"Ichigo, stop!"

"Is he drinking from the carton again?" Ichigo hears Karin say dully.

"Yes! Karin, make him stop!" Yuzu starts to whine.

"What can ya say, Yu?" He keeps drinking, as Karin starts to walk over to him, continuing her speech with, "Ichigo's a grown man, not used to living with girls like us." She's at his side now, glaring up at Ichigo. "Now gimme that milk!" And with that, Karin takes the milk from Ichigo's hands (and partially his mouth) and brings it back to the couch with her, drinking out of the carton just as Ichigo had.

"Karin!" Yuzu complains, Rukia laughing slightly at the family's small squabble.

"Yuzu, I've been doing this for years and you haven't noticed…its fine."

Ichigo scowls. "Oi! That was my milk!"

"Too damn bad." Karin replies, taking another swig.

He now hears the light _click clack_ of Rukia's short heels making their way to him, as he turns to meet her eyes.

"I like your family, their nice." Rukia, the she-devil and cause of this trip, says, giving a glance back to Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Nice? Karin just stole my milk and my father nearly ripped your arm out of socket by merely shaking your hand!"

"Did not! I would never hurt our lovely guest!"

'_Speak of the _other _devil…'_ Ichigo thinks, his father waltzing into the kitchen, going off about being "Good as new!" from Ichigo's "Well placed kick! I've taught him so well!"

Ichigo meets his father's smile with a glare, closing the door to the refrigerator as Isshin's smile only widens.

"My son, why don't you go freshen up! We can entertain dear Rukia long enough for your shower!"

"And dinner will be done by than!" Yuzu pipes in.

Ichigo thinks about his father's request. Rukia. The girl that's trying to tear him down. Alone. With his unknowing sisters. Alone with his embarrassing father. Alone with naked baby pictures supplied and hidden around the house. Alone with his _moron_ father. Alone with his family that would try to embarrass him and humiliate him… on purpose. Alone with more information than she needed everywhere around his house. Alone with his dipshit father.

Oh _hell_ no.

_-Rukia_—

She can't help but roll her eyes as Ichigo rejects the offer his sister made him, though he does realize that they left their luggage outside the door and leaves to retrieve it.

Rukia sighs and leans back against the wall, watching the orange haired giant grumble his way out of the room.

"Quick, miss Rukia! You must tell me how you convinced my son to visit me! Maybe I will be able to use your same technique to lure him back!"

Now hoping her smile doesn't look like a cringe, she thinks… How would she explain to him? That she stole his phone and Ichigo came in after her into the woman's bathroom?

"Uh… haven't you met any of his other girlfriends? Does he not bring them down to visit you?"

"Oh, yes! I've met all of Ichigo's girlfriends!" Mr. Kurosaki says energetically, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief of the topic change.

"Didn't he bring them here?"

"Oh no! All of Ichigo's college girlfriends I've had to come up there to meet! I've had dinner with each of Ichigo's girlfriends!" Isshin smiles proudly at this, folding his arms. "And there have been a lot, but none has he offered to bring home!"

Rukia raises an eyebrow. "And how many would that be?"

"Twenty Eight!"

"And how many before college?"

"Thirty-nine!"

Rukia smiles. This was good information to keep in mind…

Mr. Kurosaki's expression turns almost tearful now. "Oh please, Miss Rukia! Please do not leave my son because he cannot have a relationship longer than four months and sixteen days! Please do not give up on my delinquent son! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, the crying man is hugging Rukia, bawling into her shoulder about how his son will never be good enough for any girl if he keeps this up.

"Ya dumb ass, get off her!" A familiar voice said, Isshin now flying back to the floor, only having more tears run down his cheeks that his "Delinquent son doesn't love me! Oh Masaki! What would you do?"

Rukia turns to see Ichigo still in a fighting stance, presumably from punching his father in the face to get him off of her.

"What did he tell you?" Ichigo whispers to her, Yuzu now comforting the crying man and Karin yelling at him to stop crying because she couldn't hear the soccer game.

Rukia has three options.

One: Just say they made small talk.

Two: Make up some terrible subject they conversed on. (Safe sex maybe?)

Three: Tell the gory truth.

"You've dated sixty-seven girls, huh?"

Ichigo's mouth drops, which than turns into a scowl, muttering about how "Goat-chin is gonna pay for keeping count!" as Rukia simply starts walks off.

"Almost as good as me." She whispers, still keeping her pace in distancing herself from him.

"Wait! How many guys have you dumped?"

_-Ichigo_-

Rukia continues to walk away, Yuzu asking if she wanted to help her with dinner and Rukia cheerily replying "Sure!" before walking towards the stove where Yuzu waited for her.

Ichigo growls and stomps over to the couch and sits next to Karin in a huff, his black haired sister wearing two small and messy pigtails at the base of her neck, watching the soccer game with intent and ignores his entrance.

"Who's winning?" He says a little harshly, and although Karin doesn't turn her attention away from the game, she answers.

"Brazil is, one to zero… and it seems like Rukia's got you in a hissy fit…"

Ichigo glares at his sister before stealing some of the potato chips from the table.

"She's a pest, but she's my pest." He says, adding in his mind _'For now… Until I shatter her spitfire heart!'_

Karin nods in response, and Ichigo is fine with sitting in silence until dinner is finished.

_-Rukia_—

While Yuzu already seemed to have the kitchen mastered, Rukia just merely handed her supplies or just sat back and talked with the blond.

Yuzu, it turned out, enjoyed cooking and excelled in her history class, planning on attending a different college than Ichigo, also noting Karin would probably get a soccer scholarship.

"That good, huh?" Rukia said, a hint of awe in her voice, never finding herself very good at soccer.

"Oh yeah! She's way better than anyone I know, even a lot of the boys at our school! Spoon, please." Yuzu says, Rukia handing over the nearest spoon as Yuzu takes it and uses it to scoop the rice out of the hot pan and into a more decretive bowl.

"Dinner's ready!" The blonde now shouts over to her sister and brother, Rukia taking this as a cue to get the table set from the plates already on the counter.

"My daughter, Yuzu! We thank you many times over for the meal!" Isshin appears suddenly, Rukia just now noticing his slight disappearance from the kitchen… or from her sight, for that matter…

"Any time, dad!" the blonde replies cheerily, setting the rice and vegetables on the table.

"Karin! Come on! Dinnertime, sweet daughter!"

"Shut up! Just one more minute!"

"Well I'm not waiting for you! I'm hungry!" Ichigo now says, appearing to Rukia's left as he sits down and Rukia places the last plate in front of him.

"I licked that one, just for you, hun." Rukia whispers, watching Ichigo quickly look down at his plate, Rukia smirking as she took the seat next to him.

Yuzu brought out the last dish as Isshin sets himself at the head of the table, Karin finishing the last minute of the match.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Isshin stops his son from picking at the now steaming food, "We need to say a blessing!"

Rukia looks at Ichigo whose gaze is turned to his father, his brows furrowed. "What the hell, old man! We _never_ say prayer! Why should we start now?"

"We have a guest!" Isshin now growls at his son, Ichigo slumping in his seat, mumbling a "whatever" as Isshin claps his hands together, his children doing the same as Rukia laces her fingers together and bows her head slightly, glancing at the family.

"Dear Wife who dwells in the sky and heavens!" Isshin booms over the table, "We thank you for sending our son a woman who can finally bring him home for a visit! Someone who will provide our son with loving care and sweet partnership!"

Rukia hears Ichigo snort at that, but Isshin seems not to have noticed as he continues…

"Someone who will make sweet, sweet love to our boy and provide us with hundreds, no, millions of grandbabies and-!"

"Amen!" Ichigo yells over his father's booming cries, Rukia trying to now restrain not only the blush on her face, but the laughter that threatens to burst from her lips again.

She wonders if this laughter is a Kurosaki thing.

The head Kurosaki seems to accept Ichigo's outburst as the end of the blessing and also chimes in an "Amen!", Yuzu whispering it and Karin strolling over to the table.

"Wha'd I miss?" She says, scooping some rice onto the last empty plate.

"Nothing." Ichigo growls.

"I blessed Ichigo and Rukia with millions of grandbabies!"

"When will you come to terms that 'nothing' means to not bring up what just happened?" Ichigo fights with his father, Rukia slouching a bit to be out of the way of yelling fire.

"Grandbabies are nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I've only been dating her for three weeks! It's not like I'm going to propose to her! I barely know her!"

"I knew I wanted to marry your mother the minute I met her!"

And the quarrel between them continues, eventually, Ichigo standing up and Isshin following the suit.

"Rukia, eat up. Goat chin and Ichi fight all the time and if you won't eat because of them, you'll go hungry." Karin says, now sipping on her water.

"Oh, it's not that, Karin." Rukia says, watching the two men now banter in the corner. "It's just that this is getting good." She says truthfully, seeing if she could pick up any tips on how to annoy Ichigo.

_-Ichigo_-

"Geez, you're worse than a four year old, ya know that, old man?" Ichigo yells, panting at his father embarrassing him in front of his "new" girlfriend, wondering why his old man always did this.

"Old man? This old man can still beat you up!" His father responds, equally as loud… and self-confident.

"HA! Beat me up? You can't even bruise a banana anymore!"

And another physical fight breaks out, Ichigo landing a few punches to his father's face and gut as his father knocks the breath out of him.

Suddenly, a fist is gripped into his t-shirt and he's being pulled away from his father, giving the old pervert a kick to the stomach before being pulled away.

"Ichigo, you said you where hungry, so come eat. Besides, you need to respect your elders." Rukia says nonchalantly, walking over to resume her place at the table, his two sisters wide eyed at Rukia's actions and Ichigo annoyed that she broke up the fight… right when he was winning too…

Dammit.

Another scowl on his face for fighting his father, Ichigo complies with her command and sits back next to her.

"Respect my elders my ass. More like respect your living, annoying dead." He hisses, hearing his father also coming to the table.

"Ah, Rukia! You truly are a sweet partner! I can't wait until you and Ichigo get married and have babies!"

Ichigo's about to start another fight, but what his father says next floors him.

"My third daughter Rukia, welcome!"

_-Rukia_—

Rukia's gotten a lot of weird nicknames from her ex-boyfriend's parents.

Sweetheart. Honey. Sugar. Casual, sweet, generic pet names.

Somewhere more personable. Nicknames like Smiles, Team Purple, (when she had to choose between red and blue for one family's tennis tournament) hell, even giggle skirt wasn't counted as a "weird" nickname to her.

Third daughter, however, _was_ a weird nickname.

'_Does this happen often?'_ Rukia thinks, but quickly rules that out of question as she glances at Karin and Yuzu's surprised expressions and Ichigo's confused glare towards his father.

She assumes the answer is _no_.

So, instead, Rukia smiles lightly, laughs softly, and replies with a "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Isshin! Call me Isshin! Heck, call me dad!"

Another small smile from Rukia. "Isshin is fine."

And now Rukia knows this was going to be a long weekend at the Kurosaki's residence.

* * *

Wow, Sorry again on the tardiness, but it's done! (And the longest chapter so far! Starbursts for everyone!)

THANKS TO:

**Nickstar1991: **Mm… I'm not sure how many chapters per say, But I'm going to have to estimate that this will be my longest story to date, and my longest story (full of oneshots, however) was 26 chapters long… so over 26, most likely under 50… Is that too long… o.O

**Onlyluna: **Haha! The game will play them? Haha! Actually, that's probably true. :) I don't know who has the upper hand anyway… oh well. All in time. :)

**Violentkitty: **OH YES! Ichigo+ girl +On the floor on top of each other=GRANDCHILDREN! (At least, that's probably the math equation for Isshin…)

**Rukia Midget: **Haha, yes, third daughter has resurfaced here too… but with… mix, results… :)?

**Vreni: **Yes for more! Yes, there will be more, I plan on finishing this story because I'm too excited for it NOT to write more! Thanks for reviewing! –cookie-

**Merisela: **Haha, oh, the visit is on a bit of a bumpy start, neh? :)

**Rukes: **Awh, thanks! Yes, now Isshin's perverted-ness is coming… I don't know if the world (or just Rukia or all the readers) are ready for this…

**Luminous Snow: **Long reviews are the best! It gives me something to go off of to respond to and answer your questions! Will Byakuya be in here? HELLZ YEAH! After all, like you said, it wouldn't be fair if Rukia meet Ichigo's family and he didn't meet hers! (Plus, I like Byakuya. –smiles-)

**Teshichan: **Oh yes! Someone liked my filler chapter! Extra skittles for you! Yeah, I'm going to have fun with Mr. Isshin for this segment… -evil smiles-

**OtakuEntertainmentInc: **Haha! I agree with your quote! Ichigo and Rukia have now gone BEYOND that quote! Oh, and thanks for reviewing! Makes me happy!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Team Ichigo, wow, now we're just switching up and around here, aren't we? ;) Awh, thanks for the reassurance that it wasn't dull! I hate those chapters… (

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha, just writing and responding to reviews at five in the morning isn't a good idea… just a heads up… :)? Yeay! This chapter came! Yes or no? Good or bad? Bagels or doughnuts? Let me know.

**Kayleeh1994: **This wasn't a filler chapter, happy dance from the reviewers! –watches reviewers dance- Ugh, that was terrible. Negative eight suns for all of you. … And wow, you're response made absolutely NO sense… but I'm leaving it because I'm cool like that, okay? :)?

**Chappygrl: **You liked my filler? Then I guess it wasn't a too bad of filler! Yeay! Okay, thanks for your review!

**Ricejames: **Yes, Ichigo's house is a bit hectic… but it's all good! Oh goody, I'm glad not too many people are mad about the filler chapter… :)?

**Amehoshi141: **Heck yeah! Torture? More like hell has begun! (Throws confetti for celebrating)

**Naomi93: **Crash landings are always good… especially if you want to make a good impression on the parents, neh? O.o

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Nah, they live in Karakura, just the train station was in Kagamino City and they took a cab to Karakura… sorry if that was confusing. :( And sorry for the VERY late update… So sorry! :(

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **If Rukia weighed less than a feather… I'm sure she would be made of air… But I know what you mean. She weighs as much as a feather compared to that heavy boulder named Ichigo. ;)

**Headyzest: **Awh, thanks for the positive feedback, so nice to hear! :3

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **Yes, updates are good and I'm TRYING to be good and update when I say, but so much that's been going. ( So sorry! But thanks for being patient!

**Royalraven007: **Yes, Isshin is crazy, but so is this story, so they go alright together, neh? ;)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Awh, thanks for understanding the filler as well! I thought I'd get a lot of hate for it, but at least everyone understands, neh? :)?

**Craftygirl: **Oh wow, you're so nice! One of the few AU's you like? I feel honored. –bows honored like- And wow! My story is better than a movie? Dang, there's my self esteem boaster for today! :D

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Wednesday!** (Because I want to update SUPA FAST for this late one...-sad face-)

Leave your review for which team to win! **Ichigo, Rukia**, or team **ISSHIN!** (And I think I already know your guys' answer to this… but I'm askin' just in case…)


	14. Referees Part III

Dear shitty wireless internet: Stop being stupid. Love: Everyone who knows what I'm talking about.

Poll Results:

**Team Ichigo: **_**0**_

**Team Rukia: **4

**Team Isshin: **8

Haha! As far as I tallied up, Ichigo has ZERO supporters. :) Haha!

* * *

GAMES

Referees Part III

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Sitting up and groaning, Ichigo recalls the night before.

Soccer. Dinner. Prayer of perverseness, bedtime…

The orange haired young adult rubs his eyes, yawning before practically yelling to his closet, "Yo, Rukia… ya awake?"

"I am now." The black haired woman growls, pulling back the closet door and stepping out, the white basketball shorts covering her legs, a plain gray tank top on her torso as she too yawns, her hair a bit out of place as she walks to the end of his bed.

"Sleeping in a closet is different than I thought it would be…" She says, now digging threw her suitcase for something, only the left side of her face visible to him. "And you're a sleep talker, just so you know." He can see her roll her eyes as she continues with, "I bet you where a rave a sleepovers."

He can feel the scowl deepen on his face.

"Yeah right I was a sleep talker." He stretches his arms behind his back, wondering if he really was…

"What can't you believe? That Renji got a tattoo where the sun don't shine? Because I distinctly remember you mumbling something like" Pulling out some jeans from her suitcase, she goes on with, "I can't believe ya got a tattoo on your ass, Renji…"

He frowns at how the last part was said in a very bad boy impression… let alone that boy was supposed to be him…

"I don't sound like that… but it's Renji's fault for getting' a tattoo where no one will see it…" He pauses. "Have you seen it?"

Her face turns a quick shade of pink, pulling out a neon blue top as her face returns to her normal color.

"No! Geez, no!"

"So you're a virgin?"

She turns her head to glare at him.

"I'm going to go get ready, I suggest you do the same… after all, you want to look your best when I rip you limb from limb for asking dumb ass questions like that."

And with that, she opens the door and storms out of his room, giving the door a harder than needed close.

Ichigo smirks and shakes his head slightly. Getting under her skin was getting easier and easier…

_-Rukia_—

Knocking on the bathroom door before slipping in to change for the day, she considers how she even landed in Ichigo's closet for the night.

After the ordeal with dinner and grandbabies and marriage and calling Mr. Kurosaki…_ Isshin_… "Dad", Rukia decided that the long trip had made her tired and decided to go to bed early.

"I'll show you to Ichigo's room!" Isshin says happily, pushing away from the table to; apparently, lead Rukia the way to his son's room.

Ichigo yells "_WHAT?_" and all Rukia can do is stutter that she would much rather prefer a guest bed or some sort.

"Nonsense!" Isshin had proclaimed loudly. "You and Ichigo are lovers, correct?"

"NO!" Ichigo yells again.

"Right then! So sharing a room will be just peachy for you two!"

Rukia's about to deny his request again, when Ichigo leans into her ear, whispering that he had a plan.

She should've known his dumb ass plan would've never worked.

So while Ichigo unpacked his things, Rukia quietly waited until she could hear the family go to bed so she could sneak out of the room and sleep on a couch.

"I'll do it, ya know. The couch isn't that comfortable, but at least I know how to get around the squeaky floor boards."

Not one to be outdone, Rukia quickly volunteered herself, saying that he hadn't lived here for at least four years and that she could do just as well.

It's around eleven when Ichigo and Rukia hear Isshin going to bed, his room just down the hall, the girls room across from them and the bathroom the next door over… Rukia begins to head out, and just when she opens the door, Isshin opens his.

"Where ya off to, Miss Rukia?"

Rukia freezes at the sight.

Isshin is wearing a low cut shirt, revealing a very –_ehm_- manly (couch-ridiculously hairy chest-cough) chest and very short shorts, revealing very hair Isshin man legs.

"I-I'm just getting a drink of water, thanks!" She's able to reply cheerily, walking into the bathroom and filling a paper cup with water, only to return to Ichigo's room with water and Ichigo's look of '_told you so._'

So, waiting another half hour as the two continued to do their usual business (Ichigo with his homework, Rukia and her drawings) Ichigo gives his own sneak out a go.

He returns with a scowl.

This process of being caught sneaking out of the unwillingly shared bedroom another two times each (alternating turns sneaking out) Ichigo gives up and offers Rukia his bed and himself the floor.

However, Rukia doesn't like the fact that he could watch her sleep… creepy.

So she chooses to rough it out in the only more private place possible.

The closet.

And that's how the room arrangement went. Even though the guest bedroom was right down stairs and the girls' room had enough for someone to squeeze onto the floor, Rukia was stuck in Ichigo's room.

So pulling on a neon blue shirt over a white tank top, the neck of the blue shirt on the edge of her shoulders, Rukia stares into the mirror and sighs at this already long weekend trip.

_-Ichigo_—

A few more stretches and Ichigo decides it's time to change. Rukia will probably have a load of makeup and hair styling to do in the bathroom, so he'll take his time until he can properly take a shower.

Taking off his shirt and long sweatpants, Ichigo pulls out a pair of light wash skinny jeans and pulls them on, glancing around his high school bedroom.

Very little has been changed.

It's still four white walls with a desk in the corner and a window over his bed. In fact, the only thing that's seemed to change is… his age. The room has seemed to be able to stop time…

The pictures he left behind are still on the self above his desk, the sheets and bedspread at the same… heck, even the rug on the floor is the same, worn out soft texture beneath his feet…

His bedroom door opens and Ichigo looks up to see who it is.

Rukia (of course it's her…) casually strolls in and drops her remaining items into her suitcase.

"Yeah, you can come in. Thanks for knocking, darling shnookum cakes." Ichigo says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Only now does Rukia turn his attention to him, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

He watches as she glances down at his bare chest, having only his pants slipped on and his abs exposed to the world.

He can almost smile at how attractive she must find him right now…

"Then lock the door next time, dipshit." She says, looking into his eyes with the voice of _'good morning, moron' _in her tone as she walks back out the door, shutting it and locking the door with a small _click_.

Ichigo's face turns into one of confusion. Normally, when normal girls saw his bare chest and nice body (hell, it took enough work to get!) They would automatically swoon for him, if only for his amazing muscles. Sure, Renji was nicely built as well (they _where_ work out buddies) but Ichigo always liked to think of himself as the stronger one (and better looking one) between the two friends.

Rukia's look of 'whatever' just now had Ichigo in a bad mood as he covers himself up with a black shirt with some sort of print on it.

How could she just ignore him like that? Normal girls liked their guys to be strong and muscular and the such… Normal girls found him _attractive_… even _with_ orange hair.

Another smirk find's its place on his lips as he walks out of his room for breakfast.

'_She's just not a "normal" girl.'_ He thinks, walking down the stairs and smelling breakfast.

_-Rukia_—

Breakfast goes by with little fighting. His father had already left for work, (Rukia's secretly glad that she doesn't have to deal with Isshin spouting ideas off like marriage or "grandbabies!") and Karin had already left for soccer practice, as it was mid Saturday morning. Yuzu was planning on leaving on a date by noon (Rukia noticed how Ichigo shifted in his seat a bit when she told them her plan) and left breakfast on the table for the two as she rushed to get ready.

"What does your father do?" Rukia asks a shirted Ichigo, taking a bite out of her toast.

"He runs a clinic just a few minutes away from the house. It's not as technical as a hospital, he mainly deals with stitches, bad burns, and concussions… stuff like that."

He pauses to take a sip of coffee.

"He can't really do emergency room stuff, though he does training and holds blood donations there. I dunno, he seems to like it… What do your parents do?"

Rukia freezes for a second as she thinks about her options of how to change the subject. She could either tell him the truth or try to change the subject and get his mind elsewhere…

"Nothing special. This and that." She says, waving it off like a pesky fly.

"No really, tell me."

Rukia sighs.

It seems like option two was out of the question and the only option left was…

"My parents are no longer alive."

Even with her eyes glancing over the Saturday paper, she can feel Ichigo tense.

"I'm… Sorry to hear about that…"

"Don't worry; I was too young to remember." She says, little feeling behind her words as she skims through the articles.

"Yeah… but still, isn't that hard?"

Rukia wants to roll her eyes. Really? This subject didn't really affect her. Sure, her parents where dead, but why did everyone have so much sympathy for her when she couldn't even remember them?

"It's fine, really. I have a wonderful brother-in-law who practically raised me."

"So what does he do then?" Ichigo asks, seeming to be relieved on changing the subject.

Rukia actually has to think on this one.

"It's hard to say… mostly business."

"In what?"

"Everything, practically!" She says, exasperated. "Food, clothing, entertainment… he has his hand in a little bit of everything."

Ichigo pauses, mulling over the information Rukia has just thrown to him out of infuriation.

"You're related to the man who owns Kuchiki Corporation…?" He says slowly, as if to mull the information over.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rukia responds quickly, enjoying almost how her reply almost shocks him out of his thought process.

_-Ichigo_—

Shit.

_Shit_!

If he wins and makes her cry, whoever she was related to, this man, this guy that had been in his Business and Marketing 1010 class books could probably have him killed.

This information alone makes him want to call this whole thing off before he did just that…

…But what if she was already in love with him? What if she was head over heels in love and he made her cry and she told him and-

"Hey!" Her voice interrupts his thoughts, though he thinks that her snapping her fingers in front of his face is a little unnecessary…

"Don't be so freaked out. He's not going to skin you alive for dating me, honey butt."

And just with her insulting him and using that peppy tone of voice alone, Ichigo knows that even if he does make her cry, his death would not come about.

Because he had something even the head of Kuchiki Corps had…

His sister-in-law…

…For now.

* * *

Yes, I worked in how Rukia sleeps in Ichigo's closet. Don't be hating. ;)

THANKS TO:

**Ricejames: **Haha! Yes, team Isshin means just that! And if he had his way, it would be MILLIONS of grandbabies! ;)

**Teshican: **I knew I'd have some team Isshin fans! (even if some of them are also team Rukia, it's all good. :)

**Leedakay: **I understand with the email thing, but thanks for reviewing now and reading all three chapters in one sitting! Wow, that's more impressive than a hotdog eating contest! ;) Yeah, I can see Ichigo drinking milk out of the carton because he just doesn't care… ;)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **"She's a pest, but she's my pest" is a declaration of love? O.o Haha! I know what you mean though! ;) Isshin slipping Ichigo and Rukia drugs? … I like it! Maybe someone should write a one shot about it! (Not it!)

**Onlyluna: **Heck yeah the world cup is in there! I love soccer and so since Karin also loves soccer, I've got to have it in there!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Oh wow, still thinkin' happily ever after is in this story? –sigh- I guess we need some naive optimistic people… -winks- …Just kiddin' ya, hoping is all good here. :) Thanks for liking Ichigo's family and everything, they're pretty chill chill, neh?

**Violentkitty: **Yuzu and Rukia bonding is leading to you fangirling? Does that mean you like Yuzu and Rukia together? O.o Uh… I think you'll have to explain that to me… ;)

**Sallydestroyeroftheworlds23: **Haha, ya really think the Kurosaki's will make Rukia fall for Ichigo? … Mm… maybe. :)

**Kesu25: **If Isshin is a good matchmaker, than where the hells my soul mate? (Eh hehe, just kiddin'!) But yes, I love Isshin… and apparently everyone else does too… o.o

**YuukiCross5: **Oh wow, logging in to see if I've updated? I feel honored. (Give skittle covered cupcakes to ya) Thanks for liking the story that much!

**Tomato Parade: **Haha! Lol-tastic? Wow, nice word choice there! I hope to keep it up so everyone can enjoy the story. :)

**Rukes: **Haha! Get over the Isshin perverted-ness? I don't think there is such a thing!

**Chappygrl: **Yeah, that one was longest, but this one was shortest… :/ ...Sorry about that!

**Kaylee: **You're not a loser for wanting them to fall in love! Everyone wants them to fall in love! Even Santa! Thanks for reviewing!

**Athenaphoenix17: **You are forgiven because team Isshin is the way to be. :) Haha, yes, working with Isshin in that chapter was fun… especially the prayer… that was my favorite part. :)

**Luminous Snow: **Yes, Isshin is pretty fun to deal with in an IchiRuki story… and of course Byakuya needs to be in there too! (it's only fair!) so… yes. That'll be an interesting chapter. :)

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Wow… hard core Isshin fan, neh? :D

**Vereni: **Awh, thanks! I hope this update was quick enough for you!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Haha! Thanks for liking how I'm working with Ichigo's family! I'm trying to keep it interesting, so hopefully that's working out all okay!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Saturday! **(Because I say so.)

Because of confusion last time, I will explain how it would work if team Ichigo, Rukia, or Isshin won.

**Team Ichigo:** Ichigo wins and breaks Rukia's heart.

**Team Rukia: **Rukia wins and breaks Ichigo's heart.

**Team Isshin: **Rukia and Ichigo get married and have MILLIONS of grandbabies and Isshin wins.

Haha! Review please! :)


	15. Referees Part IV

**LAME ASS EXCUSE OF WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A MONTH:**

Life.

**Poll results:**

_Ichigo: 6_

_Rukia: _2

_Isshin:_ 20

Longest update thus far! Onward!

* * *

GAMES

Referees Part IV

* * *

_-Rukia-_

"Are you all set, Rukia?" The blonde Kurosaki asks, slinging a rather large bag over her shoulder as Rukia finishes tying her converse.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." She says, now grabbing a matching (and equally as heavy) bag, following Yuzu to the Kurosaki family car as both girls load the bags into the trunk.

"Old man, you driving or me?" Rukia hears Ichigo ask his father from the front step, now walking towards her and his sister.

"Ready, _darling_?"

Rukia smirks as she hears the sarcasm in the pet name.

"But of course, _dearest_."

The smirk he throws her way makes her know he's also picked up her hidden tone of mockery.

"Awh, you guys are so cute with your pet names!" Yuzu sighs as Ichigo shuts the trunk to the car.

Apparently, Yuzu couldn't see what the words real meaning where…

Yesterday, after an uneventful day (Ichigo studied, Rukia went for a run and generally stayed away from each other until dinner), Isshin had announced to the family that the annual Karakura Carnival was today. Yuzu nodded her head in knowing the information, Karin shrugged, and Ichigo groaned.

"I'm not going!" He had protested against his father, who would hear nothing from him.

"You're going and that's that! This is a family event and you've ditched out of it for four years, delinquent!"

"Because you embarrass me every freakin' time we go!"

"Well if Rukia is willing to stay home with you, you can stay! If she wants to go, you're going!"

All those with the last name "Kurosaki" are now glancing at Rukia. Yuzu's leaned closer, Karin's raises her eyebrows in question, Isshin has a gigantic smile on his face, and Ichigo's scowling at her with pure hate.

"I'd love to go!" Rukia says cheerily, Yuzu giving into a small shout with her father as Ichigo throws his head forward to meet the table.

"Honestly, Ichigo, if you're trying to make yourself unconscious, it won't work. Your skull is too thick and your brain is too small."

Of course, this lands a fight between the "happy" couple and Isshin says that his babysitting of them leaving the room they share is needed now more than ever to keep their relationship alive.

Needless to say, both are unsuccessful in sneaking out of the unwillingly shared room…

…Again.

_-Ichigo_—

The keys are fiddled around in his hands as he opens Rukia's passenger door, who merely shuts it and opens it herself before getting in.

He shakes his head with thoughts of _'Stubborn midget…'_ before walking around and putting the keys into the ignition, Yuzu and Karin with window seats in the back with Isshin trying to sing songs in between the two girls… who are desperately trying to ignore him…

Karakura Carnival was always the worst. Put on by his old high school to raise money for the school, it was full of rowdy teenagers, old people, and the worst: Couples making out all over the place.

Driving carefully down the street, Ichigo finds a spot a few blocks away before parking.

"Awh, come on, Ichigo! You could park closer than this!" Karin complains, unbuckling her seatbelt anyway.

"Go with me on this, Karin, I'm going to try to lose dad on the way there! Don't ruin this for me!" Ichigo says loudly, his father now crying in sadness that his son was, "Being so mean to daddy who's so nice!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

His father really knew how to put on an act… but this was just near impossible to handle along with Rukia…

…Who's already out of the car and retrieving both picnic bags…

"You're going to fall carrying both of those… they probably weigh more than you, dwarf."

And although she glares at him, Ichigo can see the determination behind it as she shoves past him and walks towards Isshin, offering to carry both bags, Rukia sweetly declining.

Damn, her acting was good.

"Come on, Ichigo! You're being awfully slow for someone not helping to carry anything!" Rukia yells to him, still keeping her stride, slightly leaning forward from the weight of the bags.

Ichigo glares.

Rukia sure knows how to push his buttons…

"I offered and you wouldn't let me!"

"You did not; I don't even know what you're talking about!"

She's walking forward, Yuzu leading the way as Ichigo now growls, takes a few quick strides, stealing one of the of the heavy bags off her shoulders and slinging it onto his own.

"What the hell, Ichigo?"

"Just stop complaining! I'm helping you out here so just keep walking you damn dwarf!"

"_I_ never asked for your help, dumb ass!"

Ichigo opens his mouth for another reply to Rukia when a loud whistle is heard.

"That is quite enough, you two!" His dad now says, not realizing that Karin, Yuzu, and his father had been observing the entire fight, Karin mumbling that he stopped them just as it was getting good as Isshin continues…

"Geez, I'd heard of lovers' quarrel, but this is just ridiculous!" His face is scrunched up in confusion, but then relaxes and smiles, actually giving Ichigo and Rukia a thumbs up. "You guys must be VERY passionate in bed!"

Ichigo can literally feel his teeth turn into powder from the way his jaw is clamped down.

"Shut up and keep walking old man!"

The rest of the walk is done in silence.

_-Rukia_—

Last night, before climbing into Ichigo's closet, she asked him about the carnival and what it was exactly.

First, he wouldn't tell her anything and kept reading his stupid anatomy book, but eventually a half hour of persistent annoyance got his attention.

"Look! It's a shitty carnival put on by the high school to raise funds for the upcoming year! There's really nothing else to it! Can't you let me study in peace?"

Not expecting much of an answer after that, Rukia quietly climbed into the closet and tried to rest with the fact that she was sleeping in a closet because of a father desperate for his son to get married and have grandbabies.

And now here they where, trekking around the carnival looking for the "Perfect picnic spot!" As the lead Kurosaki enthusiastically stated, finally deciding on a spot by a small grove of trees, a bit away from the carnival.

Ichigo drops the bag without care, Rukia being more careful as Yuzu complains to Ichigo about how he might break the continents within.

Finally, being rid of the weight of the bag as Rukia rubs her now sore shoulders, she takes a glance at the carnival.

Many games are up, food stands, a few small roller coasters and even a small carousal, but the thing that caches Rukia's attention is the Ferris wheel, which sticks upright from the crowd of people running back and forth from games, to shows, to food, to rides.

Kids screaming, parents scolding, teenagers laughing, Ichigo looking annoyed as hell…

…This was perfect.

"Shoulders hurt?" Ichigo now questions her, Rukia not realizing that she was still taking turns rubbing the sore area.

Rukia rolls her eyes, watching Ichigo's scowl increase. "No, I just like giving myself messages."

He growls at her response.

"Yeah, well it'll never get better if ya can't do it right!"

And just like that, he roughly shoves her hand away and takes her shoulders in his large hands, Rukia fearing for her life that he would break every bone currently in his hands.

Surprisingly, however, his messaging is gentle enough to not harm her, yet firm enough to force the tender muscles to relax. His large hands working throughout her tense tissue and Rukia can almost feel a sigh of content escape her lips.

So instead, she backhands him blindly, feeling the hard contact of her hand and his arm.

He lets out a slight growl at the sudden attack, his hands immediately withdrawing from her as she turns to meet his scowl.

"Damn, midget! If I was being too rough, ya should've told me! Not freakin' hit me!"

"I don't like the close proximity, bastard." She scoffs, walking away with arms folded and offering Yuzu to unpack the blanket, plates, and food.

_-Ichigo_—

'_Damn, that woman is tiny.' _Ichigo muses as he watches her help Yuzu unpack the picnic, a frown on his face to hide his confusion.

Ichigo was trying to do the math. The picnic bags where at least thirty to forty pounds, give or take a bit. One held the plates, food, a tarp, and some decretive items. The other held a blanket, a few folding chairs, and even a canopy to provide shade from the sun the tree didn't protect from.

So how the hell was someone who couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds carry something so heavy?

Maybe she was sturdier than he thought… but how could he know? She wouldn't tell him, (Obviously) so how would he ever know?

"Ichigo, get your ass over here! We want to buy tickets!" Karin says, snapping Ichigo out of thoughts and wonderings.

"Yeah yeah, shut your hormonal mouth." He says to Karin, knowing how she hates being referred to anything that could relate to "female problems".

And he's right, Karin turns bright red and almost retorts when Rukia lands a punch into his side.

"Stop causing fights. Let's go."

Ichigo can only look confused as Karin smiles lightly and Rukia catches up to her and Yuzu, Isshin trying to lead them to "VICTORYYYYY!" and Ichigo trudging along.

What was so great about this carnival anyway? It was stupid cheap shit and annoying people conning you out of hard earned money. Why would anyone come?

"Okay, my children! Daddy has bought your tickets!" He hears his dad before actually having him come into view, finally seeing the goat chin with three girls surrounding him.

"Karin and Yuzu, you get thirty each! Rukia, you get fifty because you have to share with the delinquent!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "I'm not a delinquent, ya moron." He now stands next to Rukia, bumping into her subtly as she glares up at him.

"And daddy gets twenty so he can win the clown game!"

All three Kurosaki children sigh.

He meets her eyes which are questioning him and he hopes she understands the look of _'I'll tell you later_.'

So she shrugs and turns back to his father, babbling about meeting up times and eating lunch and-

"See ya." Ichigo voices, grabbing Rukia by the hand who is clutching a handful of yellow tickets and drags her away, watching his other two siblings ditch his father for their own activities.

"Rude as always, eh Ichi-ass?"

He feels a growl in this throat, Rukia now running to keep with his pace instead of him dragging her along.

"I hoped you would've forgotten that pet name, darling dwarf."

-_Rukia_-

"Where are we even going?" Rukia asks, now jogging beside Ichigo as he weaves through the crowd, the calls of Mr. Kurosaki still able to reach their ears.

"Away." He responds curtly, still swerving in and out of teenagers.

"Geez, if you drove as good as you walk, maybe you could actually street race old ladies." She pauses, adding a smirk as he looks down at her. "But I still wouldn't expect you to place against them."

Ichigo's grip tightens on her hand and she wrinkles her face in the slight discomfort.

"Where are we going?" Rukia growls, impatient on why they where hurrying to an unknown destination.

He snorts. "You sound like a little kid… than again, me draggin' you around and you being so short, it probably looks like I already robbed the cradle."

Feeling her face pinch in annoyance, Rukia allows Ichigo to get a step ahead of her and lands a swift kick right into his…

"GAH! Damn midget!" Ichigo now snarls, turning to face her and rubbing his backside with his free hand. "What the hell?"

"I am _not_ a child!" She glares up, now visibly wincing as his grip tightens once more on her hand.

"And I'm going to tell your father the bruises on my hand where from you!"

Ichigo immediately lets go of Rukia's hand, blood now flowing back into her numb joints as Ichigo puts his into his pockets, looking upwards.

"Sorry, this carnival just stresses me out…" He mumbles eyes glancing around the small town affair.

Rukia tries to make eye contact with him, to inquire about the carnival and why he hated it so much when he grabs the hand he injured and lightly traces over the red marks.

His calloused fingers trace around her hand, lightly touching her skin and making shivers run through her spine from the sudden movement.

"Come on, cotton candy is this way." Ichigo says, Rukia surprised that the gentleness he just showed her whipped away with more annoyance as he leads her to a booth with giant poofs of cotton candy on long, cylinder tubes.

Rukia shakes her head before nudging him gently as she hands four tickets for two cotton candies.

'_Gentleness? Hidden apologies? To annoyance and hating everything again?'_ Rukia smiles as she pops some of the fluffy treat into her mouth, continuing her thought, _'No wonder he's had so many girls. They all must __love__ his bi-polar attitude towards them…'_

_-Ichigo_—

Damn this was stupid. He hadn't been to his towns' carnival for five years, why should he start now?

Oh yeah, the _midget_ wanted to go, and what the midget wants, the midget gets.

Yeah, that's how the house was going to be run as long as she was here.

So as they walk quietly side by side, glancing at games and passing up the small rides that the High School could afford to rent, Ichigo thinks about Rukia.

But mostly, how his father was responding to Rukia.

Yes, it was true, that Isshin Kurosaki had always met one of Ichigo's "girlfriends", whether he dated them eight days or eight months, Isshin met them all.

Ichigo scowls at the thought.

When he met Orihime, his father was polite. Granted, he offered some more than unwelcomed information to her, (_"He once went to a sleep over and came home because he missed us! He was twelve at the time! What can I say? He's a daddy's boy!"_) but never had he ever called them "Third Daughter".

Ichigo's scowl increases as he bites into his cotton candy.

Why third daughter? Where Karin and Yuzu daughter one and daughter two? Besides, he never had any nicknames for his past girlfriends… they were called by their given birthnames…

So why was Rukia so different? Why was his father going out of his way to be nice to her and humiliate him? (More than usual!)

Ichigo glances to the right and sees…

"Come on, this way."

He starts to walk to the left when Rukia stops him with grabbing onto his hand.

"Why not that way?"

He inwardly sighs.

Damn midget…

"Because my father is playing the clown game! Let's move before he sees us!"

"What is that game?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing eh? Then I'm sure your father will tell me…"

His eyes narrow as she looks back at him with a smile.

"You wouldn't."

She would.

"MR. KURO-"

His hand comes over her mouth and Ichigo feels her struggle instantly.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you, OW!"

He removes his hand from her mouth as she turns to him, that stupid satisified smirk on her face.

"You BIT me!"

"You put your hand over my mouth. Explain."

Ichigo growls at her bossiness as she folds her arms, already looking like the damn boss of him and the world…

"It's a dunk game, but the problem is, my father can't aim. The problem after that is if you _lose_ the dunk game, than you have to be a clown in the dunk tank until someone wins…"

"ICHIGO!"

Speak of the freakin' devil…

Looking up as Rukia turns around, Ichigo watches his father sit on the collapsible bench, clown suit, nose, and wig as the next person comes up to pitch.

And, his father is waving like a maniac…

"So? Go dunk him, make him-"

"Can't. He'd enjoy that too much."

Rukia seems to mull over his words before answering.

"True." She agrees, now walking away as Ichigo feels grateful for her letting the subject go…

…Until he sees her walking towards the most boring ride in the carnival, that is.

_-Rukia_—

"I am not going on that!"

Rukia rolls her eyes at Ichigo's comment, already starting to get in the short line for the ride.

"Too damn bad, because I'm going on it. And if you don't come, what else will you do?"

"Next!"

Ichigo growls as Rukia pushes him into the circular cart.

"How many tickets for the ride?"

"One per person and it'll get you seven times around the big wheel, miss."

"Seven?"

"School number, let's go, Rukia!"

Rukia now glares at Ichigo, already sprawling himself in the green cart as he glares at her.

So, full of spite, Rukia gives the man all the tickets and climbs in.

"Wait, no! Not that many! We won't get off for hours!"

"Keep them." Rukia says, watching as the man wink at her.

"Ah, I get it, alone time, right miss?"

Rukia smiles slyly back as Ichigo starts to stutter his disagreement.

"Yes. A _lot_ of alone time." She winks back as the ride attendant chuckles.

"She doesn't mean it!"

But the man must not have heard Ichigo (or chose not to) for now the ride is moving and stopping for the next group boarding the ride.

Ichigo glares at her, his sprawled over three of the small seats as he sits in one.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, honey."

While Ichigo folds his arms, Rukia leans back, taking up a normal one seat (instead of four like her less than welcomed company) she gives a slight shiver as the breeze picks up as they reach the top of the wheel, giving a view of the entire carnival before dropping them back down.

Most of the ride is spent like this. Up, down, silence. Ichigo looks everywhere but her, and Rukia can only wonder why.

"Are you scared of heights?" She questions, and listens to him scoff at her questions.

"No, but I'm scared what my father's going to think when we miss lunch because we're stuck on a damn Ferris wheel…"

"Ah, so you are afraid of your father…"

"I am NOT afraid of my old man!" Ichigo scowls over at her, turning further away as Rukia can only hold in her laughter.

Annoying him was getting easier and easier.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Kaylee: **Thanks! I wanted to work how Rukia sleeps in his closet, and I did! Yeay! :)

**Rukes: **Sorry about the late update… this wasn't so much ASAP… More like As Late As Possible… ALAP. :/

**LazierThanShika-Kun: **Yes, Isshin has plans, but they won't be known until later, sorry! :)

**Ricejames: **Everyone wants to see an emo, loveless Ichigo pine for Rukia, neh? Haha! Doesn't sound too bad! :)

**Merisela: **Not so many babies? But how else will he have a million grand babies?

**DetroitBleachWings: **Thanks! And team Isshin is always win… no matter what situation. Hot dog or hamburger? Isshin. Pop or Rock? Isshin. Edward and Jacob? ISSHIN, duh. (Ew! Twilight has once again contaminated another chapter!)

**Azraelean: **Win for Isshin's sake? Haha! Awesome idea!

**Elizabeth Marie Jones: **Wow, now we're getting some Ichigo love for this story! An you're new, so hi!

**Athenaphoenix17: **Oh, it's going to be interesting, no doubt. =D

**Amehoshi141: **Isshin for the win? But of course! :)

**Leedakay: **Yes, I think all girls would love to see their ex pine for them after they break up… But it's even better when it really DOES happen in real life… awh, to rejoice in pettiness. :)

**Vreni: **Dude, if Byakuya didn't appear, this wouldn't be an amazing awesome story. If Ichigo's family is in it, so must be Rukia's. :D

**Buchielle: **Awh! Thanks! :D Are you new, or just a name change? Ya can never tell on fanfiction… :D

**CharmedNightSkye: **Wow… that was a complicated thought process… :D Loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Twi-Hoster girl: **Oh wow! An Ichi-Hime shipper? But I'm guessing you have to kinda like Ichi-Ruki too… right? O.o I'm worried if you hate them and are reading this story, haha! Don't worry, fight now, bound later. :)

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **Awh! Thanks! Sorry, I haven't made you happy because I haven't updated in a looooooooong time. Geez, I'm a jerk. :/

**Ashi Altair: **Ah yes, everyone wants Byakuya to come… but not yet! He's a special treat for later on. :D

**Luminous Snow: **Yes, Isshin is always the right choice, for everything in every life situation! (Not really, but I wish… :/)

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Wow, Ichigo over Rukia? I… I don't even know you anymore… :( Just kidding! I don't know you at all! :)

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha! Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm and the review! :)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **FTW TEAM ISSHIN! (New team cheer, what do ya think?) :D

**Ninjabunnyoverlord: **Wow, everyone wants Byakuya! It's making me nervous to get to that chapter… everyone's depending on it now! O.o'

**Crafty girl: **Oh wow! You're so sweet! I love long reviews, and yours was very nice! :D Yeah, I hope not to make this one of those stories that get to chapter 181 and then you're sick of it… (Please slap me if it gets past sixty!) so yeah, we'll get to that stuff later. … Maybe… :D

**Royalraven007: **Haha! Nobody wins or loses? But than what would you call the games end if nobody wins or loses? Wow… confusing. O.o

**Diamond Goddess: **Oh wow! Thanks for the compliment! I don't find myself that great of an author because I don't give much detail in stories… Though I'm working on it! But thanks for such a great complement! :D

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Team Isshin… maybe he'll have an army. What the heck am I talking about? If he did, he would probably take over the world with it! Actually… now that I think of it, he already has an army… of fan girls. Wild, rabid fan girls that would give him Ichigo grandbabies…. Don't ya agree?

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **OH wow! "She's my woman, I'mma get her tiny ass back, dammit!" Wow, that's now my motto for Ichigo/Rukia stories. Wow… I loved that sentence so much… I think I'll write a song for it sometime somewhere… :D

**Naomi93: **Haha! Yeah! If you spent hours in the gym and had a rock hard body, you'd be dang proud too! I would be… but instead, I'm not muscular, just normal. :/

**Onlyluna: **Again, everyone wants Byakuya… Who's more popular? That's it, it's the next review poll question. :D

**Bleachluver101: **Oh wow, thanks! I love all this positive feedback. :D

**Goku's Daughter: **Yeah, grammar is annoying and most of the time when I'm throwing up chapters (sounds like I have a writing disorder… which with this story, I usually do…) I just write them, spell check them, fix anything I can see visibly and get them up on the site… So hopefully after taking some time for myself I'll be able to get those one-chapter-every-three-days going again… bad grammar and all, sorry. :)?

**Little Ru: **Awh, thanks! Ichigo winning is getting more popular, I'm glad you like the story! :D

**Ichiruki77: **Haha! Hopefully they'll end up together, neh?

**YuukiCross5: **Yeah, Ichigo would freak out if he knew Rukia was freakin' rich and he might break her heart and she might send people to snipe him out… yeah. I'd be a little freaked out too. :D

**RukiaMidget: **OHMYGOSH! I LoOoOoVED your one shot! Haha! I hate twilight, love Bleach… wow, that was a good read! :D Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

**Cassie: **Yeay Isshin!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai (Again!): **HERE'S (points up) THE UPDATE! Yeah, sorry for being so late. X( But thanks for the kick in the ass! :D

**

* * *

****AUTHORS NOTE OF IMPORTANCE: **Two highlights here. Why this segment is called _Referees _and about _Byakuya._

_**Referees:**_Because our dear Ichigo and Rukia fight like cats and dogs, they need someone to call foul, fair, and time out. So, I think Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin are the referees, hence the segment. (And sometimes Rukia is the referee for Ichigo and Isshin.) Hopefully, this will become more apparent as the chapters go on.

**Byakuya:** Won't be here for a while. :'( Yes, I know, sad. But honestly: Do you think Ichigo's ready for Byakuya? Or maybe the better question: Is Byakuya ready for Ichigo? –raises eyebrow in question-

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Tuesday! **-Cause I sucked and let all of you down for… ya know… almost a month… :(-

_**

* * *

**_

_**AND NOW THE MOST IMPORTANT POLL QUESTION EITHER**_

Because of all the fan girls out there for each of these choices, I want to know who pwns all. We're forgetting team Ichigo and Rukia for this poll. You may only choose one of the two choices, and the choice will be a hard one. So fan girls and fan boys alike, I ask you to answer this question fairly and honestly… who are you a part of?

_Isshin's Army _

OR

_Byakuya's Mafia _

_..._

Answer wisely.


	16. Referees Part V

Poll results:

**Isshin's Army: **10

**Byakuya's Mafia: **13

So… Byakuya won, but just by a bit. :D

_Why I named it Byakuya's mafia and Isshin's Army_: Mafia honestly sounds more cool and controlled like Byakuya, and let's face it, Isshin probably yells as much as a drill sergeant so… he's in the army.

**Read or be Confused: **Chapters thirteen and part of fourteen where vacation day one (Thursday), fourteen was day two (Friday), Chapter fifteen was the third (Saturday), and this will be the last chapter of the vacation (Sunday).

* * *

GAMES

Referees Part V

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

"_Geez Ichigo, stop being so girly and suck it up. It's a Ferris Wheel, not a torture rack." _

_Ichigo glares over at Rukia before huffing a response._

"_We were supposed to eat with my family at five o' clock. It's now six o' clock. Do you realize what my dad is going to think we were doing?" He moans and puts his head of orange into his hands, shaking his skull with the mere thought._

"_Too bad. Should've picked something to do while you had the chance."_

_His voice intensifies with rage at her nonchalance. _

"_I didn't even want to come! You're the one that made us-!"_

"GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!"

_Wham!_

Ichigo now bolts awake as his father places a kick into his gut, knocking the breath out of him as Ichigo rolls of his bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell old man?" Ichigo pants, trying to draw breath as his old man rambles above him, shaking the dream from his head.

"You've gotten soft since you left for college! I'm going to have to put you back into shape! You'll need to visit more often and bring Miss Rukia with you!"

"You probably woke her up, dumb ass!" Ichigo says, now glaring at his father who continues to smile.

"I'm your wakeup call today because Rukia's gone until the evening!"

"Huh?" Ichigo looks at the clock, the neon green numbers reading off "7:27am".

"How is she gone? It's so early! Gone where?" Ichigo rushes the questions out, shifting into a sitting position and leaning his head back.

"She said she had a class to go to-"

"It's Sunday!"

"-She had a class, delinquent!"

His father tries to throw a punch, but now being wide awake; Ichigo dodges and merely lands an insulting slap to his father who whimpers at the abuse.

"Where'd she go?" Ichigo asks, now looking forward to a day alone from his otherwise annoying companion.

"Back to Seireitei University, I'm assuming. Now get dressed for breakfast, lawbreaker! We have things to do!"

And with that, Ichigo watches his dad march cheerily out of his room as Ichigo is left to wonder what Rukia might be doing at the university…

…And excited for his day away from her.

_-Rukia_—

She pants.

Boarding the train at four o' clock this morning to be on time for practice at seven thirty was a real pain.

The practice was only a few hours in, and Rukia chides herself for not warming up properly, knowing the soreness that will happen later from her carelessness of not warming up-

"Again." A cold voice says through Rukia's strained thoughts, as she turns her attention back to the white haired woman whose grim look lets her know that she is_ not_ happy.

"Yes, Miss Shirayuki."

_-Ichigo_—

Apparently, his father's idea of "things to do!" was sending Ichigo out for errands and run his sisters around. Yuzu went to the movies with friends, he picked Karin up from practice, retrieved his father's dry-cleaning (who the hell dry-cleans twenty pairs of underwear?) and picks up the groceries. He then drops the groceries off at the house, gets Yuzu from a friend's house, rents the movies Karin wants, and picks up a strange dress bag from the front of the mall.

By the time he gets home around five, he now whishes Rukia would've been here to at least bug the hell out of him or maybe even just have been able to avoid the running around all together.

Just as Ichigo sits down on the couch to relax away the driving, parking, getting out for strange errands, and driving again, his father appears.

"Oh good, Ichigo! You're home! Miss Rukia called and said she's on the train back!"

"Screw that. I'll get her half way." He says, Yuzu entering the room and squealing.

"Awh, that's so sweet Ichigo! You want to pick her up!"

He can't help but smirk at Yuzu. Little did she know…

"Yeah, I want to pick her up… 'cause I'm sweet."

With that, Ichigo grabs his father's keys, ignoring the calls of "MY BOY'S IN LOVE!" as he heads out for the car again.

_-Rukia_—

She's dozing between cities that fly past her as the train makes its way back to Karakura.

Rukia's currently focusing on the practice that finished only an hour ago. The moves done wrong, the ones done correctly, and the want to want to be better.

Just when she tries to visualize a technique, her phone vibrates against her thigh, making Rukia nearly jump out of her skin as she reads the name of the caller ID.

_Ichi-Ass Kurosaki._

She smirks.

"Hello, you've reached the Kuchiki Hospital. If this is a mental medical emergency, please hang up and dial an emergency operator." She pauses as Ichigo is quiet on the other line.

"That means you, Ichigo."

"Ha... Ha." She hears his dry laughter on the other line, a bit fuzzy from the train and other noises.

"What city are you at?"

She glances at the map hanging on the adjacent wall before answering.

"The next stop is Inagi city… Why?" Rukia asks, hearing her suspicion in her own voice.

She hears him exhale on the other line, a sigh. Is he tired?

"Because I'm going to pick you up at that stop, got it?"

"You are not!" Rukia fights back, her independence kicking in as she argues. "I'm perfectly fine of riding the train by myself!"

"I'm picking you up and that's that! I didn't drive for an hour and a half for you to reject!"

"I never asked you to come you idiot! You can turn back around and go home!"

"Like hell I would! Get off the train at Inagi and I'll be there!"

The phone beeps and Rukia realizes that the orange haired moron has hung up as she sighs and puts it in the small bag to her side.

Looking out the window, Rukia see's the beginnings of the setting sun as an announcer calls off that Inagi City is the next stop.

She has to decide what to do.

What if Ichigo was lying and was making her get off the train in the middle of nowhere? The next one wouldn't come for another hour… would he be that cruel?

But would she _want_ him to pick her up and annoy her when all she wanted was to think and rest?

She groans.

'_Damn asshole.'_ She thinks.

_-Ichigo_—

Hands in his pocket, Ichigo waits impatiently as the train pulls up to the station and those aboard it rush out for taxis or awaiting families.

A minute passes.

Two minuets.

Three.

Now onto four.

At five minutes, the train has left.

'_Damn, where is she? Did she stand me up? Dammit! She's so short, I probably couldn't find her if I wanted!'_ Ichigo thinks, feeling his normal scowl deepen.

'_I bet she did this just to spite me, little damned dw-'_

"Hey."

Ichigo looks to his right, about to yell at how she was short and stupid when he takes a second to look her over.

For the entire time he's seen Rukia, she's always had her hair down… today, it's in a messy bun at the top of her head, a few hairs framing her face.

But what really shocks him is what she's wearing…

…Or more like what she's _not_ wearing.

Biker shorts that don't even reach finger tips length and what appears to be just a black sports bra.

Oh yeah, and black shoes…

…

Great.

"P-p-put some clothes on!" Ichigo stammers, watching as Rukia leans back a bit, a hand on her hip.

Geez, she shouldn't have done that, because now Ichigo can see in the light why she didn't drool over him when she walked in on him shirtless.

This girl was _toned_. The sunlight giving enough of a shadow for him to see that she wasn't just skinny, but lightly defined.

Oh this was bad… really, really, really b-

"I _am_ wearing clothes, bastard!"

He shakes his head, Rukia's rudeness snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Like hell those are called clothes! You look like a child porn star!"

'_Okay, even I can admit I deserved that one.'_ Ichigo thinks grimly, now rubbing his sore jaw as Rukia starts to walk away.

He sighs before following her and making a plan of pointing out that she doesn't even know where they're parked…

…It was going to be a long drive home.

_-Rukia_—

Arms folded and lips zipped shut, Rukia doesn't utter a word the entire trip home.

A porn star… he called her a _porn star?_ Why guy does that?

So while Ichigo tries to lightly tease her, she doesn't say a word, her mouth a tight line as she tries to review her morning and afternoon practice before the brutal assault of words.

It's not like it bothered her… but…

A _child porn star?_

And now, here they were. Many one sided Ichigo conversations later and they were in the Kurosaki driveway, Rukia starting to get out when-

"Sorry about the… erhm… porn star thing." She hears him mumble, in which she turns back to face him.

"And?" she prods, wanting him to apologize for the child comment in front of the porn star one.

He sighs.

"And I'm sorry you're so damn short."

She scrunches her nose at him with a lopsided smirk as she places a punch on his arm, almost laughing as he swats her away with a slight sideways grin.

"Come on, Yuzu saved you some dinner, let's go." He says, getting out of the car as Rukia follows him into the house, landing one last soft punch on his arm as he lightly bumps his hip into her side.

_-Ichigo_—

Ichigo takes some time to zone in and out of sleep and consciousness as Rukia showers, eats, and then talks to his father.

"ICHIGO! GET OVER HERE, SON! DADDY HAS A SURPRISE!"

Ichigo now sits up from the couch, lightly cursing his father for being loud and inconsiderate as he walks to the kitchen to see his father in red with his two sisters and Rukia in white.

And he immediately groans.

"You're not saying that tonight is the-"

"Yep! Tonight is the donation ball for the high school and we as a family have decided you're going to come!"

"Hell no!"

"Miss lovely Rukia, what do you think the delinquent soon-to-be-husband of yours should do?"

Rukia smiles brightly at Ichigo's father, and Ichigo already knows the answer.

"Of course he should come!"

Ichigo growls, mumbling he'll be back down as he goes to raid his suitcase for a red shirt.

_-Rukia_—

Isshin had explained everything to her as she ate and Ichigo slept.

Apparently, the high school raised the most funds through the donation ball, in which all those who attend wear the school colors; the boys in red and girls in white.

People paid the school for song requests. A higher amount will have your song played sooner, and a lower amount might leave you waiting a few songs.

So when Ichigo comes back down in a red polo and black skinny jeans, they're again off in the family car as Isshin drives and Rukia is squished between Ichigo and Yuzu.

Needless to say, Rukia is quiet glad to get out of the car and glance at Ichigo's old high school.

It's normal, like any other high school she's seen, but she watches as Ichigo grimaces at the old building as their hands connect and they walk inside.

A few hallways that seem like a maze and they're in the school's gym, punch served in the corner and a DJ in the other, takings requests and cash for the school as lanterns are being hung up around the gym.

"What are the lanterns for?" Rukia asks, watching another string go up, noticing words upon them that she couldn't quite read.

"The lanterns are wishes for the next school year, you buy one and write your wish and they hang it up to light the dance floor." He explains dully, Rukia trying to ignore the fact that he had to lean down to whisper the information to her.

"Want one?"

She makes eye contact with him and smiles, leading the way to the lantern table.

"Two lanterns." Ichigo says gruffly, pulling out his wallet to pay for them when Rukia beats him to the punch, paying for the blank white and red lanterns as Ichigo rolls his eyes at her and replaces his wallet in his back pocket.

Paint brushes soaked in black ink are being handed over, Rukia taking the popped up white lantern and writing hers while Ichigo thinks of his.

Soon enough, Rukia is handing her lantern back and Ichigo finishes the last English letter on his before giving his back as well, he smiles at what she's written on hers.

'_To win'_

The helping students now put hers on a string of other lanterns and he watches her reaction as she reads what his lantern says,

'_To win'_

He smiles when he sees determination and interest spark her grin as he leads her onto the dance floor.

_-Rukia_—

The half empty floor starts to fill as students and supporting families enter the room, songs being played from screamo, to techno, to the chicken dance. Friends and families enjoying the festivities as they dance and jump and talk over the music.

Karin had worn white pants with a white tank, simple and easy. Yuzu had gotten a bit more dresses up in a light and strappy sun dress, it spinning around her when she turned with the music.

Rukia had combined the outfit Isshin had picked for her with what she had brought.

A simple, very short sleeved dressed that reached her thighs was paired with her white shin length leggings and white ballet shoes.

She almost laughed when she saw how much white she was wearing.

A few songs later and after a line dance that Rukia didn't know (and apparently, neither did Ichigo,) a familiar voice came from the speakers that were blaring music just a while ago.

"IICCHHIIGGOO! Daddy loves you so much that he paid the nice man a lot of money to dedicate this song to you and your future wife and grandbaby producer!"

Even in the dull light of the overhead lanterns, Rukia and see Ichigo's face turn a brighter shade of red than an apple as he grabs her hand and leads her away from the dance.

"This song if for TRUE LOOOOOOVE!" The lead Kurosaki's voice rings over the gym as the song for "TRUE LOOOOOOVE!" starts.

Rukia can't hear the words that well as the audience seems to scream in approval and jump up and down to the song that only now can Rukia hear the chorus…

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel…"_

And now Rukia is wishing she hadn't heard the song as she now runs with Ichigo out of the gym.

_-Ichigo_—

"Where are we even going?" He hears Rukia pant behind him, the two running through empty and darkened hallways as Ichigo lets his feet carry them through his old school.

"Somewhere!" Ichigo says, also drawing in gasps of breath, now having to skid around a corner and continue their run up a set of stairs and down another hallway.

"What?"

Ichigo grins as he feels Rukia slam into him from his sudden stop, turning to cover a mouth he's sure will have some screech of disapproval before whispering close to her ear,

"We're here."

Taking his hand off her mouth, he now takes out his key ring, pulling out a small silver key as it goes into the locked door and opens, Ichigo leading Rukia into the open space.

The door shuts behind them as Rukia wonders around the school roof, glancing at the starry night sky and crescent moon.

"Beautiful…" She says, gazing over the sleeping neighborhood, before throwing a suspicious glance at him.

"How'd you get the key?"

A grin of embarrassment lands on his face.

"Stole it off the janitors key ring… knew it would come in handy after high school…"

His voice dies out as he now searches for "the spot".

"What are you doing?" She whispers over to him, Ichigo hearing her footsteps slightly pick up as her shadow joins his.

"Watch…" Ichigo whispers back, crouching down and flipping open a small tile as a distant view from the gym appears, the music slightly muted, but still audible.

"How did you know about this?" He looks her in the eyes, her tone curious and impressed.

"My friend Keigo was a pervert and liked watching the girls in gym class when we ate lunch up here…"

Rukia now gives his shoulder a shove, Ichigo defending himself of not doing the same when the previous line dance song from the gym is switched with a slower tune.

When Rukia steps away, Ichigo's brain lights up in an idea that could make his lantern wish come true.

"Dance with me." He says, standing from his squatting position, holding out a hand to his more than un-willing "girlfriend".

She looks at his extended hand with question before meeting her eyes with his.

"Why?"

Ichigo casually shrugs one shoulder.

"Because we haven't danced to a slow song, so let's try it." He offers as a lazy excuse, surprised when Rukia slowly puts her hand in his and reaches to put her remaining hand on his shoulder.

He smiles widely as he places his free hand on her lower shoulder blade, rocking back and forth with her in a pivoting circle, actually finding calm within the silence with her.

He spins her out before pulling her back in for more of the rotating spinning step they're in as she looks at him with a smirk.

"A spin? Impressive."

Ichigo can feel the cocky grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm that good."

"New strategy?"

Her question shocks him a bit…

…How did she know?

"I can't just be nice to you for once?" He says, spinning her out again and pulling her back as she smirks.

"No, you can't. Rule number eight, no lies. After all, you wrote it."

"Rule number four, no dancing." He responds.

Her smirk increases.

"You wrote both those rules and you're already breaking the dancing rule which means you can't break rule eight. The truth now, if you will, good sir."

He raises an eyebrow at her sudden change of mannerisms.

"Why yes, my lady, the truth is that I have changed the strategy." He pulls her a few inches closer to him, making himself as uncomfortable as she is with the close proximity. "That is not against the rules now is it?"

"No, my good sir, but dancing is." Rukia says, pulling away from him as the song below finishes and another rock jam comes over the speakers as the two young adults spend the rest of the dance in silence.

* * *

**The song Isshin dedicated to Ichigo and Rukia:** _The Bad Touch _by Blood Hound Gang, more commonly known as "Mammals" Or "Nothing but Mammals". It's the dirtiest song I know, so there ya go. (P.S.: I recommend you don't listen to it… Unless you think of Isshin and his advice to Ichigo… than you might laugh...)

OHMYGOSH! Shirayuki! O.O

(The bag Ichigo picked up from the mall where Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia's clothes for the dance)

No poll question this time, I can't really think of one to ask anyway… -.-'

Any other questions?

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Ricejames: **Haha, it's actually one of my favorite rides! It think Rukia chose it, however, because it's boring and high up for such a short girl… ;)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky:** Oh wow, nice cheer! You're a cheerleader, aren't you! NOO! Haha, just kidding, awesome support!

**Luminous Snow: **Awh, thanks! The length is because I feel bad about the long time no update. -.-

**Kaylee: **Haha! Yes, Isshin is crazy, but Byakuya is kinda scary so… ;)

**Vreni: **My friend, when you join Byakuya's mafia, you must review every chapter, and thanks for reviewing this one! :D

**Teshichan: **Haha, I loved Isshin in this one, even though again, he was not included into much of it. :( But he still rocked it with that song!

**Roll model: **Pocky and a glomp? Oh my gosh I feel loved. 3 When Byakuya meets Ichigo… Eh hehehe! :D

**Chappygrl: **Team Isshin support! Yeay!

**Rukes: **Yeay for updates and reviews! Thanks for yours! :D

**LittleRuu: **Pishh…. You didn't help the poll at all. Dishonor on your stories! ;) Thanks for your review! :D

**Agslilover: **Byakuya's awesome, neh? :)

**Usuilove21: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Sugardragon: **Yeah, I get really tired of Rukia sob stories. Granted, I have written a few, but I like Rukia when she's more hard core. :D

**HigurashiAlchemist: **Haha, yes, teen Byakuya was actually pretty cool. :) …So what happened? JUST KIDDING!

**Bl3achtou4ro: **Dude, you don't even have to ask! It would be an honor for this story to be added to your favorites!

**Goku's Daughter:** Yeah, I'm not too fond of grammar but I'll try to look out for it for ya. :)

**Elizabeth Marie Jones: **Mafia's are cool… but could you imagine ISSHIN'S ARMY? That would be… wow… chaotic! :D

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha, Byakuya wins in the sexy department, however, Isshin's personality is awesome!

**Ashi Altair: **The mafia will come, just not yet… -sweat drop- …But it will come! :D

**1290r5: **Haha! Isshin has already won? Awesome! Yes, I actually loved that passionate line he says, it makes me happy. :)

**Onlyluna: **Rukia wins, Ichigo wins… dude, it's a crazy love battle. :D

**ReaperDuckling: **Haha, hopefully this chapter was good too, neh? :)

**YuukiCross5: **Pet names are always fun, kind of a reminder of _"Don't fall in love!"_ for them both. =)

**Bleachluver101: **Thanks! But wait… the chapters are getting cute? GAH! Maybe I must change that… XD

**xXBleachluverXx: **Late… but here now! Thanks for reviewing and voting! :D

**PanDora9: **A hot mafia… but usually they're run by old guys… neh? O.o

**Naomi93: **Yes, Ichigo realized he hurt Rukia and had to apologize for it somehow without really saying it out loud, so tada! :)

**1290r5 (again!): **Haha, vote counted! Thanks for re-reviewing to get it in there! ;)

**Royalraven007: **Tada! New chapter, but now we must wait again for what happens next… :/

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Ichigo and the festival will be explained… not yet, but soon. :)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Sunday!**

Review please! :)


	17. Halftime

Uh… I don't know what to put up here but… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D They make my heart happy. 3

* * *

GAMES

Halftime

* * *

_-Rukia_—

Now getting accustomed to waking up in a pitch dark closet, Rukia slides the door open to the ever sleeping Ichigo, still lazily dressed in his red polo and basketball shorts instead of his slacks from the previous night.

Rolling her eyes and letting a slight smile slip onto her face, she walks to her suite case and pulls out some clothes for their leaving at 10:00am, her cell phone currently displaying the time of 7:20am as she slips out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Slipping off her college pajama shirt, she slides into a new one, a crisp dress shirt and pairs it with a vest as she changes into some jeans.

Rukia now frowns as she thinks of Ichigo's strategy change. The way he pulled her in closer made both of them feel uncomfortable and made her stop the slow dance, which both seemed grateful for. But still, if he was changing his strategy, should she be changing hers too?

If he was now going to honestly act mushy and actually try to make her fall in love with him, if she kept being mean to him, that strategy wouldn't be very effective against his…

…But she knew how dangerous the line of "acting" like you're in love and "being" in love could be.

So, keeping this all in mind, Rukia decides what to do about her strategy…

For now.

_-Yuzu_—

The blonde yawns as she walks out of her shared room. Karin would sleep up until Ichigo and Rukia left and her father wouldn't wake for another half hour. Rukia, she knew, was an early riser no matter what time she went to sleep, and so she took it on herself to make breakfast.

She paused as she watched Rukia walk back into the room she and Ichigo shared, watching as the door didn't shut fully.

Yuzu had two choices. Go downstairs and make breakfast or spy on the girl who Ichigo had brought home and made such an impression on the family in so short a time.

...

The choice wasn't hard.

Inching over to the door, she witnesses Rukia putting her pajamas neatly into her suitcase before leaning over Ichigo, who was still sleeping.

Yuzu's expression puzzled. Her brother was sprawled across his entire bed; surely even his tiny girlfriend wouldn't even fit in there with him…

"Ichigo…" Yuzu hears Rukia coo at her brother, whose face automatically scowls in his subconscious state as he turns his head away from his girlfriend and spying sister.

"Ichigo, rise and shine. It's a beautiful day." Rukia again says lowly, putting a gentle hand on her brother's arm.

"Go. Away. Midget."

Yuzu almost gasps at her brothers rudeness to his girlfriend, who was being nice enough to wake him up so they wouldn't miss their train home.

"Ichi-ass, what about the game? The new strategy? You wouldn't want to lose now, would you?" Rukia still coos.

Yuzu now has to cover her mouth from gasping this time. Rukia had insulted her brother, his name even! What was this about a game? A new strategy? For what where they playing for to lose or win?

She watches as her brother sits up to look Rukia in the eyes, who now stands properly and is as tall standing as he is sitting.

"I'm not going to lose." Her brother says a bit gruffly, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her down hard so she spun on her way down to crash land on the bed with him, her back against his chest as she rested between his legs, her face a bright cherry red.

"And I'm not going to wake up." Her brother continues, putting his arms around her waist to hold her in place as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"So stop nagging me and either go back to sleep or go eat breakfast. I'm sure Yuzu is up by now…"

With that the said girl turned from her brother and his girlfriend to quickly and quietly run down the hall and down to the stairs to start breakfast.

The scene she witnessed played over and over, leaving more questions than answers about her brother's relationship.

_-Rukia_—

"So stop nagging me and either go back to sleep or go eat breakfast. I'm sure Yuzu is up by now so choose what you want to do but I'm sleeping."

Rukia's breathing is shallow and quick, trying to squirm out his arms is impossible as he's pressing her so hard against himself it almost hurts.

"I'll go eat than!" She tries to say defiantly, but only comes out to sound panicked.

The arms that feel more like chains and ligaments release her as she quickly stands and starts to walk away.

"You okay?" She hears him ask, his voice of confusion and puzzlement as Rukia grits her teeth.

'_Damn anxiety…'_ she thinks, turning around with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I am, idiot. Your arms where not allowing me to breath properly. Next time you try to hold me down, make sure I can still breathe."

She watches the orange haired boy roll his eyes and lay back down, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That's all, eh? Because I'm pretty sure that was just you freaking out because that's the closest thing you've gotten to cuddling in years."

Unfortunately, his old shirt that she throws at him misses his head as she storms out of his room and onward to breakfast.

_-Ichigo_—

He should've gotten up when Rukia did.

It was now 9:05am and the cab was going to be outside at 9:10am to make sure they got to the train station in plenty of time to catch their train.

Clothes where being thrown into his suit case, homework messily piled up and packed away, and trying to double check he didn't leave anything before running out side to place his suitcase next to Rukia's in the trunk of the cab.

"Son! Come talk to your father before you go!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, trudging towards his father who smiles like an idiot as Yuzu and Karin give his "girlfriend" a proper good bye.

"What, old man? Want to give me some embarrassing advice or something? We have to leave soon, the taxi is leaving."

"Son, if you needed embarrassing advice, I would just take excerpts from your life and tell you what not to do!"

Feeling his scowl increase and his annoyance level with his father rise considerably, Ichigo starts to turn away when his father chuckles and his voice becomes low.

So he halts, because he knows now that his father is actually going to be serious.

"Do you love Rukia?"

Ichigo sighs. Why did his old man ask him this question with every girl?

"No, I don't. Why does it matter?"

Again, his father gives a small laugh that sounds more painful than joyous.

"Ichigo, sixty-seven girls. I've met all sixty-seven of them and I know why all of them failed." Ichigo watches as his father shakes his head slowly, knowing that the number sixty-seven reefers to his failed relationships.

"Ichigo, why did you date those girls? Girls like Orihime, why them?"

Now Ichigo feels uncomfortable. After his father had met all his girlfriends, the love questions would come out. He was getting used to that, but this question of probing further for information about his love interests (or past ones) was getting a bit too thoughtful for his father.

"Because… I dunno… They were like mom I guess…" He says quietly, looking at the ground and his hands in pockets.

His father chuckles again.

"Ichigo, I can't see you being with someone who was like your mother."

Ichigo now meets his father's eyes, whose smiling like he knows a secret Ichigo hasn't been let in on and is ready to tell it.

"Why not?" he asks with true puzzlement, his father shaking his head before putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, you're mother was very sweet, very nice, and one of a kind. The girls you've dated, are all the same or too similar to be considered different. You wouldn't, and may I mention, _haven't _work with any of those girls because you just aren't meant for someone like your mom."

"Why?" He asks again, more defiantly than before.

His father sighs before answering.

"Masaki was one of a kind, and I got her. The girls you've dated haven't been able to stand up for themselves and just sort of fawned over you. You need to find someone who can kick your ass almost as well as me."

Ichigo pauses before answering.

"Third daughter?"

Isshin Kurosaki smiles.

"Exactly."

"Why her? She's an idiot midget who can't listen to others, doesn't compromise, schemes against me and is out to break my heart! How in heaven, earth, or hell are we meant to be together?"

Ichigo halts his speech when he sees his father's sentimental smile break out into a goofy grin.

"What?" His voice sounds almost as annoyed as he is.

Almost.

"You two are perfect for each other!"

"WHAT?"

"Ichigo! Stop being stupid and come on! We need to go!" Rukia cuts in, the door to the taxi already open as she yells over to him.

"I'll come when I want to, dammit! I need to kill my fa-!"

"Fine, suit yourself. Going alone will be better than going with you anyway."

Ichigo's about to insult her back when his father breaks into an open laugh, kneeing Ichigo in the stomach as he wheezes curses at his father.

Ichigo slumps to the ground as he hears his father walk away, than his yells and tears of, "Goodbye, third daughter! We will see each other again if my delinquent gets his head out of the clouds and proposes to you soon!"

Ichigo stands again, taking in deep breaths as Rukia's nervous laugh gets her way out of promising anything.

His father again approaches him right as Ichigo's about to kick the daylights out of him when the head Kurosaki sighs, halting Ichigo's attack.

"Don't screw this up Ichigo." His father makes eye contact with him, patting his shoulder again before walking towards the house with his last whisper of knowledge.

"Besides, your mother could kick my ass any day."

Needless to say, Ichigo had a lot to think about for the train ride home.

-_Rukia_—

The train ride is quiet, so Rukia prods Ichigo for what he and his father talked about, in which he mumbles something about it being "just chit chat." And soon drifts into sleep, even if he slept in.

'_Lazy ass…_' She thinks, almost envying his seeming ability to sleep anytime anywhere.

Her sketch pad, half filled from last time again comes out as she uncaps a marker and draws some bunnies, a few bears, and practices her English writing.

Ichigo sleeps on.

So taking into consideration the face of evil, she pulls out a 2H pencil and draws her sleeping companion as the train ride goes on.

-_Ichigo_—

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey!"

Ichigo cracks an eye open, Rukia leaning over him for the second time today as he realizes the train has come to a stop.

"Bacey?"

"Like bacon, silly moron! Nothing rhymes with "wakey", duh!" She seems to baby-talk to him, making Ichigo open his other eye and roll them obviously enough for her.

"Stop with the act. Where are we?"

"At our stop." Rukia returns to normal, seeing her packed up and ready to leave the train as those in the hallway move about, suit cases jumbled and cell phones in hand.

"Really?"

It's now her turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm leaving you."

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

So he grabs his backpack and heads out, a white sketch pad catching his eye as he grabs it and follows Rukia into the herd of commuters and tourists.

He frowns at the picture that frowns back at him…

Because it _is _him.

His eyes closed, but frown firmly in place on his square chin. His sharp jawbones, and furrowed eyebrows all screamed him…

Sure, his nose was a bit off and maybe his hair a bit distorted, but otherwise, it was nice.

But then who drew it? And who drew it so _decent_?

His questions were answered soon enough, a small _RK_ in the bottom left corner and his brow wrinkles in confusion.

'_If she can draw like this… than why bother with the shitty rabbits?'_ He thinks, tapping her shoulder with the book.

"Here, midget, you forgot this."

She grabs the sketch book and clutches it to her chest as the walk off the train, now turning around on him with a mix of confusion, anger, and surprise.

"Why me?" he asks, going to where the baggage for the stop was being loaded off the train as she huffs by him.

"Because you were sleeping and wouldn't move. What else could I do while you where asleep and I'm bored?" She lightly growls before adding smartly, "Besides, this picture will make millions. Now everyone will know _exactly _what the devil looks like."

He snorts as he picks out his black luggage among the many other ones.

"Yeah, because the devil can't be drawn as a dumb ass bunny, now can it?"

The slap followed after that comment was no surprise.

_-Rukia_—

Having parked his car at the train station, they pull away with both their luggage in the trunk as Ichigo asks her where she wants to be dropped off now.

"Orihime's, you're coming." She replies dully, sending a text message on her phone.

"Hell no. I'm going home to-"

"Sleep?" she cuts him off, "No you're not. You're coming because you've slept all day. If anyone's to be tired, it's me, and I'm not. You're coming and that's that."

Ichigo groans.

"What does she want to do? No way am I eating more of those chocolate chip, red pepper cookies that she calls 'tasty!'"

"You swallowed it, didn't you?"

She watches him grimace with a slight smirk.

"Actually, I put it in my mouth, said it was good, and went to the bathroom and flushed it…"

Rukia can feel the smile on her face.

"Smart."

He grins, eyes still on the road as he makes his way to Orihime's.

"Thanks."

* * *

Technically, there was more written to this chapter, but I'm making into the next chapter because it didn't flow as well and would've added almost another 2,000 words which to me would make it too freakin' long. :D

THANKS TO:

**Usuilove21: **Heck yeah! It's the worst song I know, so of course Isshin should have played it! Either that, or I was going to say "Hotel Room Service" by Pitbull, but "The Bad Touch" just seemed more… Isshin. =)

**Teshican: **Heck yeah! You have to love Ichigo and Rukia getting embarrassed at the TRUE LOVE! Song! The previous poll was if you're in Isshin's Army or Byakuya's Mafia… who do you follow?

**Kaylee: **Haha! Byakuya is the sexy evil that all girls are afraid of/want. :) Yeah, no kissing, remember? It's a rule. ;)

**xXBleachluverXx: **Hopefully all work will be good! And yes, Ichigo and Rukia are just oh so cute together. :D

**SoOrOnPwNs: **Oh ho ho! Trying to find out Rukia's secret hobby? (It'll be revealed, just not now.)

**Goku's Daughter: **I'm guessing you're taking the "What guy does that?" from when he picked up Isshin's dry cleaned underwear, neh? Or am I wrong and it's from a different part? I dunno…

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha, schools without cheerleading? Why couldn't I live there? =/ The mafia! Oh noes! ;) And yes, Ichigo is switching it up… oh dear!

**Kesu25: **Looking forward to cute Ichigo/Rukia things like a kid going to Disneyland? …But what if the kid hates amusement parks and all those damn mascots running around? O.o

**Falconrukichi: **Haha! Yes, I had fun writing this entire Karakura segment, it was fun writing more with Isshin… which is funny because I haven't written a lot with him!

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **What the bubbles… I didn't understand any of that… Dang myself for not being more Asian! :( - Sad face.

**Rukes: **Yeay for a new chapter! And the next will be up shortly. :D

**Sallydistroyerofworlds23: **Yeah, they have to at least TRY, otherwise they're just acting slightly like friends, more like enemies. :D Get your vote in, danggit! ;)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha! I knew someone had to appreciate Ichigo's porn star comment! Yeay!

**Chappygrl: **Yes, any opportunity Mr. Kurosaki can have at embarrassing his son he will take! (Did I just sound like Yoda? … Oh well, too lazy to fix it.)

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **Yeay! Thanks for the review/compliment. :D

**Sycho's Path: **Hahaha! Rock n' roll-on-the-bed? That's awesome! Wow… how did this term come about…? O.o'

**Bleachluver101: **Rukia didn't like being too close to Ichigo… if you couldn't tell, neither of them are very touchy people. :)

**Ashi Altair: **Yes, something is always happening! If it's not, it's called FILLER! And needless to say, fillers suck. :/

**La Enana: **Dude, I totally know how you feel about Rukia! She's kick butt, but not perfect. And yeah, I don't understand people who HATE Rukia, yet LOVE Bleach. That doesn't make sense to me. That's like saying you hate peanut butter, but love jelly. :)

**Luminous Snow: **Yeah, Ichigo and Rukia ruin everything, including slow dances… Jerks. :)

**Ricejames: **Haha, yeah, Keigo might make a small appearance as well as Chad, but not for a long, long time. :/ Thanks for the positive feedback/review! 3

**Vreni: **Awh, thanks! If you don't love it, who will? :'(

**1290r5: **More polls… Crap! I dunno any… I guess I'll have to make one up before the end of commenting on reviews! O.o

**Lemonorangevanilladrops: **Haha! Awesome, I love stalking/being stalked! And I feel honored I was a story that you'd want to read in one sitting! ( I LOVE THOSE!) So yes, thanks for the review/complements and cookies! Wow, this is a really good day now! :D

**Sugardragon: **Oh yeah, nothing is done in this story without thought and schemes… bwahahaha!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Dang! Did you review and I not thank ya for it? –checks- Mm… didn't see ya. :( But thanks for the almost review and this real one! :D

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Wednesday! **(Because I accidently already wrote it… Oops…)

Review for more songs Isshin thinks are about TRUE LOOOOOOOVE!

* * *

(Because 1290r5 wanted one…) **CHAPTER POLL: **This chapter is so obviously so-called "_Halftime_", so should I add another sixteen to seventeen chapters to make this chapter the actual "half" of the story or will you all be sick of it by then and just want it to end? Honesty is the best policy!


	18. Stretching

**Poll Results!**

**17+Chapters: **Ten

**Not Sure: **Three

So, thanks for the advice and complements from everyone and OHMYGOSH! 400+ Reviews! I feel loved… or at least my story does. –MWAH!- Yes, so onto the chapter, but read the authors notes below if you want your questions answered.

DO THE POLL!

* * *

GAMES

Stretching

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Rukia doesn't even bother to knock and Orihime's door, but instead walks into the ongoing get together.

He raises an eyebrow at the company.

Orihime, who's gibbering to Tatsuki, a girl he recognizes from his dojo on campus, and Rangaku whatever who's drinking from a sake bottle with a bored expression.

"Rukia! You're here! Yeay!" Orihime shouts, now running as her hug pushes Rukia backwards into Ichigo, who watches as the brunette pulls away quickly.

"And… and Kurosaki-kun. You're here too… yeay…" She says quietly, looking at the ground, before perking up when a small timer rings off, saying something about "The red pepper chocolate chip cookies are ready!"

The room seems to groan as she runs to the kitchen.

Ichigo glances around the room again. The tom boy, the girly girl, the ex-girlfriend, and girl sent out to destroy him.

Great…

"You ladies mind if I invite some testosterone to this party?" Ichigo asks boldly, pulling out his cell phone.

"Please!" Rang-a-tang now perks up, looking dull before with her sake as she also whips out her phone, claiming she knows just who to invite.

So Ichigo sends a text to Renji and Ishida, telling them about a female party in which he was the only guy so far. Ishida quickly responds that he is studying and hopes he suffers alone while Renji's text complains about his community service project for his humanities class.

'_This isn't community service!'_ Renji's text blares on his phone, _'this is shoveling shit that some1 else usually gets paid 2 do that I do as "service"! Bring the girls here!'_

Ichigo's reply: _'Why? Did they open your own exhibit? I didn't think dumb asses where endangered.'_

Renji's response was too graphic for repeating.

Turns out, Rangs-her-faces guys came, both white haired and both completely opposite.

The first was tall, with white hair hanging over his eyes, which were always closed almost like his always smile on his face, giving him a fox impression as Rangwhatever clung onto him and laughed at everything he said, whether it be the sake or just him.

The second, shorter than even Rukia (if possible), styled his colorless hair so it spiked high into the air, a cold demeanor and witty tongue kept everyone aware as his presence.

"Tōshirō, it's a party, loosen up! Drink this!" The busty girl says, throwing a sake bottle at him as he catches it; placing the bottle on the coffee table as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Matsumoto, I don't care if we're at work or at a get together, you may only call me Hitsugaya."

His speech is dull as Rang… Matsumoto laughs and again offers him the bottle, which he now shows obvious irritableness in his tone before turning to Rukia.

"You're coming back to my restaurant soon, aren't you?" he says calmly again, now glancing at Ichigo who's leaning against the wall. "Bring him too. When you knocked his chair over, people started ordering more drinks."

"Really? Because you should drink some-"

Hitsugaya snaps.

"I don't want any, Matsumoto!"

_-Rukia_—

By the time Orihime came back with the cookies, drinks, and other "desserts", Tatsuki has already put on a movie as the group settles down. Rangiku, Gin, Tatsuki and Orihime are crammed together on the couch as Hitsugaya brought a chair from the kitchen to sit in as he watches the movie with dull interest.

Rukia has Ichigo sitting next to her against the wall; both leaned back as Rukia's ankles are crossed over the other while Ichigo's legs are stretched out with one bent at the knee.

Their hands are laced as the movie goes on… Something called _Dust_ that happened to be an old western movie. The main girls (Her name was Daisy? Rose? Some flower name…) Found her true love (Some guy named Tom) and fell in love in two days before he moves further west. She follows him and they get married soon after and settle down before Tom goes hunting, doesn't come back, and Daisy/Rose/Flower girl finds out he was mauled by a bear.

The movie ends with her saying it was better to love and lost than never loved at all.

Rukia rolls her eyes at the movie before responding to the chatter of everyone's review of the film.

"That was completely stupid." Rukia says, ignoring Orihime's bawls and Gin and Rangiku, whose lip smacking suddenly stops.

"Wait, what happened?" She asks, Gin now explaining the movie in surprising detail.

"Why so Rukia?" Hitsugaya asks, leaning forward in his chair to look her in the eyes.

Rukia clears her throat lightly for her speech.

"One, our leading lady and man couldn't very well fall in love in two days, follow each other hundreds of miles, and marry. It's unrealistic. Two, she was a wimp. Three, what kind of guy with a gun gets eaten by a bear? Four, she wouldn't be smiling and say she was happy she fell in love; she would either be pissed or just plain cry. Five, love doesn't exist." Rukia smiles as Hitsugaya's lips twitch upward. "Plain and simple, all of it is unrealistic."

"Says the girl whose hands are fiddling with her boyfriends."

Rukia pulls her hand away from Ichigo's, who merely shrugs. Yeah, they'd been holding hands, and yeah, maybe they started getting sweaty so instead of keeping their hands tightly closed, she rolled her fingers in and out of his, making designs on his palms and on the back of his hands with her fingertips as he did with her as they idly watched the movie.

She was about to point this out when Orihime's bawls again rang through the room.

"I-i-it's soooo b-beautiful!"

_-Ichigo_—

"Orihime, let's play twister." He hears Tatsuki say, making Orihime's howls turn into sniffles as she seems to perk up immediately as she goes to get the game, making a comment on the untouched food before leaving the room.

"Actually, I think Gin and I are going to leave, give Orihime our thanks!" Ran-something or other says, leading the silver haired man out by the hand as she shuts the door, promising the other white haired guy she'd be on time for work tomorrow as he shouts not to call him by his first name.

Ichigo's no idiot; he knows exactly what Twister is. Four by six large dots of four different colors in according rows in which different hands and feet would be required to touch each dot as the spinner said.

He's also no moron, in which he can't win easy enough by just his lanky figure alone…and that the close proximity was going to be annoying.

"Who's playing?" Orihime asks, bringing out the tarp and holding up the spinner.

"I will spin." The white haired kid sighs before taking the spinner, leaving Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and himself alone on the mat.

…

Great. Now it was just going to look like one big, porno fil-

"Right foot blue."

The players correspond as the kid spins and yells out directions, each player trying to stay stable as Orihime crashes down after just five commands after the first and Tatsuki can't stretch far enough for right hand yellow.

Ichigo grins at the midget, who places her left hand on red, ready for her to lose.

Hitsugaya calls out commands as Ichigo stretches out and Rukia reaches for her life.

"Left foot green."

Orihime and Tatsuki chuckle as Ichigo looks at what's to laugh at. Right foot is already on blue as is right hand. Left is currently on red as Ichigo's legs make a "V" for both his feet to be on corresponding colors.

Rukia, however, is going to have to do nothing short of splits to get her left foot onto green.

"You're screwed now, midget." He smiles at her, in which she strains a grin back before moving her left foot from the previous yellow circle to the now green, an almost perfect split across the tarp.

The girls are laughing as Rukia purrs for the kid to continue, Ichigo now wondering if he underestimated his opponent.

_-Rukia_—

Hitsugaya now calls fair commands without the spinner as to which will lead to the farthest stretches and hardest moves, yet ten minutes after this game change and Ichigo is still sprawled out as Rukia puts all her flexibility to use.

Most of the time, Ichigo kept half of the mat as Rukia took hers at the other half. However, Orihime and Tatsuki found it fun to make them do stretches so that they had to move around each other in order to get to the according circle.

She's had Ichigo's arms, legs, and yes, even torso cross over and under her in this crazy game that would never end.

So, some time later, after it was obvious there would be no winner, Tatsuki called out, "Make each other fall! End this madness!"

Luckily, both where away from each other, not a limb crisscrossing the others as Rukia wonders what to do to make him fall.

Ichigo, however, reaches out a hand and starts to tickle her side.

Rukia found this, unfortunately, effective.

Trying to stifle her laughter only makes her want to laugh more as she tries to now squirm away from his touch.

So while he tickles her with Orihime and Tatsuki laughing at her pain again, she does something that she knows will make her win.

She tackles him to the ground, making sure he hits it first and she lands on top of him as Orihime and Tatsuki now laugh with hysterics and she sees even Hitsugaya smile as Ichigo groans at the pain of making contact with the floor and Rukia landing on top.

"I win." She says smugly, hopping off as Hitsugaya announces his leave and Rukia announces theirs, dragging Ichigo out of the apartment with a smile at his intense glare.

_-Ichigo_—

"That's cheating, you know." He growls over at her, watching as she marches to his car, him opening the door as she than climbs inside and…

WHAT!

He opens the door as Rukia is reaching for her seatbelt, her expression one of confusion as Ichigo glares down at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, demanding an answer as she shrugs and finishes clicking her seatbelt.

"I simply allowed you to open a door, I hardly find this something to make a big deal out of." She responds smoothly before her voice turns harsh again. "Now get in the car or I will drive you to the emergency room to get the stick out of your ass."

She shuts the door in his face as Ichigo almost chokes on air before storming to his side.

He starts the car as he backs out of the parking spot, honking to that white haired kid who rolls his eyes and pulls out into the street, Ichigo following and now waiting for a clearing to take Rukia home.

"That kid can drive?" he mumbles to himself, feeling irritated when Rukia lightly elbows him.

"Idiot! He's not a kid! He's older than you." She says firmly, Ichigo furrowing his brows at this new information, turning onto the road and merging into traffic.

"You know this how?"

She smiles lightly as she looks ahead. "Family friend."

The rest of the drive is completed in silence.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Nickstar1991: **Awh, thanks! Hopefully I don't end this kicking and screaming, but easily and nicely. :)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha, yeah, she had to be nice to him somehow. ;) Thanks for the input!

**Falconrukichi: **Haha, yeah, some fluff for you all there. :D

**SmOrOnPwNs: **The… Boner song? … I'm not sure if I should be listening to that… and I'm legal! O.o Haha! I'll look it up! Yes, poor Yuzu… she's now confused. -.-

**Blissbeat: **Heck no! Waiting for updates suck… I know how that is… -.- …Hence, I've tried to set dates for updates and such so I don't run you guys up the wall with lack of them. :D Thanks for the review!

**Rukes: **Awh! Yeay for a story that makes your day! –HappyFaceHere-

**Lemongorangevanilladrops: **You love me? … Well… I guess someone has to. EMO! :D Haha, thanks for the luves n' stuff!

**Kaylee: **If you break the rules, you might fall in love, that's why you don't break them! O.O

**Bleachluver101: **Yeay! Isshin lovers forever! 8D

**HigurashiAlchemist: **Thanks for the input!

**CharmedNightSkye: **Wow, you caught everything I hoped my readers would catch! Yeah, changing a strategy is always a risky move, especially when love and heartbreak is on the line! And yes, even Isshin can be observant and understand Ichigo's motives… even if he didn't really himself. –hearts-

**Sallythedistroyerofworlds23: **Haha, yes! Isshin's fan base is GROWING! Mwahahaha! :D Yeah, Truth is always good, and hopefully this story will be as well, so thanks for the review and input!

**DAyaNelaxD: **Dude, I couldn't forget this story if I tried to. I'm actually loving the plot twists and turns and reading your guys' reactions! I actually sometimes can't sleep because I keep thinking of plot devices and such… I'm a loser. :)

**Royalraven007: **Haha! Of course you have to like Ichigo's dad! I don't think I know one person who doesn't besides Ichigo!

**La Enana: **Haha! Ichigo? Do something sweet? Come on, he already held her, what more can you expect? ;) Uh… Don't die… that wouldn't be good… :)?

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Isshin has to have a serious moment every once in a while, that's what makes him so great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Merisela: **Haha, yes, Orihime girls would be really annoying… and Ichigo's dad (let alone Ichigo!) Had to deal with them all! X( Good to see you back!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **You WANT a red pepper chocolate chip cookie? Mm… who knows, maybe it's good and you'll make millions and I'll sue you for plagiarizing my story… Or at least get a free box of cookies! :p

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **Awh! Thanks! I felt like I kinda rushed the father-to-son talk of women… but they _were _in a rush… so maybe it makes sense after all? :)?

**Beijing Girl: **Yeay for Isshin, yeay for updates, and yeay for your review! :D

**Chappygrl: **Yoda's grammar is probably as good as mine… but at least he has the force… -.- Wow, I sound like a nerd! Yeay! (Haha, actually, I've only seen one Star Wars movies, but it's Yoda! Who doesn't know freakin' Yoda?) ANYWAY, thanks for your review!

**1290r5:** Moar? Moar chapters? Wow… "moar" kinda sounds like "ROAR!" So… I'm going to take that as a complement, okay? ;) Thanks for review!

**Vreni: **Of course Isshin knows about Ichigo and everything else! Isshin always knows! :)

**Ricejames: **Oh wow, fifty would be too much for ME, let alone you guys! But thanks! That was a really nice complement! :D Yeah, I now know I love to write with Isshin… and for obvious reasons, duh. :D

**Amehoshi141: **Hahahaha! Wow! I hope I don't let you down with all those chapters, than!

**Luminous Snow: **Byakuya will appear in… the author note below. Haha, no really, I'll give you the time estimate for Byakuya and other specifics on the story. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugardragon: **Yeay for awesome Ichigo and awesome writing and ideas that occur at three in the morning! And yeay for your review, it made my heart happy. :D

**Goku's Daughter: **Haha! Was Twister enough for you? ;) Yeah, this has happened before, and she was declared winner… for damn good reason too! ;)

**Reiha No Arashi: **Yeah, I think Rukia actually has some artistic skill; it's just that she likes bunnies more than realism… yes? Yeah, the game will come back to bite us all in the butt, no worries. :D

**Ashi Altair: **What does "fufufufu" mean? Haha! Anyway, yeah. Now we all know why Ichigo's "flames" all suck… because they aren't Rukia. =D Yeah, I think Isshin knows what's going down… But poor Yuzu… Poor, poor confused Yuzu. :D

**Naomi93: **Haha! I think he was just tired and wanted her to shut up and let him go back to bed. :D Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Saturday! **(Friday if I'm awesome enough, Saturday if I'm on time, and Sunday if I suck at life)

Review for… Whatever the hell "fufufufu" is.

* * *

_AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT _**BYAKUYA**: Wow, can we say we have some SERIOUS NEED FOR THE HEAD KUTCHKI? Yeah, I'll have to fix this. Byakuya doesn't show up until… The mid 20's chapters. Yes, he will be mentioned and possibly spoken about before then… but the more you guys stress for the sexy beast the more I feel pressured to write the awesomeness that I don't know if I'm capable of… REVIWERS PRESSURE! GAH!

_AWESOME AUTHORS NOTE CONTINUED: _I have decided how many chapters will be in the story, including the prologue and yes, as a bonus chapter/last thank you, I'm adding a special fun surprise thingy. Not a continuation of the story, but branched off from the story and it'll be fun to read/have nonetheless.

**POLL QUESTION: **Fill in the blank!

_(Blank)__ is the absolutist hottest, sexiest, I'd-do-him-anytime-any-day-all-day, male character in Bleach. _

Let me know your response! :D


	19. Warming Up

_**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!:**_ I barely proofread any of this… and I didn't look over the reviewer replies… so they're probably screwed up because I'm dead tired. Forgiveness, please.

**POLL RESULT:**

**Question: **_(Blank)__ is the absolutist hottest, sexiest, I'd-do-him-anytime-any-day-all-day, male character in Bleach. _

**Ichigo: **Thirteen

**Hitsugaya: **Five

**Byakuya: **Five

**Ulquiorra: **Two (Emo love?)

**Grimmjow: **One

**Kaien: **One (This must be explained.)

**REVIWERS CLOSE SECONDS: **

**Hisagi:** 1/2

**Renji: **1/2

**Nova: **1/2

**Undecided: **One. (Maybe just choose D, all of the above.)

**Doesn't apply (the testosterone readers): **Two

Yes, Ichigo is the obvious winner, and for once, I've decided to add my own vote to the poll.

**Urahara: **One

However, close second would go to Renji, because someone has to find out how much of him is tattooed… and I'm willing to volunteer. ;)

Onto the story!

* * *

GAMES

Warming Up

* * *

_-Rukia—_

Tuesday was long for Rukia.

A call from Byakuya at three thirty in the morning, two three hour college classes and a three hour training with Shirayuki was not Rukia's ideal day.

Mentally drained from the learning and training, exhausted, and looking like she hadn't slept in four days was not the way she wanted to meet anyone.

Let alone _him_.

"What happened to you?" He frowns down at her, continuing his insult with, "Did you stay up all night watching Chappy or drawing shitty pictures of him?"

Rukia feels no regret when she slaps Ichigo across the face and continues onto her way to the coffee shop.

How Ichigo had crossed her path while on campus was a mystery to her herself. Had they always walked past each other this semester and never realized it? Or was this just because she was on her way to another delicious, peppermint mocha?

"OW! Damned dwarf! Where are you off to now?"

"Like you give a shit." She snapped back, keeping her stride as she continues at her brisk pace, the coffee sounding better than ever.

"Hey…" He says, Rukia trying to blend herself into the crowd of people.

"HEY!" Ichigo says louder, Rukia ignoring his voice as the students around her rush to their next classes.

A hand grabs her upper arm, turning Rukia around and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Hey." He says softer, an intense look of confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rukia sighs, hanging her head in frustration of the day and now Ichigo trying to prod his way into her mind.

"Got time for a coffee?" She says, keeping her voice from showing any emotion.

"With you? Always." For a brief second, Rukia thinks he's being sweet for once… until he finishes his sentence.

"I could use the entertainment."

'_Jack ass.' _She thinks, giving him a quick kick to his shin as she grabs his hand as both of them push their way through the surging crowd.

_-Ichigo_—

"You want to walk to the coffee shop?" He asks her as she leads the way towards the street.

"Nope."

He raises his eyebrows at this new piece of information.

"You drive?"

"I have a bike."

At this information, Ichigo laughs aloud.

"Do you want me to sit on the handlebars? I could probably keep pace with you walking as you do pedaling."

His chuckles are cut short when Rukia pulls out a set of keys, unlike those of a car…

Ichigo scowls as he see's Rukia's face turn into a devilish smirk.

"What? Don't want to ride a bike with me? I'll even let you sit on the handlebars." She says, now throwing in a short, but triumphant laugh as she leads him over to a purple Kawasaki, Ninja.

Ichigo's scowl increases.

"How is it purple?"

Rukia shrugs as she pulls her matching helmet off the handlebar it locks onto, now putting her backpack into the seating storage.

"If you pay the right price, you can customize anything." She says, snuggly securing the helmet in place and sliding down the silvery, opaque visor over her eyes and nose, leaving Ichigo talking to an unseen face.

"Why the skeletal butterflies?" He now asks, noticing the white prints of what looks like fossilized butterflies.

She punches him as a response, sitting on her motorcycle and turning it on, looking back at Ichigo, who is still unbelieving, the entire situation.

He growls when she pats the seat in back of her as he grudgingly sits behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She starts the engine, revs it a deafening few times, and then blasts onto the street.

Only now is Ichigo realizing that letting Rukia drive, let alone on a motorcycle, is a very, _very_, _**very**_bad idea.

_-Rukia_—

By the time she parks outside the coffee shop, Rukia can finally breathe again.

Ichigo was crushing her diaphragm with him constantly seeming to cling onto her for dear life.

He, however, is off the bike while Rukia puts everything in order, grabbing her backpack from the seating compartment and walks ahead into the coffee shop.

Rukia raises two fingers in a peace sign to the barista when she walks in, who nods back and starts to fix Rukia's order, while Ichigo walks up to the counter.

"Dumb ass, I already ordered for you." She says, sliding into a booth.

Scowling over at her, he puts his wallet back into his pocket and slides in next to her.

"You don't have to pay for me. "

"Too late."

Ichigo's scowl increases as Rukia flashes him a short, but large smile before rolling her eyes.

"Rule book, bring it out."

Rukia snaps her attention to Ichigo, who's holding his hand out expectedly.

"Who says we write rules whenever?"

"Bring out the book and we'll make a rule about it."

Rukia sighs as she pulls the small book out from her backpack and uncapping the famous red pen as Ichigo glances at how Rukia's rule of _No Kissing_ was the last one written, therefore helping himself to writing the next rule.

_Rules can only be made in a Coffee Shop._

Rukia smiles as she takes the pen from his hands to carefully write the next rule.

_Rukia may buy anything for Ichigo whenever she wants; date or not._

She watches Ichigo's scowl increase as she rejects the thought of chivalry, who interjects it with his own rule of:

_But not when Ichigo has a planned, unsurprised date._

"Fair enough." Rukia says, handing the barista some cash as two small mochas are placed on the table.

_-Ichigo_—

He hesitantly puts the drink to his lips, pausing before letting the warm fluid slip past his lips before determining it's not lethal.

He scowls at how good it actually tastes.

"So, tell me what got your pants in a bunch today." Ichigo says, slinging an arm around the top of the booth where Rukia sat, not comfortable with actually having his arm on her, but above her was fine.

She sighs, whether of frustration or annoyance he can't tell.

"Everything's fine. I'm just stressed a bit. We're half way through the summer semester and then Shirayuki won't stop calling for extra practices and-"

"What is it you do again?" Ichigo asks, wondering if she really was a porn star and this "Shirayuki" was her teacher… or fellow actor…

"Just another class I have, it's fine." She brushes off his question, leaving Ichigo to shrug like he didn't care.

"Then my brother called at three this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Ichigo frowns at this information.

"Why at three?"

She sighs before answering.

"He's on a business trip in Paris and it was around eight there, so he called to check in."

"Well the jack ass should've called when it was good for you, not him."

She shoves him at this, which Ichigo is surprised at.

"Don't talk rude of him; don't ever talk of him like that again!" Rukia spits at him with such venom he's taken back.

"Sorry, sorry… I guess he means a lot to you." He says, taking a drink of the coffee before he admits to himself he just apologized to a midget.

She sighs and leans back against his arm.

"I'm just exhausted." She says sullenly, heaving a sigh of tiredness as Ichigo slightly pulls her closer and rubs her upper arm lightly, feeling a blush creep onto his checks as he realizes the closeness of him to her.

He could point out how venerable she's being, how her tiredness is leading her to lean on him and almost doze off and that he could draw on her face while her eyelids flutter close…

But just as he's about to do just that, the look on Rukia's face, even with eyes closed read worn out and weary.

He smirks at her.

'_I'll let her sleep… for now."_

_-Rukia_—

Rukia's snap open as she realizes where she's at.

The coffee shop is still buzzing and alive as ever, but that's not what has her so alarmed as what she's leaning against… which happens to smell like that cologne Ichigo wears…

"How long was I out?" She asks in a rush, sitting up and searching for her phone to check the time.

"Relax; you were out five minutes tops." He says, pulling his arm back from around her as Rukia reads the time on her phone, confirming Ichigo's comment.

"I should go." Rukia says busily now, packing away the pen and book as Ichigo scoots out of the booth, holding Rukia's half full coffee and his as he throws it away.

"Let's go, I'll drive you back up to the university."

Rukia can't help but chuckle lightly at Ichigo's greening face.

"No no, we'll walk and I'll drive you back down here."

At this, Rukia folds her arms across her chest.

"That's ridiculous! You'll be wasting gas! Besides, I can get us up there much quicker than-"

"You'll kill us!" He fights back as Rukia grabs her keys from her pocket and starts walking outside.

"I will not! Stop being a pansy and let's go! GAH!"

Rukia's speech is cut off when Ichigo cuts in front of her and rams his shoulder into her stomach, making her lean over his said shoulder as he stalks away.

"ICHI-ASS! PUT ME DOWN!" Rukia yells, pounding her fists into his back as he walks past her parked motorcycle that gleams goodbye.

"Hell no! You almost killed us with your driving!"

Rukia is straining her neck just to keep her head upright, let alone trying to beat Ichigo into putting her down.

Trying for a different strategy, Rukia tries to swing her leg to give Ichigo a kick in his…

"You dumb midget! Stop trying to beat me up!" Ichigo responds to Rukia's attempt, in which her foot only scuffed up his hip as he hicks her up higher onto his shoulders.

'_Which would be a more painful death for him?' _Rukia thinks savagely while hanging limp from his shoulder and getting used to the sidewalk moving beneath her. _'Chop him up with a rusty spoon, or let poodles eat him to death?'_

_-Ichigo—_

Feeling Rukia's kicks die down as she finally gives up, Ichigo continues walking with the said girl slung over his shoulder.

While the silence is bearable and even maybe welcoming, Ichigo can't help but grinning. After all, Rukia's given up, He's won this fight, and he won't have to ride that terrible motorcycle again.

Ichigo winces as his back gets a sharp pain… but shrugs it off from a long day and now carrying the midget.

He ignores it, that is, until the fifth time later, each time the pain getting greater.

And only now is he realizing what that pain is.

Lightly pinching Rukia's leg on the calf, he shouts to her.

"Oi midget! Are you biting my back?"

Again, the same stab of pain before she answers.

"No."

Ichigo growls at her dull response that dripped of sarcasm as he tosses her back from his shoulder and lands her to stand on the pavement.

Rukia's face is red and her hair misplaced from being upside-down, but that doesn't stop the grin on her face from making Ichigo's scowl increase.

"Now you're drooly."

_-Rukia -_

Ichigo huffs his annoyance at her as he quickly bends to place his hand under the back of Rukia's knees, making her knees involuntarily bend and leaving her no choice but letting Ichigo catch her from falling.

Rukia holds back an implosive and girly squeal as she falls unwillingly into the enemies arms, now cradling her like an infant as he again picks up the pace.

"Moron! Put me down!" She yells at the moron again, currently running uphill to one of the school parking lots.

Ichigo merely shrugs off her request as he runs the last few yards, now placing her feet back onto solid ground and pulls out his car keys.

Unlocking her door, Rukia has to remember that she's letting him be courteous by opening her door and not doing it herself.

'_Strategy…' _She thinks as she climbs in and buckles up, breathing deep as her opponent joins her in his vehicle.

Rukia smirks at his lightly sweating and red face and his deep breathing from the exercise giving away his actual tiredness.

"You know, if you didn't want me to drive you back up, you could've walked to the university yourself instead of hauling me along with you."

Rukia can't suppress the laughter that bubbles from her from Ichigo's expression… almost like he hadn't even thought of going without her…

…Rukia halts her chuckles as the two silently drive back to the coffee shop, knowing only one thing more about this game and the new strategy from the both of them…

It was going to get complicated.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Falconrukichi:** Yeah, he's got to watch his back, neh? ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha, yeah, I loved that line of Ichigo asking for some more testosterone party goers too. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**: **Wow… We have a Byakuya addict, neh? Any position… oh dear! ;)

**Luminous Snow: **Yes, Rukia's flexible… for the poll, just vote all of the above. 8D

**Mikakoneko: **Wow! I'm glad you're liking it and that you signed up! That's awesome! Haha, sorry, can't give anything about the ending away yet… but I'm really excited for it, let's say that. ;)

**Merisela: **I know, I think it's not tradition that Ichigo can't get Rangiku's name… even though she's so… uh… hard to forget… o.o

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha, yes, Ichigo and Rukia in the bed… If only Isshin could've seen it. ;) It's okay, school gets in the way, but thanks for your review! Good to see you back!

**Rukes: **Haha, could you imagine the skill it took for negative 30 pound Rukia to knock over 30 ton Ichigo? Okay, so that's being dramatic, but still…

**LacksCommonSense: **Awh, thanks for your review, hopefully this story will continue to be funny and such. :D

**Sallythedistoryerofworlds23: **Twister is a scary game… that makes me laugh. BWAHAHA! And… the fact that Rukia pwnd Ichigo made it awesome. :D

**SmOrOnPwNs: **KAIEN? What the hell? Why Kaien… my dear, he's kinda dead…. Are you into necrophilia? Haha, just kidding! But… I really want to know now…!

**Lemonorangevanilladrops: **The cold sexy bastard Byakuya… I like it! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Blissbeat: **Winning is the goal… Ichigo wants money and Rukia wants pride… which means it's a battle to the death. :D

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Short people must date short people… because if short people date tall people, it looks weird… Like Ichigo and Rukia. ;D

**Goku's Daughter: **Yeah, Rukia just walks right into Orihime's party, sorry if that was confusing. -.- Wow… Grimmjow? He will tear you the #$%* apart. 8)

**Kayleeh1994: **The hottest anime has ever seen? Haha! Awesome!

**xXBleachluverXx: **Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya? At the same time? … Okay. :D Haha! Awesome review, thanks for it!

**SmilexForxBleach: **Thanks for your review and vote, I'm sure Hitsugaya appreciates it… 8D

**Loveyouso: **Yeay! Welcome back, and thanks for voting and reviewing, so nice of you. –smiles-

**Anika103:** Hooray for stories that make ya laugh! And for reviews that make me smile!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Oh, the prologue is going to be freakin' half the final word count, and the chapters will be longer, such as the next one. :D Well, maybe not TOO much longer, but longer for sure. (Did that make sense at all?)

**DAyaNelaXD: **Yes, I love fiddling with someone's hands, so I put it into the story. :D But longer chapters are harder for me because I update a lot, but most are at least 2,000 words each, but they'll get longer, no worries. :D

**Kurukurupa: **Thanks for your vote!

**Stormwhite: **Haha! Sorry, I didn't even think of the male populations of readers! So sorry! Yeah, I love stories where ya see them develop feelings for each other instead of them already being paired up… but even I'm guilty of already paired up stories… we all are. –hangs head in shame…-

**Ashi Altair: **Fufufufufuf… that's a good evil laugh, I must try it one of these days… and yeay for more Ichigo votes!

**Chappygrl: **If he was real… I think every freakin' fan girl in the world would go bat shit insane… (I would!) I mean… ehm… I wouldN'T! … But yeah, I totally would. XD

**La Enana: **Hitsugaya will be back, don't worry! I have plans for him in the future… not major, but there. :D Yeah, he's kinda anti social… you would be too if you where surrounded by morons. -.- Don't worry, all will be answered later. :D

**Ricejames: **Kissing scene? Where? How can there be a kissing scene if it's against the rules! Fool! –pimp slap!- Nah, I'm kidding, I can't internet pimp slap anyone, let alone a reviewer! Haha, thanks for the review!

**Vreni: **An ask Isshin… Mm… Maybe… I'm not really good with character responses and I don't really like reading them either… but thanks for the possible idea that you've planted in my head!

**Royalraven007: **Woah! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BLEACH? Yet you read my story... I'm amazed, no, intrigued… That's awesome! :D Try watching an episode, you won't regret it. ;)

**1290r5: **Sorry, I didn't think of our male population of readers! So sorry, but thanks for reviewing anyway! :D

**XxStrawberry PrincessxX: **So in-between breaks with Ichigo (like he'd need it!) You'd get some Hisagi in there as well? … Wow, that's talent… ;D Thanks for your review and vote!

**NaomiTheClone: **Yeay for having an addicting story! Maybe they should have fanfiction rehab… Mm… I'd need it!

**Justpink: **Awh, yeay for smiles! Always makes me glad when a reader finds something funny that I thought would be… or even wouldn't be!

**HAPPYCHAPPY: **Haha, thanks! Yeah, I didn't expect it to be this long either… but then I kept thinking of chapters to put in and here we are… although I have the FOR SURE chapter count and I'm excited/scared for the long waited ahead end!

**Diamond Goddess: **Ichigo should be the definition of "sexy" in the dictionary, neh? ;D Thanks for reviewing!

**LeyCoo: **I actually love finding good stories… any suggestions of a good ichiruki out there for me? Your own or someone else's, either way… oh! And thanks for reviewing!

**Freakbaby: **Thanks for voting!

**Sugardragon: **The singing chapter was too fun! And yes, I'm getting the hint that you think Ichigo is hot… and I'm sure he's glad to hear it! ;)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Within 48 Hours! **(Because the next chapter is pretty much already done.)

Review for… bunnies. Because I like them and miss mine. Rest In Peace, Toaster. (Yes, I named my rabbit after an appliance, okay?)

* * *

APOLIGY: Sorry male readers, I didn't consider the poll question for you guys, so you may answer as to who is the sexiest female character of Bleach! I will now be more sensitive to your needs… Wow, I sound like a therapist… o.O'

**POLL QUESTION: **Multiple choice!

If _(__blank)_ ever happens in Bleach, I will kill myself everybody around me.

A) Ichigo and Orihime

B) Renji and Rukia

C) Gin and Byakuya.

D) Fine, you can use your own hated fandom couple here… so, _(__blank__)_


	20. Running

_Poll Results!_

**Ichigo/Orihime:** Twenty-One

**Renji/Rukia: **Two

**Byakuya/Gin: **Three

**All of the above: **Five

Others…

**Hitsugaya/Karin: **Two

**Hitsugaya/Momo: **One

**Yaoi Parings: **One

Yeah, I just counted everyone's votes, even if they voted two times… or three… I think I gave up on those who voted for more than three "hated" parings. -.-

* * *

GAMES

Running

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Tapping the eraser of his pencil against his open and blank notebook, Ichigo almost huffs in annoyance at his lack of creativity.

"You're struggling."

Looking up, Ichigo see's his literature mentor stare back at him, his statement ringing in the air around the two in a lone study room.

Sighing, Ichigo leans back into his chair.

"Yeah, I know, I just haven't been able to get anything down for a while."

"I see. Why is that?"

Putting his pencil behind his ear, Ichigo scowls before answering.

"Because I'm too distracted."

"From?"

Almost sighing again, Ichigo reluctantly answers honestly.

"A girl."

Ichigo's professor nods at this, like he knew it before Ichigo did.

"I assumed." Zangestu says before turning his back to the white bored and picking up a marker before writing, _Women Are Literature.'_

Ichigo scrunches his face at this information.

"How are women literature?"

Zangestu caps the maker and turns to Ichigo again, leaning against the glossy white surface with the three red words on the board before answering.

"Anything that a man writes is because of a woman. Heartbreak, love, annoyance, all of it is the fault of women."

"What about a women's writing?"

"If it's about herself, it's still about a women, is it not Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirks at his teacher, now thinking of another question

"What about guys who aren't into women?"

The man sighs and bows his head, long locks of hair falling in front of his face, clearly getting to the end of his string of patience with Ichigo.

"And whose fault is that if a man is no longer attracted to women?"

Ichigo grins at this.

"Women."

Zangestu makes eye contact and give Ichigo a small smile as well.

"Exactly."

_-Rukia_—

"Did everyone remember to bring a friend or acquaintance for 'Expanding Horizon's Day?'" Rukia's white haired teacher says, only now catching Rukia's attention as she sneaks into the back of the small theatre room.

'_Shit!' _Rukia thinks, rushing for her phone as only now she remembers what day it was.

Expanding Horizon's Day was the Universities idea of helping undeclared students declare a major… or changing the one they already had… making Rukia's mind race to see who would come on a whims notice…

Rangiku was most likely still passed out and wasn't enrolled anyway; Orihime was hopefully improving in her cooking class, and everyone else she knew was graduated or busy…

'_Except… him.' _Rukia thinks with gritted teeth before sending a text message to the monster.

'_It's Horizon's day, want to save my ass from punishment? Be in Seireitei Theatre four in ten minutes or less.'_

Rukia reads over the text message before sending it, giving her an odd feeling of one who'd just sold her soul.

_-Ichigo_—

The text message is intriguing to say at least, catching his attention and making him equal out his options.

One: Stay to learn more from Zangestu and let her ass fry or Two: Go and have it hang over her head for future blackmail and-

"Ichigo, pay attention."

"Er… Sorry Zangestu, can we pick this up later?" Ichigo says, standing up to pick up the simple spiral notebook before continuing his explanation, "It's Horizons day and a piece of literature in the making wants me to save her sorry ass."

The middle aged man closes his eyes, the lightly shaded glasses glare in the room light before he answers.

"Yes, you may leave the lesson early today, _but_, you must bring this girl with you here straight after her class is finished. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nods and pauses before leaving, turning to his private teacher.

"Do you think she's literature?"

Zangestu, who was wiping the white board clean, pauses.

"I think you'll let me know when you do."

Nodding at the half answer, Ichigo continues his leave as Zangestu continues his wipe down of the board.

_-Rukia_—

Professor Ukitake must've been feeling generous (or maybe just ill again) as he calls the list in first name, alphabetical order.

Each theatre student and their "shadow" as they were referred to, where doing improv skits for the class… Mainly, a scenario or situation in which the characters where to act.

However, five minutes into these improvisations, Rukia watches the glint in her professor's eye turn dull… which could only mean one thing…

"Rukia, bring your partner up here next." Her frail teacher yells as the class politely applauds the last improv scene.

Sucking a breath in, Rukia stands and walks to the stage, only finding her footsteps echoed…

"Dumb ass, where were you?" She hisses at him through gritted teeth, ignoring the feeling of relief for not receiving a failing grade for not bringing a "shadow" as Ichigo's strides to the sunken stage become longer.

"I was at my own class, which you're coming to after this to be my shadow, got it, dwarf?"

Rukia opens her mouth to argue when ragged coughs interrupt her fight as she turns her attention to her teacher, walking into the bright lights of the stage.

"Rukia, who's your shadow today?" Professor Ukitake says after his cough, Rukia merely only looking in the direction of her professor, unable to see an audience in the stage lights.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Very well. Your Improv is genre change…" She hears his pause as he reads the situation in which they would be playing. "Start normal until a genre is called out. The scene is a man and his wife going about daily duties."

Rukia nods her head, watching Ichigo's confusion rise when she starts the scene without him on the blank stage save but two black chairs.

"Oh honey shnukum cakes, I made you a perfect meal for tonight, so why don't you sit by the fire and read the paper while the kids play outside. Maybe I'll even rub your feet for you. How was the office?" Rukia says, imitating the classic, domestic wife as she pantomimes washing dishes, Ichigo hesitantly sitting down in one of the chairs.

"It was fine… dear…" he says hesitantly upon seeing Rukia's invisible dish washing and sudden chipper demeanor.

"Oh that's wonderful, my darling dearest! Did the boss give you that promotion yet?"

She smiles brightly at Ichigo, who's scowl only increases and his voice raises.

"Why should we talk about my promotion when you've been sleeping with the milkman?"

Rukia's smile drops instantly, but inside her heart was racing excitedly for the sudden change…

…Now he was getting into the improv.

_-Ichigo_—

Watching the few improv scenes before theirs, Ichigo saw how the real theatre students would throw curve balls of randomness as the "shadower" would be dumbstruck…

He had to change that as the class "Oooh'd!" at his comment.

"What do you mean, baby? With the milkman? Never!"

Rukia still has the "perfect wife" act on with a frown on her face while Ichigo now stands and takes a step towards her.

"Then why am I wearing underwear that doesn't say my name, but his?"

"SOAP OPRA!" A student yells, as Rukia suddenly puts a hand over her chest and heaves a sigh, Ichigo wondering why the sudden change when she bursts into hysterics.

"Oh Ichigo! If only you could love me half as much as our milk man loves me! He wants me to run away with him forever and ever and ever and-"

'_So __this __is the change… different television genres…' _Ichigo mulls over, Rukia continuing with,

"Ever and ever and…"

"Rukia, it's not just the milkman, but the mailman, vet, doctor, and my evil twin brother." Ichigo says, using a lower tone and striking an ever so casual-not-so-casual-but-more-posed look as the class shares a light chuckle.

Rukia turns to him, her eyes wide and even watering as she continues her next line.

"It's true that I'm deeply in love with your evil twin brother, who has normal colored hair… I'm having his baby!"

Ichigo raises his eyebrows at this before answering…

"I'm having his baby too."

The theatre class bursts into laughter as Rukia puts her hands dramatically over her mouth.

"DOCUMENTARY!" another student shouts as Ichigo watches Rukia take a step forward from him, facing the audience and speaking in a dull tone.

"Today we learn of the husband/wife relationship, and how cheating greatly affects this relationship. Let's take a look at the male in this relationship. He's tall, dumb, smelly, and can't act to save his life."

Ichigo takes a few steps until he's lined evenly with Rukia, who halts her insults on him to sneak him a grin, which he returns with his own smirk.

"But, as you see, if the wife in this relationship wasn't a cheating dwarf who draws as well as a first grader, maybe he could've actually stayed with her."

Whether the class is laughing or not, Ichigo can't tell because almost all sound seems to be drowned out until,

"COMMERCIAL!"

"Hiya!" Rukia spouts off cheerily, waving to the audience. "Ichigo and I have this great new product to show you! Tell them what it is Ichigo!"

Now scowling at the girl who's put him on the spot, he can only think of one thing he'd like to sell right now…

"It's called the Kuchiki 400, the most annoying girl robot in the world!"

He feels Rukia nudge him as she interrupts his speech.

"But call today and you'll also get the Kurosaki 10, the most underdeveloped male robot available today!"

_-Rukia_—

"End scene!" She hears her professor, who's now on stage as the class buzzes with chatter.

"Rukia, fantastic improv today!" Professor Ukitake says, putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder, watching as her teacher turns to Ichigo, holding out a hand to shake her enemies.

"And thanks for coming today, Kurosaki. Maybe I'll see you again soon at-"

"Thank you, Professor!" Rukia rushes to interrupt her teacher, who turns to her with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, almost like he was pushing to see how much information he could spill before she would cut him off.

"Don't forget tryouts for the next play season in January, Rukia… you two are dismissed if you have somewhere else you need to be."

At this, her "boyfriend" nods with a mumbled thanks as he drags Rukia off the stage to retrieve her backpack as Ukitake calls up new victims.

Finally out in the hall, Rukia speaks, bumping into Ichigo as he leads the way to their new destination.

"How'd you like your first taste of acting?"

The man who her hand is connected with shrugs as he leads her down a different hallway.

"Different. And next time we make rules, I know which one I'm adding next."

Rukia kicks her walking companion at this, who in turn bumps into her as they continue their journey in silence.

_-Ichigo_—

Zangestu is writing at the whiteboard when Ichigo drags Rukia in, letting their hands fall as soon as they enter the room.

His mentor turns and Ichigo can now see the board.

He groans inwardly at what's written.

**W-**ithering

**O-**bscure

**M-**eticulous

**E-**vil

**N-**emesis

Seeing clearly, the bolded **WOMEN** and how the following must describe his teacher's feelings towards them, Ichigo clears his throat uncomfortably as Zangestu speaks.

"I want you two to write something similar to this, about each other. Leave it on my desk when you're done. Good luck." And with that, his teacher leaves the room with a suspicious looking girl and Ichigo groaning into his hands.

"Your teacher isn't very social, is he?" Ichigo can hear his female companion question through the darkness in his hands.

"No, not unless you know him well." He mumbles, now taking his hands down and pulling out two sheets of paper from his lone notebook, watching as Rukia pulls out a pen.

Down the left side of Ichigo's paper, he carefully prints,

**R**

**U**

**K**

**I**

**A**

As he watches her do the same with his names, now thinking of words to describe her as she turns away to do the same.

_-Rukia—_

Finished and proud of her work, Rukia turns to Ichigo, who is already looking at her.

"What did you write?" He asks her, handing over his paper as she shrugs and hands him hers.

Glancing at Ichigo's messy scrawl and crooked writing, she grins.

**R**-ude

**U**-nimpressive

**K**-iller

**I**-mp

**A**-nnoying

'_Yeah, pretty much got me right on the nose.'_ Rukia thinks, grinning at the insults on the paper… her grin widening at Ichigo's increasing scowl at hers.

_-Ichigo_—

**I**-diot

**C-**rabby

**H**-orrible

**I**-rresponsible

**G**-it

**O**-bnoxious

…

Was _this_ really what she thought of him?

"Hey midget, you've got this all wrong." He says, frowning at all the adjectives that supposedly described him.

"No, I'm pretty dead on." Rukia replies, putting his paper in front of her.

Scowling at her impassiveness, Ichigo picks up his pen, snatches back his paper and starts to write,

**K-**

**U-**

**C-**

**H-**

**I-**

**K-**

**I- **

Rukia seems to grin at Ichigo's continuation as she grabs her own paper back and starts to write as well.

"Kid porn star." Ichigo says, writing this next to the "K" in Kuchiki, enjoying the huff from Rukia.

"Kidish, Ugly," Rukia goes on, writing the abuse with increasing vigor, Ichigo joining in and out of her.

"Unstable, Corrupt, Hideous." Ichigo lists, writing as Rukia's pen also flies down her own paper.

"Repulsive, Obscene, Sucks balls."

"Insensitive, kiss ass." Ichigo interrupts Rukia, who continues to try and list over him,

"Asshole! Keep away!"

"IRRETATING!"

"IMBECILE!"

Ichigo tried to out yell Rukia on the last describing word for them both, but his ears are ringing from her shriek…

…And he wants to kill her.

No way is he any of those things! She was making him seem like an asshole when he obviously wasn't! He can feel how tense he is and can see how red her face is… and he wonders if she's contemplating his death too...

The tense air suddenly drops as she smiles, Ichigo feeling a grin on his face as well, even giving into the slight chuckle that seems to make Rukia join in on the laughter as both openly laugh at the situation at hand.

"Come on," Ichigo says lightly, grabbing his paper and her own as he reaches for her hand which she grasps onto.

He places the papers on Zangestu's desk, dragging Rukia behind him as they walk back to retrieve their items.

"Let's go get ice cream, you imbecile."

"Sure, you irritating kiss ass."

"Repulsive asshole."

"Hideous."

"Ugly."

The insults continue out the door, through the hall, and all the way to getting ice cream…

…And Ichigo can only wonder why he doesn't seem to mind her insults...

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha, wow, you have your favorites and nothing can change that, eh? … Good for you!

**Ashi Altair: **Haha, yes, everyone loves Hitsugaya and Byakuya… I mean, who wouldn't want to bang a cold, heartless bastard? Well… If he's a Bleach character and ripped… hell, what normal girl wouldn't want to do a hot cartoon character? Would it be okay to "fufufufu" here? -shrugs- Too bad, doing it anyway because I can. Fufufufu.

**Falconrukichi: **Yeah, she was biting him! Bwahahaha!

**ReaperDuckling: **They're in character? Really, I think I sometimes get them a bit out of it… oops. O.o Anyways, thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Merlisa:** Haha! Are you an Orihime hater? I actually kind of am… mostly because people keep paring her with Ichigo… blah. -.-

**Chappygrl: **Dude, I totally get that! Either Rukia gets Ichigo or nobody does! Bwahaha! But yeah, I actually love Renji and Rukia if the entire Ichigo and Rukia things falls through… what an unfortunate day that would be. :(

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Because I'm awesome and you're awesome, I'mma tell you EXACTLY when I plan on having Shirayuki come into the story: Chapter twenty-seven. Does that seem like a long way away? –shrug- sorry, but it's true… but now you know it's at least twenty-seven chapters! Bwahaha!

**Schaffer: **Haha, thanks for your vote!

**Lady Foxtrot: **Do you not like Momo, or just Momo with Hitsugaya? Mm… must find this out from you… soon! I'm okay with Momo… no love and no hate for the girl. Oh, and thanks for the compliments! They make me happy, see? :D

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Oh wow… I will have to not be around you if any of those happen then… Nah, I'll just send the suicidal people to ya. :D

**HigurashiAlchemist: **I hate Ichigo/Orihime too… but maybe because I don't really like Orihime… She says some cool stuff sometimes… but she needs to freakin' smart up if she doesn't want me to pimp slap her into oblivion… :D

**xcHiiBii-RuKiiax: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter! It felt like filler… and so does this one, but both are needed.

**Stormwhite: **Ya think Ichihime and Renruki are going to happen? Mm… I'm okay with RenRuki… but Ichigo with… -shivers-

**Agslilover: **Ahem. Technically, Orihime doesn't really say Ichigo's name over and over again. She says "KUROSAKI-KUNNNNNNNNN!" Yes… that's what she does… But usually there's a "SAVE ME!" and/or "DON'T DIE!" somewhere in there… Hehe?

**Goku's Daughter: **Yeah, grammar has never been my thing… and sorry that the improperness of it all is buggin' ya… So I'll keep an eye out for it, but realize that I don't really proofread intensively multiple chapter stories… Which I should… Blah. :/ I need to make more time for writing and less time for life, neh? :) Vomit? From disgust of Ichigo/Orihime? … Yeah, that's reasonable…

**Eelgirl13: **Haha, I love the rule book, it's actually one of my favorite things in this story! :) Thanks for the review!

**DAyaNelaXD: **Yeah, the chapters are still kinda short, but the prologue, I'm afraid, is going to be a half of the entire word count of the story. :/ Haha!

**Azraelean: **Wow, chase him down? Dude, how would you know where he is… And if you do know, tell all the Ichigo/Rukia fan girls so we can force it upon him to make it happen! BWAHAHA!

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha, really? I actually liked it, I was going to have Ichigo draw her a beauty mark under her eye or something, but I didn't want to drag out the chapter just to put that part in it. :/

**sugardragon: **Haha, I actually made up "C" because I think it's a crack paring and really, all I wanted to know was which was hated more, Renji/Rukia or Orihime/Ichigo… and I think we see who's won… :P

**LeyCoo: **Dude, for sure! I love finding good fics… and half the time I find them by going to OTHER'S favorites… which actually works nicely… :D

**Usuilove21: **Haha, it's okay, just write a random review and I'll write a random response! But still vote in the polls!

**Me Cake: **I love motorcycles, and since I can't have one, I thought Rukia should. :) Yeah, I'm not really found of Hitsugaya with anyone… Let alone Karin… I think that's what we call "peto-ism" not matter what others say… But thanks for voting and reviewing!

**NaomiTheClone: **Yeay! Fanfiction rehab! I shall create it and make millions! (Maybe… actually, I think I would have to attend, go back out, check in, out, and in again before I could run it…) And… AWH! Thanks for likin' the story so much!

**Ricejames: **Dude, you just kinda helped me make up the poll question. Thanks. :) Oh, and thanks for voting and reviewing! Breaking rules is fun… until the police come… OOOHH… you mean Ichigo and Rukia's rule book… my bad…

**La Enana: **Crack paring with Rukia? Emm… Probably Gin. I know, weird right? Probably because he's a psycho… but from the three stories I've read about them as the paring, I've actually liked it! :D Okay, what's your secret Rukia crackship paring?

**1290r5: **You don't like Renji or just Renji and Rukia? And wait, you don't like girls with huge boobs or girls with nothing? I'm confused… and I think this is the weirdest reviewer response ever… Congratulations!

**Amehoshi141: **Oh wow… so you'd be like a suicide bomber, neh? Wow… :D

**Mikakoneko: **Awh, cute! So you don't hate her, just don't like her with Ichigo… I've never really liked Ulq/Hime… but Ishida and Orihime is kinda cute to me… :D

**KuroKuchiki: **Updates! Yeay! Wow, you picked up on who's warming up faster… YEAY! I don't know what to give you over the internet… how about a poem! "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I kill everyone, 'Cause I watch Bleach too." Wow, a poem that made no sense… what a great prize… -.-

**Luminous Snow: **Haha! Most everyone doesn't like Orihime/Ichigo… but I think it's obviously because everyone's an Ichigo/Rukia fan if they're reading this fic!

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **Pyon? What is that? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

**Usage ch4n: **Dude, welcome back and thanks for keeping on reading, if not reviewing, at least reading. :)

**Shnizlefritz: **Yeah, I know… I think this one and the last one where filler… but needed to show progress/regression… but thanks for reviewing!

**Anime-lover-2410: **Yeah, the beginning was kind of slow, but obviously the pace has now been set… whether it be good or bad, you decide… and thanks for reviewing!

**Justpink: **Haha, a motorcycle is epic win OR Rukia with a motorcycle is an epic win? Yes, it was short, but t his one is longer. :) And thanks for reviewing!

**Sallythedistoryerofworlds23: **Haha! Yeah, Ichigo is getting too used to Rukia being everywhere… So without her just doesn't seem like an option, does it? :D Thanks for reviewing, and voting!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Thursday! **(Because I got three wishes and one was to have a chapter up by Thursday.)

Review if you already miss Isshin, even though he's only been gone for four chapters now. :'(

**

* * *

****POLL QUESTION:** Fill in the blank with a Bleach character's name!

_I can pimp slap __(blank)__ whenever I want!_

Now, now… we can't expect realistic answers, so fill it in with whoever you want!


	21. Foul

POLL RESULTS:

_I can pimp slap __(blank)__ whenever I want!_

**Orihime: **Nine. (She'd probably apologize to ya if you said her face hurt your hand…)

**Aizen: **Four.

**Mayuri: **Two.

**Renji: **Two.

**Kenpatchi: **Two. (Good luck!)

**Keigo: **One.

**Byakuya: **One. (Screw his pretty face up, neh? His Mafia might get ya, just be warned.)

**Senna: **One.

**Unohana: **One.

**Charlotte Cuuhlhourne: **One. (If "Feathers" doesn't beat ya to it first…)

**Tite Kubo: **One. (uhh…)

_**MOST UNIMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER!:**_Wow, I'm not sure how I like this chapter… so before reading, please put on some awesome dance music and enjoy (or not…)

What can I say? I'm afraid of this chapter… for good reason…

* * *

GAMES

Foul

* * *

_-Rukia_—

Smiling as Orihime and Rangiku squabble gently over powdered cheese chips covered in white chocolate, Rukia leans back into Rangiku's leather couch.

It had been a while since Rukia had been able to spend time with her friends and not just her "boyfriend" that was always pestering his way into her life…

Finally, when Orihime and Rangiku had sorted out the chips in which both saw even, the questions began.

"How close are you to bringing down Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, her eyes still a bit sad at _his_ name, but she chomped down on a chip anyway.

Rukia shrugs off the question, yawning before answering dully, "I can't really tell with this one. He's different from the others…"

"Different?" Rangiku says, raising an eyebrow at her own question.

Fighting off the need to squirm at Rangiku's tone of voice, Rukia answers bored as ever.

"Yeah, _different_. The others seemed more desperate, like if they didn't find an 'eternal soul mate' soon, they never would."

Orihime eats another chip as Rangiku continues the interrogation.

"So is he falling for you?"

Rukia sighs at the continual probing of this relationship that would make or break her reputation.

"I can't say yet, he's too hidden. I need to know what he's trying to hide before I can make him do anything, let alone 'fall.'"

Orihime smiles at this, swallowing the chips in her mouth and whipping away the line of white chocolate on the side of her lips.

"Yeah, because Rukia never falls in love!"

Rukia falls silent and bows her head before looking Orihime in the eyes, her voice full of the harshest winter's ice and coldness.

"Correction, Orihime. Rukia never falls in love _again_."

And right before Orihime can respond, Rangiku squeals at her phone, apparently reading a text message from the small screen.

"Tonight only! Ladies night at Club Hueco Mundo! Ladies get in free from nine to eleven!" Rangiku practically sings, Rukia seeing the fire of flirting dance behind her friend's eyes.

"Who's in?"

Rukia sighs at Rangiku's suggestion as Orihime immediately perks up for a night of dancing.

"Come on, Ru-Ru!" The strawberry blonde pouts, now motioning for Orihime to join as Rukia's two friends beg for her to join.

Heaving a sigh, Rukia mumbles agreement as her friends run off to decorate each other for the night.

"Rukia should wear this!"

"Then you put on those shoes!"

"And I'll do your hair like that one time!"

Squeals, laughter, and Rukia knows it's going to be a long night.

_-Ichigo_—

"How's taking down the queen of ice?" Renji asks before throwing down the video game controller in frustration as Ishida merely pushes his glasses further up his nose.

Ichigo turns the page in the medical journal at hand, waiting for Renji's growls to calm down before answering.

"It's harder than I thought. She's not like the others-"

And before Ichigo can even finish his sentence, Renji interrupts.

"Not like the others? So what! It's not that hard! Just make her fall in love with ya!"

"Make her fall in love the same way it worked for you and her, huh?" Ishida asks Renji, who now turns onto Ishida with a confused look.

"But I didn't make her fall in love with me…" Renji says, a bit defeated.

"Exactly." Ishida says, continuing before Renji can jump down his throat with, "So why do you think it would be so easy for him?"

Ichigo smirks as Renji tries to explain himself to the smarter of the two.

"Because it's always been so easy before… and if Ichigo falls in love…"

"I don't fall in love." Ichigo snaps, now locking eyes with Renji, "I never fall in love."

Ichigo knows Renji isn't very good with change. Jumping from place to place as a foster child always had him on edge for any sort of change, and the fact that Ichigo doesn't know if he'll take Rukia down is most likely scaring the hell out of him. So, Ichigo does the only thing he can to comfort his friend, and puts on the cockiest smile he can.

"I don't fall in love, Renji. You know that as much as I do, so you better have that 50,000 yen ready for me when you see her teary eyed on campus."

Renji smiles at Ichigo's statement, but now growls again as the red head turns his attention to Ishida.

"Another rematch! There is no way you can be this good at video games when all you do is sow shitty clothes and study!"

Ichigo hears Ishida sigh as he reaches for the controller.

"If I've already played and beaten you thirteen times, how good will a fourteenth be?"

"You've been counting!" Renji howls as Ishida's character lands another punch to Renji's.

Ichigo smiles lightly at the display of stupidity as his phone vibrates from his back pocket.

Reaching into his jeans, he pulls out his phone to frown at the unknown and blocked number the text message is linked to.

Opening it anyway, Ichigo reads, '_Tonight only! Ladies night at Club Hueco Mundo! Ladies get in free from nine to eleven!'_

"Hey Renji, what time is it?" Ichigo asks after hearing Renji's tantrum from losing.

"Nine fifty-five."

Ichigo mulls over the text. Ladies night would mean more people (of both male and female decent) for a club evening, let alone how funny it was to watch Renji get drunk off his ass and flirt with women and sometimes men on accident…

"Hey Renji, Ishida, we're going to a club."

"Finally!" Renji growls, putting away the gaming equipment.

"And who says I'm willing to go?" Ishida turns to Ichigo, a looks of disapproval on his face.

"Then don't!" Renji loudly interrupts Ichigo, who gives him a glare to shut up his loud friend before addressing the other.

"I know you're going." Ichigo replies smartly, standing up and stretching in Renji's living room before answering. "You're going because I know you where making a shirt that would look good under black lights. Test it out tonight."

Ichigo almost smirks at Ishida's face, thoughtful on the question of going before nodding once.

_-Rukia_—

'_Hell. No._' Rukia thinks, mulling over her image in the long mirror, wondering out of the three girls staring back, two of them looked normal and one of them looked ridiculous.

Rangiku was dressed in some florescent pink, breast bearing shirt, her legs covered in tight leather pants and wearing black strappy stilettos.

Orihime, Rukia had deemed, was also in club appropriate wear. A yellow sequined, thigh length skirt with a simple black tank top with splatters of white as a design, and a cute pair of yellow and white low heels on her feet.

So why did _she_ have to look like a freak?

Tight white capris pants where pared with a white, corset looking top with a sequined black, English gentlemanly looking jacket…

Great.

"Let's go!" Rangiku shouts, pulling out her car keys.

"Hell no!" Rukia cheers as well, now scowling and pointing to her reflection. "I look like a whore!"

Rangiku blinks a few times before answering.

"I fail to see the problem here…"

Rukia growls at her friend, forcing herself to unclench her fists.

"You gave me dark eye lining make up crap, screwed my hair up, and made cleavage I didn't think I even had!"

Rangiku now raises an eyebrow at her.

"We're leaving and you're coming and that's that."

Rukia sighs as Orihime cheers and leads the way out of Rangiku's place as the said owner drags Rukia outside and practically pushes her into the car.

_-Ichigo_—

The three boys arrive to the entrance after a ten minute walk to the destination.

Ichigo's scowl increases at the scantily dressed women giggling their way into the club as the men line up for their paid entrance.

"He's paying for me." Ichigo says casually as he heads on in, watching Ishida pull the same move as Renji yells at the two "BASTARDS!" to "GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR YOURSELVES, DAMMIT!"

Blinding lights, deafening rap and techno music, and people too drunk to care who they're making out with wasn't Ichigo's ideal scene…

…But it was sure fun as hell to watch people make complete idiots out of themselves…

"SHOTS!" Ichigo hears Renji yelling halfway to the bar, listening to the loud redhead who was gaining on him, still yelling, "SHOTS! I NEED SOME SHOTS!"

Ichigo smiles slightly at his friend's behavior and notices Ishida had gone AWOL on them as Renji orders and three small glasses are put on the table.

"Why three? Ishida's not here…" Ichigo asks hesitantly, picking one of the small glasses up before watching Renji down one.

"Because I get two!"

Ichigo shakes his head while Renji shoots the other, now taking his own drink to his mouth.

Swallowing the drink in which could only be described as liquid shit, he glances the dance floor…

And Ichigo almost chokes on air.

Orihime, Rang-something, and a midget that kills everything happiness touches are on their way to the bar…

With this in mind, Ichigo orders another shot.

_-Rukia_—

A grin similar to the Cheshire cat appears on Rukia's face.

The orange hair that blazes through the sea of black could only be one person.

"Thanks sweetie, you must know I love these." Rukia says, drinking the shot down and almost laughing at the shocked and angry expression on her "boyfriend's" face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, and Rukia pulls a mock expression of hurt onto her face as Rangiku and Orihime order something fruity.

"Why honey cakes, I thought I could come here if I wanted to…" The voice of hurt wears off as Rukia now smirks at her dimwitted companion. "Or are you the over protective type?"

Rukia won't admit it, but the cocky, oh-so-knowing chuckle makes her want to slap him…

…And laugh with him.

"Over protective? Over you? Please."

"Oh really?" Rukia says, an idea coming to mind as Renji saunters over to the group, making comments of good looking ladies…

"Renji, let's dance."

Grinning at Renji, who's shocked expression turns into one of happiness lets her lead him to the dance floor and a new type of game begins.

_-Ichigo_—

Not knowing who to be angry with, Ichigo scowls as he tries to makes his decision.

Renji, the bastard, had given Ichigo a quick grin and thumbs up as Rukia lead him to the floor and processed to –_ehm_- "dance" with him.

Rukia, the damn dwarf, had offered herself as the forbidden fruit that Renji was now partaking of, as the two continued to _–ehm-_ "dance" together.

Dance his ass! She was practically on top of him!

So, downing a couple more shots and his mind made up, Ichigo now walks over to the couple who couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them as he makes quick work in stealing Rukia away.

_-Rukia_—

Whiplashed from the sudden pick up, dragging, and now in the middle of the heated dance floor, Rukia now faces her kidnapper with a grin and a death glare.

"Couldn't let me have fun, eh, over protective boyfriend of mine?"

The said boy raises an eyebrow before huffing out an answer.

"Please, who said you could have fun without me? I am fun."

At this, Rukia laughs, only increasing in volume as she watches the face of the boy in front of her.

"Please! You can't be fun because you can't dance, remember?"

And now Rukia knows she screwed as Ichigo takes a step closer to her and whispers in her ear,

"Oh really now?"

_-Ichigo_—

He wouldn't admit it to himself and he sure as hell wouldn't admit it to her, but Rukia was looking too… _nice_ tonight.

The make up shit she was wearing made her eyes stand out against her otherwise untouched skin, and the tight pants with the top that was…

Uhh…

Okay, so nice was an understatement.

She was hot as hell.

…So Ichigo couldn't blame himself for _compulsively_ leaning into her and whispering, "Oh really now?"

He swears he can feel her shudder from his breath, but that could just be the fact that they were currently being jumbled around…

And so they dance…

Hesitantly at first, their bodies skimming each other as they face the other, smiling wickedly at the maliciousness of their actions before it suddenly goes into a turn for the worse as Rukia turns and presses her back against his firm chest.

And only when Ichigo realizes what she's done it's too late…

…He's enjoying himself too much to stop the now intense grinding she had lead them into…

…

What was that about a "No Dancing" rule?

_-Rukia_—

She doesn't know what's happened, but she can't stop herself from rubbing her body against his, front-to -front, front-to-back… hell, she'd rub him side-to-side if she had to…

Maybe it was because Rangiku had given her a bottle that she didn't know what was in it (making a mental note of never doing something that stupid again) but right now, dancing widely was the best thing in the world.

Besides… Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

_-Ichigo_—

Maybe it was minutes, or hours, or years of endless nights, but finally Ichigo had gotten a breather as he and Rukia sat down on an empty couch that lined the walls of the massive dance floor.

Her small fingers kept tracing invisible patterns into the palms of his hands, something that he was getting used to. Her fingernails gently scraping and almost tickling his palms as the two silently watched the constantly pulsating night club.

Not saying anything and not having to was something Ichigo was grateful for, because this night was dry humping his mind…

"Rukia! Kurosaki-kun! How are you?"

Ichigo turned his head to the overly cheery voice, otherwise known as…

"Orihime, how are you?"

"I'm fine! I just had a mango margarita with!-" and she was off, rambling about her alcoholic choices as she gently swayed on the spot…

Stealing a glance at the small raven haired girl beside him, he noticed how intensely she was watching her friend, and now started to pay attention to what she was saying…

"So I was wondering if we could do a double date sometime when Rukia breaks up with you and leaves you crying like a walrus pup and-"

"If Rukia breaks up with me, I'd love to." Ichigo says, waiting for a reaction from either girl when he swears he can hear a light growl come from somewhere…

Feeling something on his thigh, he realizes Rukia's put her leg across one of his… almost like she was marking her territory…

And Ichigo smiles at the thought he'll tell her later…

…When they're not so drunk that they'll forget it.

_-Rukia_—

Yes, something must have happened to her head.

Maybe her mother had been a drinker while she was in nine months of forming, or maybe she was dropped on her head as an infant, or maybe she just had too much alcohol in her system to be rational.

Because getting a piggy back ride from someone who could possibly fall over at any second was a dipshit stupid idea.

Yes, a piggy back ride from a drunken Ichigo Kurosaki was stupid, but what was even more stupid was trying to offer him one first only leading to him rebel and pick her up instead.

So laughing at the spinning world and Ichigo's staggers as he yells at her to "Shut up, midget!", she continues to taunt him before placing her forehead in between his shoulder blades and wondering where it was when she trusted him to carry her drunk ass and his own to the subway station.

Needless to say, she's as confused as Ichigo is when a police officer wakes them up at four in the morning, flashlight in hand and wondering what they were doing sleeping in a park.

Rukia checks to see that both of them are still as fully clothed as they had been the previous night as she sleepily answers the cop.

"We where stargazing."

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Ashi Altair: **Don't worry, Zangestu actually is pretty important to this story, so he'll be back in here sometime before the end. :)

**Falconrukichi: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad to give ya your daily laughter dose today! :D

**Amehosi141: **You can pimp slap anyone, even Senna… but why her?

**.: **Yes, we all miss Isshin, but he'll be back for sure!

**Merisela: **Haha! Kissing? Kissing is against the rules! They shall NEVA KISS! BWAHAHA!

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Yes, maybe Rukia is a kid porn star… we will never know… And yeay for pimp slaps!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Awh, haha! I'm glad you liked the improv, it was fun to write!

**KuroKuchiki: **He's bored and board and whatever else… I think I was too tired to care… sorry… but thanks for reviewing and voting!

**Blissbeat: **Thanks for your review!

**Rukes: **Yeay for an update… and yeay for your pimp slap vote!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha, yes! Ichigo is now pregnant with an evil twin brother as well… I think we should all be afraid… o.O It was MAYURI'S FAULT! BLAHH!

**Lemonorangevanilladrops: **Holy crap, you got kicked out of class because of me? O.o Should I be sorry or honored? I'll be both. Sorry my story makes you laugh! :D And thanks for reviewing the last chapter as well! :D Good luck with your paper!

**Sallythedistoryerofwords23: **Haha, thanks for reviewing and voting TEAM PIMP SLAP AIZEN! Yeay!

**Chappygrl: **Renji is your bitch? How'd that happen and how do I get one? ;) When will they start liking each other? Never! It's against the rules! Number one says "Don't fall in love", remember? ;)

**BleachOrcalover13: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad it's meeting your fancy!

**Agslilover: **Your boyfriend… oh dear! Do tell me more about pimp slapping this boy!

**Me Cake: **He's not saying that it's a women's fault if a man does terrible at his job or what not, just that all literature branches from them. ;) And more about Zangestu's women hating will be revealed, don't worry. ;)

**Sugardragon: **I know! We need Rukia again. :( And thanks for your review and vote!

**Wildflower:** Awh, thanks! I'm glad my story makes ya laugh! And yes, I like stories where you SEE the relationship progress, so thanks for commenting on that. :)

**DeeDubb: **Pimp slap Byakuya? AwHAHAHA! Awesome! Thanks for reviewing and such! :D

**Snizlefritz: **Haha, wow, so that last chapter was good, neh? Wow, I think everyone liked that one… A LOT.

**1290r5: **Dude, because you're a guy gives you ten times more reason to pimp slap someone! You ARE the supposed pimp! And yes, I think I will make Byakuya and Isshin meet. :)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Holy cow, pimp slap enough people? I think so!

**Goku's Daughter: **Yes, Orihime needs to either buck up or die… I don't know if she could do anything else but those two options… so yeah… :)

**Applestoapples: **Haha! Well welcome to fanfiction AND to the wanna pimp slap Aizen group!

**Kayleeh1994: **Wow! Crying from laughing? That's an awesome unknown compliment to me! Thanks! :D

**Ruriri: **Wow, emo and Rukia? … It could work. :D Zangestu's "women" problem will be revealed, don't worry. :)

**Anime-lover-2401: **When? He is a surprise, but he will be here within a few chapters, so stay tuned and thanks for reviewing!

**BlacknWhiteCheckers: **Actually, I'm thinking of having Zangestu and Shirayuki meet, so yeah… :)

**Billy ftw: **Dude, welcome to fanfiction! And thanks for reviewing and such!

**Justpink: **Pure win? How is win "unpure?" Oh well, thanks for reviewing AND voting anyway!

**LeyCoo: **Haha! I've done that and it SUCKS because than you're looking for them for FOREVER! -.- sad day…

**Youtubesam: **Haha, I'm like McDonalds? I make people obese… :( …Haha! No! NO LEMONS! Wow, I think this chapter is as close as it gets… I'm not a lemony person… :/

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **Pyon? Mm… I must try this Pyon out sometime… Wow… ;)

**Kesu25: **Awh, thanks for your review! And yes, the water is warming just so it can go ice cold again! Yeay!

**Eelgirl13: **I try to update on time, but like today, I'm a few day/s off. :/ I mostly do it so I'll remember to update… hahahahaha… 0.o thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Azraelean: **Daaaang… You must have something to pimp slap Kenny and Unohana! … Maybe an insanity plea would help you against them and their BAN-FREAKIN'-KAI? Haha! Thanks for revewing!

**Ricejames: **Yes! Free dunkin' dounguts and the cops leave you alone? … You must have tested this strategy out before using it, neh?

**_: **Dude, Keigo would freakin' LET you pimp slap him if you're a female! Bwahaha!

**Vreni: **Pimp slap is a nicer way of saying bitch slap… basically, who'd you slap because you rule over them… and thanks for reviewing if not chapter nineteen, than twenty. :D

**Cridle: **Yeay for pimping guys who would kill you if it actually happened! :D

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Sunday! **(Because everyone got pimp slapped and must now recover…)

Review if you want to wake up hung over after sleeping in a park with Ichigo or Rukia!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION: **Fill in the blank!

_(blank_) is my favorite chapter because of _(blank)_

Sorry, too tired to think of anything clever… -.-'


	22. Time Out

Poll Results!

_-They're probably off, 'cause I'm tired and it's late. :)-_

Chapters from Games:

_Ch 1, Prologue: _One

_Ch 11, The Rule Book Part II: _One

_Ch 15, Referees Part IV: _One

_Ch 16, Referees Part V: _Two

_Ch 20, Running: _Two

_Ch. 21, Foul: _Five

_All of them: _Three (Kiss ups… very nice, good, awesome kiss ups, but still kiss ups)

Chapters from Bleach

_Chapter 181:_ One

_Other Unknown IchiRuki Implied Chapters:_ Two

_Spoiler!:_ One

**Author's Note Nobody EVER reads:** Yeay for: Not throwing up, time off, WRITING THIS CHAPTER, End of drama, and you guys. :) **THANKS FOR 600 FREAKIN' REVIEWS!**

Onward, march!

* * *

GAMES

Time Out

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

"What do you mean you're busy every night but Fridays?" Ichigo asks in puzzlement, his phone between his face and shoulder as he tries to clean his last minute dinner plates.

"Because I have class, idiot!" a muffled Rukia says on the other phone line, muted noises of people talking and classical music playing behind her.

Ichigo scowls at this as he places the dishes in the sink and moves the phone into his hand to talk properly.

After the incident of being found in a park with a hangover and Rukia, an unspoken agreement went between them to avoid the other. Drinking, dancing like mating animals, and two very hot headed people didn't go very well with either of their conscious the next morning.

So, for three days, neither spoke to the either and neither bothered with text or call…

…Until now.

"So than come on Friday. I'll pick you up." Ichigo proposes, hearing Rukia sigh over the phone.

"If I come on Friday, can we forget what happened Monday?"

"Sure." Ichigo grins slightly now, the feeling of being able to put that terrible night behind them. "But you do realize that Friday is tomorrow…"

A loud, piercing female voice comes through the line, though Ichigo doesn't hear what is said, he can feel the chill behind her tone.

"Shit." He hears Rukia mumble, sighing quickly before giving her answer.

"Fine! Fine, yes, I'll go!"

With that, Ichigo hears a click and knows that he's talking to thin air.

_-Rukia_—

The short break in which Ichigo called distracted Rukia from the rest of her practice, leaving a very angry Shirayuki and a terrible feeling in her gut of failure.

Opening her apartment door, Rukia soon falls into the comfort of her couch and lets her weary body sink into the comfort only her home could bring.

None of the lights are on, and only the moon light flows into her house from behind her as she heaves a sigh.

Her eyes are heavy and Rukia gives into closing them.

A five hour practice, let alone Ichigo's call and request for a date on Friday, or tomorrow…

…Shit. He didn't tell her what it was they were to be doing on Friday. Rule number eight was 'No surprises', right? Or was it number nine?

Rukia's mind grows fuzzy as sleep encases her.

Consciousness ends and nightmares begin.

_-Ichigo_—

Friday afternoon wakes him up with an eerie sense of dread.

Bolting upright, Ichigo glances at his alarm clock only to realize he's missed his two classes today and lies back down with a groan.

'_It must be tonight_' He thinks, glancing over at the cause of the trouble, now starting to get out of bed.

'_It's your entire fault, Slaying Moon.'_

_-Rukia—_

Ichigo, not specifying the occasion or what to wear, Rukia decides to go with a plain knee length black dress and low heels.

Sure, Rukia could've called him and asked him for details, and she mulls over, knowing that calling him would lead to talking again. So, putting in a pair of simple, silver earrings, Rukia continues preparing for her date.

The sound of knocking his heard on her front door, grumbling at the potential date that might just be a trip to McDonalds, Rukia grabs her purse.

She pauses for one last look over before opening the door enough for her to slip out and meet…

"Hey Ichigo."

She watches him frown at her obvious succession in not having to offer to let him into her apartment, but smirks a bit at how she was so able to do so.

"Ready to go, suspicious midget?"

Rukia feels no remorse as Ichigo curses and limps slightly as she leads the way to his already parked car.

_-Ichigo_—

The last thing he needs tonight is to be limping around.

Gritting his teeth as he tries to walk correctly Ichigo grabs his girlfriends hand and walks with her the remaining way to his car.

Opening the door, walking around and getting his own, getting situated to than backing out to make their journey, Ichigo finally breaths.

Tonight, he's nervous, which normally doesn't happen, so the only thing he knows that will calm him is turning the track to number eight…

_-Rukia_—

After a few moments of silence, she tries to read Ichigo's mood. Asking about what they were going to do tonight seem pointless, he was dressed in a more casual black anyway. Asking what had him in a weird mood would be prodding into something personal that would get messy later. So the only real way to know what he was thinking was to not ask at all.

But soon enough, at a stoplight, his hands fiddle with the music as he turns the usual, stiff acoustic guitar to something more… peaceful?

Yes, peaceful was the word.

Whoever was playing flowed smoothly with the guitar chords and Rukia smiles a bit for some unknown reason, and is a bit surprised when a beautiful female voice threads her lyrics into the song.

Rukia opens her mouth to comment on the pleasing music, but Ichigo cuts her off… his voice quite and low.

"Hey Rukia…"

The tone of his voice instantly silences her wanted to be made comment as he hesitates before continuing with, "Don't make fun of this song."

She wants to tell him she actually likes this song. She wants to tell him that she thinks it's one of the most beautiful things she's ever head.

She wants to tell him, but doesn't.

So instead, she pulls his hand that's closest to her off the steering wheel and into hers.

He doesn't withdraw as they finish the car ride in silence…

Except for, of course, that beautiful voice.

_-Ichigo_—

After parking and both get out of the car, Ichigo opens the door behind his own and grabs Slaying Moon before wrapping his hand in Rukia's.

He can tell Rukia's interested in what's in the bag, (it is so large, after all) but he keeps their stride up until they reach the front doors and push their way in through the crowd.

The lone grand piano on stage is currently being played classically by… Ishida. Go figure he'd take his spot after his absence.

However, the boy with dark hair and glasses meets his eyes somehow through the dark crowd and nods, before smoothly ending his piece.

Ichigo leads his date to the only empty, small two person table that the crowd consisted of as applause fills Ishida's must be bows.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

Ichigo leaves before his girlfriend can argue back and makes his way to behind the stage.

"It's been three weeks since you last came, Kurosaki."

Ichigo pauses from setting Slaying Moon down as he sighs, not wanting to explain himself to Ishida.

"You know I've been busy."

"I have been busy as well, yet I had to take your Friday night slot." The man with glasses glares at Ichigo, who scowls at the discomfort of an intervention.

"If you play tonight, you must play at least for the rest of this month."

Ichigo thinks about what today is, the third of August? Shit, that would mean the entire month…

"Deal."

Ishida nods, not obviously seen from Ishida, but Ichigo knows he is pleased with his response.

"Your turn than, Kurosaki."

_-Rukia_—

Her date was being very rude.

Dropping her off in the middle of an unknown place with no idea of what was to happen was making her a bit nervous, but she trusted he wouldn't leave her alone with maniacs…

…Yet.

Three minutes of silence on stage, yet the crowd remains silent, many dressed in black and sipping coffee's or wines.

What was this place?

Around five minutes of stage silence, Rukia sees two men dressed in pure black with even black hats on bring out a backless stool and microphone with stand before leaving the small platform… letting Rukia take note of how small the stage was compared to how large the audience that filled around it.

In fact, it was probably only ten feet by ten feet, most of the space being taken up by the parlor grand piano in the back of the stage. This seemed quite unusual for the crowed of a hundred and fifty or so seated on the floor and half of that sitting above in an upper balcony.

Yet when the stool was placed out, the already quiet room seemed to be hushed even more as the stagehand exited and a man entered.

The orange hair, black skinny jeans, and a white shirt that said _Nice Vibe_ could only be one person.

Ichigo walks onto the stage, sits on the stool and adjusts the microphone accordingly before bringing something out from behind him.

Rukia raises in eyebrow in interest as Ichigo places the pure black guitar in front of him. The black instrument is just that, save for the copper chords and one, small orange dot before he leans into the microphone and speaks.

"For Masaki."

_-Ichigo_—

A few, scattered claps are heard before Ichigo starts to strum, the strings humming to life underneath his fingertips and the audience forgotten.

Not realizing how much he'd miss his Friday night slot of a half hour, Ichigo strums the introductory cords a bit longer than needed before he sings softly.

That was the key, the soft words that would travel throughout the audience.

"Take a photograph, it'll be the last.

Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here."

Ichigo keeps his voice steady in pace, making sure to blend with his guitar, not have it or his voice over power one or the other.

He glances out into the audience, catching eyes with a few people who seem at ease with his piece, even some have their eyes closed in what he hopes is them trying to catch the sound more vividly.

Yet his eyes pause on hers when they connect, and he watches how powerful her gaze is before slightly lifting a corner of his mouth to break contact and finish the song.

She was making him forget his lyrics.

_-Rukia_—

She knew he could sing from the time they sang karaoke that seemed so long ago. She knew he liked acoustic guitar, as it was the only music she had ever heard in his car. Yet she had never pieced the two together, that he was a guitar player _and_ singer.

The audience had lightly clapped when he came on… he must perform often for regulars to know who he was…

And now she knows why they had clapped.

His voice was masculine, rough, yet dripped with honey at the same time. The lyrics made her heart feel heavy, yet light at the same time… almost like a power struggle of what she should be feeling about the song.

"We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be.

Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun."

He sings out, and unlike when he had sung "Your Song", this was entire different. His voice was quiet, yet the impact still the same.

Beautiful.

His eyes lock on hers, and his expression is unreadable as he continues the song, yet with the lift of the right corner of his mouth, he breaks the contact and continues strumming.

With his attention off of her, all Rukia can do is listen.

And that's all right with her as long as he keeps playing.

_-Ichigo_—

Ishida had taken a little over half of his half hour slot, so after finishing his first song, he plays a classical sets before finishing with a bow and the soft, yet comforting applause.

He steps off the stage and is greeted by Ishida, who has a light grin on his usually serious face.

"It's obvious the audience has missed you, so what made you come back?"

Ichigo by now has back Slaying Moon back into its case before leading Ishida out from backstage and into the tabled audience.

"So?" Ishida says, now more impatiently, "What brought you back to perform?"

Ichigo now see's Rukia, scooting her chair in and walking their way, so thinking of the only reason, Ichigo answers.

"Literature. Literature brought me back."

And with that, he's off walking towards her, who's walking towards him.

And Ichigo pretends not to have noticed Ishida's slight smile and the sad way he shook his head as he wraps an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

_-Rukia_—

When Ichigo had stepped off the stage, Rukia listens to the random bits of conversation around her.

"What's his name? He's wonderful…"

"Nobody knows his name; nobody hears any _spoken_ words from him other than 'For Masaki' before he starts."

A sigh. "Well he really is wonderful. Has he ever gotten any record deal offers?"

"Plenty. He just plainly doesn't accept them."

"A shame, really. Does he produce his own CD's to distribute than?"

"Never heard of them if he has."

"Mmm. What a shamefully kept secret."

"Without a doubt, he is."

By this time, however, the conversations around her start to blend together as Ichigo appears from behind a door that says _Employees Only_. He's talking to someone with glasses and black hair…

"_Ishida?" _Rukia questions herself, _"How does Ichigo know Ishida? Well, I guess his father does own the place, but surely that's all… Ichigo seems too friendly to him to have the standard employee/manager relationship though… mm…_"

But then Ichigo's gaze locks with hers again, and she's scooting her chair in to meet him as he walks to meet her half way.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders as she places hers around his waist, him quickly explaining that they would have to leave before he gets cornered as he rushes them out to the parking lot.

Rukia doesn't mind, she has a lot of questions in store from him, after all.

_-Ichigo_—

His hand is laced with hers as he parks the car into his usual spot by his apartment before walking around to get Slaying Moon and again weave his fingers with Rukia before climbing the stairs to his apartment.

"We're… at your place?" Rukia questions him, looking at the numbers on the door.

"Any problem with that? I know you're secretive about your place, but it's not like mine's an underground hide out or anything." He smiles while looking down at her. "Besides, I'm not going to try anything. I don't want to get sued for trying anything with a midget child."

Even Ichigo can admit through his clenched teeth that he deserved the punch to his gut as he pulls out his keys and unlocks the door.

_-Rukia_—

His apartment is small, simple, and a bit scattered.

Nothing seemed messy, just a little disorganized. A plain leather couch against the wall, a matching recliner tucked into the corner and the living room with said seating blended into the kitchen.

Rukia slides off her shoes respectively while Ichigo simply walks in and throws his keys into a dish on his kitchen table, taking his guitar carefully out of the case and bringing it with him.

Rukia takes the chance to sit on his couch, leaning against the armrest, legs crossed in front of her as Ichigo leans against the same couch on the floor, his back leaning against it as he randomly plucks on his guitar.

Watching Ichigo tinker away, Rukia realizes the orange dot she saw so far away was actually an orange sun, small waves branching out from the circle as Ichigo winces, but continues his plucking.

"Does it hurt to play?"

Ichigo shrugs at her. "Not really, just lost all my picks and the calluses on my fingertips aren't built up yet."

Rukia watches him a while longer before asking another question.

"What got you into guitar?"

The question seems to startle Ichigo, if only for a second before he's back to plucking.

"My mom."

Rukia tenses at this subject, she knows his mother is deceased, but does he know that she-

"I'm guessing my old man told you she's dead, right?"

Now realizing Ichigo's looking into her eyes, his hands not moving, Rukia nods.

"Thought so."

Again, his hands are running up and down the neck of the guitar, his fingers strumming as he still sometimes winces.

"Tell me about her."

Again, Ichigo's guitar playing halts, but this time, he places the guitar carefully on the floor before turning more towards her direction.

"You really want to know?"

She nods once, her eyes sincerely asking for an answer.

"Only if you want to tell me, of course."

_-Ichigo_—

He breaks eye contact.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Ichigo ponders what Rukia's asking of him.

She's asking for him to open up, to open something that hasn't been brought into daylight unless around his father, who actually had the decency to not bring up the subject on their last visit.

Maybe this could be part of his strategy. If he opens up for her, she'll do the same… in which he can use against her later.

But somehow, her face reads of curiosity and hesitation, and she seems to know the impossible situation she's putting him in.

Does he risk opening the deep wound down to its source of torment for someone who didn't even like him and was out to break him?

His eyes lock with hers again before he asks his next question with hesitation.

"How much do you want to know?"

She pauses before answering as well.

"However much you want to tell me."

Ichigo smiles slightly before throwing another question at her.

"How much time do you have to waste on the past?"

At this, Rukia crawls over, her head now on one of his couch cushions and her feet propped on the arm of his couch.

With her head on her folded arms, so close to his, she answers.

"A lot."

With this, Ichigo begins his ten year long story.

* * *

_**THE SONG**_: Is called "Rain" from Breaking Benjamin, and more about this song will be revealed. No, I didn't write it (obviously!) but for the sake of the store, pretend at least that its original work. (Was never good for writing lyrics… -.-) And go listen to it! It's mainly acoustic guitar and it's beautiful in my eyes. :)

**_THE GUITAR_**: "Slaying Moon" is the translation/meaning behind Zangestu's name, I know, I know. No need to point it out a million times, alright?

THANKS TO:

**Falconrukichi: **Haha, thanks! I decided to slip 'em some alcohol and watch 'em go… or how I think I would've gone… ;)

**Luminous Snow: **Yes, the Soul Society arc is one of my favorites out of all of them, so the IchiRuki-ness of it all is always great, neh? :)

**Experimentnumber628: **Haha, saying it as "Rukia marked Ichigo her territory" just made me think of a dog peeing on something to mark their territory… actually… that would be a whole lot more interesting if Rukia peed on Ichigo… however, that's not happening in this story… ;)

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Haha, yes, Rangiku is mean, but she honestly didn't see how Rukia looking "sexy-fine" was bad… And obviously, neither do we nor Ichigo find a fault with it either. :D

**Chappygrl: **Haha, seems to be most people's favorite part, the Rukia/look like a whore part. :) Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Rukes: **I'm late, I'm sorry! But thanks for your review and voting in the poll!

**KuroKuchiki: **Haha! Yeah they've got a problem! Each other! 8D

**Mikakoneko: **Awh, thanks for liking all the chapters! (Even if I called ya a kiss up, I still appreciate the positive feedback!) Luves for you. –loves- Anyway, thanks for reviewin' and voting!

**Goku's Daughter: **Haha, Renji is just a loudmouth, and Ishida is just too smart for him… 8D

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Oh wow, Mr. Grimmjow, neh? He is pretty sexy-fine… even as a cat, neh? ;)

**Vreni: **Mm… why is there no "like" button on fanfiction? This fic has 5,000 words, ten reviews, and thirty-two likes… that would actually be pretty awesome!

**Anime-lover-2410: **Oh yeah! Byakuya is actually fun/very challenging to write with, so I hope I get him just as good as I portrayed Isshin! O.o'

**Shnizlefritz: **Well hello? Who wouldn't want to get drunk and wake up in a park? And yes, I'd love to see the drunken piggyback ride… :) …And Rukia totally get's Ichigo better than what's her face Hime. :D

**Abarai Starsha: **Thanks for droppin' a review, you're new, right? Well Hiya if ya are and Hey-ya if you're not. :D

**Sallythedestoryerofworlds23: **Haha, Drunken Bleach characters are the best, but not necessarily written the best. (Some authors make them do the impossible, even for a Bleach character that is drunk, high, and about to die)

**Justpink: **You may say all the chapters are the best, but just so ya know, you're kissing up… so keep doing it. (huh…?) Haha! Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully this chapter wasn't as confusing as the last one seemed to be. :/

**Anika103: **Heck yeah Inoue suffers! I'd love to see something happen to her and Ichigo just be like "Oh well." And Rukia hiss that they have to help her and be upset or else it would be outta character. ;) Wow, fanfiction idea for someone! ;)

**Lady Foxtrot: **Yeah, like I said, wasn't too thrilled for last chapter. :( But what's done is done. And Momo really does need to get over Aizen, I agree with ya.

**Agslilover: **Oo… Is that a pimp smack to Orihime? Woohoo! :D

**Sugardragon: **Well some sort of reason had to come up besides "Well, we were drunk off our asses and passed out here." Yeah, that's what Ichigo would say and then they'd land in jail. Not good for a developing storyline.

**Kaylee1994: **Haha, I had fun writing it, so it's always good to hear when people laugh at a part or two. :D

**Ricejames: **Keigo is just a human punching bag… I think he's lost some nerve endings or something from how abused he gets in the series and especially in fanfics!

**Ashi Altair: **If Kaien will appear, I cannot say. My hands and feet are tied and I'm gagged on this subject. I've already let you all know the basics of when Byakuya will appear, so I can't really let any more on or else everyone will know everything and then my story will suck. :P

**FanOfAFanFiction: **YES! Someone likes the Rule Book chapter! Yeay! I actually like their rule book and was debating of whether putting it in or not, and yeay for doing so!

**Whats my name again: **Sexiness resides within Shiro? Wow… I must find him and steal some. :D Just kiddin! Yeay for Isshin acting like the crazy he is!

**Loveyouso: **Heck yes Rukia can beat up Ichigo! Mainly because he won't hurt her back… -heart-

**SmilexForxBleach: **Awh, thanks for reviewing… in caps lock even! :D

**Applestoapples: **Oh haha! Someone knows somethin' about Zangestu! Well… Close, but not quite. This too shall be revealed later on.

**Ruriri: **Wow, thanks for fighting the sand man to review, and thanks for it! Yes, drunk Rukia + drunk Ichigo = hilarity. :D

**KaiserKawaii: **I hope this story continues to amuse you/fulfill the ichiruki we all need! 8)

**Azraelean: **Dude, you never know what captains are able of… Wow, do you have Shikai, since you where saying Kenny doesn't and you can pimp slap him… Wow… ;)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Awh, thanks! I always love hearing from reviewers that they laughed at a certain part or the entire chapter in general! Sometimes I write things and wonder if they're funny or not… Mm…

**Merisela: **You want kissing? Uh… I can't help ya there… Just kidding! I know you mean Ichigo and Rukia! But remember, not kissing is one of the rules!

**Amehoshi141: **Ya didn't like the entire first movie? I think she kinda bugged me, but she's long gone anyone. Besides, not many remember the first Bleach movie. ;)

**Cridle: **Haha! I actually LOVED that line from Isshin, I'm glad it's still so rememberable for you! And yes, if only Isshin could see his little boy now… Grinding with third daughter… actually, maybe it's better he missed out…

**Ichirukinezzlover12: **Jealousy is just a natural occurrence of couples who feel threatened when someone they like might be pulled away… Or that's what Rukia's definition would be… after all, if kissing is just a handshake, what would she describe jealousy as?

**P3achi3: **Oh wow, thanks for stickin' with my story! I love when fics do that, actually! They improve as they go, and that's the point, right? :D

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **Dang right stargazing is a good excuse! A question for ya, your penname, is it because you like bunnies, or because you like Rukia? Let me know, it has me curious!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Eh, I just don't spell check a lot because most of my updates are written at three in the morning somehow throughout the brain deadness, I am also inspired, so write at three in the morning I do… however, obviously spell check gets neglected… maybe write at night, proofread in the morning, neh? Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**1290r5: **Winnar? Wow, that's an impressive word right there… use it in an English paper for me and tell me what your teacher says, eh? Just kidding! Don't fail classes! Haha, wow, sorry, crazy random tangent. Thanks for reviewing!

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Yes, drunk piggybacks rock! Thanks for reviewing and Hiya from America!

**x Senbonzakura x: **Thanks for the "good luck" wish, I need it! These next chapters are kinda freakin' me out… :/

**eelgirl13: **Yeah, I actually liked chapter one, but then I think I kinda changed the writing style and tone since then… good or bad change, what do ya think?

**Amulet Misty: **Colorful… what does such a word mean about a chapter on drunkenness? Mm… questions questions… :D

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **School sucks! BLAH! But thanks for your review! Good luck in school, and don't die from the homework! (Easier said than done, I know… -.-)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Monday! **(Because the next chapter is almost done now…)

Review for secrets!

**

* * *

**

**POLL QUESTION: **Short answer!

Have you ever cosplayed or been to an Anime convention? As whom and so on and so forth!


	23. Yellow Card

_Poll Results!_

Question: Have you ever been to a Anime Convention/Cosplayed?

**Yes: **Eight

**No: **Seventeen

Geeze, we need to show Bleach cosplay some love, because none of you have been Bleach characters yet. However, a few others and myself are soon to fix this. –evil grin- Let's say it involves prescription purple contacts (because my vision is terrible) a black wig, and an orange hair sprayed haired idiot. Yes, my boyfriend and I are cosplaying as Rukia and Ichigo.

**PS: **I didn't list who everyone went as because that would've taken forever. You may, if you want, go through the reviews to see what others cosplayed as, however.

**Another PS:** I had this chapter writen, review responses almost done, and kinda even proofread this chapter just to find out my internet is broken. Whoop didy do, sucks to be you… and me.

* * *

**GAMES**

Yellow Card

* * *

_-Rukia—_

When Rukia cracks her eyes open, everything is dimly lit.

Blinking a few times in her drowsiness, she registers where she is at.

Or more like where she is _still _at.

Rukia looks around to see Ichigo's apartment still in view, and Ichigo himself still slumped up against the side of the couch.

The time, if she'd guessed it, was somewhere near 6:00am, as of the sun was shedding a few rays of light across Ichigo's features.

Her hand is against something moving, in an upward and downward motion. She looks more closely now and finds her hand resting against Ichigo's chest, him still sitting, her still lying down as she feels the steady pulse of his heartbeat through his worn cotton shirt.

Smiling through her fatigue, Rukia takes him in. He had his head leaned back against the couch cushion, leaving his profile for her to study. His sharp cheek bones, thin lips, and his orange hair that was softly highlighted from the oncoming sun were all too clear to her for this early in the morning.

When she had first seen him, she recalls making an assumption that he was ugly.

Now, deciding that she could spare a few more minutes of sleep, she takes back her first impression and drifts back into blackness.

_-Ichigo_—

The first thing Ichigo thinks when he comes to is the pain in his neck.

Slowly opening his eyes and wincing as he moves his neck tenderly, he grimaces at the pain.

Yes, he had slept on it wrong, and now he knows why.

Ichigo finds himself leaning against his leather couch, but what stops him is the hand on his chest.

Following the said hand to an arm and then to a face, he smirks slightly.

Rukia was resting still, her eyelids fluttering with light sleep as her head rested upon her remaining curled arm.

Ichigo knows that in moving he would wake her up, and doing so might lead her into panic of waking up in an unknown territory with someone she didn't trust.

So instead, he looks her over.

That damn hair was still in her face, and the rest of her black locks a bit jumbled up from sleep as her lips stood out from her otherwise pale face.

Taking a moment to grin at her tiredness, he slowly raises a hand to push the stray bang between her eyes away…

…and in doing so wakes her up.

Her eyes squint open, as Ichigo realizes the sun is directly in her eyes as she slowly opens them fully to slightly grin.

"We fell asleep." She states, now rolling over to stretch her arms above her head as Ichigo forces his sore body to stand.

"Of course, midget. I was talking until two in the morning last time I saw a clock."

"What time is it now?"

Ichigo sighs and looks at his wrist watch before answering.

"Eight o' clock."

"Mm."

"Breakfast?"

"Only if you make it."

Ichigo grins at her retort as she too stands and Ichigo leads them to the kitchen.

_-Rukia_—

She should be weirded out.

After all, she just spent the night at the man's house whose heart she was trying to claim and destroy, yet for some reason, she's calm.

How is it that this seems… natural? Maybe from the weekend at the Kurosaki's, but what had happened that she let her defenses fall? Back then, she had slept in his closet to avoid his gaze, yet now she had slept just two feet away from him.

Maybe it was the stories.

She grins softly as Ichigo pulls out some pancake mix and heats up a frying pan, muttering things about not eating breakfast often and cursing as the butter fails to heat up fast enough for him.

Yes, the stories had to be the reason of why Rukia would fall asleep at Ichigo's house with him in plain sight.

Ichigo had told her of his mother, from the earliest age he could remember. His first stuff animal from her at the age of three, the time his father, mother and him had went to the beach, when she announced he would have two new sisters soon… nothing seemed to be excluded.

Yet whatever story it was, no matter how insignificant or not, Ichigo's face would always soften, no matter how hard he tried to keep a scowl on his mouth.

Rukia tries to remember which story he had left off at, and can only remember his tired, low, and husky voice mumbling broken sentences as she assumed they both fell asleep.

"Get a few blueberries to put in these, will ya? They're in the fridge."

Rukia nods at Ichigo, interrupting her thoughts as she opens the refrigerator in search for blueberries.

_-Ichigo_-

"If you want to put them in the mix you can, but I'm not eating them." Rukia says promptly after handing him the container of blueberries.

Ichigo scrunches his nose in disgust, looking over the molded fruit and the readied pancake mix.

"Never mind." Ichigo says, pouring the pancake mix into the pan, hearing the simmering of cooking as he hears Rukia throw the package away.

Ichigo unknowingly scowls as he watches the pancakes start to form.

Last night had been long stories; enough to make both of them fall asleep without care of the other's presence.

Yet telling Rukia the memories he had with his mother wasn't something he was regretting… yet. She had asked a few questions, laughed lightly at a few of the funny stories and whenever his eyes met hers, she seemed to be entranced in his tales and the recollections he had of his mom.

"You're staring right at them and you're still burning them."

Ichigo blinks in surprise as Rukia bumps her hip against his and takes the spatula from his hands, flipping the overdone pancakes with ease.

"Go set the table. Apparently, flipping little pancakes is too hard for you."

Ichigo rolls his eyes as Rukia scoops the finished pancakes onto a plate and pours in more batter into the newly emptied spots.

"And apparently, keeping to yourself is too hard for you."

He watches Rukia shrug, continuing her new job of pancake making.

"I like my pancakes soft and tasty, not crunchy and terrible."

Ichigo ruffles her hair, ignoring her complaints as he sets the small table with mismatched plates and cups.

Now pulling out some forks and a carton of orange juice, he watches as Rukia brings the plate of hot pancakes and syrup, sets it upon the table and takes a seat while waiting for him to do the same.

Handing her a fork, Ichigo sets the orange juice down as the two serve themselves a decent amount of pancakes.

How did it become awkward now?

"So, Byakuya is your only brother, right?"

He watches as Rukia swallows before answering.

"Brother in law."

"So… you have a sister that married him than, right?"

An expression flits over Rukia's face and she seems to hesitate before answering.

"_Had_ a sister."

_-Rukia_—

"So… you have a sister that married him than, right?"

Rukia considers her options of answering the question Ichigo had just asked.

She could've just answered with a nod of her head, or a yes, or something much less complicated in which she had answered.

"_Had_ a sister."

It was only fair to answer him correctly. He had spent almost the entire night telling her about his mother, so what few memories could she share with him that would hurt anyone?

A pause rings through the room before he lowly says, "Sorry."

Rukia meets his gaze and finds his eyes full of questions and sympathy, for which she puts a small grin on her face.

"What do you want to know?"

He smiles slightly at Rukia.

"How much do you want to tell me?"

Taking another bite and taking her time to chew and swallow, Rukia answers his question with an answer she's sure he'd rather it not be the true one.

"I could tell you all I know about her by the time we finish breakfast."

She watches him hide his surprise with a scowl and a bite of pancake before nodding in a way for her to continue.

"My parents died before I was two, so from then on I was in foster homes. My sister, Hisana was ten at the time, and it was too hard to find people to adopt us when we were so far apart in age."

Rukia takes a sip from her orange juice Ichigo had just barely pour for her, giving him a small thank you before continuing…

"I only saw her a few times between then and before she died… Hisana had leukemia as a child and went into remission, and it started back up a year before our parents died, and because of this, she was sent away to the United State of America for treatment and adoption there, because it was easier."

Ichigo nods for her continuation as she inhales another breath.

"While there, my future brother in law saw her while touring an American hospital for the future family business." Rukia thinks of how to describe what happens next, and thus continues the story.

"I guess it was love at first sight. They were both seventeen at the time… and with enough visits and my brother's money, he was able to bring her back to Japan and marry her at age nineteen, regardless of the Kuchiki rules and such."

Her eyes flit across to Ichigo's face, who seems to be mulling over this information as he takes another bite.

"So she got custody of you when she married Byakuya, right?"

Rukia shakes her head at him, trying to read his expression, which only comes off as curiosity.

"Hisana tried looking for me, but a year into her marriage, her leukemia started getting worse." Rukia thinks hard about her sister, before continuing.

"The last I saw of her was before she left for America. I was seven, she was fifteen. I'd only met her a few times before that, so when I was twelve and news came that she died, I was sad, but I didn't know what to be sad over… she was my sister, but I didn't know her. No letters, emails, or phone calls where ever made while she was away."

"Does that bother you?"

Only now does Rukia realize her eyebrows are furrowed together as she makes eye contact with Ichigo, whose entire face reads of hesitation.

She relaxes her expression before sipping her orange juice again.

"She had her own struggles, why should I have been added to the list?"

_-Ichigo_—

The more Rukia talked of her sister, the more Ichigo got the feeling that they where complete strangers to each other.

Her sister had never written, called, or made any contact. Her parents died before she could remember them, and yet she talked about this so casually, so business-y and formal.

Yet, her expression read of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Rejection would be the closest word he could come to describe it as.

"It doesn't matter. A year later, Byakuya found me and adopted me into his family and told me the story of my sister. He said she wanted to find me before she died, but could not."

Ichigo nods at her continuation, pushing away his plate as Rukia did the same.

Huh…

…She was right about the timing.

Ichigo mulls over Rukia's story of her past, and how the two went from squabbling over everything to talking of the past and sitting in a comfortable silence as the sun's rays get brighter…

…all to be ruined by Rukia's phone chirping off.

"Shit!" Ichigo hears her say in her surprise at the loudness of the phone interrupting the silence, mumbling apologies as she takes the call.

"Hello?" Ichigo hears her say, the other person muted against her ear as Ichigo starts to clear the dishes.

_-Rukia_—

"You do know what tomorrow is, or need I remind you?" a cold voice flows over the phone, making Rukia sit upright immediately.

"Yes, I do know, brother. You don't have to remind me."

"Good. Then I shall see you there with your boyfriend, the one with orange hair."

Rukia curses in her mind, Byakuya always watching her every move, even while he was away in Paris…

"I'm not sure if he would be available for such short notice." Rukia says quietly, ignoring the way Ichigo was raising an eyebrow at her in her sudden silence.

"Did you not invite him? You know the rules of going to these things, Rukia. And here you where telling me you didn't need reminding."

"I will ask him, brother."

"Is he near?"

Rukia blinks at her brother's question, but answer honestly anyway.

"Yes."

"I will invite him than. Please hand him the phone, Rukia."

Torn between arguing that she was more than capable of asking herself and just to make things easier and give Ichigo the phone, Rukia makes ups her mind.

Putting a hand over her phone, Rukia stands and bumps lightly into Ichigo.

"It's my brother… he has… a question for you…"

_-Ichigo_—

Raising an eyebrow again for the second time Rukia's picked up her phone; Ichigo takes the phone from her and answers.

"Yo."

He watches Rukia's face pale at this word alone.

There is a pause on the other line before her brother starts to speak, and Ichigo can hear the ice and nobility in his tone.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother in law. Because Rukia failed to find a date, I am asking you to come to the Kuchiki Corporation dinner and ball as her escort. You are invited to come if you can be on time, well mannered, and be presentable. Should I count on you coming, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo doesn't know what it is, but something about Rukia's brother was already bringing his anger to a boiling point.

He didn't even know the guy, yet he already wouldn't mind landing a fist in his face.

His holier-than-thou tone.

His impoliteness to him.

And his rudeness to his own sister.

"You can bet your ass I'll be there, Byakuya."

_-Rukia_—

Watching in horror as Ichigo swears, uses her brother's first in such a rude manner, and _hangs up_ on him, Rukia gaps like a fish in thinking of something to say.

However, Ichigo scowls down at her with furrowed eyebrows and ruffles her hair in a harsher manner than before.

"Stop doing that, you look stupid. Your brother only had what was coming to him."

Rukia doesn't even know what she's saying as her fists beat into Ichigo's chest and he yells back at her battle cries.

But secretly, Rukia feels a relief in her chest that things weren't always going to stay serious between them all day long…

…and wears a proud smirk when she leaves his apartment for practice with Ichigo nursing a bleeding nose.

* * *

_**WHY THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED "YELLOW CARD":**_ Yes, I know Yellowcard is also a band, but this is referring to referee's who use a yellow card to warn the players of rule breaking, or as this yellow card refers to, future rule breaking.

**Want good music? Get good music!: **Because I'm random and love music, I've decided to give a shout out to a band called Pierces. If you watch television, I guess they sing the theme song for "Pretty Little Liars", but I like their song "Sticks and Stones" the best. If you read this or looked them up, let me know. :) P.S: Ichigo will NOT play/sing their songs. ;)

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Ashi Altair: **Haha, lowly reader? You guy's reviews inspire me to keep writing! Honestly, when I first started posting this fic, I NEVER thought I would get more than a hundred reviews, and I already have six hundred! So lowly reader? I think not! Never think of reading as lowly, because you and everyone else inspired me to keep writing. :)

**Sugardragon: **Awh, thanks, I'm glad you thought so. :D Thanks for giving my heart happiness!

**Luminous Snow: **Yeah, the guitar is "Slaying Moon", most people I know who play guitar actually name them, so I figured Ichigo would do the same. The reason behind the name (besides it's the translation for "Zangestu") will be revealed soon. :)

**Falconrukichi: **Yes, I think they're warming up even more now after this chapter, neh? ;)

**Merisela: **Haha, spoiling is no good for either author or reader, so be glad it's still a secret! :D Thanks for reviewing as always!

**P3achi3: **Late as always, but this was not my fault! The chapter was done on time, just no internet to post it up until now. :/ JAPAN! Dude, freakin' take me with you next time!

**Lady Foxtrot: **I love Breaking Benjamin, and when I was planning for Ichigo to be a guitarist, I knew I had to put "Rain" as one of the songs he'd play. :) You cosplay as anime characters you don't even know? Haha, that's full of awesomeness right there!

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Oh ho ho! Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner here! This too shall be discussed further on, but keep it a secret for now, kay? ;)

**xXBleachluverXx: **Dang right Breaking Benjamin! 'Specially that song! Yeah… reading all the chapters helps with understanding the current one! Haha!

**KuroKuchiki: **Yeah, they have to get to know each other somehow, neh? This is how it's all unraveling… :O

**Rukes: **Haha, thanks for voting in the poll and reviewing! Sorry I'm late as always… forgiveness?

**Kayleeh1994: **Because you asked so nicely, I will give you the rough estimate of how long this story will be: Around 30… plus a bonus that doesn't ( I REPEAT ) _does not _continue the story, yet is still tied into it.

**Kesu25: **I personally found this chapter a bit too intense, but I figure some of you will/have to like it… right? O.O'

**Agslilover: **I think your question of if Byakuya is coming soon is now invalid. ;)

**X Senbonzakura X: **Awh, thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Usuilove21: **Wow, one of your favorite two? Awesome! Either you haven't read much or your hard to please. ;) And it's okay to kiss up as long as you remind me that I kick ass. :D Haha! Just kiddin'! Yeay for the Rukia cosplayers!

**CharmedNightSkye: **Wow… you noticed everything I wished everyone else did! (Or maybe they did, and just didn't tell me…) No, what Rukia and Shirayuki are doing is still under wraps, and will be for a while longer… I actually liked that corny little line of Rukia making him forget his lyrics. :) Thanks for pointing it out, along with even Ishida knows something's going down… And yes, why Rukia and Ichigo started the games will be explained soon, thanks for reviewing!

**Anime-lover-2410: **Yes, that chapter did and I think this one held even more chemistry… you like, neh? :)

**Eelgirl13: **Yeah, Ichigo's a bit of a softie, neh? :) Hearts for Ichigo! Yeay! Haha, sorry on the mishap and your voting! And yeay for conventions!

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **My name comes from my middle name (I'll give you a hint, it's not secret) and what I'm most notorious for, being secretive and keeping secrets. I could use what I'm second most known for, sarcasm, but Sarcasim Starr didn't sound as cool. :)

**Shnizlefrits: **Rukia's hot seat time will be coming, don't worry! The games must be played fairly, with each player putting in the right and fair amount. :D

**Cridle: **Gah, Full Metal Alchemist? –Shakes head sadly-

**Applestoapples: **Your question about Byakuya appearing is now answered, neh? :) And yes, Ichigo does tell Rukia more of his mommy. :)

**Prizz: **Okay, okay! More is here! Happy? ;)

**Ricejames: **Haha! I actually know nothing from guitar from real life! My boy has one, but doesn't play often enough and doesn't know I have a fanfiction account… Ah haha (nervous laugh) so I did my research on it and asked around. Thanks for the offer, but I actually prefer real songs so if readers want they can hear what I want them to and get the same vibe from the chapter I'm trying to create, neh? :) And YEAY for Breaking Benjamin!

**Justpink: **Haha! Are you a lover of guitars now, or just more attached to Ichigo? ;)

**Amulet Misty: **We didn't see much of it, but obviously they talked a lot about Masaki, neh? :)

**Ruriri: **Haha! No lemons will come from me… limes MAYBE, but never lemons. Because you asked so nicely, I will answer your questions on who will appear: Byakuya: Obviously. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: No. Hanatarou: Wow, I never thought anyone would ask for him, but he's actually planned for this story… Did you read my mind or something? … Mm… maybe not, because I'm guessing you still don't know the ending. :D

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **-shakes head- Silly, silly Mikazuki… Kissing is against the rules! ;)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Yeay! Did I convert you to Breaking Benjamin, or just the song? ;) I'm glad you looked it up! :D I love when I find a good song from an equally good fic! Hopefully I did the same for you! Kissing, is against the rules. Don't worry about buggin' for it, everyone is… too bad everyone is to be disappointed…

**Skye222AnimeGurl: **Haha! Cosplay to obsession, neh? That's pretty coo coo cachoo! :D And I think if Ichigo really did sing ,let alone to Rukia, the world would implode. Actually, not the world, just the IchiHime fans… but that wouldn't be so terrible, would it? :D

**Yumichan808: **Sailor Moon cosplayers? I think I watched that when I was like, seven… weird. I think it'd be weird to see a Sailor Moon running around… Mm…

**Little Ruu: **Haha! On your phone in class? That's kinda funny you risk yourself for a silly little story! "Literature" will be explained more, but for now, it's just women = literature. :)

**Vreni: **A what button? A like button? Awh, at first I thought you'd say an Isshin button, but then I saw you meant like. I'd want an Isshin button, however. ;)

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Oh wow, thanks for placing me as one of your Bleach favorite fics! Which IchiRuki moment would this be? Ichigo singing? What are the other nine?

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Wow, kinda like Spidey senses, you have IchiRuki senses? Wow… that's an awesome sixth sense! Better than mine! All I can do is see dead people… -.- … (Just kiddin', by the way!)

**Royoalraven007: **Comic con? Wow… that's intense… Haha! Go cosplay at a comic con!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** Saturday! **(If I have internet… -.-)

Review for BYAKUYA!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION: **Multiple Choice! (PLEASE choose only one!)

Thoughts on Byakuya being in the next chapter?

A) Yeay. (Not.)

B) Uh oh...

C) BWAHAHA!

D) OHMYGOSH! _**BAYKUYA!**_ –wild fangirl squeal-


	24. Coach Part I

****

Karma's a bitch.

If it wasn't, during the three weeks_ I_ haven't updated, at least ONE of my stories I have on alert should've been updated. Freakin' karma… maybe it's because I've updated incredibly late, yet again. ;(

_POLL RESULTS!_

Question: Thoughts on Byakuya being in the next chapter?

**A) Yeay. (Not.): **One

**B) Uh oh...: **One

**C) BWAHAHA!:**Seventeen

**D) OHMYGOSH! **_**BAYKUYA!**_** –wild fangirl squeal-: **Eleven

ONWARDS!

* * *

GAMES

Coach Part I

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Frowning as he knocks on Rukia's apartment door again, Ichigo waits another ten seconds, and just as he's about to try again, a very frantic and annoyed looking Rukia is gazing up at him.

"You're early." She growls, moving aside and pushing the door open as she walks back into her apartment.

Ichigo follows in and closes the door, looking around the place Rukia calls home.

Raising an eyebrow at the expensive furnishings and decorated apartment, Ichigo glances around.

It seemed to be a studio… her living room first, the kitchen and small dining area branching off from that and he was willing to bet her bed was behind an antique looking shoji screen.

Rukia's exasperated exhale brings him back to her.

She was wearing a black, strapless gown. The said dress was high in the front (a couple of inches below her collarbones) and showed down to her mid back and gently clung to her slim frame. When she spun back to face him, the front of the dress started somewhere on her shin, yet the back flowing a few inches onto the ground.

"Have you seen another black shoe?" Rukia asks him, holding up a high, black heeled stiletto.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her.

"I've been here for two minutes, why the hell would I know?"

Rukia seems displeased at his answer, throwing the shoe in her hand at him as she turns away and starts messing with her hair.

Grimacing, (He hadn't been able to miss the flying shoe) Ichigo limps back to her, about to yell about throwing shoes when he sees it.

Rukia is still pulling up her hair a few strands at a time into some sort of bun when his eye catches a purple color on her left shoulder blade.

Did… Did Rukia Kuchiki have a tattoo?

Taking a closer look, Ichigo's suspicions prove themselves right.

A small, two inch by two inch skeletal butterfly was imprinted on Rukia's skin. The deep purple butterfly was beautiful, but what really raised his interest was the scar that ran through the entire butterfly…

"What's up with you and butterflies?"

_-Rukia_—

Still pulling her hair up, Ichigo's question throws her off.

Turning back to meet his confused gaze, Rukia sighs.

Of course, her tattoo. She hadn't had time to cover it up before he came and now it was in plain sight.

"It's nothing; I just haven't covered it up yet."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because my brother wouldn't like it." Rukia snaps back at his stupidity, walking away and pulling her hair up and fixing it with a few bobby-pins.

"So? Who cares?"

Rukia wants to smack him for his idiocy.

"He does! If he knew he'd probably have me remove it right away."

At this, Rukia finds her face being jerked from the direction it was facing originally as she now stares at Ichigo who's grabbed her chin in his hand.

For a while, Rukia is speechless, and right when she finds her voice, Ichigo cuts her off.

"Why do you care so much about what _he_ thinks?"

Rukia jerks away from him as she continues her search for the missing stiletto.

"I don't have time for this. We're supposed to be there by seven o' clock… it's already six thirty and we have to leave by six forty to be early and-"

"Your brother sucks if he causes you ulcers… you know that, right? Brother's don't give their little sisters internal damage."

Instead of fighting and raising her already accumulating stress, Rukia shrugs him off, grabbing a can of stage make up and handing the container to Ichigo.

"Can I trust you to cover my tattoo so I can finish my hair?"

At this, Ichigo shrugs and screws off the lid as Rukia turns around to finish her hair.

Rukia feels his hesitance before his fingers place the thick cream over the spot she knew her tattoo was, as Ichigo slowly starts to rub in the make up.

Rukia keeps pulling up her hair and putting in the pins into the complicated knot she always wore… but when she's done, she realizes Ichigo's still rubbing in the make up in soothing, slow strokes.

The effect he's giving her is a relax feeling in her chest…

…and it has to stop.

"Done?"

"Done." Ichigo repeats, his fingers lifting from her skin as Rukia turns to take her make up back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… And I see your other shoe."

Rukia's heart increases at the possible good news.

"Where?"

Ichigo points to Rukia's right foot where the "missing" shoe had been all along as Ichigo laughs.

Any peaceful feeling left in Rukia has been diminished.

A quick jab to the stomach shuts him up as she grabs the matching stiletto and straps it onto her bare foot.

"Hey, hold on, got to grab my bag…"

With that, Rukia leaves to behind the screen and onto her bed where a simple clutch purse waits.

Checking her shoulder with a small hand mirror to see if Ichigo did his job of covering up her tattoo correctly, Ichigo's voice cuts through the silence.

"You're checking to see if I covered your tattoo, aren't you? Paranoid little midget."

Rukia hides her blush with an equally degrading insult to Ichigo as the two now leave her apartment.

Since when did he know her so well?

_-Ichigo_—

The drive to _La Flamme d'Idylle_ is quiet until Rukia breaks the silence for a few words.

"You look nice." She says casually, Ichigo glancing to see her hands fiddling around with her closed purse.

Ichigo shrugs at Rukia's complement. Just a plain black suit with a red tie was nothing he would call nice…

…Until his shrug off makes his face slightly heat up.

Wasn't the guy supposed to compliment the girl on _her_ getting dressed up and looking good?

"You look very nice as well, Rukia."

From his peripheral vision, Ichigo see's Rukia smile nervously before continuing her constant fidgeting with her clutch.

"Stop that." Ichigo now interferes, grabbing one of the squirming hands from the bag, grasping hers with his. "You're going to give me a headache."

Surprisingly, Rukia is silent and allows Ichigo to keep her hand within his.

Soon after parking for the valet to take over the car, Ichigo rejoins his hands with Rukia's as the two walk into the building.

Ichigo lightly squeezes her hand in reassurance as the dinner party comes into view.

Rukia squeezes his just as gently as the two walk forward into the hall.

_-Rukia_—

Immediately, her adopted family and other business partners come into view.

Ukitake, her theatre teacher, smiles lightly before picking up his conversation with the few others around him. Hitsugaya's stiff expression stays true as Rangiku tries to bring a smile to the young man's face, her dress the most revealing as always.

The rest of the company and her few friends in it briefly glance and smile at her before returning their conversations.

"So is everyone from the company here?" Ichigo asks as Rukia leads him around the practically empty restaurant he remembered being so crowded before.

Rukia shakes her head before answering her date.

"No, just the one's of the Seireitei area of Japan. Many others are spread out across the country and Europe."

Glancing up, she sees Ichigo nod at this information as Unohana glides over to them.

"Miss Rukia, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

She knows Ichigo is frowning by the way his hand gripped tighter on hers, yet he says nothing.

_-Ichigo_—

A woman with a long hair (oddly, braided in front under her chin) is chatting gently with Rukia, who's voice has suddenly sent shivers down his spine.

She seemed to be made of ice as her expression remained empty and her voice cold.

What… had happened?

"Oh, how rude of me." The woman in front of him says, snapping Ichigo's attention onto her.

"I'm Retsu Unohana, head of medical supplies testing and crafting." The woman says, holding out a hand to Ichigo, who shakes it firmly with a "Nice to meet you."

She smiles slightly. "Well, I must be off, I'm sure Mr. Hanatarō is needing help… this being his first dinner with Kuchiki Corps and all."

With a few words, the woman dismisses herself and Ichigo's date leads him around.

"What's with the coldness to her?" Ichigo finally asks, halting their steps.

"It's not just to her. The Kuchiki Corporation expects me to be like this." Rukia responds to him, cold as ever, not even an emotion fleeting upon her face as they re-continue their stride.

"That's Soifon, she trains future bodyguards and special forces police officers." Rukia says, pointing out all the different people and what must have been the departments they lead.

" Mayuri and his daughter, Nemu, the top pharmacists we've ever had. You know Gin, he's relatively new, only been with us for a few years, yet already at the top of his department. He's different and coordinates magic tricks and stunts for professionals and children alike. Ukitake, you know already, is a theatre teacher, but also a part time director. The youngest ever admitted and succeeded into the Kuchiki Corps is Hitsugaya, a restaurant owner."

Ichigo tries to remember all the information Rukia has thrown upon him when he notices Rukia's increased frown.

"I'm forgetting someone… I know Shunsui is going to be late as always… but where is-"

"And here I was thinkin' ya'd forget about me, Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo turns to only swallow his shock.

Behind him is a giant, no, a _monster_, with long, liberty spiked hair and a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"You're datin' a ginger this time around, Rukia? Heh… never thought I'd see the day…"

_-Rukia_—

Letting a frown etch its way into her face, Rukia continues her list.

"This is Kenpachi, he-"

"Makes dangerous weapons that kill people." The man cuts her off, looking over her date who's regained his cool.

"That's nice…"

"Kenny! Who did you find to intimidate today!"

Rukia cringes at the squeal-y voice as Yachiru's head pops over the large man's shoulder.

However, instead of the blonde hair she usually had… it was… pink?

"Yachiru, how did your hair get such a color?"

"Well Kenny let me have some pink drink and it got in my hair and did this!" The girl shouts off, playing around with a lock of her newly dyed hair.

"Do you two work together?" Rukia watches Ichigo ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes! I usually run the candy side of business, but sometimes I give Kenny new ideas for guns and knives!"

If she could, Rukia would've smiled at Ichigo's queasy expression. The girl on Kenpachi's shoulder was only six, after all.

"So kid, know anything about fighting?" Kenpachi interrupts his shoulder sitting friend, the question directed at Ichigo.

"I was in a dojo for eleven years and did train slightly in kendo." Ichigo answers the man, Rukia taking in this new information with calmness in her face, a question mark in her brain.

"So this kid knows something, huh? He'd be one of the firsts!" Kenpachi smiles widely (more satanic than anything) before continuing, "You let me know if you're the one Rukia's finally gonna put up with, I'm tired of all the dipshits she brings here… most of them can't get a word out around me!" A roar of a laugh comes from Kenpatchi's mouth before holding out his hand to Ichigo.

"Nice meeting you, ginger."

Rukia turns her full attention to Ichigo, who scowls, but grabs the larger man's hand with a hard handshake.

"Likewise, but I'm not ginger. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kenpachi lets out another laugh before releasing his death grip on her boyfriend.

"I like him, Rukia. Keep him around, I better see him next time so I can bring him some of my products to test on him!"

"Bye Ruki-Ruki! Bye ginger!" Yachiru spouts from atop Kenpatchi's shoulder as he turns around to walk away from them and towards Unohana.

"Scared yet?" Rukia asks her date icily as ever as they resume their walk around the grand dining room.

"Of course not." Ichigo replies, giving her hand another squeeze as all noise from the room disappears.

_-Ichigo_—

The warm chattering of the room is suddenly cut out completely.

Ichigo wonders what the source is and feels Rukia's grip in his hand stiffen immediately.

A scowl of confusion is upon his face as Ichigo's eye follow where everyone else is looking.

A man with long, black hair is entering the room. His skin as pale as Rukia's, an expression of boredom and superiority resides on his face as he continues walking in. His suit is pure black except for an ice blue tie.

Suddenly, the man makes eye contact with Ichigo, his gaze cold and piercing as Ichigo lifts a corner of his lips.

The eye contact alone says everything Ichigo needs to know of him. This guy was noble and stiff… and protective of his little sister whose hand is still wrapped in his. The hatred from him to Ichigo was practically flowing off of him in waves and to further provoke him, Ichigo draws Rukia in closer and breaks hands with her to wrap his arm around her waist.

If what he and Rukia were doing was called a game, than what would he call what he knew was bound to happen between him and her brother?

The word pops into his head as her brother increases his frown and Ichigo increases his smirk.

Oh yes, most would call it a _battle_.

* * *

**YES, I AM AWARE** that this chapter is basically (and unfortunately) a filler. However, what was mentioned in this story (the introductory of the business partners, mainly) was needed before we could move onto the battle. Other things (such as Rukia's tattoo) WILL be brought up later… so please don't ask a million questions about it now. -.-

THANKS TO:

**Ricejames: **Awh, thanks! I honestly think I'm a terrible writer (as I've said before) because I'm terrible with detail in every shape and form… my goal for my next fic I write is for it to have much more detail… but thanks for your complements anyway! :D

**Applestoapples: **I know! I want Ichigo and Byakuya to meet in person too and to get more in depth into their meething… but not this chapter. Rats.

**Luminous Snow: **I liked the last chapter because it shows them getting closer… yet they'll still always fight over everything. Go figure. :)

**Teshichan: **I didn't update soon, but I hope I was able to make you laugh with the introduction of Byakuya anyway. :)?

**Ashi Altair: ***hugs back* Of course! Reviews always inspire people to write more! That's why people have editors! (And… maybe because their spelling and grammar sucks as much as mine does.) :P And yes, Byakuya is here, yet still so far. :( Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Falconrukichi: **It's true, her family is practically dead or a statue to her, but everything will be explained later on who Rukia's close to. :)

**Amehoshi141: **Haha! I'm with ya, I love Byakuya vs. Ichigo, so next chapter will be better than this one, I promise. :)

**Kira michi: **Awh, thanks! I'm glad my story is so awesome! I'm glad you like it so much, and thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow Trinity: **Welcome! Sorry I was late as always, but it's here now! And thanks for reviewing!

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Haha! No fan girl squeal? Mm… what would coax a fangirl squeal outta you? Any ideas? Yes, Ichigo and Rukia are opening up which only makes the game more painful…

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Byakuya… I think everyone wet their pants just a widdle when his conversation came into light with Rukia. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Rukes: **Well… at least I updated, right? Eh heheh… and Byakya's in the chapter, just not as much as I wanted him to be… but the cliff hanger I created was too good to NOT use! :D

**Abarai Starsha: **Awh, that's sweet! Do you just read, or do you write too? I encourage everyone to write, so hopefully I'll see something from you!

**Anika 103: **Haha! Fan girl squeal? I think that could be used against Byakuya as a weapon. :) Keep it handy and use it well!

**Amulet Misty: **Haha! Yes, Ichigo is a little punk when it comes to Byakuya, isn't he? Ah, but we love him for it. :)

**Goku's Daughter: **Dude, Byakuya vs. Ichigo showdown is just around the corner… so get a front row seat, okay? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Black-Sun-Upon-An-Ice-Sky: **Yes, unfortunately for them, they are getting closer… that should be against the rules, but isn't, hence, it keeps happening. (That was a run on sentence I think… I think I'm too loopy to be doing reviews, yet I write them anyway. :) Dang right ego boost for you! Ego boost, ACTIVATE! (again, not making sense, so here's a waffle. #) … That didn't even make sense. Am I rambling? Huh… I guess I am. Very sorry, beg your pardon, waffle. #.

**xXBleachluverXx: **Which song? The Breaking Benjamin song or the other I suggested? I love that song from Breaking Benjamin, and more about that song will be explained coming up. :)

**Merisela: **Lub? Lub = love I assume? Mm… Yes, waking up is kinda weird, kinda cute. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**P3achi3: **Yes, he's here, of course! It's his ball! :D But the battle's gonna run wild! RAWR! (random weirdness, beg your pardon…)

**Usuilove21: **Yeah, she can't think Ichigo's ugly forever. :) Besides, I thoroughly people's personalities can make them beautiful or make them ugly… so I guess Ichigo has a beautiful personality is all. :) OVER 700? Wow… That's awesome! I don't keep track… 8)

**Shnizlefritz: **Yeah, they sleep and they think about each other… I think this is a recipe for disaster. O.o Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **Haha! I'm sure Byakuya appreciates your review immensely. :D Pyon?

**Justpink: **It's hard to say with Byakuya, I DEFILENTLY have him planned for more than just the ball, and what he does later does have an impact on the story, but I wouldn't say he plays as large a role as Isshin… but he's still important… And I think I gave you more questions than answers… sorry. -.-

**Anime-lover-2410: **Yeay for chemistry! … Until it all explodes… -.o …Make sure to wear safety googles…

**Kaylee: **Haha! Yeay for opening up to become venerable and open and then get screwed later… Oh, sorry, that's just all of MY relationships. ;D

**Sallythedistoryerofworlds23: **Yeay for Byakuya… but he's still not in here much. Fooey. But next chapter is going to be (hopefully!) awesome! Yeay for a future blood bath!

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Wow… the rules need to be screwed? Uh… NO WAY! Haha, just kiddin'. Yes, I'm hoping next chapter will be funny for us, hell for them. :D

**CharmedNightSkye: **OKAY! I FIXED IT! Ohmygosh, you have no idea how hard I worked to keep their ages in check. Seriously, I have a COLOR CORDENATED time line in how old each character is and how old they were when certain events happened and such. But I screwed up still. -.- If you go back to the chapter, I've fixed it! Thanks for pointing it out! And yeah, I would like everyone to know that even though Rukia's more of a hard ass in this story, she still feels. :)

**Vreni: **Yes, things are about to get interesting… but what if the Isshin button made Byakuya turn into Isshin temporarily… Oh dear, I might have to write a crack fic on that… 8D

**Rurin: **Actually, no lemons or limes in this story… I think. I'm a pretty PG-13. I don't like using the word God in my stories (unless it's referring to said person) and I've never used the F word in a story and plan not to. This chapter isn't red card, but a future chapter is. :) Oh! And this isn't Hanatarō's only appearance, just his introduction. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Catch22x: **Yes, interesting is correct. Bloody? Maybe… ;)

**Yumichan808: **Haha! I wouldn't know, I haven't been… but I am soon! –squeal- my costume's in the mail system working its way to me! Yeay! Yeay for anime, for that matter!

**X Senbonzakura X: **Haha! Of course Byakuya was in this chapter, it's HIS ball, after all. :) Thanks for giving your input and poll answer!

**Kesu25: **Poor Ichigo? Poor Byakuya AND Ichigo! But actually… you want to know the one I feel most sorry for? Rukia! 8D

**Sugardragon: **No, this was his first time ruffling her hair I think… Actually, I'm pretty sure of it. And red card isn't here yet… later though! :D

**Cridle: **Oh yeah! Can ya tell the Bleach characters have overrun this ball? :D Yeay for the Bleach-ness!

**1290r5: **I don't know what to say either, so here's the color of the day: Two. Yes, for today, two is the best color in the world. (Note to self: Save reviewer's replies for the morning AFTER you sleep, not AFTER you stayed awake all night on coffee and energy drinks.)

**Eelgirl13: **Dude, a Byakuya hater! That's interesting! Please do give me your reasons of why Byakuya is bad! :D I'm not a fan girl (though I do enjoy the Byakuya/Rukia pairing oddly enough…) so I'm actually pretty neutral on him… but why the hate? I'd love to know! :D

**Skye222AnimeGurl: **Haha! Yeay for funny Byakuya! And yeah, Rukia's more likely to speak of family like business… mainly because that's all she's even known. :( Thanks for reviewing!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Dude, I shoulda kept my mouth shut! (facepalm) oh well, I guess I'll just leave that to Ichigo… besides… if somehow I DID become a substitute like Ichigo… I don't know how I'd keep my hands off him. ;) But I'd let Rukia have anyway. :D And yes, I ruin all chances for romance in this story, don't I? ;D

**Komilia F. Jenius: **I know, now everything's falling like a domino… a bit too fast. ;) It's what makes the game interesting, neh? :D

**Jkxc: **Wow! I think that was a definite answer! Thanks for voting!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due** FRIDAY! **(If all goes well…)

Review to prepare for BATTLE!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION:**

IN THIS CORNER, we have Ichigo Kurosaki! Coming in at five foot nine and weighing one hundred and thirty four pounds!

IN THE OPPOSING CORNER, we have Byakuya Kuchiki! Coming to you at five feet, eleven inches and one hundred and forty one pounds!

Ladies and Gents, boys and girls thirteen and older alike, who do you think will win this fight!

**KUROSAKI **or **KUCHIKI**?

(As for the onlookers, please take cover where Rukia is at, that is all.)


	25. Coach Part II

YEAY! For reviews! And lots of them! Thanks chickadees!

_POLL RESULT!_

_Question: Who will win in the battle of Kuchiki vs. Kurosaki?_

**Kurosaki: **Twenty-seven

**Kuchiki: **Eleven

_Not choices given, but answers anyway…_

**Rukia: **Two

**Yachiru: **One

**Kaien (What the hell?): **One

**Unimportant Authors Note Nobody Will Read Anyway: **Karma's still a bitch, and I'm still updating late… is there a link between the two? I hope not.

* * *

**GAMES**

Coach Part II

* * *

_-Rukia_—

The death glare her brother is sending towards her date is sending shivers down her spine, let alone what it's doing to Ichigo whose…

…_Smirking? _

Yes, checking again, Ichigo's smirk is now turning into a downright, devilish smile as he pulls her closer to him and wraps an arm around her waist.

Rukia's doesn't fight off her date and merely wraps her arm around him as well, but now earning a glance from her brother.

'_What is this?' _his pointed gaze asks her, cold and unforgiving as always.

The hall is silent enough that Rukia can hear her brother's soft footsteps as he slowly makes his way towards her… even Yachiru stays quiet as the elder Kuchiki makes his way towards the younger one.

"Rukia, who is your date this evening?" His voice calmly flows from him, leaving Rukia with a slight chill as she responds just as icily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, brother."

Her brother turns his attention from her to Ichigo, and what he says makes Rukia wish she could hit him over the head right now.

"Yo, Byakuya."

_-Ichigo_—

He knows he's being downright rude, but seriously, who was this guy to deem who was worthy and who wasn't?

Because the cold stare that he's been receiving lets Ichigo know that Byakuya is deeming him unworthy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia's brother says; his eyes black and unforgiving. "Would you mind if I start the dancing with my little sister."

It's not a question, but Ichigo treats it as one all the same.

"Sure." Ichigo says off handedly, using his arm still wrapped around Rukia to lightly push her towards her brother.

Ichigo now notices that the usual quartet is back into place, the few musicians finishing setting up their instruments as Byakuya leads his date to the dance floor.

Everyone in the room can hear the soft footfall Byakuya makes and the light click of Rukia's heels.

Ichigo watches as the elder Kuchiki nods to the now set up quartet as they start into a number, sending Rukia and her brother into a dance that Ichigo knows must have been danced many times before.

He can only watch as Byakuya mumbles to his sister as their dance continues.

_-Rukia_—

"Why is your date so impeccably rude?"

Her brother's voice is dull, but full of coldness as he spins her out to pull her back in for an answer, sliding them as a pair on step to the left.

"He's not one for rules and formality, brother. I will try to remind him to mind his manners and-"

"He should not have to be reminded. Only children need to be reminded of such things and you do not date children. If he is going to act like one, I will forbid you to continue romantic pursuit with him."

Rukia doesn't know why her checks flush slightly and a surge of anger and embaressment courses through her as she takes two steps back to only advance those same steps.

"Yes, brother."

Rukia keeps her mind on the dance steps as others join the floor to dance on with their dates as her thoughts mull over what Byakuya had said.

Yes, Ichigo was being rude to her brother, ruder than he's ever experienced most likely, but why would Ichigo be acting so rude in the first place?

Mulling over the possibilities, Rukia decides to start with the women she knows Ichigo's around the most.

It didn't take half a thought to see that Ichigo was protective of his little sisters. Rukia remembers how he squirmed in his seat every time Yuzu announced she was out for a date and heard him mumble once about how Karin was going to kill herself with all of her soccer training… but why would he be rude to Byakuya when she told him to be nice to her brother-in-law?

"_Your brother sucks if he causes you ulcers… you know that, right? Brother's don't give their little sisters internal damage."_

Was Ichigo being protective of her as well? And from what, exactly? Certainly not Byakuya… he had caused some of the only happiness in her life…

Rukia pushes the topic away from her mind as the dance slows

_-Ichigo_—

It had been twenty minutes since the dancing had started.

The first song, which started with Byakuya and Rukia, had finished long ago as nearly everyone was dancing.

Hell, even that scary ass monster Kenpachi was dancing!

And Ichigo realized the few people that weren't dancing either looked too nerdy to actually find a date or those who looked a bit sad because they were alone on the side lines.

And suddenly, Ichigo feels a twinge of annoyance and a hint of anger.

Who the hell was Byakuya to steal _his_ date?

Because now as the songs continued, Ichigo realized the bastard had no thought of returning Rukia to him.

A quick sigh of frustration and Ichigo makes his way to the dance floor, dodging couples and terrible dancers alike as he roughly taps on the shoulder of the man who's still leading his date into a dance step.

The couple stops dancing immediately (and so do a few surrounding couples, but Ichigo chooses to ignore them) and grits his teeth as he addresses the man in front of him.

"Byakuya, may I cut in to dance with my date?"

The pale man simply looks him in the eye for a moment before giving an answer.

"Of course, how rude of me to keep her from you for so long."

And with a glance at his sister, the man walks away from the dance floor as couples part for him and a buzz of whispers run through the surrounded crowd.

Ichigo looks at Rukia to see that even though an icy expression is in place; her eyes give away a sense of surprise at her brother's easy surrender.

Not willing to admit it himself, but Ichigo is surprised too, but wordlessly takes Rukia's hand in his as he places his free hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

They make eye contact finally since the ordeal and Ichigo throws Rukia a small smile.

He won't admit that he's actually please when she smiles back lightly before he leads them into a simple waltz.

_-Rukia_—

This was a first.

Every ball, ever since Rukia was asked to bring an escort, Byakuya would steal her for the "first dance" and keep her until the last one.

Ichigo had been the first of all her dates to break this tradition that had happened for more than six years now.

Yes, he was clumsy when he tried to lead her into a shaky waltz, but she can't help but smile back at his grin of victory.

He continues their dance, both not saying a word, yet trying to drown out the must-be-gossip spreading throughout them.

She only keeps her head high and her feet light as the rest of the dance goes by without a hitch.

_-Ichigo_—

Each time a musical piece finished, the dancing crowd would respond with light applause between song changes.

A half hour later of dancing, however, and the musicians play in a much softer tone.

At this, the dance floor begins to clear as Rukia laces her fingers between his and leads him to the tables.

Following her surprisingly fast stride, Ichigo finds himself looking at the place settings and tables. A few circular tables were being watched over by a slightly higher, long rectangular table.

Ichigo can only grimace slightly at whose making his way to the large, rectangular table.

He grimaces because he and Rukia are on their way to the same table, even towards the same guy who's making his evening less than pleasurable.

"Rukia."

"Brother."

The two nod as they sit each other and Ichigo can feel Byakuya boring holes into him with Ichigo avoiding his gaze altogether.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yo."

Ichigo see's from his peripheral vision that Rukia has obviously cringed in his disrespect as he can only smirk at Byakuya's increasing frown.

However, soon enough, they're all seated as waiters serve the appetizer.

Escargots.

…

Great.

_-Rukia_—

Snail tongs in hand and her first snail out of its shell, Rukia chews her appetizer slowly as very light chatter is swirled around the room.

Swallowing her first bite, Rukia looks over to see Ichigo struggling to remove his delicacy.

Rukia resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're holding it wrong, you're going to splatter it on someone, idiot." She whispers quietly to her date.

"You mean splatter it _again_. I'm going to splatter it _again_ on someone." Ichigo mumbles, still trying to get his meal.

This leads to Rukia giving him a glare as Ichigo only raises a corner of his mouth before trying again to conquer the dish.

Rukia tries to gently explain how to use the silverware to properly remove the snail from its shell before offering to remove them herself.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't really want to bother with shitty snails anyway."

Rukia tries to cough in order to cover up Ichigo's slip of words, but the damage has been done.

"What was that word that came from your mouth, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia groans lightly as her brother and her boyfriend exchange looks across from her...

…Byakuya's death glare paired up against Ichigo's eyes lit up; excited with trouble.

Reaching for her wine glass, Rukia drinks a few sips in order to cope with what she knows must be coming next.

_-Ichigo_—

Ready for a verbal row, Ichigo repeats himself.

"I said that snails taste shitty anyway, so why would I work so hard to get them out just to eat something that tastes like shit?"

The iciness of Byakuya's voice washes over him when he responds.

"Then I'm sorry that you firstly cannot manage simple silverware correctly. Secondly, that you cannot enjoy the meal for what it's worth and thirdly you must voice your dislikes with such foul and rude language."

Even Ichigo can feel his own smirk.

"Then I must apologize to you as well. I'm sorry you eat food that taste like shit and expect me to do the same. After all, it's not my fault I still have taste buds."

Seeing Byakuya open his mouth in argument, the words never come because suddenly, the large doors that had been closed earlier open with a loud _BANG! _Ringing throughout the hall.

"Sorry we're late! Working on a project and Naneo and I just got… caught up in it."

_-Rukia_—

Realizes Shusshi was making his late appearance as normal, Rukia breathes a sigh of relief as the already half drunken man makes his way with his assistant to their spot on the long table.

"Please, you doing work? More like _distorying_ Naneo's work… at least, after you _rip_ it off her."

Rukia's eyes widen at the familiar tone as Naneo voices her complaints against the words just used against her.

"Our relationship is strictly business only! We in no way test our own lingerie products and-!"

"Please, Naneo. You can't deny anything when I myself saw with my own eyes what you and Mr. Shusshi were doing in that broom closet last Christmas Banquet."

Rukia turns her head slowly down the table to see who was talking.

"Kiskue Urahara, I thought we agreed you wouldn't attend any more banquets." Her brother says lowly, merely watching as the said man tilts his hat upwards and sits in a chair next to a blushing red Naneo.

"Please, Mr. Kuchiki. Everyone knows this seat is always left empty because you find me too entertaining to hope I never do come back." The blonde haired man shades his eyes again into the shadows of his hat as he now makes eye contact with Rukia.

"Miss Kuchiki, I see you brought Mr. Kurosaki with you. He took my class last winter semester. You got an -A, didn't you?"

Rukia now looks at Ichigo, allowing herself a small questioning gaze in which he only shrugs.

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo replies, settling back into his chair as Rukia watches how the empty shells on her plate are whisked away for the salad course.

"Thought so."

And with Urahara's last comment, the conversation between Ichigo and her brother seems to be forgotten…

…For now.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Vreni: **Yachiru? How would she win? Oh well, I'd be game to see her get in the middle. :D

**ImALikkleGoblin: **Thanks for reading and voting!

**LittleRuu: **Fanfiction made you hate Byakuya, or Bleach did? Please explain if fanfiction made ya a Byakuya hater. :) Yeah, I needed to include Rukia's tattoo for more explanation in a later chapter and I think this was kinda filler as well, but needed. :)

**Eelgirl13: **Haha! Yeah, I couldn't see myself liking a character if someone had some weird… uh… obsession with him… that seems unhealthy. :) But thanks for your review!

**Amehoshi141: **Haha! Byakuya lover, neh? Haha! Thanks for voting and reviewing anyway!

**Ricejames: **Awh, thanks! When my ex-sister writes, she describes freakin' everything, so I kinda feel incompetent to her. :/ But thanks anyway! :) And wow… I think Rukia in love? You are seriously still thinkin' they'll fall in love? –sigh- ;)

**Lemonorangevanilladrops: **Wow, redeemable cookies? I might take ya up on that offer if I'm ever starving and half dead from… uh… something. :) And yes, Rukia's tattoo had been in my brain long before chapter three, so I finally got it in here. :D

**Metafury: **Haha! Maybe not that obvious or dramatic, but more fighting is going to be in the makings! :D

**Roll model: **Haha, Ichigo draws the first weapon, I love it! :D Haha, ginger wins, neh? I'll tally it up! :D

**Ashi Altair: **Byakuya? Why him? Isn't he one of the bad guys in this story? (although, technically, Ichigo and Rukia are bad guys to each other so…-shrug-) Thanks for reviewing!

**Newbiew0100: **Yeah, they kinda relied on each other for support, 'cause they're cool like that. :) I'm glad ya noticed it! One of the few who did!

**Teshichan: **Yeah, I was supposed to update sooner, but I like responding to your guys' reviews, so I had to hold off a while so I could do just that. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Novicestar: **Awh, wow! Thanks for likin' the story, it's really fun to write! And thanks for reviewing, voting, and reading!

**Shadow Trinity: **Change of pen name is always good! Haha, siding with Kurosaki when you like Mr. Kuchiki? What would Byakuya say? O.o'

**Black Sun Upon An Ice Sky: **Dude, I totally gave you a reviewer response! You're too loyal of a reader/reviewer to forget! … Which is why I accidently hyphenated you're entire name… -.-' Haha! You're review response from last chapter is under Black-Sun-Upon-An-Ice-Sky! Sorry!

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha, I LOVE Breaking Benjamin as well, I love most of their songs. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Kaien? What the heck? He's not even in here! Geez… But okay, fine, I'll tally your vote anyway… -mumbles something about people choosing random ass people for a 'one or the other' question.-

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Yeah, the game is now more complicated than before and has yet to end… which means it can only gain more rules and restrictions and limitations before… well... :) Yeah, I had to add Kenpachi in there and Yachiru, because they're awesome people, like you for reviewing! Oh, and why the hate to Byakuya? I think everyone either loves him or hates him… Mm…

**Azraelean: **OOOO SNAP! You kinda did some future telling there! Yes, the "battle" between Ichigo and Byakuya right now does hold a greater significance later than it does now, so hold on for that part! (it's a few chapters away, so just keep it in mind!)

**CharmedNightSkye: **Haha! Yes, Rukia's tattoo is of greater significance than just a pretty skeletal butterfly, and Ichigo picking up on Rukia's coldness just means he knows her well, neh? Haha! And too true that Rukia does have some influence over the two men! Haha!

**Usuilove21: **Haha! I feel so loved! …Or at least my fic does… which is okay with me. :) Yes, Kurosaki does have an amazing personality! Thanks for reviewing!

**SmilexForxBleach: **Yeay for Ichigo! I'm sure he'll need all the support he can get for the next chapter! :D

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Haha! Kiss her? Tell Byakuya, "I WIN, BITCH!" Wow… dude, I need to write a crack fic of that or something! 8D Haha! Thanks for voting and such!

**X Senbonzakura X: **Haha! Byakuya never wins? I think he gets a lot of fan girls anyway… they'll certainly "cheer him up", neh? ;)

**Shnizlefritz: **Haha! Wow, you are correct about neither man winning the way they'll want to. :) Very nice prediction!

**Miss Bunnie Chan: **Haha! Epic voice for the battle! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Hoshinairi: **Awh, cute! Where is this tattoo of yours? Any special meaning or just for kicks and pretties? Of course, you don't have to answer those if they're too personal or if you just simply don't want to! :D

**Yumichan808: **Haha! Wow, Ichigo doesn't stand a chance? Wow…

**Ichirukiftw: **Awh, Ichigo should win for the stories sake? But… what if I want to ruin the story? Bwahahaha! :D

**Nivek01: **Haha! Yeah, I realized that too! Ichigo's always like, "I gotta keep fighting!" And he's half head and can't move… maybe that's why we all love him. :D

**Kira Michi: **Like all the others? Does that mean all the other chapters are great… or filler-y? … Danggit. ;)

**Jenaca: **Haha, sorry to fail your order of updating ASPA, but here ya go anyway!

**_: **Haha, if he doesn't win there won't be much of a story? … I can see it going either way really. :) Thanks for reviewing! … But where's your name? o.O

**Ruriri: **WOW! That was a lot of questions… so I answered them through a soon-to-be-sent-PM… because I answer questions pretty thoroughly. :) And yes, I like Hanatarō, and I too think he should be in more fics… I think he could be used as a _really_ sweet friend for Rukia. :)

**Applestoapples: **Yeah, Ichigo wins all the time… but if SOMEONE has to win ALL THE TIME… It might as well be him… or me. I think I should win some of the time in my life. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Onlyluna: **Haha! Which Kuchiki? Hopefully Rukia wins, because than that would mean neither of them would! Bwahaha!

**Goku's Daughter: **Haha, thanks for your review and vote and reading!

**Falconrukichi: **Haha! Byakuya is apparently powerful for a room to fall silent, neh? Let alone make Yachiru stop talking! :D

**Athenaphoenix17: **Wow, thanks for reviewing! It's okay if you've been gone, I appreciate you all the same. :) And haha! Byakuya not harsh? Dude, Kenpachi was probably soft on him compared to the tension Byakuya's about to through out! :D

**DeeDubb: **To win and than fight Kenny? … Wow… that's ridiculous, but I love it! Bwahaha! Awesome! :D

**1290r5: **Haha! I love reviews! And I love responding to them! Interaction with readers is really fun I think, and it also makes me want to keep reading if an author points me out and thanks me personally, so I try to do the same for all you chickadees! :D And yeay for the Ichigo side! 8)

**1blackcat: **Haha! Rants are just fine, and thanks for reviewing! Everyone seems really strong for either Kurosaki or Kuchiki… yet… wow. :D

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha! If only, neh? Ichigo vs. Byakuya's about to run wild… take cover, okay, but keep reviewing because like ya. :D

**XxKasumi AmuxX: **Yachiru USED to be a blond, but then pink drink made her hair pretty. :D Haha! Ichigo IS an awesome punk… especially to Byakuya! BWAHAHA! Who Hitsugaya ends up with? Haha, actually, I don't think I'm going to give him a love life in this story, so yeah, don't hate me. :)

**Xwhitemoonx: **Rukia's tattoo will be explained later on, but thanks for reviewing!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Mm… I think Rukia would let Byakuya make Ichigo's body splatter… after all, killing him counts as winning, right? ;) Yeay for battles!

**LovetheWords: **Haha! Which Kuchiki is he up against? Technically, both!

**Ichirukinezzlover12: **Yeay for non boring fillers! Thanks for that, and I was actually scared about what everyone would think of Rukia's tattoo… mainly, that they'd hate it! However, everyone's like, "HELLZ YEAH! RUKIA'S INKED!" … I don't know what to say… ;)

**Merisela: **Haha! Already a couple? Yeah, a couple that hates each other. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Bubbles171: **Haha! Yeay for family members questioning your sanity! I love when a story makes me laugh that much! So, I'll take that as a compliment! :D

**Luminous Snow: **Ginger? I dunno why Ichigo's ginger, he just is… mainly, because Kenpachi wanted to give him crap to see how he'd take it. :)

**Cridle: **Haha! Unohana will only interfere in their argument if there's blood… ;)

**Amulet Misty: **Of course Kenpachi and Yachiru made an appearance! I love those two characters… even though this was my first time writing with them… o.O

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ duein the next **3-5 Business days! **(Maybe some shipping and handling in there too…)

Review to prepare for the battle part two!

**

* * *

****POLL QUESTION: **

Fill in the blank!

_I would rather kill myself twice and a half than be locked in a room with __(blank)__ from Bleach for a day._

_-If you want, you may also answer who you WOULD want to be locked in a room with from Bleach for a day. ;) - _

Review if you can and are so compelled!


	26. Coach Part III

**Firstly: **Now I know how to spell NANAO. I thought I looked it up and spelled it right, but that's what I get for writing at three in the morning. -.-

**MY EXCUSE FOR NOT UDATING: ANIME CONVENTION! **Yes, secondly is the lack of updating. That was because I enjoyed an anime convention. (Yes, my profile picture is from said convention) So get a look at it if ya want, 'cause I love it. :)

**LASTLY! **Because there were SO FREAKIN' MANY poll results, I included ONLY the top five from each question, because most of you voted about, THREE TIMES per question anyway. X.X

_POLL RESULT!_

_Question: I __would rather kill myself twice and a half than be locked in a room with __(blank)__ from Bleach for a day._

**Orihime: **Twelve

**Mayrui: **Seven

**Kenpachi: **Six

**Aizen: **Five

***Gin: **Three

_Question Two: I WOULD want to be locked in a room with __(blank)__ from Bleach for a day._

**Ichigo: **Ten

**Byakuya/Hitsugaya: **Six

**Ulquiorra/Renji/Rukia: **Four

**Grimmjow/Gin*: **Three

**Urahara: **Two

*****: Gin made it on both lists… Mm…

WOW, many ties for who you WOULD want to be with, yet is it sad that more people would rather be trapped in a room with Aizen (the freakin' VILLIAN of the show) than Orihime (the WHIMP of the show)?

You guys are nuts… with or without drugs… but I still heart you all because…

_**THANKS FOR 800+ REVIEWS!**_

Much love and thanks and appreciation from my end! YEAY!

HERE WE GO!

**

* * *

****GAMES**

Coach Part III

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Hiding a grin with chewing the bland salad in front of him and hiding his confusion of why his Business and Marketing 1010 professor was a few places down the table from him, Ichigo thinks about his first "subtle" fight with Rukia's brother.

The cold older Kuchiki had yet to say a word about their little tussle over the snails, and hadn't said a word when the surrounding co-workers had talked to him about their part of his company.

Yet even Ichigo could tell that Byakuya was always keeping him in his peripheral vision.

And knowing this only made Ichigo not care even more what the head of Kuchiki Corps thought of him.

_-Rukia_—

The silence, though unpleasant to her, was better than whatever could be coming out of either her brother or her supposed boyfriend's mouth.

The two men seemed to eat their salad in peace, Byakuya listening to the department heads talk of their progress or lack thereof as the empty plates of green where carried out for the main course.

Rukia allows a slight smile at what her brother had chosen tonight for the company's dinner.

Carre d'Agneau was always one of Rukia's favorite dishes.

"You're pleased?"

Rukia turns her head to give her brother a nod.

"Yes, this dish is one of my favorites, thank you for choosing it."

"I thought it would be a good choice for your date to try, such luxury must be rare for him."

Rukia knows that Ichigo's only opening his mouth to object to her brother's comment and cuts him off with a slight jab to his ribs and a question to her brother.

"Please, tell Ichigo how La Flamme d'Idylle came to be."

Byakuya nods at her request and starts to cut his piece of lamb as he begins the tale.

"Hisana and I went to France quite a few times before she became too ill. When it was not possible for her to travel anymore, I surprised her with this restaurant. All the items on the menu where chosen by her, as they where her favorites."

_-Ichigo_—

The cold hearted bastard a seat away from him actually did something… _nice?_

Yes, true, it was for his sick wife… but the thought of the icy man doing something so over the top was beyond Ichigo's comprehension.

Still, Ichigo holds his tongue and takes another bite of the dish in front of him as his professor of a few semesters ago speaks up.

"So, Miss Kuchiki, tell us about your new boyfriend."

_-Rukia_—

Trying to calmly chew a bite of food, Rukia mulls over Urahara's question.

This surely is a trap, when is it not? Urahara was always setting her up for failure and business dinners where his favorites for her humiliation.

Well, no ignoring the inevitable.

"Ichigo and I have been dating for about three months now." Rukia says slowly, thinking about her words. "He is learning to be a doctor and goes to Seireitei University with me."

"How did you meet?"

Damn Urahara for pressing the issue…

"Mutual friends brought us together."

"That's not the word on the street, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia can feel herself tense as her Brother's attention now snaps over to Urahara.

"I'm sure, whatever ill words are being said are false." Rukia says coldly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh really now? They tell me Mr. Kurosaki over there is a heart breaker and everyone here knows you yourself isn't one for holding onto someone longer than six months, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia freezes as Byakuya turns his gaze to her, the piercing black orbs looking into her must-be wide eyes.

Urahara grins beneath his hat and Rukia tries not to drown in her brother's stare.

Who knew her savior would be her enemy?

_-Ichigo_—

"I assure you, Byakuya, that I have no intention of letting Rukia go without a fight. As long as she'll have me, I'll be by her side."

Ichigo's glaring match goes unnoticed as all the girls in the room seem to "Awh!" together in unison. However, the staring contest between himself and Byakuya is starting to get boring, so Ichigo looks down into Rukia's wide eyes as he notices that her brother has continue eating.

"Saved your ass, didn't I?" Ichigo says quietly, paring his words with a cocky grin.

The wide eyed look on his girlfriend's face immediately turns into a frown as Rukia again jabs him in his ribs.

Ichigo looks down the table to throw a short glare towards his old Business and Marketing teacher, who smiles widely back at him with a peace sign on his fingers before taking a sip from the wine glass in front of him.

Ichigo scowls and continues on the main course as more business chatter fills the room.

_-Rukia_—

Damn him.

Damn him for saving her when he should have let her drown. Now, she would have to repay him when Byakuya would surely throw another "subtle" rude comment towards her "boyfriend."

_Damn him! _

Rukia keeps her lips tightly closed as a small soup replaces the heavy main course. The soup, though seemingly out of place from being brought _after_ the main course, was to let the guests stomachs settle before dessert.

Which, no doubt, would be chocolate mousse.

"This soup is a bit salty, don't you think?" Rukia hears Ichigo whisper, and she nods her head.

"It's suppose to-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, is your only talent to insult the hard work of others?"

Rukia groans slightly as she watches an evil smirk pop upon Ichigo's face at the promise of another brawl.

"No, I insult sloppy work too, like this salty as hell soup."

"He plays guitar." Rukia cuts between the two men, "He plays guitar and sings better than anything I've ever heard in my life. I've listened to him play before… he's amazing, brother."

This interruption makes her brother's eyes widen at her cut in and as she turns to see Ichigo's gaze, she sees confusion in his eyes as well as curiosity.

"I see little in how this relates to the topic of how rude your boyfriend is being to me."

"He has other talents… just a point."

Great, now Rukia had made herself an idiot… Ichigo better realize this was her way of repaying him so he could back down out of the fight and-

"Rude would be you stealing my date to dance with no intention to return her to me."

"I'm ready for the next course, are you not brother?"

Rukia locks eyes with Byakuya once again, hoping her small plea, though icily said, was read as a pardon for Ichigo in his eyes.

He nods, and Rukia knows that he acknowledges the true intentions in her statement.

Practically letting out a sigh of relief, Rukia awaits for her brother's command.

"Almost, I want to know what else Kurosaki Ichigo has left to insult me with."

So much for him helping her out…

_-Ichigo_—

"Almost, I want to know what else Kurosaki Ichigo has left to insult me with."

Ichigo smiles at the challenge.

"I'll let you know when the time comes."

Ichigo notices besides the clinking of plates, silverware, and the quartet… the restaurant is silent.

And all Ichigo can think is that he hopes they're enjoying the showdown as Byakuya now calls for the last course.

_-Rukia_-

As the soups are replaced by a chocolate, ice creaming looking substance, Rukia lightly dips her spoon into the mousse and takes a bite.

"Rukia, your last practice was not to perfection."

Suppressing another sigh, Rukia nods at her brothers' observation.

"Which one did you see, brother?"

"Last Thursday's."

Rukia recalls last Thursday… the phone call, Ichigo's invitation, the guitar playing…

"I will work harder to improve." Rukia says calmly, another bite in her mouth.

"Your grades are also faltering. If it is the same reason for your performance, you should rid yourself of the distraction. If it is from your performing, we should rid that too."

Rukia clinches her spoon handle a bit harder as she keeps her composer calm and cold, which was getting harder to do as her blood was simmering.

These threats against her where just threats, she hoped. In fact, the only reason his routine of work dinner insults that annoyed her was that Ichigo was listening to every word.

"My grades will be raised and my performance will progress, you needn't worry."

"And what of this notice that you where pulled over again on your motorcycle? You received no ticket, but why where you pulled over in the first place, Rukia? Where you speeding?"

Rukia knows as well as he why she was pulled over… you don't get to become a successful businessman without a few police officer friends.

"The police officer wanted to know why I was weaving in and out of traffic, and let me go with a warning."

"If you cannot drive properly, I may have to take away that privilege as well."

Rukia's mind surged with frustration. This insult-Rukia-at-a-company-dinner routine was going to get the best of her soon as she nodded her head to Byakuya's suggestion.

"Rukia, are you feeling well? You're knuckles are white."

Now noticing how hard she was gripping her spoon and her pale knuckles, Rukia notices the edges of her utensil where hurting her…

"If I am offending you, just say so."

She flutters her eyes close for a second before releasing her grip on her spoon and responding to her elder.

"You're not, brother. Continue, if you have any other grievances."

_-Ichigo_—

This was just ridiculous.

The great Kuchiki was tearing apart his sister at every fault, small or large.

It would be a lie if Ichigo didn't feel a twinge of annoyance every time Byakuya tore her down and Rukia just nodded or agreed at his insult.

He threatened to take her motorcycle? The one Rukia had told him over another cup of coffee that she bought _herself_?

Ichigo listens as the verbal offence continues. Her hair is looking damaged, so she needed to go to yoga to calm her stress. She hadn't called enough since he was gone. She didn't go to her doctor's appointment. He heard him even insult her dinner guest.

A.K.A.: Him.

"Your date this evening is acting most rude. I expect a different date for our next banquet."

Ichigo waited to see what she would say… and unfortunately, he hated what happened afterwards.

"I do not think that should be up for you do decide, brother."

It was the first time Rukia had tried to counterattack her brother's ice with her own, and Ichigo wondered if the mighty Kuchiki would recognize her bravery.

Apparently not.

"I think I know what's best for you Rukia. You should know that I know you better than he or any other male ever will. You need to listen to your elders, little sister."

Before Rukia can, dare Ichigo admit, continue to defend him, Byakuya's continuing to insult her dress choice, and even when she points out he bought it for her, he blows off the statement and tells her she should have updated it from the last time.

It could be the fact that Ichigo already hated Byakuya Kuchiki. It could be the fact he was acting like a complete bastard to his younger sister. But the real reason Ichigo did what he did was because he was mad as hell that someone as shitty as Byakuya Kuchiki could make the strong, independent, girl who always stood up for herself turn into a lifeless ragdoll.

Without realizing it, Ichigo's snapped the stem of his wine glass… the broken pieces of glass on the table cloth as he feels the cuts in his hand already starting to bleed.

"Shut the hell up, Byakuya."

Every sound in the hall stops but the quartet, whose song has almost disappeared from hearing capability.

"Know your place, Kurosaki. This is my little sister-"

"Then you better treat her like one!"

Ichigo hears the anger in his voice from his loud tone as now all sound disappears immediately as his eyes meet again with Byakuya's.

"Ichigo, you don't need to-!"

"Like hell I don't need to, Rukia!" He cuts her off, looking directly into Byakuya's stony cold eyes.

"What kind of bastard insults his sister in front of his work company? What heartless human would tear her down, threaten to take away things that she enjoys, and make her agree to everything whether she likes it or not?"

"I'm warning you, Kurosaki-"

"_Shut up_! She told me to be nice and respectful to you! Hell, for some reason, I think she looks up to you! And what the _hell _do you do? You throw her to the damn ground without a blink of an eye! You'll earn respect from me when you deserve it, Byakuya!"

"Kurosaki, this is your last warn-"

"I TOLD YOU TO _SHUT UP_!"

His yell has him standing, Byakuya also on his feet as Rukia stumbles upwards as well.

"She might take your insults and she might agree to your shitty rules and amendments to her "flaws" you point out so willingly, but I won't! If she won't stand up for herself than I will!"

Roughly reaching into his back pocket to his wallet with his good hand, Ichigo throws enough cash onto the soiled table cloth to pay for the dinner he and Rukia dined on.

"That's enough to replace table cloth, pay for dinner, and for your shitty company this evening." Ichigo now says roughly, the shouting contest between him and the stony man in front of him over as he replaces his wallet and holds his uninjured hand out for Rukia to take.

"If you don't mind, Rukia, I'd very much like to take you away from this shit hole."

And now Ichigo thinks his plan might be flawed. The commotion was made out of rage, but offering Rukia a way out when she could easily dismiss his behavior to embarrass and vex him almost made him dizzy. She could make him look like a downright idiot and reprimand him for acting out.

With all these scenarios racing through his head, Ichigo waits for Rukia's decision.

_-Rukia_-

He insulted her brother greater than anyone had before. He'd been rude to the head of Kuchiki Corps and caused a scene no amount of words could dismiss easily. He stood up for her and saved her when she didn't want to be saved at all.

So of course, there was only one thing she could do.

Rukia places her hand in Ichigo's as she closes her fingers around his as they intertwine around each others.

And as the two make their way out the door, Rukia catches a few comments that start to come out.

"FINALLY! A dinner worth coming to! There was a fight with no blood and it still entertained me! Ginger has got to come back soon!" Kenpachi booms, before other comments are added in.

"That speech was beautiful." The head of the make up department, Yumichika says wistfully.

"Does Byakuya hire assassins? I think he might be interested after what he did!" Yachiru spouts off bubbily.

"A rude outburst to say the least, but none the less fascinating and thought out to give him credit." Hitsugaya says dully.

"YEAY!" Rangiku shouts, a bit tipsy.

"He said all of that without hardly any alcohol…" Shusshi muses out loud.

"I bet they're gonna go have sex right now!" Urahara says cheerily. "I know I could go for some sex right now! Mm… Wonder if Yoruichi's busy…"

And suddenly, all the comments now flow into one as the room buzzes again with life.

And as Rukia gathers her coat from the door, she glances back one last time at her brother, who has the side of his face is in her view.

If Rukia didn't know her brother as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his face, but she does.

Confused now more than ever, Rukia leaves with Ichigo's hand tightly clutching her own as she wonders why Byakuya Kuchiki's lips where ever so slightly curled upwards.

She brushes off the idea that it was a smile, but couldn't come up with another word to call what her brother's expression was.

Rukia rids her mind of the thought as she leads Ichigo to the valet.

_-Ichigo_—

"You're bleeding."

Ichigo sits on the paper covered doctors table as his date looks at his hand. He tries to ignore the throbbing pulses from his hand and smiles smugly at Rukia.

"That's what happens when you break a wine glass with your hand."

The two sit in silence, and Ichigo knows that both of them are watching as the red on the towel increases.

"I'm not going to thank you."

She said it so quiet, Ichigo barely heard her, but he shrugs anyway.

"I'm not excepting you to."

And somehow, Ichigo knows that saying she wasn't going to thank him _was_ her way of thanking him, so he whispers quietly, "You're welcome."

The silence lingers a bit longer until the doctor and his assistant arrive to clean and stitch the cuts that now rest on Ichigo's palm.

"Hey Rukia," he asks as the needle pulls through his skin. "Do you want to come to my degree party? I'll have my Bachelors by the end of the semester and was wondering if you'd like to come celebrate. Just family and a few friends is all, don't feel like you have to…"

Ichigo drowns off and watches as the doctor ties up one of the cuts and starts threading through another.

Ichigo hates making dates so far into the future. Asking for Rukia to come to his party at the end of the semester (almost two months away) was risky. If he broke her heart before then, it would be awkward if she did show up. If she did that, than he might not enjoy his party or have to ask her not to come in advance. However, she could just say no right now and-

"Sure I'll come."

Ichigo makes eye contact with her as her lips are turned upwards into a smile, and all Ichigo can do is lightly smile back until the doctor deems his hand acceptable and the two leave the hospital in silence and hand in hand.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Falconrukichi: **Yeay for another (freakin' late) update! But yes, I think the battle's over and I think it was interesting to say the least, neh? :)

**BlacknWhiteCheckers: **If I didn't stretch it last chapter, I think this one may have… Gah, the fight between them kinda worries me… did I rush it? Oh dear, my insecurities are blubbered to ya. –rolls eyes- I suck… but thanks for reviewing! :D

**Usuilove21: **Heh, you can glomp me, it happens. ;) I LOVE Urahara, but he's kinda a weirdo, but aren't we all? :D

**Nivek01: **Haha, Urahara didn't play a big as a role as I wanted him to, but he did move this chapter along a bit. I had more ideas for him, but couldn't find a way to work him in more without it seeming… choppy or out of character. :/ But I do love his last line about Ichigo and Rukia… which might've been a stretch. Oh well…

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha, Byakuya's stress ball would be Ichigo's head! XD I have had snails… they're very chewy, buttery, and (the few I tried) garlic-y. However, after the butter and garlic wear off, it's like chewing a balloon… chew, chew, chew… :)

**Abarai Starsha: **Yeay Renji fans! I'd love to see how much of him is tattooed, neh? –insert evil smile here- And yes, snails are pretty shitty…

**ImALikkleGobblin: **Haha, yeah! Kenny would probably dance with Yachiru like that. :D After all, in this fic, she's related to him. :)

**Lightskiller: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far!

**Reiha No Arashi: **Haha, I think Byakuya is one of the hardest characters to write with/about! He's such a statue that has SO much impact! So, I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries… but I don't think I'll ever write him as a perverted, hyper brother… Unless it was total crack. :D

**Anime-lover-2410: **Oh wow, thanks! I tried to keep Byakuya within his character, but I think this chapter ruined all of that… -.-

**Lady Foxtrot: **Haha, Byakuya kinda lost! OR did he? BWAWHAHA! Hopefully you don't hate me too bad for the Byakuya losing thing… o.O'

**Onlyluna: **Oh, my story is damn good? YEAY! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**LittleRuu: **Haha, Byakuya's… difficult. He's honestly one of the hardest characters (for me) to write with. Aftermath seems like a familiar title… I might have, and I'll check it whether I have or not. :) Byakuya seems like a HUGE bastard right now, but all will be explained later.

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Not really violent (as in physically), but I hope it satisfied your thirst for the battle between them. :)

**Amulet Misty: **I love Gin! :D I think Gin and Rukia is interesting to read… but I wouldn't want it to happen (like it would!) Yeay Gin!

**Jenaca: **Haha, Mayuri is the creepy captain, just a heads up. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Hoshinairi: **Awh, your tattoo sounds cute! Gotta love a tattoo with a good meaning! –hearts- And yes, I think the battle ended… differently than everyone expected, neh?

**Rokslite: **Haha, wow, better every time? Thanks! That's so sweet. :)

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Haha, it's okay, you could like a completely pointless and worthless character –coughORIHIMEcough- After all, Kaien is pretty cool, I can respect that.

**xXBleachluverXx: **Yes, Mayuri might try to dissect you… but think of how much joy it would bring him. ;)

**YuukiCross5: **Haha, I think what actually pissed Ichigo off that Byakuya stole his date without telling him he was going to keep her and not bring her back. XD

**xBleachfanx: **Haha, wow! Well, now ya know 'bout eating them snails. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Azraelean: **Haha! Rukia, Ichigo, and you in a room… Mm… Yes, that could be bad for anyone to be locked in a room with Ichigo AND Rukia… Oh dear…

**Shnizelfritz: **Poor snails? I would eat them if I knew how to cook them, they freakin' ruin my garden! Grr…

**Applestoapples: **Haha, sure you spelled their names right, I spell things wrong all the time, so I overlook spelling a lot from others. ;) Azien's a pedophile? Mm… this is news… XD

**Sallythedistoryerofworlds23: **I think if Byakuya had his sword, Ichigo wouldn't have survived this chapter… ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Goku's Daughter: **Yeah, I spelled Nanao wrong when I SWEAR I looked it up and spelled it RIGHT! Dammit. Oh well, sorry about my incompetence. :)?

**1290r5: **Haha, maybe when you die and somehow you're deemed damnable (because I guess God might be out to get you) for your own personal hell, he'll make Yachiru and Kenny real and lock you in a room with them for eternity…. Good luck. ;)

**Ruriri: **Hahaha! I personally actually WOULD try Orihime's cooking! I'm all for trying new food, even weird, ugly, un-tasty kinds. :) Bunnies are fun! When I went to the anime thing as Rukia, I carried around a bag I made drawn with Rukia's bunny pictures! Byakuya's on it, Renji's fighting a menos grande, and Ichigo and Rukia are holding hands. :) Awhhh…

**Merisela: **Uh… raping Byakuya…? Is that possible? If so, please tell me how you got into a fictional dimension and managed to drug him enough to let you do so… because I'm wondering if the same would work for Renji. (After all, everyone wants to know exactly how MUCH of Renji is tattooed… and I willingly volunteer to find out) ;D

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **HA! Locked in a room with me to learn WRITING? Sorry, but I have to ask you not to be drugged on any substance (illegal or otherwise) when reviewing. ;) But… thanks for the drugged compliment anyway. ;D

**Luminous Snow: **Aizen? Mm… I dunno who WOULD want to get locked in with him, but apparently he's more desirable to spend twenty-four hours with than Orihime… o.O'

**Amehoshi141: **But bunnies already dominate Soul Society! After all, Ukitake bought Rukia a GIANT CHAPPY! Or have you not seen that yet… ughnabah… Late spoiler alert! ;) Bunnies are cute, though. :D

**Ichirukinezzlover12: **Locked in a room with Ishida would be him somehow magically making you a dress though!

**Vreni: **Uhhhh… Suuuuuure Yachiru will win… now get back in the straightjacket. ;) Haha, just kidding! Thanks for reviewing anyway and such! You're so faithful! :D

**Metafury: "**Byakuya slowly looks up and glares at Ichigo as snail juice drips off his nose, and still manages to look dignified." I would be lying if I said I DIDN'T laugh until my mom asked me if I was okay... that's freakin' hilarious! Yeay for you! :D If I had to remake that chapter, I would plagiarize that probably… ;)

**Ashi Altair: **Zenbonzakura seems scary looking just on his own… I wouldn't want to be locked in a box with him either! O.o Haha! I haven't watched the entire arc, but yes, that sword looks scary-as-hell. :D

**Eelgirl13: **Wow… Kill Byakuya and do things with knives and fun stuff like that to him after he's dead? Sounds like you're the reverse of the Saw movies… ;) Are they still playing the game? Haha, I guess we could say the line is getting blurry…

**Cridle: **Haha, it's okay! I love reviewer spam! (And yours technically wasn't spam anyway, so yeay!) Visards are fun, but not in this story, let alone Byakuya's company!

**X Senbonzakura X: **Isshin… I could be stuck in a room with him. If you ever do, however, get locked in with Isshin, you MUST help him scheme to get ICHIGO and RUKIA together. If you ask him to get him and ORIHIME together, so help me, I'll eat you. But, if you scheme for her death, I might hug you. ;) …And that response was completely random… I'm an idiot. ;)

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **Kon would rape you in Ichigo's body or his plush lion body? Mm… I'd say he'd probably rape you either way. ;) Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**DeeDubb: **Haha! Thanks for voting in the poll! And if I could, I'd give ya two minutes with Hitsugaya. ;)

**Bubbles171: **Eh, everyone needs fangirls… even white haired, Hitsugaya midgets. ;) And yes, snails are beasts to get out of their shells… -.-'

**Kayleeh1994: **Sexy Ichigo? Uh… don't let Rukia hear you say that… ;) And people are _still_ asking the "love" question? Geez… the games are games… no love!

**Ricejames: **Haha, Moulin Rouge? I'm not a fan of that movie, though I do like _most_ of the music… I don't really care for it. It's okay I guess. :) Haha, writing Byakuya's and Ichigo's interactions gave me an ulcer I think… I can only assume what it did to Rukia… o.o

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Byakuya is hard to write with… honestly. I don't like writing with Byakuya because I always get nervous I'll screw it up and (with this story, at least) ruin 20+ previous chapters of hard work. –cries dramatically like Isshin- Haha, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Dominusalthus: **Awh, thanks for the encouragement and apologies on the once again late update!

**Skye222AnimeGurl: **Haha, Urahara wasn't in here as much as I wanted/planned him to be… I wanted him/planned him in more of this chapter, but couldn't get it to flow as easily as I wanted. :/ but thanks for reviewing and voting! :D

**Yay: **Oh dear, I think Ichi-ass is going to be a permenate name for Ichigo now… ah the discruction I've caused. ;) Thanks for reviewing and for you definite poll answer!

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **GAH! Icy and Ice and… FAIL! Boo for me. :/ Yes, Byakuya and Ichigo now completely hate each other, neh? ;)

**LovetheWords: **Wow! Orihime hater for the win! Haha, I don't _hate_ Orihime… but I do too think she's pretty pointless… and if she ends up with Ichigo… -shudders-

**Dominusalthus (again!): **Haha! Thanks for coming back to vote! :D

**NaomiTheClone: **Hehe, thanks! You read all the updates? How many chapters/updates was that? O.o

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ Will be up **ASAP**! (7 days latest maximum!)

Review for next chapter, one of my upcoming FAVORITES! ;D

**

* * *

**

**POLL QUESTION: **

Multiple choice!

_Who won or should have won the battle?_

A. Ichigo

B. Byakuya

C. Rukia

D. (blank)

Review for the awesome next chapter! 8D


	27. Jump the Gun Part I

**_HOLLY AZKABA! I LIIIIIIIIIVE!_**Yeah, I died for a while, but I'm back! YEAY! ... And, I'm starting a Youtube. YEAY!

**LAME ASS EXCUSE OF WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED: **My writing program is GONE. So, excuse all my spelling and grammar errors as I'm sure there are many. Piss.

_POLL RESULT!_

_Question: Who won or should have won the battle?_

**Ichigo: **Twenty-six

**Byakuya: **Three

**Rukia: **Eight

_Others/Random ass answers..._

**Urahara: **Six

**Kenpatchi: **Two

**Hollow Ichigo, Rangiku, Yachiru, Grimmjow, Kaien, Snails a.k.a. escargots: **One.

*You guys are crazy. I love it. :)

* * *

**GAMES**

Jump the Gun Part I

* * *

_-Rukia_—

It had been a little over two weeks since the dinner incident with Ichigo, and most everything had gone back to normal.

She still called her brother and him to her, though the pervious dinner together was never brought into conversation.

Ichigo still provoked her to craziness and it would be a lie if Rukia didn't admit she drove him to insanity as well.

Neither spoke of the serious event with her brother either.

And for the past two Fridays, it would be a lie if Rukia didn't admit to going to Ichigo's guitar playing slots at Ishida's family café/winery.

It would also be a lie to say that she would go home after the said guitar music.

Both times that Rukia had gone with Ichigo to his guitar playing, she had returned home with him and they would talk until both fell asleep… Ichigo on the floor, herself on the couch.

_"I've heard you call your guitar 'Slaying Moon', why so?"_She asked him on the last guitar playing session; Ichigo was strumming idly with Rukia gently touching the tips of his spiked hair.

_"I told you how my mom taught me, so when I was seven, she helped me choose this guitar so I could play it as an adult." _Rukia watched as his lips curled upward in a small, pure smile.

_"She told me all guitars need names, because they eventually become a part of you… I was seven. My biggest fear at the time was nighttime. So I named him' Slaying Moon' because than I wouldn't have to deal with the night."_

Rukia stops her playing with the orange hair in front of her before softly asking, _"What was your mom's guitar named?"_

Ichigo sighed in a way that didn't read either of sadness or happiness.

_"She named her guitar 'Love Infinitely'." _

_-Ichigo—_

Rukia hadn't texted him all day today... or the past few days...

Ichigo shrugs at his annoyance, who cared if the midget hadn't responded back or not? Certainly not him.

"Ichigo, is literature affecting your writing?"

The said young man meets eyes with his private writing teacher, who looks at him through the dark sunglasses he seemed to wear no matter the situation.

Sighing and deciding to come clean, Ichigo admits his fault.

"Zangestu, I'm just… uninspired. Nothing is coming to mind… least of all any sort of women is helping with that…"

And just then, a thought comes to Ichigo… a question that must be asked…

"Zangestu, if women are responsible for literature, what are men responsible for?"

The professor in front of him lips twitch upward at this question before they resume their normal, serious line.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that question. Clear your calendar three nights from now and meet me here at six o' clock, and you will see what men inspire."

"Zangestu," Ichigo says a bit more roughly now, "What are men the cause for?"

The long haired man places something in Ichigo's hand before he turns away, stopping before walking out of the small classroom.

"Dance, Ichigo. Men are responsible for dance." And with that, he is gone… leaving Ichigo with a small ticket in his hand.

_-Rukia_—

The past few days had been a blur of stress and a whirlwind of chaos.

So, now alone in room that was more equivalent to a closet, Rukia closes her eyes and ponders her next few hours.

She lets her mind drift onto peaceful things: waterfalls, fields of grass, flowers and streams with butterflies…

…Until a knock on her door ruins it all.

"Come in." She says quietly.

Her eyes still closed, Rukia knows who has come into the room before she even opens her eyes.

"Hello, Shirayuki."

Rukia opens her eyes to see her teacher nod at her greeting before putting a few more pins into her hair and a few more sprays of hairspray before placing a white flower clip into her black hair.

By now, this is customary, but the tension is still high within Rukia as she watches her teacher move towards the hallway outside buzzing with life.

But before slipping out the door, Rukia hears her advisors last words to her before chaos begins again.

"You're ready."

The door closes as Rukia looks into her reflection, meeting her own determined eyes.

Those words alone had brought her back to the fields, flowers, and waterfalls.

_-Ichigo_—

Three days later and six o' clock had come and gone as Ichigo now makes his way up a flight of stairs, following his writing teacher as the two weave through a maze of people.

Everyone seems dressed as if they were off to a very classy prom. Women in sleek dresses, men in tuxedos or suits. Everyone, however, seems to be high school aged or older.

With all this in mind, Ichigo's just about to ask where they're going when Zangestu stops before a curtain, showing the man outside the two tickets before the curtain is pulled aside and the two men step behind it.

It's now Ichigo notices that they're on a balcony, close to the closed-curtained center staged below as people find their seats and the orchestra warms up.

Zangestu leads Ichigo to the only two empty, front of the balcony seats and hands Ichigo a program for tonight's event.

The front picture is a pure, detailed white mask against pitch black backdrop with white words glaring off the black as well. The words reading _"A Fallen Flower" _in looped and curled letters.

_…_And now Ichigo wonders exactly what _kind _of dance awaits him tonight.

_-Rukia_—

Although Rukia is breathing in deeply… although her stance is perfect… although she knows exactly what she's going to do when the music begins and the curtain raises… Rukia Kuchiki is nervous.

Deep breaths are still giving her flutters and her face feels flushed, she knows exactly what Shirayuki told her.

She's ready.

So when the music starts, Rukia raises her head a bit higher and allows a corner of her mouth to rise upward.

And so it begins…

_-Ichigo_—

The lights dim around the audience as all sounds disappears besides the orchestra.

Onstage, it's still dim. The few figures onstage are clumped together in huddles, each stiffly posed and waiting for a cue.

Apparently, that cue was a large bang from the orchestra as the lights brightness increases so much that Ichigo squints at the sudden intensity of light.

The men and women onstage wear costumes of grays, blacks, and every shade between the two. Yes, splashes of colors where thrown into the gray mix, but the gray still persists to every costume.

The next thing Ichigo notices is the fact that everyone is wearing a mask, also in the gray and black range.

And finally, the stiff tutu's that each women wears as they fly across the stage with a matching male partner.

And now Ichigo knows exactly what this is…

Zangestu… took him to a ballet?

_-Rukia_—

It had started, and once started, ballets do not stop.

The music increases in volume, and Rukia watches as the on stage dancers also speed their dance. Graceful, yet wild in the way they were moving in speed and rhythm.

The music crashes to a still silence on count thirty-two, and Rukia places her first foot on stage.

_-Ichigo_—

The men and women of gray clothing are dancing… their movements fluid, yet disorderly at the same time, and Ichigo can't help but feel unease.

The music is building, strings screeching out until all sound stops, and with it, the disorderly music.

A flute plays alone, and suddenly, onstage, a woman steps out.

Ichigo hears the intake of breath from the audience as she tip toes her way to the center of the stage.

She's beautiful.

Everyone in gray watches as the woman in white dances forward, and the first thing Ichigo thinks and, hell, even _feels _about it her is '_innocent'. _

The gray around her looks darker as she wears all white. While the other female dancers wear stiff tutu's that come out a foot from their bodies, hers drapes around her in a bell shape… even her mask is a pure white with a white flower in the back of her pinned up hair.

Maybe it's because of the gray, or the fact that she sparkles with from the white… but her dance transforms everyone on stage and in the audience as Ichigo leans closer as she spins and leaps as if gravity shut off for this moments alone.

And Ichigo can only admire the beauty that spins onstage below him.

_-Rukia_—

Every step falls into place. Every foot repeats the same pattern they had a thousand times for the excruciating practices and hours spent to learn enough for those practices.

But she's here and the audience is gone as her partner joins her onstage.

He wears as much white as she does, and she fakes the fall that leaves a small gasp through the audience as her partner catches her hand just in time.

The hesitant duet between them is planned, with circling steps before launching into the dance of lifts and twists.

He throws her and catches her as Rukia knows she's found home.

It's right here… with lights and costumes and dance.

_-Ichigo_—

The duet between the two is something that wasn't anything like the ones between the many still on-looking gray people, as Ichigo so deemed them.

No, while the gray people matched their few and limited colors of green and purple with the others of the same color, the two white dancers where obviously meant for each other.

Pure white, and as they dance, Ichigo gets that there's a feeling between them…

Love.

Nothing else could be described from the violins and cellos weave out of the flutes as they dance.

He seems to do a lot of throws with her, many lifts, and some partnered spinning… and a second word to the dance between them comes to mind.

Trust.

And Ichigo can only watch as the two continue their dance as those in gray filter off in patterns off the stage.

Now, it's only the two dancers as a blue light filters onto the stage and truly incases the two in their own world.

The last word Ichigo thinks of is _beautiful_, as figures in red make their first appearance in the show.

_-Rukia_—

The dance slows as she hugs her white companion close to her, knowing of the three upcoming dancers behind her that she can't see.

Counting carefully to the now sinister music, she's prepared for when her partner is ripped from her arms.

The masked red dancers run a hand across her match's neck, symbolizing his murder as the same dancer releases the rolled up red ribbon from his cuff, unfurling as it reaches the ground.

The "blood" ribbons find the ground much quicker than her other half, who stumbles a bit before falling upon her as she acts the motions of sobbing, shoulders shaking hard as her face hides within her fallen mate…

And prepares for the next dance.

_-Ichigo_—

Well… that was a turn of events.

The obvious murder of the man in white leaves Ichigo confused the gray dancers come on stage again, clumping randomly as they then go into a duet dance and Ichigo realizes that the white female dancer has disappeared from the stage.

Most likely, through the clumps of gray people that still spin on the stage.

Ichigo frowns at the duet that was so suddenly interrupted with the male's murder as he's now carried off stage by dancers clad in full black.

Feeling his eyebrows scrunched together, Ichigo tries to put the pieces together of why the male met his end like he did.

Now ballarinias prance through the stage, leaves in their hands as a prop as they spin from one side to another, only to have more ballerinas follow onto the stage holding white snowflake props.

An obvious time elapse.

However, a new dancer steps on behind them, the tutu around her comes out a foot of black, while the rest of her outfit (though it shimmers in the bright lights) is also the dark black she's clad in.

Yet when she spins towards the audience, the mask of pure white is on her face and Ichigo knows this must be same white ballerina from the beginning.

Heh, even the flower in her hair changed to black.

This was turning out to be an unusual night as Ichigo watches her cold looking expression with interest.

_-Rukia_-

She glances the stage as she finds herself alone, and starts into another one of her dance solos.

Tip toeing to the center of the stage, Rukia closes her eyes and starts into her arabesque, slowly extending her left foot straight behind her and bringing herself into a vertical split.

A clash of symbols snaps her eyes open as she performs the steps done thousands of times before.

Some battements, a brisé, pas de chat, passé, a faille, and ending with a dozen fouettés before collapsing onto the ground in more "sobs" as the music softens and the audience applauds.

Although she shakes her body, Rukia smiles.

She's found her approval in their claps as she slowly rises onto her feet again.

_-Ichigo_-

The black ballerina's on her feet, and after watching all of her performance so far, Ichigo's wondering how she's not tired just by all of that.

Yet she's walking to someone clad in red.

Wait, red?

Yes, she's walking towards him and him to her as they start into another dance number.

However, this is nothing like the first duet with both of them in white.

No, this duet seems more rushed, hurried, and... tense.

Yes, even though the red male moves fluidly, the one in black jerks away from him, only to come back for another lift or partnered step.

And finally, when he runs his hand down her side, her standing in front of him, she turns to face him and a red ribbon is released.

Ichigo's almost shocked.

What kind of ballet is this?

None the less, he falls with the red ribbon and the black ballerina casually steps over his body as she walks off stage, the curtain closing as her slow footsteps disappear from under it.

And Ichigo now knows what this ballet is all about.

Revenge.

_-Rukia_-

Intermission is a half hour, allowing her more time to get into her next costume before her next performance.

She's still rushed, however.

And as Rukia changes her ballet attire from black to red, Rukia knows something is bothering her costume maker as he helps her step into the red pointe shoes.

"What's wrong Ishida?"

She can tell he's biting back a sigh as he pushes his glasses further up his nose and stands to lace the back of her costume.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is here."

Rukia's mind goes numb as she processes the words.

"Impossible! No normal college student goes to see a ballet... and even Ichigo wouldn't be able to afford tickets on such short notice. He knows nothing of my dance life!"

"Then you'd better not look at the center balcony because I assure you that he's watching Rukia."

She inhales sharply as Ishida snaps the ribbon before tying it into a tight bow and spins her around once more.

"I don't know how he got here, but whether or not you let him know of your career is your choice, not his. You could leave without him knowing or keep your secret life just as it is."

Rukia nods as Ishida now hands her a red ribbon to conceal into her costume.

"Rest up, we still have five minutes until next curtain. Get some water, sit down, perriorte later."

Rukia again only nods to the boy with glasses, but as he walks away, she mumbles a word to him.

"You're welcome." He says with a small smile, continuing his stride away from her as she prepares for the second half.

_-Ichigo-_

Intermission was too damn long.

Ichigo is restless as the intermission ends and the orchestra takes their place again, the curtian rises, and the story continues.

The ballarina has gone from pure white, to darkest black, and now stands onstage in a blood red, maching now more with her lovers murderers and not her lover at all.

As the now red clad ballarina kills one of the red murderes in front of the last murderer, Ichigo watches with amazement as the last red ballarino still takes her for a dance.

And that's when Ichigo realizes that the red ballarina still wears the pure white mask.

_'It fools them...' _Ichigo thinks, knowing his thoughts are right as another red ribbon flys from the last red murdere.

And now as she stands alone, the "bodies" dragged off as the gray filters on and dances around her unmoving figure, they clear away as the music changes tune to something familiar.

At the musical change, the red ballarina seems to know this song too, and Ichigo thinks he remembers her following the same sequence of dance as she spins all too familliarly to the song.

Yet he knows that if she trips, no one will be there to catch her... So he is in shock with everyone else when she does trip, yet a pure white ballarino chatches her.

Ichigo smirks. Her lover did not die, and he was here to dance with her.

The joy and the ballarina's face is indiscribable as the two start into their already once done coreography. They leap, turn, jump and spin with each other.

And as the pair hug, Ichigo knows this can't be the end, that this ballet doesn't have a happily ever after... Because as they hug, Ichigo notices how blood red she is, and that she could never be with someone as pure white as he.

Ichigo finds his assumptions right, because the male takes his female parter and faces her to the audience and rips off her white mask.

Pure blackness is marked upon her skin, right where the mask was hiding it, where no one could see the evil this small ballarina had done.

She was tainted.

And so as the ballarina tries to rush for her mask upon the stage floor and the gray people watch and the violens strings sound like their whispers as she once again tries to regain her purity.

But it's gone, and so, the only remaining pure white person comes to her, and a red ribbion is realeased as the red ballarina falls.

The ballet ends there, yet Ichigo's mind (and is he had to admit, his heart) are still running at a million miles an hour.

_-Rukia_-

It is over.

She lies on the floor as the curtian closes, only to pick herself up and rush to the side of the stage.

Bows always had to be given, no matter the situation.

So Rukia has Ishida firmly place her white mask back upon her face once more as she waits for her tun to bow.

The gray people are first, than the red murders, and now it's her and her "lover".

And the noise intesnifies ten fold as the applause rushes over her.

She smiles, and bows with her partner, the two sharing a smile between them as Rukia takes one of the last nights of preforming in.

The audience is large, the room making a semi circle around her, and yet all she see's is _his _orange hair in the center balcony, hands moving in applause and his face is not scowling, but has a slight smile upon it.

It doesn't matter that he enjoyed the ballet, but Rukia feels pride swell in her even more as she let's her instructor grace the stage, just for the curtians to close and sweep them off into the green room anyway.

_-Ichigo_-

"Come, we have one last stop." Zangestu says, standing with the rest of the audience to make their journey home.

"What else could you want to show me?" Ichigo questions, gathering the program his Lituerature teacher gave him as he follows the man into the hall, brimming with people as they walk upstream amongst them.

"How are men the cause of dance?" Ichigo half shouts, Zangestu and himself fighting to walk the opposite way of the crowd.

"Women are a mystery, men, just as much. Women do not express emotions in a hidden lyric or poem, Ichigo. They hide them amongst their footwork, for all to see, yet for a few to understand."

Ichigo ponders this as Zangestu and Ichigo still walk among the thinning audience and arrive at a door that a usher opend without a word.

And as Ichigo avoids tutu's and rushing stage hands, he knows that Zangestu must know someone to get backstage.

Who the hell did he know?

_-Rukia-_

Amongst taking off her pointe shoes and now giving her red and bruised feet a long desereved break, Rukia see's spiky orange hair walking around backstage.

She smiles, wondering who Ichigo knows that has access to backstage and would bring him with them.

No matter, this was going to be fun no matter what.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**Luminous Snow: **I loved writing the Byakuya/Ichigo battle. :) It was too fun not to. :)

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **Thanks for reviewing, glad to get your vote too!

**: **Where you quoting the Lion King? O.o YEAY! (if you where!) Haha! Yes, Urahara would win if he and Yourichi have sex later! :D

**falconrukichi: **Yeah, I loved the tension between her brother and her "boyfiend"! It was too fun to put Rukia in the hot seat, neh? ;)

**LadyFoxtrot: **Ha, I win? I wish. :/ I wish I won, because than I'd have more time to friggin' update. :/ But yeah, just a small one near by, I wish I could go to a bigger con! We didn't have many Bleach cosplayers to the one I went... Heck, I sometimes wish there was just a Bleach con! :D :D :D

**Azraelean: **Haha! I bet EVERYONE wishes Isshin wins! :D

**Cridle: **Haha! Yes, Urahara DID win if he got some! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**onlyluna: **Ha, I don't Byakuya would break Ichigo... just maul or something. ;)

**rokslite: **I know! I'm terrible with updating as of late and it's KILLING me because I want to write and I think most of you want an update. I feel guilty. :/ Poop.

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Haha, I wish I could cry like Isshin! That'd be wicked sweet! :) I think Isshin is one of my favorite charecters and I've found that I love writing with him! Bawhahaha! And thanks for all the compliments, makes me feel good. :)

**usuilove21: **Haha! It's good Ichigo had balls to stand up for Rukia, neh? Thanks for reviewing!

**xXBleachluverXx:**Of course Ichigo had to win! It wouldn't be as amazing awesome if Byakuya did!

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Which speech? I lost what we were talking about! Dammit, NEED TO UPDATE MORE! :/ But thanks for reviewing no matter what! :D

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **HAHA! They can't kiss! It breaks the rules! But yeah, you pretty much caught onto everything I wanted everyone to notice. :)

**Shnizlefritz: **Haha! Yeah, you pretty much called out what Byakuya was doing! :D YEAYZ!

**LyraZeldaCyndauil:**Haha, thanks! One of the best AU's? That's... impressive. :) Thanks for the compliment. :)

**Niveko1: **Haha, some people liked the fight, some people didn't, but I'm glad you thought it was good!

**KurukiXV: **Haha, I had fun throwing in some other Bleach charecters! I mainly stick with Ichigo, Rukia, and the few that surround them... so bringing in people like Urahara was different. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Abarai Starsha: **Hehe, but isn't that Byakuya in general? A good/evil man? ) Thanks for the compliment as well!

**ameshoshi141: **Of course Ichigo would stand up for Rukia! Who wouldn't, she's short anyway. ) Did that even make friggin' sense? Meh, thanks for giving your imput anyway! :D

**thehgirl13: **Thanks for voting!

**Ruriri: **Rukia's bunnies are easy to draw, I hear ya! Their cute... haha, I bet you could sell them! I'll buy! ) And I love when people give long reviews, because I usually give them long responces. :) And yeah, the Ichigo/Byakuya battle wasn't what everyone was expected, but really? Do you think Byakuya in an AU story of normality would throw a punch at Ichigo? ... Hehe, that'd be bad ass funny, but not too realisitc. :D

**_: **Thanks for voting!

**LittleRuu: **Haha! So about "withdrawing" from the games... NEVER! For seriously, why would you want to give up money or reputation for something like a thing as impossible as love? Yeah, don't count "withdrawing" as one of the game options. It's a win or loose, I'll tell ya that. :D :) :D Haha! This makes me want to blab the entire ending, but I'll resist. :) And yes, Byakuya smiled... kinda. It will be explained later, but ya pretty much got it. :) Thanks for always reviewing!

**eelgirl13: **I went to an anime convention just close to where I live... only around 3,000, but still way fun! And yeah, Urahara won because most likely, he got some sex. P And Byakuya's actions shall be explained... and I don't think Ichigo's need explaining. :)

**jenaca: **Haha, you shall see is your guess is right! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! So nice when people do that!

**lemonorangevanilladrops: **Hahahahahahahahaha! Yeahhh, you should stop reading in class! Wow... that made me laugh loud like, but I'm at home, so it's cool. :) Haha! Sorry about you getting kicked out of class! :D

**ricejames: **YES! Someone got it! Thank you! :D :D :D

**applestoapples: **Hehe, yes, Ichigo would be a rude little boy... 'specially to Byakuya. :D

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Haha! I think everyone's still reading this story just to see when they'll kiss! Wow, come on people, their is ALWAYS a punisment to rule breaking... even if it is kissing!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **I have been caught up with the manga and it's depressing me too. Where the hell is RUKIA! Gosh danggit... but thanks for reviewing!

**Amulet Misty: **Of course Ichigo would stand up for Rukia! And I hope to have this story done... by Febuary! YEAY!

**Reiha No Arashi: **Haha, I've actually thought of writing a crack fic! I'll let everyone know by the end of this one if I do/what fic I plan to write next! However, crack fic probably won't be updated regularily, more randomly. :)

**Goku's Daughter: **HAHA! YESSS! Ichigo does a throw down with Kenpatchi to verbal spar with Byakuya... dammit, why didn't I think of that epic-ness? -facepalm-

**HarunorIn: **Hehe, tummy flutters are good, neh? I'm glad everyone's likin' it, including you! :D

**Experimentnumber628: **Haha! Rangiku won by being drunk? YEAY! ;)

**1290r5: **Yeay! I'm everyone's slave! :D And yes, Byakuya was kinda epic... and Isshin is always epic... just saying. :)

**kira michi: **Haha! I wrote more! I just wrote more... really, really, REALLY late. Crap. Sorry! :(

**vreni: **Awh, thanks! I don't know what I'm doing, but whatever it is, I'll try to keep doing it! :D

**dominusalthus: **Haha! Urahara's fun, neh? :) I'm glad people took his entrance so well. :D

**DeeDubb: **HAHA! Ichigo won Rukia over, that's too fluffy for this story. :) But Urahara did win, 'cause I'mma assume he got what he wanted. ;P

**astpatricia: **Awh, thanks! I feel like I'm kinda bad with keeping charecters in check, but I'm glad ya think so! :D

**Ashi Altair: **Fangirling is okay with me, I do it too. :) And thanks for voting and all that jazz and reviewing! Thanks a lot for reviewing! :D

**starshine333: **Mm... Ichigo did get away with telling Byakuya to shut up three times and didn't die... looks like he IS going to hire and assasin. :)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha, not my FAVORITE, but one of them! It's two parts, so the SECOND part is my favorite. :) (it was going to be just one, but I still want to work on that part and this NEEDS to get posted!) :D

**BlacknWhiteCheckers: **Haha, Uraharaish is now a word, I think we should suggest it to Webster's Dictonary. :D Thanks for revewing!

**X Senbonzakura X: **Haha, this chapter needed a lot of luck and didn't get much. Poop. :)

**Gogo0101: **Haha! Thanks! I'm glad ya like the story and all, and thanks for reviewing! :D

**bubbles171: **I took French for three years and don't remember much of it... haha! So yeah, I went to France and all that jazz, but all my frenchness is gone. :( Thanks for your imput!

**LovetheWords: **Hehe, everyone loves Byakuya's smile, and take it as you will! :D

**xcHiibii-RuKiiax: **Sorry for the late update, but better late than never... right? :(

**flyingchicken123: **Haha! Byakuya was asking for Ichigo to ruin everything? ... Yeah, you're right. :)

**CharmedNightSkye: **Hahaha! You pointed out a lot that I wanted everyone to pick up on! (And mainly one that many didn't mention, how Ichigo invited her to his celebration) So yeah, thanks for paying attention to the hidden detail I put in here for ya guys! :D

**xbleachfanx: **Yeah, sorry! Grammar sucks. :)

**Anon: **Update late... sucks. :/

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **I KNOW! I'm sorrrrrry! I'm so late... I'mma go do some self punishment now... -watches Hanna Montana...-

**Kitsu012: **It's fun to write, and I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so much! Thanks for reviewing!'

**FanFictionFan302: **Haha, thanks for your vote and your review!

**Wawa: **Pesimists are awesome! High fives! :D Haha! Random, sorry!

**punkagumon: **Haha, the rest will come hopefully soon!

**the golden warrior: **Wow, thanks for the compliemtents! And turtles! ;)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due (on or before)** December 25th! **

Review for whatever motivates you to review, because I miss you guys. :)

* * *

**POLL QUESTION:**

Short answer!

_What is something Urahara would say? According to BlacknWhiteCheckers, we shall call these sayings, "Uraharaish". _


	28. Jump the Gun Part II

**_FIRSTLY: _**Thanks for over nine hundred reviews! (Nine hundred and nine when I updated this story) It's amazing how many people have given their input to me and I love all of it. Thanks for sickin' around me and my crappy updating which I will try to be more diligent on!

**_SECONDLY!: _**Happy holidays! Christmas today, and happy late Hanukkah and if anyone celebrates Kwanzaa... I'm not sure when that is... :) But happy holidays to everyone! Curl up next to family and friends and make sure to spike whatever festive holiday drink you share!

**_THIRDLY!: _**I still have no writing program, so please excuse the hundred of spelling errors and thousands of grammar errors. :( Sorry! And yes, your review responses probably have the worst of the faults... O.o

_Poll Result!_

_What is something Urahara would say? We shall call these sayings, "Uraharaish". _

THE BOOK OF URAHARAISH:

"You just got Kisuke'd!" _-ricejames_

"´est mignon !" (french, means: it's cute !) _-unknown _

"AAAAAAAAAAFAFAFAFAFA!" _-SmOrOnPwNs_

_"_Benihime!" _-1290r5_

"...Nope, sorry. Nothing. My brain is all out of slightly pervy." _-shnizlefritz_

"**Kisuke**: - starts licking and sucking on a lollipop, looks over to Secret Starr and pulls lollipop out of mouth pointing it to her face - "Want a lollipop?" -_Cridle_  
**Secret Starr**: Yes, but not that one, exactly. -Both grin evilly- -_Secret Starr_

THE END

Sorry, but I couldn't help but add perv-ish-ness to Cridle's answer to the poll! Don't hate me! o.O

ONWARDS!

* * *

**GAMES**

Jump the Gun Part II

* * *

_-Ichigo_-

Dammit, he hated feeling in the way! Every dancer and stage hand had some place to be and he was in the way of _all _of them.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Hearing his name, Ichigo turned to the voice, yet nothing was there. Who in this ballet knew him? Great, now all this confusion was leaving his brain a freakin'-

"Ichigo!"

Yep, he was probably going delusional, because he heard his name again.

Dammit.

"ICHI-ASS!"

This time, Ichigo stops in his tracks, carefully looking around slowly through the sea of people

And only now does Ichigo wonder if he's truly insane... because only one person would call him that.

_-Rukia_-

Letting him rotate in a circle, looking for her, Rukia smiles and rushes with the other dancers to a smaller green room.

Pushing through the crowd, Rukia stands with the other dancers as Shirayuki leads them into calming stretches.

Closing her eyes, she lets the stretches gently pull her worn muscles, following the patterned routine of stretching out so she would be less sore tomorrow.

And than she feels two strong, guitar calloused hands upon her bare shoulder blades, rubbing her muscles gently with rough thumbs.

"Ahh... So you found me, Ichigo."

_-Ichigo-_

Giving up on trying to find the caller of his name, Ichigo follows Zangestu until he stops in his tracks suddenly and Ichigo follows him in halting his steps.

"As literature tells a story, so does dance. Do you understand Ichigo? Every action, by pen or footfall, has a motive, a motion, and a reason." His literature professor looks him in the eyes, saying the last part a bit lower than usual.

"People do not act the way they do without reason. All you need to do, is find the back-story, the previous dance that happened to them to find the reason."

At this his, Ichigo watches his teacher walking towards a room of where the dancers of the previous performers are stretching... and within it lie the red murders, the gray onlookers, and... the red Ballarina. The leotard is haltered and the tutu off as she stretches her arms to the side, her bare shoulder blades showing through her skin as she moves rhythmically with the rest.

And Ichigo now knows who called him "Ichi-ass".

_-Rukia_-

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Eyes still closed, Rukia ignores his intrusion as she merely stops her movement to allow him to massage her tired body.

"It's not part of the game. It never has been."

She can almost hear his smirk as he responds.

"Yes, because if you didn't want me to know, you wouldn't have called me Ichi-ass... you're the only girl who's a bitch enough to do that."

"Mm, only because the girls you date are too nice to do anything against you."

At his, Rukia feels Ichigo stop his handwork as he grabs the side of her face and makes her make eye contact with him.

"You've been talking to my father too much."

Rukia smiles at him before lightly pushing him away.

"We text everyday."

_-Ichigo_-

Before he can even respond to the devil in front of him, a cold voice cuts him off.

"I will see you all tomorrow night, and two nights after that. Your performance tonight was to my standard. Go home, rest."

Ichigo looks upon the woman, who's white hair (dyed out of artistic style, no doubt, she looked no older than Zangestu) is half pulled up glances coldly around her students, landing eyes on Ichigo's "girlfriend."

"I suspect no more intrusions on final stretch tomorrow night, Understood?"

"Yes, and apologies for tonight."

A corner lifts on the woman as Ichigo watches the exchange between student and teacher.

"Good." And with that, Rukia's teacher leaves towards the door, only for Ichigoto witness Zangestu softly grab her elbow and turn her around to him.

Feeling as if he is interrupting something, Ichigo tries to pry his eyes away, but can't. His literature professor's mouth moves, words spoken slowly and thoughtfully... even if Ichigo can't hear him over the crowd of bustling dancers. Whatever Zangestu said to the ballet teacher touches her somehow, for her eyes soften for a while before an ice replaces the warmth there, and her words seem crisp as she gently pulls away and walks toe to heel away.

Ichigo watches the exchange, but his thoughts are interrupted as Rukia tries to bid him good bye... so he throws a cocky smile to her and says that he's not done with her tonight, and throws her over his shoulder... dance bag and all.

Ichigo, however, doesn't miss the jealous look in his teacher's eyes as he carries Rukia away.

_'Jealous, though, of what?' _He wonders, walking back into the now deserted hallway.

_-Rukia-_

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSSSS!" Rukia hisses, ignoring her want to laugh, remember being carried like this when Ichigo refused to let her ride them back to campus on her bullet bike.

Her stomach gets jostled a bit as Ichigo adjusts her on his shoulder, telling her to "Shut the hell up!" as he keeps her slung over his shoulder as Rukia attempts to bite his back yet again.

"Stop that, you midget! You're coming with me and that's that!"

Rukia stops her struggle and falls limp as Ichigo kicks open the doors that must lead outside, because cool fall air reaches Rukia's arms, glad that she had at least put on some black dance pants before saying "goodbye" to Ichigo.

The world moves however as Ichigo slides her down the front of his body and her feet touch the ground once more.

"How did you get here?"

Rukia smiles.

"Ishida picks me up and drops me off at home for performances." Rukia doesn't include, _'Because I'm too tired to drive.' _

"So you're fine with me taking-"

"Kidnapping." Rukia interrupts him.

"You home." Ichigo, he finishes anyway, throwing her a smirk as Rukia watches him flick her gently on the forehead. "You can't kidnap the willing."

"Mm." Rukia responds, letting Ichigo wrap a warm arm around her waist as he leads her to his car.

_-Ichigo_-

So this is what she'd been doing? The going "home" for a class durring her weekend stay at his father's house was actually ballet practice, and the nights she couldn't do anything besides Friday where the practices and performances.

How did she keep all that a secret from him for so long?

_'Probably because my dumb ass didn't notice she was gone so much until recently.' _Ichigo thinks, driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road as Rukia leans against the window.

Rukia's hand is in his, her eyes are closed, but she still has the black make up that had "stained" her under that white mask she wore for so long... and Ichigo feels the need to do something he wasn't good at.

"Your... dancing... was amazing. I could watch it for hours... you're really good Rukia." He says lowly, rubbing his thumb gently against her hand.

He watches her at a red light as Rukia's lips twitch upward.

"Now you understand how I feel about your music."

Her eyes are closed, so Ichigo finds it okay to give into a smile as the light turns green and he drives onwards.

_-Rukia-_

The gentle guitar music she was getting accustomed to was welcoming with the soothing grandma driving Ichigo had.

She wouldn't admit it, but the past five days of pure ballet was running her down... and Ichigo had given her something different that the long hours of dance didn't.

She was able to relax around Ichigo, something that ballet didn't allow.

However, the car stops too soon for Rukia to be home, so she hazily opens her eyes to see that Ichigo has them parked outside a twenty-four hour mall.

"You're going to the mall?" She questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're going to the mall."

Rukia rolls her eyes at him.

"For a while, it seemed like you where trying to be funny... making it seem like _I_ was going in with you."

"Because you are, get your ass out of the car, midget."

"Hell no, I am-"

"Now."

Rukia now throws her best, icy glare at her "boyfriend".

"Make me."

_-Ichigo_-

She's pissed, but she's also the one who gave _him_ a challenge.

Rukia's busy now, licking a strawberry ice cream cone as the two walk hand in hand along the mostly empty mall.

Getting Rukia out of the car was troublesome, and Ichigo was sure to have some bruises on his arms from her tired punches, but he'd still won as Rukia glances over some manga in a store window.

"People keep staring at me... you couldn't at least let me get rid of this make up? It's starting to melt..."

Ichigo now glances at her, watching the black on her face clump and nods.

"Yeah, it pretty much looks like shit on your face, but people stare at you because you still look fine... even with shit on your face."

"Ichigo, was that an insult or a complement? I'm too tired to decipher you right now."

Proving her "tiredness", Rukia rams her head into his side, leaning against him as they keep their pace.

She's tired, so Ichigo's allowed a few moments to think of an answer to Rukia's question.

What did he intend to do?

Ichigo remains silent, letting his answer be no answer.

_-Rukia_-

Throwing away the empty ice cream wrapper, Rukia now sits upon one of the free make up artists chairs as the worker rubs the black off her face and starts into a new make up look for Rukia to try out.

She mumbles a thanks to Ichigo as he hands her a drink, almost sputtering at the bitterness.

It's coffee, and tastes horrible, But deciding it would be best to be rid of it, Rukia finishes the drink as fast as she can.

"That tasted like shit." She mumbles looking up as the free mall artist puts eyeliner upon her lower lids.

"It had triple the caffeine, of course it tastes like shit."

Rukia's too tired to tell him that she's not supposed to have coffee while ballet performances where still on going, so she falls silent as the artist continues her work.

_-Ichigo_-

By the time the artist is done, Rukia looks close to normal (besides a startling red shade of lip stick a bit of dark eye make up) as Rukia give the girl a few crumpled bills for her time and work and starts to walk quickly away, her face looking more awake as she leads Ichigo towards something.

He snickers at her aliveness.

Coffee did it's job tonight.

_-Rukia_-

He found out about her ballet life. He interrupted stretching time. He dragged her to a twenty-four hour mall when she was dead tired and gave her coffee that she wasn't allowed to have for another three nights.

It was time for a little pay back.

So Rukia laces her fingers in and out of Ichigo's before leading him into a pricey jewelry store.

She knows this shop well (one of Byakuya's favorites, whether in a mall or elsewhere) and sees and unknown worker at the counter.

Perfect.

His name badge reads only "Botan", and so starts Rukia's improv.

"You're name is Botan! Oh Botan, can you help us? You see, my boyfriend here just proposed to me and we need rings! Rings!" Rukia chirps off in the giddiest voice she can muster.

Apparently, Botan was going off her energy, because his mostly bald head shone as bright as his eyes.

"That's wonderful Miss! Or should I say soon to be Mrs.!"

_-Ichigo_-

So this was how Rukia was going to get revenge on him? By improving her way into getting wedding rings?

Fine. Two could play this game.

"Yeah, err, Botan. We need rings because I just proposed to my girlfriend and love of my life." Ichigo says, his confidence growing in his own improv as he finishes the sentence.

"How long have you two been dating?" Botan asks enthusiastically, now looking back and forth from himself to Rukia.

"Two weeks." Ichigo says before Rukia can answer, watching Botan's smile drop for a second before it appears on his face again.

"When you know, you know!" Ichigo hears Rukiasay, her voice sounding like permanent laughter is behind it.

"That's... sudden! But good! What kind of price range are you looking at?"

"Whatever's most expensive!"

Ichigo and Botan raise an eyebrow at this, but Ichigo agrees with Rukia's statement as Botan leads the two around the jewelry store for the most expensive rings.

_-Rukia_-

Botan was more than enthusiastic to show Ichigo and herself around the jewelry store, showing rings that would make even her brother question the price for something so... small.

However, Rukia kept up a show of giggling at trying on rings and pushing her "fiance" in to trying some on as well.

"These rings where made for those who believe in true love, as the crafter told me! I think you two have true love and these rings where made for you!"

Hearing Ichigo snort, Rukia elbows him in the side and holds back rolling her eyes.

Trying on the diamond filled ring, Rukia asks the next question.

"How much? These are SOOOO pretty!" She throws in a squeal. "Oh darling shnookums pie, what do you think?"

_-Ichigo_-

"What of the price?" He asks, taking her left hand to turn it in the light, making the diamonds shimmer.

Botan looks nervous, but smiles again as he tries to merrily give the price.

Resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow, Ichigo thinks of how many years of college he could survive on with that much money.

He figures about four years... if he lives more like Renji and less like himself.

"It's not expensive enough. My lovey dovey dearest needs something more expensive." Ichigo says, making eye contact with Rukia as he sees her smile widly and evily at the same time.

He swears Botan is about to faint if they keep up this game.

_-Rukia-_

A half hour later and feeling her tiredness about to settle back upon her, Rukia stops the ring game and takes a business card from Botan with a wide smile and promises that they'd be back when they had mad a decision.

Too bad Botan didn't know that they would never come back to this store.

"Hey Rukia, ya ever think of getting married?" Ichigo asks her, lacing her hand with his as they continue glancing at rings.

She looks over a ruby pendant before answering a bit lower than usual.

"Once, but it was a foolish whim, of girlishness in childhood." Changing her voice from seriousness, Rukia grins as she makes eye contact with the man who's hand is wrapped in hers.

"But now, I don't think it's possible to get married."

Ichigo throws her a smirk of his own.

"Nah, you'll get married and buy those "true love" bullshit rings."

"Ha!" Rukia says, letting a finger poke Ichigo ruffly in the side. "Says you! I bet you marry some barbie doll, like all the other girls you date."

"Nah, I don't plan on ever getting married, and that's just what's going to happen."

Rukia rolls her eyes at the carrot top.

"Yeah, whatever."

Feeling a frown on her face, Rukia looks down at the new display of rings Ichigo had accidentally walked them to.

"Hey Botan, what are these?"

_-Ichigo_-

Looking through the glass with Rukia, Ichigo looks at the jewlery laid out.

Rings. Lost of them, however, it didn't seem like...

"Oh, Miss, those are rings without matches! Mostly meant as gifts, nothing you'd want for your wedding!"

Ahh yes, none of these rings had matches, that's what set them apart from the others.

"Thank Botan, we're just looking." Ichigo dismisses him, leaving Botan to slowly walk away.

"Ha, there's your wedding ring! Just find someone to tie yourself to so you can get it!"

Ichigo scowls before looking at what Rukia was pointing at. It was a simple gold band with a black line separating the two gold pieces.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he liked the ring, his kind of style and all.

Too bad the thought of marriage made him cringe.

"Yeah Miss Kuchiki? Well, how about that one as yours?"

He points to one of gold with three diamonds in the center of a bed of emeralds.

Ichigo watches her scrunch up her nose at his joke.

"That's the ugliest ring I've ever seen."

Ichigo nudges her gently before continuing.

"Nah, you'd get something more like that one."

_-Rukia_-

Ichigo's pointing out a silver ring to her, a pure, white diamond in the middle of two smaller, ice blue ones. It's modest, but intriguing at the same time.

"Mm, I would wear that... if I wouldn't commit suicide before ever being tied down for life."

Watching her "fiance" roll his eyes, Ichigo nudges her again.

"Death isn't as bad as marriage... possibly."

She smirks and nudges him back.

"Apparently your cousin doesn't think so."

_-Ichigo_-

"Yeah, my cousin... wait, what?" He finishes his sentence, confused at what Rukia was talking about.

"Your cousin, Airi, she's getting married this next week. You are going, aren't you?"

Ichigo feels his astonishment etch onto his face as Rukia merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's next week?" He eventually says, regaining his composer.

"Of course it is, and you're going right?"

"Yeah... but how did you know about that?" He says with confusion, letting Rukia drag him out of the store.

"I told you, your dad and I text everyday."

The way she smiles back at him, Ichigo knows she's enjoying screwing him up, so he slings her over his shoulder again as she laughs through her threats of killing him.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**appelstoapples: **Haha, thanks! The entire ballet thing has been in thought for a loooong time. :) I'm glad everyone liked it so much!

**xbleachfanx: **Haha, sorry it's not too soon, but sooner than last time by a far shot! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ricejames: **You just got Kiskue'd! I LOVE it. :) But yeah, I had fun writing the ballet... and I thought everyone was going to be bored reading it... I guess everyone liked it better than I thought they would. :)

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki: **Of course I'm not dead! I still have a few weeks to live! ;) Just kiddin', nobody knows when they'll die. :) Nah, I decided long ago that I can't die until I finish this story AT LEAST. :)

**jenaca: **Well, I guess we've already answered your question: Yeah, Ichigo found out about Rukia. ;)

**KurukiXV: **Dude, how boring would it be if Ichigo and Rukia didn't meet up backstage? It would be painfully boring... So I had to kill that option. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Luminous Snow: **I think Urahara is a hard character to pinpoint as for something he would say... but it was fun to ask anyway. :) I had fun writing the dance, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! :D

**Ashi Altair: **Dude, I'm actually planning on writing a New Years peice! :D Christmas I did last year, though it wasn't too Christmas-y. (Make sense?) And I figured fanfiction would be littered with tons of Ichigo, Rukia, Santa and mistletoe... which saddengly, it's not. :( But yes, I'm planning on writing a New Years fic and this is my Christmas gift to fanfiction. :)

**Karling08: **Haha, I was away for a loooong time, neh? Well, I'm trying to set up a youtube as the corner of my nerd universe and I've been working more than I should be. (I'm about to go insane for the little time I have for myself... I need a bit of a vacation, neh? :) And than there's always family and friends as a factor of taking up time. So, all in all, I've been away because of: Life. Happy holidays to you too, and thanks for reviewing!

**_: **Information on the dance is up at the top (in case ya missed it!) And wow, you know French? Haha, three years and I know... nothing. :/ Thanks for reviewing! Next time leave me a pen name ta write to ya under! :D

**Ruriri: **Mm, I'm not sure if I got it... my life's been kinda a blur these past few weeks, so I might've gotten your PM and haven't responded yet... -.-' ...But yeay for your mother! Happy Birthday to her! And happy Christmas to you!

**amehoshi141: **Haha, I LOVE dance! (Though I'm not good at it myself!) And something Uraharaish is hard to think of, neh? :/

**teshichan: **Haha, I dunno if it's that he doesn't like being ignored, but maybe kept out of the loop? Mm... either way really. :)

**Royalraven007: **Haha! This chapter was supposed to go with the last one, but that would make it too long for my taste and I like cliffhangers... as long as they're fun ones. :) I always feel like I don't give enough detail, so I'm glad ya thought I did! :) I'm sorry I almost broke your heart! But the end of every chapter has to come... danggit. :( But thanks for reviewing! :D

**_: **Which idea? The Ballet as a musical or the story in general? Mm... it would be awesome if someone stole my idea and made it into something awesome! :) Thanks for reviewing, and make sure to give yourself a pen name so I can point ya out!

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **Yeay for thumbs up! :) Ballet is so... interesting, so I KNEW I had to let Rukia have ballet if Ichigo was going to sing... I'm just so glad everyone has taken to her secret as well as they have. :)

**Amulet Misty: **Haha, yeah, ballet! I knew I wanted Rukia to be a ballerina from chapter... three? Yeah, that long... :) And yeay for Ichigo's powers! I'm thinkin' he won't gain all the same powers he had the first time around... but maybe something less Soul Reaper-y and something more Quincy/whatever the hell Chad and Inoue are... But I would love for him to regain his bad ass-ness. :)

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Haha! What filler is that laugh from? I want to hear it! Must've missed it... piss. :/ But how is this chapter different? I think I'm rusty from writing (especially where the points of view are being constantly switched, as in here...) So sorry if it seems really off! :(

**falconrukichi: **Haha, now we all know who Zangestu knows. :) And yes, now we know why Ishida was so anxious about finding out about Renji and Ichigo's wager on Rukia... he knows them both! And honestly, I think all girls put their emotions out in front of everyone... hidden or obvious for only those who can sort them out do so. :)

**the golden warrior: **I love ballet too! I tried some for a bit (I've taken almost every from of dance from one point to another) but I just didn't like it enough to stick with it... but I still LOVE watching others preform. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**LyraZeldaCyndaquil: **Haha, I know how you feel! Every time I watch a lame dance move (cough-Step Up-cough) I always want to get mad skill! Haha!

**1290r5: **Haha! Sorry, but I won't be having a crack chapter in here! It would ruin the story! However, I have a multi-chaptered crack story in mind... whether it goes through or not... -shrugs- meh. :)

**onlyluna: **Of course he finds out her secret! How boring would it be without him finding out! ;) But thanks for reviewing, like always!

**DAyaNelaXD: **Haha, did EVERYONE think I died or abandoned them? Never! I have to finish this story, because the end is my favorite! :) Thanks for showing back up! I'm glad to see your review! :D

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23: **Haha, Uraharaish is too hard for anyone to think of anything to respond with! Dang. :) Thanks for liking the ballet so much, I'm glad everyone's liked it. :)

**shnizlefritz: **When's your birthday? Did it pass? Are you old now? :) Happy Birthday! (past or near future, either way!) And happy Christmas, thanks for answering the poll!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **Damn right! Where is Rukia? :'/ I'm getting annoyed waiting for her to show up. We get it, Ichigo's living normally but WHERE IS RUKIA! Snot. Stupid Kubo updates as bad as me. :) Haha, off topic... so, thanks for reviewing!

**kitsu012: **Of course I'd update! And yes, this soon. :) You're welcome!

**Animaddie: **Nah, the ballet is over, but more dancing is sure to come, don't worry. :)

**StrawberryLoveMidgetIchiruki: **Wow... all day reading this story? I feel... honored. Thank you, that's very sweet to say. :) And thanks for reviewing once caught up! Most people don't do that and I wish they would! New reviewers are fun! :D

**xXBleachluverXx: **I get a lot of reviewers, yeah... but I love every one of them! :) Is that creepy? Friendly, non romantic, only over the Internet-kind of love. :) I love that they take time out of their days to read and review the weirdness of my mind. :) Sorry for the rant, but thanks for reviewing!

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Haha, I wrote out a outline of every chapter... so I hope everythings flowing fine for ya guys! Thanks for the sweet complements. :)

**cridle: **HAHAHA! I hope you didn't mind my pervy continuation of what Urahara would say! I'm terrible, but it was too good to NOT add onto. :) And thanks for liking the ballet! I was worried nobody would! O.o

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **+glomp of doom back+ I AIN'T DEAD! :) Nah, I wasn't dead... physically. -.- Yeah, mentally, I was... work tends to suck your soul out through your eyeballs with a rake. -.o

**bubbles171: **Dude, cellos are awesome, anyone who says otherwise can die via fork. I don't play one, but you don't mess with cellos. :) And wow... you cried? I'm sorry! -hands ya a tissue-

**Kuchiki chappy: **Haha! I wanna know what Urahara was referring to with Ichigo and Rukia! 8D Haha, thanks! My story is win? Yeay!

**P: **I'm glad! I was worried I under-detailed the ballet... o.o

**09ice: **Haha! Yeah, it's been a bit tricky! Making Rukia's practices go by unnoticed until now! Thanks for realizing my efforts! -loves!-

**lemonapple27: **Of course I'll continue! No worries about that!

**xdancethemonster: **Haha, yeah! Sorry I took so long... Life's a crazy, friggin roller coaster that you want to throw up on, neh? :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **NEXT YEAR! **(most likely, maybe before, maybe after... depends. :)

Review if you want Isshin to text you EVERYDAY!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION!**

Short answer!

What do Ichigo and Rukia want/get as presents for the holidays?

(If ya want, tell me what you got for the holidays! :)


	29. Referees Part VI

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_** I hope you all had a good one. :)

_Poll Result! _

_What do Ichigo and Rukia want/get as presents for the holidays?_

_x.x.x.x_

"'Kids' a book from Ishiin/Love potion from Matsumoto or 'Saké'" -xXBleachluverXx _(AN: Aren't Sake and a "love potion" the same thing? ;)_

"Rukia would give Ichigo a lap dance...lol i think I'm feeling a bit too perverted XD forgive me...its the uraharaish lines affecting me!" -sallythedestoryerofthewords23

"Chocolate covered strawberries" -Experimentnumber628

"Ichi wants Ruki and the ring he liked and Ruki wants Ichi and the ring she liked!" -Crazy Otaku Fangirl

"I can see Ichigo wanting dance lessons, that could really work to his advantage in this story... that or for his dad to stop texting rukia...and I bet rukia would like more dirt on ichigo for christmas." -ricejames

"Rofl Rukia should tease Ichigo in giving "herself" as a Christmas present" -P

"They should both get...Strawberry Plushies..? o.o" -SmOrOnPwNs

"gift from the holidays... will be... a rukia stressball from rukia and growth vitamins from ichigo. XD" -vreni

"Rukia: A new sketchbook and artist pencils, and a 'How to draw Chappy' book. I think we all know she would love that ;P Ichigo: A coupon book, from Rukia with coupons like 'day off while other Shinigamis do your job' an' stuff." -Skye222AnimeGurl

x.x.x.x

_All of 'em where amazing, so thanks for all the answers!_

ONWARDS! To the longest chapter thus far!

* * *

**GAMES**

Referees Part VI

* * *

_-Rukia-_

"For Masaki."

Rukia watches as Ichigo settles back onto the stool after the well known introduction, his fingers weaving a melody through the otherwise quiet music hall.

To make up for Ichigo needing Friday night off for his cousins wedding, Ishida made Ichigo play every night he could up until than.

So on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thrusday, Ichigo plays and Rukia sits at a lone table to listen.

She's gotten used to his songs, noting her more favorite ones and softly humming to the lyrics as Ichigo sings lowly into the lone microphone on stage.

Rukia had also taken note of a warm silence that always surrounded Ichigo while he played. The mass around him would always make the least amount of noise possible while the guitar strings vibrations went through the air, his voice interlaced with them. Almost a respect and awe came from Ichigo's playing, but it wasn't a question of why.

He was so. Damn. Good.

However, after his performance was done, the applause would almost break the near silence and Ichigo would merely bow humbly.

Rukia always took this as her cue to meet him by the door to the backstage and find his hand in hers as they weaved around the tables to get outside quickly.

_-Ichigo-_

The tradition of his guitar playing, let alone Rukia coming home with him, was getting easier to get used to.

The first time, when he mainly talked about his mother with a few polite questions from Rukia, was so hesitant. The other times where mainly focused aroundRukia's childhood and some of her dance life. Now, conversation flowed between the two of them as Rukia sits on one end of the couch and Ichigo on the other, their feet meeting somewhere in the middle.

"Ready to witness two fools getting married tomorow?" Ichigo asks with a slight grin, fingers gently running over the curves of his guitar. "Freaking morons..." He adds with a mumble, keeping his smirk.

He watches as Rukia rolls her eyes at him.

"Fools for getting married, yes. They'd only be morons if they where marrying you."

At this, Ichigo grabs the throw pillow from behind him and tosses it at the head of his "enemy".

Rukia merely smiles as she catches the slow flying object before throwing it on the floor.

"What time is it, stupid?" Said devil asks, hiding a yawn behind her hand as Ichigo shakes his head, looking at his small clock hanging on his wall.

"Only midnight, midget. Bedtime already?"

Lifting a corner of his lips as Rukia's turn downwards, he watches her kick his feet with hers.

"It's been a long week, let alone the train ride for tomorrow and the wedding soon after that."

Ichigo lets out a little "che" before grabbing a stranded blanket (that had now become more of Rukia's than his...) as he tosses it over to her.

_-Rukia-_

Snuggling into the familiar blanket that had just been thrown at her, Rukia makes quick work of wrapping it around her.

"Tell me more about your mother... just until we fall asleep." Her voice is sleepy, yet still hesitant. It isn't an unusual request from her, yet she still doesn't like intruding upon Ichigo's past unless he's willing to let her know...

"I think..." Ichigo yawns before continuing, "I've told you all there is to know..."

Rukia smiles. Maybe she's not the only one tired...

However, she watches his thoughtful face turn into a small smile.

"Hold on."

With that, he's off the couch and out of the room, rummaging for something that Rukia can only imagine is in his bedroom.

However, a few moments later, he's out with her again, plugging a stereo into the wall.

"Don't... make fun of this music..."

His voice is hesitant, and Rukia understands why as soon as the track starts.

The same woman they listened to on the first trip to his guitar playing, the beautiful, smooth, feminine voice and the strumming of an acoustic guitar.

"Your... mother?"

He nods, turning off the lights so very little can be seen.

"Now scoot over, midget. If you're going to use my blanket, tonight you're sharing it."

Complying with his demand with sleepiness, Rukia scoots over as Ichigo slowly (is he hesitant?) leans himself into her.

Wrapping her arms around the giant orange teddy bear who has his arms wrapped around her, the female voice lulls her to sleep with familiar lyrics.

"We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be.

Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day,

All the world is waiting for the sun..."

_-Ichigo-_

Waking up this morning had been... different.

Rukia was pressed into him, the couch not making any room for space between the two as Ichigo tried to ease Rukia into consciousness.

It was different, waking up with someones warmth besides your own next to you while the fall morning lifted...

The word "nice" comes to mind, but Ichigo pushes that thought away.

Because the she demon (still sleeping, he might add) pushed him off the couch and rolled over to take his spot.

Now on the train, Ichigo still scowls from the bump his head he must now have.

"I told you I was sorry." Rukia says, a smile hidden behind her tone, siting next to him as they make the half way mark on their journey.

"Sorry my ass." Ichigosays, glancing up from his homework about the respiratory system to look at the mischievous midget next to him. "I could have internal bleeding for all you know."

"But you don't."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

A smirk graces her face.

"Because evil doesn't die that easy."

Turning his face back to his homework, Ichigo continues his work about blood transfusions as his own simmers in his veins.

"So you'll never die than, neh, Rukia?"

"I'll die before you do." she says calmly, stretching her arms in front of her.

His blood still warm, Ichigo smirks.

When did her retorts not bug him as much?

_-Rukia-_

Off the train, picked up by Ichigo's family, and now at the Kurosaki house to try and get ready to go to a wedding in fifteen minuets.

Stress was the name of the game.

Yuzu curls the ends of Rukia's hair, putting the now curled strands into a loose knot to the back left of Rukia's head.

Rukia herself was trying to refresh her make up as Karin lazily walked around the house, casually counting down the minuets and making Yuzu "humf!" with agitation.

"You look nice, Rukia!" Yuzu says, admiring her handiwork and breathing again as Rukia applies a layer of gloss to her lips.

"Why thank you, Yuzu!" Rukia responds, a little out of breath as the young Kurosaki rushes from the bathroom to give Rukia some time to change.

Fifteen minuets wasn't a lot in girl time, but in ballet time, it was eternity.

_-Ichigo-_

Piled back into the car, Ichigo glances down at his required color of tie: Orange.

His father was wearing something similar, but his orange tie had spots of darker orange colored flowers. Yuzu was wearing a yellow, semi formal dress while Karin looked pissed as hell to be in a black skirt with a silk red shirt.

Rukia, however, wore a dark purple, knee length, strappy number with a black lace around the edges.

Ichigo smiles at the choice. So what if it didn't go with the wedding colors?

She looked...

...nice.

_-Rukia-_

Her fingertips run along Ichigo's open hand as the car pulls to a stop before a reception hall.

Many other cars are parked along the way as Rukia feels Ichigo's hand close around hers as they walk to the wedding.

The closer they get to the stone built building, the more Rukia starts to feel nervous.

Meeting three Kurosaki's was fine. Meeting all of them and their friends... not so much.

However, Rukia keeps her head held high and her steps even as she and Kurosaki's pass through the arches lit with small lights and into the wedding.

_-Ichigo-_

Most of the chairs in the outside wedding are filled, and Ichigo scans for their families reservation...

"Dad, where are we siting for this?" Ichigo whispers to his father, who's smile only widens.

Never a good sign, Ichigo gulps.

"Son! You didn't forget we're in the wedding party, did you? We're groomsmen and your sisters are bridesmaids!"

"I thought you remembered, Ichigo!" Yuzu says, a little shock seeps into her voice as he cringes...

"Oh yeah... that..."

Looking at his hand holding Rukia's, who gently wriggling her fingers out of his, she smiles at him.

"I'll take a seat, you go ahead."

Her smile seems sure enough, so Ichigo allows himself to be dragged off by his father to greet his soon-to-be-wed cousin.

_-Rukia-_

Siting down in an empty chair near the back, Rukia turns her attention forward. The rows have ten chairs on either side, a row of twenty chairs down...

Almost two-hundred in attendance.

Rukia lifts a corner of her mouth at this, trying to forget that she was the one here who nobody knew...

"Ruuuukia! Ru-Ru-Rukia!"

Turning around to the all too familiar sing-song voice of Isshin Kurosaki, she smiles at him, than frowns slightly when he seems to be waving her over.

Taking a few unsure steps to him, Rukia asks him what's happened.

"Oh, the tragedy! One of the bridesmaids fell ill and we need you to take her spot with Ichigo!"

"What?" Rukia half shouts, covering her mouth with her hands before responding with a much more normal tone, "I can't do that! I don't know your family well enough and-!"

"Nonsense, third daughter! You're family to me and you're therefore family to them!"

With that, the eldest Kurosaki grabs Rukia by her wrist and she lets herself be numbly dragged behind the corner of the building as she's placed next to Ichigo.

"They dragged you into this?" Ichigo asks, Rukia feeling him loop his arm through hers.

"I-I... I shouldn't be here! I'm not part of your family, it's a special time and I'm already intruding enough as is-"

Rukia shakes. She's never been nervous before going on stage, in either dance or performance... but this is scaring the hell out of her now.

"Hey."

Turning her face upwards, she looks as Ichigo smiles at her with his hair as bright as his tie.

"You're fine, besides, you look beautiful today."

Whether it's nerves as the prelude wedding music plays or Ichigo's complement, Rukia flushes as Ichigo wraps his hand around hers.

_-Ichigo-_

Being towards the middle of the line, Ichigo watches as Yuzu loops arms with a male cousin and Karin wrinkles her nose at looping arms with a stranger.

And the walk begins.

It's boring, really, walking down a long aisle with people waiting for the bride. Why was he even supposed to be doing this anyway?

It didn't really matter, but Rukia's fingers seem to tremble against the back of this hand, so he lightly squeezes her hand with his and meets her eyes with his peripheral vision.

Figuring a small smile wouldn't hurt, he gives her one, and she returns the gesture.

Unwinding his fingers from hers and letting his arm drop empty, Ichigo follows the guys off to the side of where the groom stands as Rukia does the same with the girls.

Watching Rukia keep her head slightly bowed, he wonders how she feels, being thrown into a wedding march of a family that didn't know her with a boyfriend who was out to get money to make her cry...

Ichigo assumes it must not be a great feeling...

But the wedding march plays and Ichigo's attention snaps as he watches his cousin walk down the aisle (tears already in her eyes... sheesh...) he wonders if a day will come for him like this, where he'd be in the grooms spot and some dark haired girl will be with Aiko is.

_-Rukia-_

This was so bad.

Everyone in the wedding party was wearing the colors chosen for the event: Oranges, yellows, reds, and browns. Earth colors, fall colors. Colors that matched the outside of the early, warm September. And what did she choose to wear?

Purple.

Purple!

_Shit!_

Keeping her head low, Rukia smiles gently as Ichigo's cousin ties herself to the brown haired man who looks at her with the same emotion in his eyes as is in hers.

Love.

Foolishness.

Both of it was the same thing, right?

But it didn't matter. Rukiadidn't belong here. She didn't belong with _Ichigo's _family. She didn't belong among them when she knew nothing about them and was out to break Ichigo's heart.

Rukia feels herself pale... this wasn't good, not good at all...

Thinking of the orange haired giant, Rukia glances up to see him making eye contact with her, a bit of embarrassment on his face as he mouths something to her.

"_Sorry..."_

Somehow, Rukia knows it's about the situation she's been thrown into so she mouths something back.

"_It's okay_."

Rukia allows a grin to stay on her lips as Ichigo grins back, a little embarrassed still, but also a smile that's completely goofy.

They keep hold of the eye contact, and Rukia tries to ignore the constant feeling that she didn't belong among Aiko's family and friends and tries to focus on Ichigo and his stupid smile as the newly wedded couple walk back down the aisle.

The music is joyous as each previous couple coming together again like the teeth of a zipper as Ichigo leads her down the same path they came up in.

_-Ichigo_-

Once out of the wedding line and behind the stone building, Ichigo takes a look at Rukia.

Her shoulders are rising up and down, faster than "normal" breathing should allow.

He feels a scowl on his face, wrapping her hand in his once more before asking, "Hey midget, you alright?"

Rukia's eyes snap into his as she smiles.

"Fine, I'm fine!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo doesn't understands as he slowly escorts Rukia to a bench tucked off to the side of the large garden.

And suddenly, his homework on the train, chapter sixteen, exercise 18B pops into Ichigo's mind...

_'...Is the state of breathing faster and/or deeper than normal. It can result from a psychological state such as a panic attack from a physiological condition and...'_

And now it all connects. It all makes sense.

And Ichigo's scowl increases.

"Like hell you're not! You're hyperventilating!"

_-Rukia-_

Feeling dizzy as Ichigo continues their walk to the bench, Rukia clenches her teeth together.

_'Dammit... he did notice...' _She silently curses herself as she lowers herself onto the stone bench, Ichigo siting next to her.

Her breaths come in and out much faster than she's supposed to be breathing, and the irregularity in her breathing makes her lightheaded as she rests her head upon her knees.

"Why didn't you let me know you where hyperventilating?"

Rukia holds her breath as Ichigo's voice is so low, it almost sounds like he cares about her...

But she can't hold her breath any longer and so she gasps for air again as her fast paced breathing continues.

Rukia tries to control her breathing, teaching her mind that it wasn't a big deal. A wedding is a wedding. Who cares about intrusion? But even as she tells herself this, Rukia still finds another part of her fighting that she ruined everything. Her dress didn't match, she didn't know this family, she was now ruining everything by causing attention to herself, as if she was a spoiled child who feigned illness for attention, like she-

"Hey... calm down Rukia."

Ichigo's voice once again breaks her train of thought as she feels his rough hand gently running up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

Maybe, just for today, she could "forget" that they still where hell bent to make the other fall in love...

_-Ichigo_-

The midget _never_ shows weakness... not like she's being weak right now... but what the hell sent her into a panic attack?

Underneath his hand, her back and ribcage expand and deflate quickly, but after a few generic wedding songs the reception hall plays around the garden, Rukia's breathing is almost normal, only a few shakey breaths taken in every minuet or so.

"Sorry..." he hears her say quietly, taking her head off her knees to turn her face to him, a small smile on her lips. "I didn't mean to disrupt anything... I didn't mean to cause a scene or intrude on Aiko's wedding or-"

So this is what was bugging her? Her not "belonging" to the family of the bride? Her feeling unwanted?

"-I just didn't want to-"

Ichigo softly puts his hand over her mouth, her eyes finally making contact with his.

"You weren't intruding. It was Aiko's idea to pair you up with me when her friend bailed. You're never in the way, you're never unwanted, you never did anything to cause any trouble."

Her eyes glance away, but Ichigo leans an inch closer to Rukia and her eyes dart back to him.

"Got it?"

His hand still on her mouth, he watches her nod and takes his hand off her face.

_-Rukia_-

"Why-" Rukia inhales another shaky breath of air, trying to tame her wild breathing, "Why did Aiko's friend not come?"

Ichigo appears to fluster at this before standing as she puts his hand in his.

"Her other bridesmaid was one of my recent ex's..."

Rukia lets out a small laugh and elbows Ichigo in the ribs as he lightly bumps his hip into hers.

"Rukia!"

Turning her attention to where her name was said, Rukia watches a figure in white walk towards them, pulling a groom with her.

"Rukia! Thank you SO much for standing in for Senna! When she told me she couldn't come I was worried I couldn't have my favorite cousin be with me during the best day of my life!"

Ichigo coughs at the "best cousin" part, but keeps quiet.

An embarrassed blush creeps onto Rukia's face as she mutters an apology...

"I'm sorry I had to stand in... I'm sorry I wasn't matching or-"

Ichigo's hip bumps hers again as Aiko rolls her eyes.

"So modest! If you didn't step in, the only person that would've been able to fill in would be my eighty year old grandmother who needs a hip replacement! Come with us, we're heading to the dance floor! Make sure you drag Ichigo with you!"

Rukia smiles a small, but pure smile.

The Kurosaki's sure do know how to make a girl feel welcomed...

"Of course Ichigo will come, after all, Ichigo _loves _to dance."

Rukia doesn't miss Ichigo's mumbled comment.

"Rule number four, rule number four, rule number four..."

_-Ichigo_-

This music was defiantly NOT the generic music that had been playing earlier.

The chicken dance, macorina, and some country line dance was not what Ichigo considered to be romantic music to dance to.

However, he would be lying if he said he didn't like dancing the goofy dances with Rukia and his family around with laughter on their faces.

Rukia seems to be calmer as she talks to some of the woman in Ichigo's extended family, smiling, laughing, and dancing. Spinning around as her dress flowers purple around her.

But now the mood of the music changes as the slower tunes graces the floor and everyone with a date (himself included) sway back and forth until the announcement of cake is made.

Of course, cake meant the first time the married couple feed each other...

But in the Kurosaki rule book, that meant that half the cake was cleaned up off the floor as his cousin laughs and her new husband licks the white icing from her face.

The rest of the wedding goers (usually) kept a clean face and ate their pieces of cake with smiles.

_'Maybe I'll find someone who'll let me lick cake off her face too...' _Ichigo thinks, watching Rukia lick the icing off her fork as she talks to one of his aunts.

_-Rukia_-

The rest of the night is a blur.

There is more dancing and the wedding attendees thin out. When nine o' clock strikes, the bride and groom are running to a limo parked in front of the building to leave for their honeymoon.

Leaving a bit of a mess and a lot of gifts.

_'Aiko sure did have a lot of friends...' _Rukia thinks, looking over the stack.

Most of the family has cleared out as well. The elderly left an hour ago and now only Ichigo's family and Aiko's close family remains.

"These Kurosaki's will take care of the gifts!" Rukia hears Isshin yell as Aiko's family verbalizes their gratitude and fall into the empty couches.

Rukia follows Isshin to the pile and grabs as many gifts as she can.

"Why are you carrying gifts? You're wearing heels, dwarf! Besides, you don't need to help, go relax."

Rukia smiles to herself. Even with his insults she can hear this concern.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I want to help. Besides, who knows, maybe we can steal some of this and use it for ourselves."

Watching Ichigo load his arms with the wrapped presents as well, he smiles.

"Yeah, because somehow we're going to split toaster ovens and dish sets, right?"

"When we return them, we can split the money 60/40. I get sixty, you get forty."

Following Karin, who's loading the gifts into a large van, she watches Ichigo raise an orange eyebrow at her.

"Why not fifty/fifty?"

She smiles.

"Because I'm doing the most work, moron."

Needless to say, carrying the most presents becomes a challenge.

_-Ichigo_-

Finally, the presents are loaded and hauled away and Ichigo falls into one of the empty couches, making room for Rukia to plop next to him as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans into him.

Ichigo leans his head upon hers and shuts his eyes. Maybe today, the games could be put on hold. Today, he could forget the rules and let himself smell Rukia's lavender scented perfume and inch her closer to him. Today he could pretend he doesn't feel her tense before melting into him like she was his _actual _girlfriend.

It's ten o' clock and Ichigo's exhausted. The train, the rushing around, and now carrying all the gifts was a pretty good work out as the reception halls slow songs play on to an empty dance floor.

"Ichigo, Rukia, we're leaving."

Ichigo let's his mind smile. Even his father sounded tired.

"Okay, we're coming."

Slowly separating himself from Rukia, he feels her stand first, than letting himself stretch out into a standing position as well as Rukia leads him toward the doors.

And now Ichigo realizes he wants to finish this "forgetful" night, because he gets a feeling that tonight would be the only night he could get away with this, so he pulls Rukia back to him and puts one hand on her waist, one hand interlacing with hers.

_-Rukia_-

Automatically resting her free hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Rukia looks at her boyfriend who's as tiered as she is.

"We're breaking your rule."

"Screw the rules."

Rukia lifts a corner of her mouth tiredly at his smirk and decides to take his advice and gently leans into Ichigo, resting the side of her face on his chest as the slow music plays on.

"Thank you." Rukiawhispers, not knowing if she was loud enough for him to hear her gratitude... her thanks of calming her down, making her feel accepted and wanted, and everything else he had done for her.

"You're welcome." He whispers back as she feels his head come to rest on top of hers.

They sway to the music until they stop their movement all together and Rukia leaves her arms wrapped around Ichigo.

She can't say that she's disappointed that Ichigo leaves his arms around her as well.

* * *

THANKS TO:

**LittleRuu**: Haha, Zangetsu and Shirayuki is a small river in the ocean of this story... but it sure did get a lot of people interested on what's going on! And I agree, Chappy is WAY too over-used for Rukia... I don't care how much she likes it! No more Christmas/Birthday Chappy gifts for Rukia!

**xXBleachluverXx**: Isn't sake already a love potion... or any alcohol for that matter? XD Haha! I like the kids book from Isshin! A "How to Make Them" or maybe a baby naming book? XD

**Kurosaki Anne**: Sorry, I didn't update before the year ended! Poop. :( And yes, Ichigo getting his powers back would be great! Haha, and Rukia and Ichigo HAVE to meet again... if they don't... I'll be way mad! :D

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**: Haha! Rings for Christmas? But we have yet to see who wins! And school/work will ALWAYS suck your soul out... but more painful and slow than a Bount would. :) Yes, obviously the cousin's wedding was in this chapter... but I'm not one to focus on OC's... they usually don't work well with the story... so I played them down a lot. :)

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23**: I would LOVE a text from Isshin everyday too! I think it'd all be love advice... :) Haha, the uncreative chappy for Rukia and a lap dance for Ichigo! WOW! Sounds... intresting. Write a one shot! XD Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Experimentnumber628**: Chocolate covered strawberries! I love it! :D Thanks for answering in the poll!

**bubbles171**: Yes, yes cello's will... that's why I like them so much, because they better freakin' appointment me as second leader or something... right? :)

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl**: Haha, wow! Everyone wants them to get married? Ridiculous! And this is your favorite fic ever? Thanks, that's way sweet! And if Isshin sent you a text message... what would it say? Just a question for ya!

**Aika Ray Kuroba**: I like ballet, however, why would they fall for each other? It's a battle of not winning love! (did that make sense... O.o) However, I'm very rusty on my shunpo... but I hope to finish this fic by March at LEAST! :)

**Ashi altair**: I didn't see any ichiruki Christmas fics! I was surprised too! And yes, Shirayuki and Zangetsu... ah, the cuteness. :)

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**: Haha, how do they like each other? They're out to break the other's heart! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**ricejames**: Haha! I love the thought of Ichigo taking dance lessons for Rukia! That's sweet! Hehe, and yes, I think Ichigo would like it if his dad stopped texting Rukia as well! (But I'm sure they don't mind!) You can waltz? I'm not one for partner dancing, so that's mainly why I stick to jazz... in partnered dancing, I tend to try and lead... not good. :/ And the rings may or may not come in later... we shall see, neh? :)

**XxKasumiAmuxx**: Haha! Ichirukiness? Really now? Zangetsu is an ass? In this story or in general? Why so, either way? I like the platform boots idea! And... Ichigo gets a chocolate fountain? Mmm... the uses for melted chocolate... XD ...And where's Rukia? She's hiding better in the manga than Waldo does in any of his books. -.-

**karling08**: I love cute, sentimental gifts... I think it too is something Ichigo and Rukia would give to each other. :)

**CharmedNightSkye**: Haha, the game is certainly twisted now, and Zangetsu and Shirayuki will be explained. :) And Rukia letting Ichigo know about her dance is another twist, and thanks for seeing it! Haha! ("I want to read it as a compliment, so I will." That made me laugh!) And Rukia's AND Ichigo's story may or may not be coming... though I don't give them the characteristics for nothin', we'll say that for now. ;) And happy late Christmas and New Year to you too!

**Cridle**: Haha! I love Kisuke! I think he's an interesting character and I'd love to get inside his twisted mind every once and a while! And what can I say? I love throwing people for a loop... such as innduendo's about lollipops and such... ;) Everyone knows what Rukia wants (chappy!) and yet few have suggestions for Ichigo! -sigh- Boys are always hard to shop for. :) Yes, Kisuke and Shinji are babes! YES! ;)

**P**: WOW! Rukia give herself as a present to Ichigo? 8) You write the fic and I'll read it! Haha!

**The5thElement**: Haha, thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far!

**Wawa**: Dude, really? That's awesome! Second languages are always hard... and I took French more than five years ago, so I know next to nothing now! -.- Sad day, really... Haha, Ichigo and Rukiaalways have to fight, I think it's law... :) ...I love writing with Zangetsu and Shirayuki is cold for her reasons. :) DS lite? Haha, I'm not a gamer... I don't even know what that is! O.o' and... wow... Chocolate fountain... :D

**SmOrOnPwNs**: The fic is turning more serious? Is that a good thing, or bad thing? O.o' Haha! I need to find that laugh now! You make me want to hear it! I'm guessing it's Japanese/English sub? And I found it fun to throw Ichigoin for a loop with Rukia and Isshin being text buddies. :) Strawberry Plushies? Mm... maybe Strawberry Shortcake! :D

**Luminous Snow**: Filler-ish, yes, but they must be put in every once in a while... and Zangetsu and Shirayuki may or may not be explained... but time will tell! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**lemonapple27**: Haha, Ichigo and Rukia can't fall in love! It's against the rules, remember? :) But thanks for saying you'll stick around! I hope that you do! :)

**LyraZeldaCyndaquil**: HAHA! Ichigoand hair dye! If he doesn't love the idea, than I do! :D I love bunnies! I'll take yours! :) And step up... let's just say you don't go for the acting... but it's always the same plot line anyway. Cliche and overused good girl/bad boy with awesome dance skills... you're not missing out. :)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist**: Merry Christmas to you too! And thanks for reviewing for me! :D

**NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead**: Awh, thanks for calling this story epic... I'm not sure if it's true or not, but thanks all the same! :D Haha! Ichigo would probably want to land a punch on Byakuya! Rukia's chappy wish is always predictable. :) Xbox? I'm not a gamer, but I'm glad you got what you want! That always makes the holidays more awesome! :D

**xbleachfanx**: Haha, next year got you freaked out? Haha, I'm glad I got someone! :D And money is ALWAYS a good Christmas gift! 8)

**falconrukichi**: Rukia's ballet life is not something her previous boyfriends knew about, so it's not supposed to be a part of the game, you could say. :)

**applestoapples**: Zangetsu and Shirayuki may or may not go into further detail. (Can't give anything away now, can I? :) And Botan is screwed... poor guy... :) Thanks for reviewing!

**LeyCoo**: Haha! Poor Ichigo and Rukia! Lets hope they realize the crash course they're in before it's too late, neh? :)

**Royalraven007**: Haha! Awh, thanks! And sorry, I guess I should not do review responses at four in the morning anymore! They tend to come out sounding like I'm high! :/ And I love ballet, I'm glad you could picture it all!

**vreni**: A stress ball for Rukia and growth vitamins from Ichigo? Haha! YES! :D Thanks for your input!

**Sky222AnimeGurl**: Awh! A "How to Draw Chappy!" That's cute and new! Haha! A coupon book for Ichigo... I'm sure he'd enjoy that! And yeay for gaming systems! (everyone's a gamer... makes me feel like an outcast! O.o) I got hi-top converse, clothes, and a Barnes and Nobles gift card... but I've been given money to buy my Christmas since I was 12... I kinda cheat Christmas that way! :D

**shnizlefritz**: Dude, never be old! Feeling like your five? How do you do that and let me know how! ;) Ichi-ass... aw, the pet-name... ;) And texting Isshin is not free! The phone company's will charge ya for it! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Komilia F. Jenius:** Games can never end in a tie! Goodness... And wow... Chappy deluxe present... I want to see that! :D Oo! How are Bleach games? Do tell!

**Kuchiki chappy: **Haha! Orange hair chappy sounds cute! A bike for Ichigo... I like that! And if fake characters could text real life people... I too would want Isshin to text me! :(

**CaribbeanPrincess07**: YES! Rukia should come back for Ichigo's Christmas! I'm tiered of her being gone... -.- ...And thanks for all the compliments! Shucks... :)

**_: **Haha! Wow! Ichigo and Rukia want to read a fiction about themselves? ... I can see it. ;) And thanks so much for your compliments! Way nice of you. :D

**eelgirl13**: Haha! A big ass box of strawberries for Ichi-ass? I like it! :) And Renji and Orihime will be back, don't worry! :) And the game is getting tangled up... obviously. 8/ I'll try to explain the ballet to ya! So there are two, pure white lovers and the male is killed. The ballet is than about revenge as the woman kills her lovers murderers. However, she than becomes tainted with them and when she finds out her lover did not die, but is still alive, she is glad. But, her lover is still pure and she is tainted, therefore making them unable to be with each other and so, he gets rid of her. It's twisted, but isn't everything? :) I hope you get it now! And thanks for reviewing!

**huffyPoohBear:** WOW! All twenty-eight chapters in one day? I feel SO honored! :) Wow... I'm glad you're liking the fic! And yeay for updates!

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **The 12th or 13th! **(Fingers crossed...!)

Review for stealing wedding gifts and splitting the loot!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION!**

_Short answer! (again!) _

What's a likely message Isshin would send out as a mass text? (Advice, update, gossip, ect!)


	30. Referees Part VII

Wow, almost a thousand reviews! You're all too nice, really. :)

_Poll Result! _

_What's a likely message Isshin would send out as a mass text? _

_x.x.x.x_

""MY SON'S FINALLY A MAN! HE'S NOT GAY!" or something to that effect.. :P" -teshichan

"Isshin would totally send out 'i finally have grandbabies!' or 'my son and third daughter are giving me grandbabies!', truth or not. :)" -Gina

"Gimme some grandkids?" -onlyluna

"Isshin: My son and 3rd daughter had SEX on the couch! This is the happiest day of my life! :D:D:D:D:D" -eelgirl13 _(A.N.: Okay, which of you perverts would want this to be a picture message? ;)_

_"_my wonderful third daughter and son are making GRANDCHILDREN!" -PainedAngel

"Mmm isshin's mass message would be something like looking for a boyfriend? Kurosaki ichigo is available! (third daughter come and marry him! GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN!)" -Kurosaki Anne

"*Snapshot of them dancing* guess who's next on the marrige?" -xXBleachluverXx

"PANTIE RAID!"? XDD -sallythedestoryerofworlds23 _(A.N.: Urahara: Hell yeah! XDD Let's see if Yoruichi still has the Hello Kitty ones I bought her! -heartsheartshearts-)_

"Isshin Kurosaki: Rukia's Top Facebook Follower." or "Rukia is my one and only 3rd daughter." -xbleachfanx

"To: All; (This includes Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya)

Message: My boy has finally become a man! I am so proud of him T^T He and Rukia will give me all the granchildren I need! Oh now the reason of this notice is that we need to plan a wedding for them! :D" -Cridle

x.x.x.x

They where all fantastic, but I just included those ten! Thanks for all your poll answers though!

ONWARDS! To the shortest chapter thus far... (sad face...)

* * *

**GAMES**

_Referees Part VII_

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

The drive home lulls Ichigo into a state of half sleep as Rukia's head lies on his shoulder and his cranium on top of hers.

It's only when his father rewards him a light punch to the face (proving his fathers tiredness in the act of such a light punch and his own in his lack of retaliation) He lightly shakes Rukia awake and moves on to his sisters.

His family's foot steps are heavy and dragging, Rukia's not much better as she leans into Ichigo and he allows himself to do the same with her.

Yuzu mumbles something about a fun, but tirering time and Karin merely grunts in agreement as his sisters climb the stairs to their room.

"See Ichigo? If you could only be a man and ask third daughter to officially join the family than we would all win. I'd get grand babies and you would get some intimate time with Miss Rukia and-"

"We're leaving you now."

Ichigo half drags Rukia with him up the stairs, not even wanting to get into a fight with his father in their tiered state.

"You change first, I'll try not to fall asleep while waiting for you."

With that, Ichigo slumps outside his door as Rukia nods in understanding before shutting the door.

Looking at his door in an attempt to not fall asleep on the floor and wake up with a numb ass, Ichigo squints his eyes.

On the door is a sensor his father had put on when Ichigo was a "rebellious teenager"... meaning sneaking out of his house to meet up with Keigo and Mizro. However, he also notices that the said device (painted white now, seeing the black chiping through) blinking green, meaning it was on.

Ichigo raises a corner of his mouth.

So that's how his old man had known whenever Rukia or himself had left his room... The sensor would ring an alarm in his room to let his old man know that the door had opened.

"You're turn, Ichi-ass." Rukia yawns out to him, holding out her hand as Ichigo grabs onto her grasps and lets her help him up.

And as Ichigo shuts the door and starts to take of the revolting orange tie, he slightly smiles to himself.

Rukia didn't have to know about the sensor... not tonight.

_-Rukia-_

About ready to collapse from exhaustion and with toothbrush in hand, Rukia makes her way to the bathroom to give her teeth a nightly scrubbing before getting ready to settle into a good, deep sleep.

Letting the toothpaste foam in her mouth before spitting it out, Rukia rinses her mouth with water before waiting for Ichigo to finish changing.

And while doing so, a green, blinking light catches her eyes.

Blinking before getting onto the floor to look at what could of caused the light, Rukia notices the security device that would ring an alarm to cause someone to know if someone opened the door.

Smirking at Isshin's genius, she also notices an "off" switch.

Keeping her smirk, Rukia stands as she hears Ichigo unlock the door and than open it to let her inside his shared room.

_'Let Isshin have fun... just one more night.' _She thinks, walking into Ichigo's room.

_-Ichigo-_

Siting on his bed, Ichigo makes the same offer he did the first time Rukia came to visit as the moonlight from his window shines in the otherwise dark room.

"You can have my bed if you decide to swallow your damn pride long enough to fall asleep."

He watches her shoulders rise with a sigh before making a decision for her.

Taking a few strides to her, he drags her back onto his bed and plops her on the mattress.

Rukia doesn't seem to mind his intervention as she grabs the old comforter and pulls it around her as Ichigo settles in next to her.

"Why if I didn't know you any better Rukia, I would say that you planned on something like this happening." Ichigo says tiredly, letting Rukia pull the blankets around him as well.

"And that's why I know you so well, because I knew you would."

Glad that it's dark, Ichigo allows himself to smile into Rukia's hair as he wraps his arms around her, letting her adjust before she does the same to him.

Enjoying the extra warmth, Ichigo allows his eyelids to lazily shut close.

Never had Ichigo enjoyed the smell of lavender as much as he did now.

_-Rukia-_

The first thing Rukia notices is the smell of Ichigo, his skin still giving off the cologne he put on last night and she allows herself to breathe it in.

He's still warm, but as she slightly stirs to wake herself up a bit more, she notices Ichigo's slightly restless movements as well.

She's waking him up, and this only makes her smile into him.

"Good morning, Rukia... It's nice not to wake up on the floor..."

Gently loosening herself from his grip, Rukia rolls her eyes.

"The only reason you're not on the floor is because you would've probably taken me with you."

She watches as Ichigo lazily opens his eyes and looks to see that his arms are still fully around Rukia and her arms are around him as well.

He shrugs off her comment before his grip loosens around her completely and Rukia lazily gets out of the bed, allowing herself a few stretches before hearing Ichigo curse.

"It's already one in the afternoon..."

Smiling at his annoyance of sleeping in so late, Rukia rolls her eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him by the hand out of bed.

"Come on, I'm betting the rest of your family isn't awake, I'm sure they're as lazy as us."

Ichigo seems to nod to her statement as Rukia leads them downstairs.

_-Ichigo-_

Still recovering from sleeping in so late, Ichigo grabs out some bread and pops it in the toaster before yawning and looking at Rukia.

"Jam with your toast?"

Rukia shrugs, stating her indifference as Ichigo walks to the fridge and pulls out some raspberry jelly and butter, waiting for the toast to finish.

"Ichigo? Rukia?"

Turning his head to Yuzu's voice, Ichigo throws his younger sister a small smile.

"What's up Yuzu?"

"I was going to wake up earlier and make breakfast, but I guess I'm late..."

Yuzu walks towards Ichigo, grabbing a mug from the cupboard to his left and filling it with water from the tap.

"Don't worry about it, Yu. Toast is always good."

"Besides the fact you're burning it." Ichigo hears Rukia say sarcastically.

Ichigo now smells the sent of burning bread, giving out a loud "Shit!" before popping the now black toast out of the toaster.

His younger sister giggles.

"Nice job, Ichi. Do you want me to make some pan-"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not that hungry. Are you, Rukia?"

_-Rukia-_

Feeling it was too soon for breakfast after waking up, Rukia shakes her head no as the two siblings continue their debate on breakfast. Yuzu trying to convince her brother to let her make some and Ichigo telling her he didn't want any anyway.

"GOOOOOD MOR-"

Watching the flash of black fly past her and into Ichigo's well aimed fist, Isshin Kurosaki now joins the group, fixing his black pajamas with mumbles of how his son's skills have improved.

Ichigo starts his retort in a half yell about how he always had them and his father never did when Karin stomps down the stares to grumpily tell the two idiots how loud they where while she was still trying to sleep. Yuzu now joins in on how they all should've been up much earlier and soon the Kurosaki's are arguing... However, it doesn't seem to be hateful, more annoyed fighting with a tint of smiles.

Rukia's right, as soon as the "fight" started, it's over, and Karin slumps down on the couch, Yuzu scoots Ichigo out of "her kitchen" to clean his burnt mess and Isshin run back

upstairs with something about "Needing something important for family bonding!"

Ichigo grunts at this and Rukia puts her hand in his, throwing him a reassuring smirk.

That is, until what Isshin brings back makes the already quite afternoon go suddenly dead silent.

Rukia raises a question at why, but the way Ichigo is looking at his father is neither of hate or fear, but more of shock.

Who knew a guitar could cause such a commotion?

_-Ichigo-_

The guitar his father holds gently is bringing up a lot of emotions inside of him.

Love. Hurt. Memories that where so sweet and one that still brings a bitter taste to his mouth.

Yuzu looks hopeful at the instrument, Karin's eyes are wide at it's appearance. His father throws Ichigo a slight, humble smile.

But Ichigo focuses on Rukia's hand gently squeezing his before asking the question burning on everyone's mind.

"What are you doing with Mom's guitar?"

_-Rukia-_

The guitar in Isshin's hands seems to be mostly normal, save for the fact that it seems to have an unnatural pink tone to it, it's almost like Ichigo's...

Theories pop into her mind, and Ichigo's question confirms them.

In the eldest Kurosaki's hand is the late Mrs. Kurosaki's guitar, Love Infinitely.

"I want you to play it, Ichigo."

Isshin's request wouldn't sound out of the ordinary, save for the fact how much Ichigo really did respect, look up to, and love his mother.

Looking up to her boyfriends face, Rukia looks at his features. His eyes are sharp with thinking and his Adams apple bobs as he swallows.

He's... nervous.

So she squeezes his hand a bit longer than usual, and as his eyes meet hers, she lifts the corners of her mouth as he responds.

"It'll need some tuning..." She hears him say, letting go of her hand and reaching for the guitar, Yuzu giving out a little "Eep!" of joy.

Truly, Rukia wasn't the only one who thought Ichigo's guitar playing was a treat.

_-Ichigo-_

The guitar is unfamiliar in his hands, and the strings are out of tune as he puts them back into proper order.

However, with a bit of work, the instrument seems to hum in his hands, wishing to be played.

Only now, does Ichigo realize that while he made himself comfortable sitting on the floor, his family had gathered around as well. His father in the recliner, the twins on the couch, and Rukia siting a few paces away from him on the floor as well.

Realizing the guitar is as ready as it'll ever be, Ichigo solemnly tries to think of something to play.

"Play_ Breathe In and Breathe Out_..." His sister's hesitant, yet rushed request pulls Ichigo into remembering his mothers songs...

"Sounds good, Yu."

Strumming the strings into a melody, Ichigo starts to play, almost reaching the chorus before Karin interrupts him, his fingers halting the tune.

"Dammit Ichigo, if you're the only person Mom gave her singing talents to, you could at least sing the damn song..."

Karins request, although spat out and worded harshly, Ichigo understands her hidden plea.

Restarting the song, Ichigo sings along with the guitar.

_"Breathe in Breathe out,_  
_Tell me all of your doubts._  
_Everyone bleeds this way,_  
_Just the same."_

His voice starts shaky, but as he gains on the song, he feels his voice warming up to the song.

_"We push and pull,_  
_And I fall down sometimes._  
_But I'm not letting go,_  
_You hold the other line."_

Glancing around his family, Ichigo watches their reactions. His father has his eyes closed, absorbing the words that had been unsung for so long. Karin looks more relaxed than usual, her lips twitched up as she gazes into space. Yuzu's mouthing the words with Ichigo, her eyes slightly watery looking as her mouth moves silently.

Looking at Rukia, he watches her smile grow as he continues his singing and breaks eye contact with her to focus on playing.

_"'Cause there is a light,_  
_In your eyes,_  
_In your eyes."_

Damn her for making him almost trip up the lyrics.

-_Rukia-_

It's apparent that Ichigo hasn't sung and played for his family in a long time, and even longer since the guitar in his hands had been brought out into the light of the Kurosaki's eyes.

_"Look left, look left,_  
_To the moon and the night._  
_Everything under the stars is in your arms._

_'Cause there is a light,_  
_In your eyes,_  
_In your eyes._  
_There is a light,_  
_In your eyes,_  
_In your eyes."_

And as Ichigo's voice fades out and the guitar strums the last of the song, Rukia can kind of feel a peace settle over everyone in the room as they sit in silence for a while before Karin asks for a song, and Ichigo starts to play that one as well.

It was obvious that the twins missed their brothers performances.

Yet as Rukia glances over Isshin, it's apparent his missed them more.

And Rukia briefly sees that through his closed eyes, a tear starts down his face to be whipped away quickly with his hand and a pure smile, with no goofiness or joking in it, rests upon his face.

Rukia allows herself to enjoy the small concert Ichigo gives his family, as the afternoon trickles slowly onto evening.

* * *

**_The Song_**: That Ichigo sings is called "Breathe In and Breathe Out" by Mat Kearny, and if you have access to youtube, look up the acoustic version. (To get more of a feel for what Ichigo played. :)

THANKS TO:

**teshichan**: Haha, dude, wedding gifts are crappy! Of course ya got to return them for the money! :)

**lightskiller**: Thanks for answering the poll question!

**falconrukichi**: Yeay for a new chapter and thanks for reviewing! And yes, deny, deny, deny will always work... sometimes... :)

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl**: I would love an IchiRuki update from Isshin! Ah, if only it where so! And he would know to call them IchiRuki as well, WOW! :D And wow, thanks for the niceness. :)

**Gina**: The backstory is something everyone's waiting for and it's coming SOON! I promise! :D And yeah, Zangestu and Shirayuki are kind of a background thing, so thanks for not asking what's going on there. :) Haha! Truth or not! I love that! :D

**Luminous Snow**: And yes, that chapter was pretty fluffy, neh? I think I've driven some people "sick" with how long this story has been without any fluff! (Hey! They're out to break each other's hearts, hello!) And yes, breaking rules never leads to good things...

**onlyluna**: Haha! Thanks for answering the poll!

**xcHiiBii-RuKiiax**: Awh, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad this story is sitting well with you! :D

**lemonapple27**: Of course they can't! Rules are rules! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Experimentnumber628**: Haha! If only Isshin could really text everyone! :/ and thanks for likin' the fluff...ish chapter. :)

**eelgirl13**: The ballet is supposed to be, and was really fun to write! :D Haha! Isshin would NOT push his family member just to get Rukia next to Ichigo! (On second thought...) And yes, I brought up Senna... Wow. O.o And WOW to your text from Isshin! Does it come with a picture? XD

**09ice**: Haha! Breaking rules! Everyone wishes they would break more! :D

**Wawa**: I think it's more of "Ichigo likes to dance with Rukia". :) And sorry! This chapter wasn't too quick and is so far an hour and twelve minuets late. :/ Fooey. And Byakuya will be brought up again! (Yeay!) I'm not a gamer... so I know VERY little of ANY gaming system! O.o

**PainedAngel**: Wow! That is one text I would want! :D Thanks for answering the poll question!

**Kurosaki Anne**: Haha! I'm glad I could make ya grin in German! (I took a few years in my elementary school years and I can't remember squat!) And WOW! Isshin sending a mass text for only Rukia really? I like it! :D

**xdancethemonster**: Of course I updated! I could NEVER leave this story unfinished! I'm too excited for the end! (Bittersweet though, really...) And thank you, so kind of ya! :)

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**: Yes, there is always something so amazingly attractive about a guy helping out a girl in need, neh? :) And YEAY for almost on time updates! :D

**xXBleachluverXx**: Kissing is against the rules! -face palm- and haha! Pic message for the win! :D

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23**: Haha! Mush is okay, but not for Ichigo and Rukia. Feel free to be mushed away. :) Haha, I think Ichigo would sit out the chicken dance and macorina... but I'm sure Rukia would love to get him to try to dance anyway! Thanks for always reviewing!

**xbleachfanx**: Haha, I didn't add in the drunk stuff because it would interfere with this chapter (them being hung over) and the fact that I needed to keep them more serious and I didn't feel like writing about the extend Kurosaki's being drunk. (Although I did consider it, all three of those reasons out won a few drunk jokes and such.) And yeah, I need to watch my grammar... tends to slip when I write at three in the morning. :)

**RabbitBleachFan**: Haha! Wow! I made you cry? And laugh? I made you bi-polar? -hands ya a tissue- I'm so sorry! I'll getcha some IchiRuki theropy! :) But thanks for the niceness of your review! It makes me happy that I could make you read all these chapters AND review for the most recent! 8D And an update! Whooohoo!

**Aika Ray Kuroba:**Pish, never! They will NEVA fall for each other! :) You shall see about Ichigo's concern and everything! However, I'm also rusty on my sondio, so this chapter is posted about two hours late! My sincerest apologies!

**Skye22AnimeGurl**: Wow! Yes, Isshin would say that? And how was that last chapter romantic? Pissh... not at all. ;)

**Cridle**:Weddings are... interesting. :) And WOW! I'm pretty sure Isshin would send something like that ('specially to Byakuya!) and than we'd have another awesome Bleach battle! (Whether it would be Byakuya vs. Isshin or Byakuya vs. Ichigo... Mm... Who do you think he'd fight first?

**ichirukinezzlover12**: Haha! Of course their bet is still there! What? Do you think feelings would honestly distract them from MONEY and PRIDE? ;)

**Ashi Altair**: "Squeeeee" to death? Than how did I get this review? o.O (Just kiddin'! :) Aaawh, I'd want that picture message! :D

**xdancethemonster**: (again!) Haha, I'm okay with not reaching a thousand or what not... I write for fun (and for you guys!) and that's all that matters. :) But thanks anyway and I spat out my orange juice when I read your poll answer. :D

**CharmedNightSkye**: Haha, I used to do colorguard/winterguard and getting ready for everyday vs. getting ready for guard (make up, hair, etc)... guard will always take a LOT less time than any other event. :) In guard, you take five minuets to get ready, on the bus/car/wind/rain/anywhere! (this sometimes includes changing too... o.O) Haha, and yes, Ichigo's imagination tends to make him seem a little love sick, neh? :) And boys who help girls out is always deathly attractive, don't ya think? I didn't think I changed the cousins name and if I did, you're the only one who noticed, so congrats to you if I did! (I'll double check soon...) and thanks for such a long review! I love those things! :D

**Mikazuki Mitsukai**: One Piece? Duuuude! Convert back to the IchiRuki cult! And yes, Rukia still hasn't shown her face in the Manga and it's dragging me down here, hence, I read all the IchiRuki fics. :) Come back to the cult! Isshin's making cookies and sending out text messages! :D

**Eilyn**: Haha! Yes! I liked your answer! And wooooow... all 29 in one day? I find that a great compliment... so thank you so much for reviewing AND reading all of that! 8D

**animana123**: Wow, all that reading would probably make my head explode, but thank you so much for reading anyway! And Ichigo and Byakuya fights are worthy of selling by the pound? I'm game for that! I loved writing the ballet, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Orihime and Renji are coming back, but not for a few chapters... But yes, I'm glad you reviewed and are liking the story! Haha, and no worries! I won't leave this story unfinished! I love it too much (and all my lovely reviewers!) to leave everyone (and myself!) hanging! :D

**vreni**: Haha, polls that are fill in the blanks are kinda difficult to answer. :) And thanks for reviewing!

**Kuchiki chappy:**Haha, lazy to log in? Haha, it's all good. :) And yes, Isshin is a perv, hence, we love him. :)

**huffyPoohBear: **Haha, thanks for reviewing! And reading via handphone... egh... sounds like small, painfully tiny print! :( and woah, don't worry about "bad English", I'm American and my English is bad! :) But thanks for reviewing! AND giving an answer to the poll question!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist**: Safe sex? What for when there could be grand children's to make/be had! And thanks for the reviews you always leave! Makes me happy to see yours! :D

**Goku's elegy:**Haha, thanks for reviewing! Welcome to fanfiction! And thanks for your kindness!

**bubbles171**: Congrats! Ya just gave me my next approximate deadline! (kinda!) But I'll try to update by than, if not a few days after! How old will ya be and what do ya want... your Birthday being so close to Christmas and all! :D


	31. Red Card Part I

Good snotcicles, I forgot the poll question and such! Piss a duck, I'm sorry! To make up for this mishap, there will be TWO (yes, TWO) poll questions at the end.

You're welcome.

And…

**THANK YOU FOR THE 1,000+ REVIEWS! **You guys are nuts and crazy and keep me sane some days and when inspiration won't come, I look at all your crazy comments and find some somewhere. :) So, thanks. :)

And… we continue… for I don't know what else to say. :)

* * *

**GAMES**

Red Card

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

After a rather large lunch, a small dinner, a small physical brawl with his father, and another hurried goodbye from his family, Ichigo finds himself slipping his shoes off at Rukia's door. Setting her small bag beside his shoes as she's already slipped out of hers and rummaging around in her kitchen, Ichigo finds himself at her side to help make two cups of hot cocoa.

The mood between them is the same as it was at his father's house. Quiet, full of thoughts and internal questions rather than speaking anything out loud. It's not uncomfortable, in fact, it's the exact opposite. It's almost has a homey feeling as Rukia moves around her kitchen quietly and Ichigo assists in the task at hand.

After the cocoa was done, Rukia putting a few chocolate sprinkles on top of each frothy mug, Ichigo is lead by her loosely threading their fingers together behind her screen.

Feeling his lips twitch upwards, he allows himself the small grin in knowing that her bed was hidden neatly behind it.

Ichigo is surprised; however, when Rukia pulls back two black drapes to reveal a large window, letting the stars and moon shine in on them.

Watching Rukia sit upon her bed, she pats the space beside her as Ichigo takes the hint and sits, letting her lean against his stretched out arm as the two look out the large window.

The inky sky is proving how late it is as he watches Rukia stifle a yawn.

The past two days of rushing around had put a toll on her…

And as Ichigo tries to hide his yawn, he knows they've messed with him as well.

"Ichigo?"

Surprised by Rukia's low voice interrupting the otherwise still and quiet night, Ichigo responds.

"What?"

"How do we know when the games are over?"

Ichigo takes a few drinks from his cocoa, mulling over the question before answering lowly.

"I guess when one of us falls in love… Breaking rule number one ends the games."

Watching Rukia's lips turn into a very small smile, she than answers.

"It always has."

Falling into another silence, Ichigo puts his and Rukia's now empty mugs on the floor next to her bed and continues to look out the window.

However, when Rukia breaks the silence again, her next question makes him inwardly shiver.

"Ichigo," she says quietly, hesitantly.

"Ichigo, what made you start playing these games?"

-_Rukia_—

The air, once calm and quiet, instantly freezes after the words leave her mouth.

It's a question Rukia knows must sensitive, as it is for her, but she's wanted to know his answer almost as long as she's been dating Ichigo.

"Do you… remember, how my mother died in a car crash?"

The hesitance in his voice makes Rukia bury herself further into him, a thing she hopes he'll find comfort in.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that."

Hearing him sigh before she feels his forehead briefly on top of her head, he answers.

"What if I told you I caused the crash?"

-_Ichigo_—

He himself had never told this story.

His father had, his sisters had, and the few friends who knew never pressed him for more information.

But now, Rukia's forcing him to reopen a wound he had so roughly closed before.

But somehow… if he had to do this, it was easier around her…

And so the story begins.

"It was rainy… I'd just lost a match against a childhood friend."

He sighs.

"Against a girl, which was mainly why I was so upset."

Feeling an empty chuckle come from his throat at his attempt at humor with a story with such a bleak outcome, he presses on as Rukia threads their empty hands together, placing them in her lap.

"It was raining… a lot. I don't think she could see more than a few feet in front of her… We shouldn't have been driving…"

A sigh escapes him before he continues, his eyes closed as his mouth opens.

"She was trying to cheer me up, telling me we'd practice guitar when we got home. She told me we'd play at the annual high school carnival for the talent show…"

Almost forcing out another chuckle, he rests his head upon Rukia's, feeling her slowly nod her head and now understanding why he hated the carnival and gently pressing for him to continue.

"I was sulking. Depressed at losing at my dojo and annoyed that my mom was still pressing the issue of playing at the carnival… I was never good enough compared to her." Another low, joyless chuckle escapes him. "I'm _still_ not good enough, compared to her."

He pauses; collecting his thoughts as Rukia lightly squeezes his hand, climbing to rest in-between his bent, stretched out legs, her back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her and she covers his arms with hers.

With another deep breath, Ichigo continues.

"The rain was so bad, that my mom couldn't see if the right lane was clear to merge into, so she asked me to check it for her."

Hating the way he inhales shakily, Ichigo presses on.

"I didn't really check good enough, just a glance and told her 'yes' because I was so angry… A" he coughs a bit. "A semi truck hit us from behind and we slid off the road."

Pausing again, Ichigo places his head upon Rukia's again. The squeal of tiers, the _pitter patter_ of rain, the lights from the cars that stopped to try and help…

And none of it could bring back his mother.

"If I had looked carefully, if I hadn't been angry and blown her request off… I wouldn't have hurt my family as much as I did. My sisters cried for weeks, and my father…"

Ichigo breaks off. Catching his father cry, shortly after closing the door to tucking a crying seven year old Yuzu and emotionless Karin into bed shook him. His father had always been goofy, and seeing the sobs shake his body…

"My father cried… and since then, it's been the only time I've seen him do so."

His voice lowers, almost a breath more than a whisper.

"I hurt my family… I won't hurt them again. Love obviously only causes pain, and I don't want to be on the losing end of it."

Feeling his story finished, it still fills him with hurt, and he feels everything he's tried to ignore or hide for so long and now it has come back to haunt him. Yet, through all his sorrow, somehow, he feels lighter than he has in years.

The silence covers both of them, until the female in his arms clears her throat lightly.

"Your mother," Rukia says, low and slowly, "Was an amazing woman Ichigo. I assure you, with how much love you describe her with and how much love she obviously gave to her family, to you, that she wouldn't be angry with what happened."

He feels her eyelashes against his jaw bone as she continues in a whisper.

"I would do the same."

-_Rukia_—

She understands now.

She understands why Ichigo drives the exact speed limit and is so careful. She understands why the carnival upsets him and how his mother is a touchy subject.

And so, she sits in silence with him, listening to the night linger on and feeling his chest rise and fall against her back, his arms now wrapped around her so tightly that it almost hurts as he presses her closer into him.

Seconds and minuets go by before Rukia realizes that she owes him something… he, after all, had opened the worst wound and she had asked him to show her what hurt him so greatly, and so, the favor should be returned.

Inhaling sharply, Rukia interrupts the silence.

"I want to tell you a story… about high school girl, a journal, and a guy named Kaien."

_-Ichigo—_

'_She wants to tell me about why she started these games… she _feels _like she __**has**__ to tell me after what I told her.'_ Ichigo thinks, soon expressing his thoughts outwardly to her.

This only, however, lets him feel Rukia's cheeks grin in a sad way against his, as she whispers back to him.

"Idiot. I owe you nothing. I want to tell you a story, if you're willing to listen…"

The insult doesn't sting… and for some reason, he understands it as Rukia keeping her emotions in check.

…And to turn down her story when she's offering him herself vulnerable to him…

He'd be a jackass to refuse that.

So he settles his head back on her shoulder and she starts the story.

_-Rukia_—

She's never told this story, never practiced it, never said it aloud and rarely thought about it in her head.

And now… Now she knows why Ichigo was so hesitant.

Old memories, old feelings… they hurt more when expressed to someone else.

"I met Kaien when I was in high school… we where both at the concessions getting snacks at a baseball game and he made some snide comment about me being on the loosing team."

Her voice is straight forward, business like even, and she keeps herself at a serious, formal pace.

"I told him he would eat his words when my team won. So he made a bet with me. If his team won, he'd take me on a date. I asked him what I would get if I won, and he said that I would take him on a date."

A sigh escapes her as she refills her lungs with air.

"For our first date, Kaien brought me a baseball shaped cake and took me to a college baseball game. I guess, as they say, our dating life was history. He went to another school and would come afterwards to come see me."

Swallowing a bit harshly as she felt her voice growing raspy, so taking a moment, Rukia places back on her mask of ice and continues.

"He had jerseys and everything for the school. At the time, I was sixteen and Shirayuki wanted me to start getting serious with my Pointe partner work, so Kaien would come and toss and catch me until practice was over."

Ichigo shifts and Rukia pauses to let him grow comfortable, feeling herself tense the further the story went.

"One day, we were crossing the street on our way to my ballet practice, a light drizzle coating the streets when a drunk driver ran the light and slid… Kaien saw that we both would get hit, and so, just like at practice, he threw me into one of the stopped cars and took the blow alone."

Her eyes close, remembering the car honks, the people screaming, the blood…

"I found his cell phone still intact on the pavement, he was choking for air and I heard someone else calling for an ambulance, so I dialed his first emergency contact."

Rukia now knows why Ichigo chuckled during his telling… the bitter taste in her mouth prompts her to do the same, but she swallows it down, her strict tone still in her voice.

"Too bad it was his wife."

Her eyes open, not wanting to relive the rest as Ichigo gently squeezes her in what she can only feel as sympathy.

"I told her Kaien Shiba was hit by a car, and that as his girlfriend, I would wait until she got there to be with him… only to find out, my future prom date was already married."

Returning the grip on his arms wit hers, Rukia finishes.

"I was hurt so badly emotionally… and Shirayuki healed me with dance, and Byakuya just paid for all the extra sessions I ended up taking. I am forever indebted to both of them… but I had to do something for myself. I couldn't fall in love again, and to prove this to myself, I simply dated, turned my old journal into a strategy and rule book, and never felt anything. I proved to myself that I was stronger than an emotion that tore me apart so easily."

The silence between them is longer this time around, and Rukia feels herself relax as Ichigo adjusts them both into a laying position, him curled around her and her around him, her back to his chest still as she feels him touch over the spot her butterfly tattoo was.

"And this…?"

His voice is deep, a bit of hesitation behind his question.

"A scar, from being thrown into the windshield of the car… A forever reminder of my flaw as one who fell in love once and never again…" she exhales, and snuggles deeper into Ichigo. "I will never again have butterflies in my stomach from love. I will never be on the losing side again."

_-Ichigo_—

Life wasn't fair, Ichigo deemed in his head.

If life was fair, his mother would still be alive, or at least he himself would have died instead.

If life was fair, Rukia would've never met the ass hole who broke two hearts and didn't live to go through the torture he surely deserved.

If life was fair, Ichigo could fall asleep with Rukia in his arms and not worry about a stupid game that he had gotten so tangled up in.

_-Rukia_—

The hateful noise stirs her out of sleep first.

The _pit pit pit pat pat pat_ of the soft rain as it came down and cleansed the earth.

She hated it. The rain that ended Ichigo's happiness and ruined her innocence came to mock them as she awoke from an emotional night of sorrow.

The only comfort was Ichigo, holding onto her as tightly as she was to him.

Having fallen asleep facing each other, Rukia gently pries herself to look at his face.

Ichigo's eyes lightly rise, and Rukia knows that her movement had woke him up, yet they both say nothing.

His eyes search hers, and she knows she's doing the same with him. Last night, they confessed their dark wounds to each other in a moment of tiredness and desperation.

Yet… why did she feel so calm after telling Ichigo everything? Why did she feel so calm after he told her?

Apparently, these questions are going through his head as well, so Rukia decides to break this game of searching for something that could only be said in words.

"I'm glad I told you."

Her voice is slightly rough from lack of sleep, but Rukia watches a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad I told you too."

The searching stops and Rukia pulls herself back into Ichigo, allowing him to run his fingers up and down her back as she lightly runs her fingertips down his arm, surprised how early it was for them falling asleep just a few hours ago.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia mumbles against his clothed chest, hearing him give her a "Mm?" to continue her thought.

"Have you ever had any good memories in the rain?"

His hands stop rubbing her back, and Rukia hears his answer.

"No, I haven't."

Gently pulling away from him once more, Rukia looks him in the eyes.

"Me neither. Let's go make some good memories."

And with that, she drags him slowly off her bed, grabs her keys, and locks the door behind them.

_-Ichigo_—

The rain, a light sprinkle, coats the rust colored leaves in drops, making some of them fall with the weight of the liquid upon them.

He doesn't question Rukia as she leads them up to the busy street, down the road, and into a park with a small, now dripping playground and a rather large field with towering trees.

In fact, he doesn't say anything. Somehow, the mood between them is heavy, yet calming. His largest secret is with her, and he's almost sure that hers is with him.

He now pulls alongside her, the two of them letting the rain seep into them as they continue walking around the trees, the practically icy rain almost as peaceful as Rukia's hand in his.

The rain, however, decides to ruin this moment, and starts coming down in a now steady and heavy rhythm, and Ichigo automatically pulls the small woman close to him in a hug to shield her from most of it.

She doesn't seem to complain, and her arms wrap around his torso as the dark clouds let out a small roar of thunder above them.

As Ichigo keeps Rukia within his grip, he sighs, realizing a new weight has been placed upon him as he shed himself of his secret just hours earlier.

But unlike his previous secret, he couldn't keep this one to himself for years.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

He sighs, and un-sticks himself from her, placing his forehead upon hers, exhaling softly, hesitating before what he was about to say.

"Rukia, I lose."

At this, Rukia's eyes pop open to meet his, an expression he can't read as she opens her mouth to speak, he cuts her off.

"Rukia, I lose these games."

He closes his eyes and feels them both draw in a shivering breath of cold air, pausing before risking everything.

"Rukia... I love you."

* * *

_Authors Note_**: **Don't hate me… 'kay? :)?

**Ashi Altair**: Haha, Rukia's not a singer in this fic! (As so previously demonstrated via Karaoke) But yes, I could see him playing and her dancing. :) And how old is Rukia now... Mmm...

**BlacknWhiteCheckers**: I'm glad ya came back to read and review! And youtube is blocked? Gah! Any other way you could search for music, because I love that song! :)

**Luminous Snow**: Haha, happy birthday to Rukia than! And yeah, the lines are blurry now... and now...well... Ah haha!

**teshichan**: I didn't even notice I didn't put the poll or next update expectation! I feel so bad! And yeah, everyone can land Isshin, so it seems. :)

**onlyluna**: Yeah, fluff, seriousness, and now the cliffhanger of their relationship... It's a good day. :)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist**: Haha! Byakuya will be back in the next few chapters! I'm glad you haven't forgotten him yet! And I'm debating an Isshin/Byakuya encounter and/or fight... ;)

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23**: Ha, yes, Rukia is part of the family in some way or another. :) She seems to fit in. Girly enough for Yuzu, hard core enough for Karin, and perfect for Ichigo. :) :) :) -and a third daughter for Isshin!- And I haven't seen the latest anime! What episode is that? I'll watch it. :)

**usuilove21**: Haha, glad you're back! And everything is lovely, mm... :)

**RabbitBleachFan**: Haha! I loved the fangirl scream. :) And I'm glad ya liked the last chapter... probably not so much with this one as it's incomplete so far... :)

**eelgirl13**: I liked the family bonding, and I'm glad everyone liked it just as much! And yes, Isshin better send me a pic message! :D

**DeeDubb**: Yeah, I didn't put in a poll! GAH! I feel way bad for forgetting like that! :( So sorry about that and wow, you read this around your friends? O.o

**ichirukinezzlover12**: Haha, if Isshin brought down something to embaress Ichigo, it would've been awesome... but I liked the guitar, filler like chapter, did you?

**Komilia F. Jenius**: Dude, projects and homework (Let alone midterms!) sucks! Don't worry about reviewing, focus on grades! (But I'm still pleased to get your review. :) Haha, I'm glad you liked the song and this was thus far your favorite chapter? Very nice! Haha, and if I played the Bleach video games, I would play that one first! (Since it's your favorite! But why so?) But good luck with your grades!

**Ruriri**: Haha, it's okay! Sometimes I forget to review stories too. :/ Oops. I guess it was a short chapter because I just wanted to focus on Ichigo's family and the entire bonding thing... and it wouldn't have worked well with this chapter being combined into that. :) Haha! "Aww... cute..." I hope this chapter did the same "Aww, cute!" Thing for ya too... even though it's a cliffhanger.

**Skye222AnimeGurl**: Gah, I know! I forgot the poll! I feel bad! Thus, two questions this time around! :) But yes, Kurosaki's plus Rukia plus Mommy's guitar equals: Awwww. ;)

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**: Haha! Cute chapter to cliffhanger... kind of a jump, neh?

**1290r5**: I'm sorry! I'm sorry there's no poll! But for this one, I shall give TWO questions! Forgiven?

**Wawa**: I hope you liked the song too! It really is a sweet one, in my eyes. :) And I'm sorry! Short chapter only to be followed by the lack of an update... geez, I'm terrible, let alone I leave everyone hanging. Condemn me. ;)

**Aik Ray Kuroba**: Yeah, I think the private concert was kinda sweet as well, I'm glad everyone's liked it! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Amulet Misty**: Haha! You are correct! She is in the family... and I think the way Isshin treated her from the beginning, she always was, neh? :D

**bubbles171**: Really? Why so secretive on the age? I am nineteen. Boom. Age. It's a number. :) But happy birthday! I wanted to update this on the 22nd, but I fail at life. :( So sorry...

**shnizlefritz**: Yeay! Someone realizes their relationship development! Yeah, it's kind of been jumpy, but, so is life and love and everything that ties those two together. :) And thank you for the niceities. :)

**Mikazuki Mitsukai**: The lack of ichiruki here or in the manga? Or elsewhere...? And yeay! Welcome back to the Bleachness. :) :) :) And yeah, this chapter was short, even to my tastes, and I forgot the poll! Gosh dang, I'm terrible! But thanks for always reviewing, even though I'm terrible! :)

**youtubesam**: Haha, your questions are kind of answered! The next chapter will answer more of this question, and I don't want to give too much away now! And I'm sorry for not updating, I'm horrible. :/ And Rukia's feelings towards Ichigo... Oh, that'll be fun to expand on, I'll tell you that. :)

**falconrukichi**: Haha! Grandbabies aren't to come until AFTER someone gets married. Silly Isshin, wanting Rukia to give him grandbabies. :) And yeay! Hugs! (For me, Isshin, or Rukia is the question... Mmm...) And I'm glad ya liked the chapter! :D

**vreni**: Byakuya is SO going to be in here again! He's actually pretty important, even though he's not around as much as I'd like him to be. :/ But I'm glad people aren't forgetting him completely! And yeah, you should shower... after reading and reviewing, of course. ;) Thanks for always doing so!

**montxe**: Oh my gee, you spent all night reading? I feel... wow, honored! Thank you for such a great compliment! I hope ya keep reading and reviewing!

**Cridle**: Haha, Isshin would say that to Byakuya just to piss him off... and watch his son fight. ;) And yeah, I think with all the tension in the past few chapters, a nice slow one was in order and it set this chapter up as well in a way. :)

**lemonapple27**: Haha, we shall see what happens! And yeay for a late update... Not. -.- So sorry...

**MaN6AlOv3r**: Well, now you know the backstory! Geez, I've been dying to write it for forever, but it belonged in this chapter and this chapter alone. :)

**ricejames**: I'm sorry, I totally forgot the poll and all the other jazz I put at the end and I didn't feel up to going back and editing it. (I already had a dozen reviews by than and such...) and I don't know how my PMs got disabled... quite odd really... but, it is fixed. :) And yes, Mat Kearny is awesome, and thus, his song was put in the last chapter. :) And I'm glad you caught up and read and reviewed, means a lot. :)

**ice devil cat demon**: Oh my good gravy! All in one sitting? When you could've been SLEEPING? I'm sorry and glad all at the same time... is that possible? :)? And yes, I updated, a little late, but better late than never, neh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Parallaxm**: Goodness, Rukia have better be Captain or something! I would love for her to come back in with bankai! 8D And well, things are unraveling in the story now... (in more ways than one!) :D

**xdancethemonster**: Dude, spiting orange juice is a complement! It meant you surprised me/made me laugh/shocked me enough to do that! It's a good thing. :) And wow... I don't think my writing is phenomenal, but thanks anyway! (I'm bad with accepting compliments, so sorry!) but thanks for send me a review! Very nice of ya. :)

**icyangel27**: I know! I forgot the bloody poll! -.- I'm sorry! But wow, I'm glad to help convert you to Ichiruki! (My favorite paring EVER!) And wow, you have a flag? I want one! ;) and yeay for updates!

**XxKasumiAmuxX**: Haha, laziness is fine with me. :) And of course he loves his sisters! And yes, toast always burns... I think it's a ninja thing to make good toast and thus, I am NOT a ninja. ;) And wow... obsessive with an anime charecter... but aren't we all? :D And yes, family fluff is always good, neh? :)

**huffyPoohBear**: Haha, but that tiny of print anywhere must be really hard to read... sounds like it would make your head hurt... Blah. And yes, Ichiruki fluff, and this chapter was longer! Thanks for reviewing!

**xbleachfanx**: Haha, thanks for the congrats! I'm honored that so many people have reviewed for me... like I've said a thousand times, I never thought this story would ever reach something as big as it is. :) And forgetting the games only makes it that much harder when they're remembered! (Like the cliffhanger just now... ;)

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ Will be up **February 1st**!

Review for the next chapter… but please be kind in doing so… fighting off an angry mob of you over this cliffhanger would pretty much kill me. ;) At least make it long and painful for me if you decide to do so! :D

* * *

**POLL QUESTIONS! **(since I freakin' forgot last chapter… idiot. -.-)

_Question One: Short answer!_

How do you all feel about cliffhangers? Suck-y, exciting, both? Do they make you want to punch the author in the face? Are they a cheap way to earn more reviews/end a chapter? Let me know!

_Question Two: Would you rather!_

Would you rather Ichigo win OR Rukia win? NO saying they both loose or they both win, that's not how the games work and that's now how this question gets answered! Give a reason behind why if ya like!

_P.S.: Did anybody get the hint of what was to happen in this chapter when the title of this chapter was titled "Red Card"? Let me know that as well if you wish. :)_


	32. Red Card Part II

**GAMES**

Red Card Part II

* * *

_-Rukia_—

The first thing to go into Rukia's mind was to shout _'Stop!'_ A sense of foreboding coming over her when Ichigo had sighed softly as he stated his defeat.

The second was her mind trying to keep away all the thoughts that pounded into her head as Ichigo said he had lost the games, specifying his loss.

The last thing that she registered was the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki said that he loved her.

She knows she needs to respond, to let him know what's on her mind, so pulling her forehead away from his, Rukia smiles slightly, and whispers her thoughts to Ichigo.

"I win."

Instantly, she feels him tense up, before his grip on her becomes light again, and she feels him pull her in for a hug, her wet clothing against his again.

"Yeah, you do."

The bitter laugh he had done a few times last night registers with her as his chest moves in the soft, harsh chuckle.

And Rukia decides she now hates that low, acidic laugh.

"You really are good at these games, you know that midget?" He says lowly, the rain still pelting down on them, trying to break Rukia's confused thoughts.

This was, after all, a new thing for Rukia, and she swallows down her shallow breathing. Most guys, when they came to breaking up, where angry, cried, and even begged for her to stay with them.

Instead, she was getting congratulated on winning… why did this feel so… wrong?

"It's a talent, a true one, to not get knocked down by something as frivolous as love."

She hears her pride ring within her voice, and Rukia basks in her own vanity to softly and slowly unstick herself away from her orange haired ex-boyfriend.

However, his arms clench tighter to her, and so, Rukia allows him this last good bye, and keeps her arms loosely around him.

_-Ichigo_—

He understands.

Ichigo felt his heart stop when he told Rukia the truth that she had put within him. He loved her, and he wouldn't take the words he just said back.

He knew she would accept winning. He knew that she deserved to be proud in her gain. But a part of him hoped, even though the actual action was impossible, a part of Ichigo hoped that Rukia would say that she loved him too.

And _that_ was the worst part of this entire thing.

His hoping could never come true, and he let himself hope for it anyway… so much so, that he now felt so torn up inside…

But even when he knows their separation will be immediate, him losing the games and her winning, Ichigo somehow feels light…

…Although his heart has seemed to drop out of his ribcage.

He could admire Rukia that she had won. She truly was a queen of ice, and she truly was beautiful being so. However, he knows she wasn't fake in everything she did, she just knew how to tame her heart and Ichigo was just now losing his.

So when he feels her try to inch away from him, their relationship officially over, he holds onto her tighter.

This would be the last time Rukia Kuchiki would ever be in his arms. The last time he could hold her before they never spoke to each other again. The last time that he could pretend to call Rukia his and know that it really wasn't going to ever happen.

So he places his check against the top of her head, letting the rain take it's furry out on him.

"I guess Kaien really did hurt your heart, and I just wasn't enough to heal it."

He pauses, and not hearing a response from her, he continues.

"I'm sorry."

_-Rukia_—

His words hurt her, and she wants to run from all of this if Ichigo didn't have his arms around her so tightly.

Yes, Kaien had hurt her, but Ichigo's apology for not being able to do anything for her was making her feel so… low.

Guys had yelled at her, told her she was a whore and a slut for dating around and breaking hearts like she did. That she was a _monster_ for shattering guys. Somehow, those insults made her smile, almost laugh even. Love always made anger such a bitter treat for the loser and made them sound so ridiculous as well.

Yet, Ichigo is apologizing, when she's the one knowing he's on the losing end of heartbreak.

And she's the cause of it.

These facts alone make Rukia's stomach knot up most uncomfortably.

"You have no need to apologize, I am sorry you could not keep your heart under your control."

Her voice is strict, her tone low… she mostly speaks this way with Byakuya. Casual language and just a few words, but a strict line of where feelings and words never connect with each other.

Damn him for that low, unhappy laugh.

"I'm not sure if I am. It's different to lose… I… understand now…"

Rukia doesn't question him to press on. She reminds herself it's not her place anymore, to know what he thinks and feels. He, after all, is just another guy that she found triumph over.

His arms loosen around her, and Rukia lets hers drop from him completely as he pulls further away, eventually, letting his hands fall to his side.

And for a minute, everything is still. The rain doesn't pound against her as hard as it should and the wind picking up doesn't feel as cold as it must be.

Because right now, he's smiling at her in a way that only shows pain.

And his stance is of one who wasn't used to not having someone in his arms.

And his eyes are dulled by a hurt she once felt so long ago.

Something that makes her almost wish this nightmare would just end.

_-Ichigo_—

Rukia's still the same way he met her this midsummer.

Short, black hair, purple eyes, and acting like she owns the world.

However, he now knows almost everything about her, and that's what changed the games.

What, really, changed everything.

He knows she's so proud to hide her insecurities. She's full of wit and sarcasm and giving a pretty good backhand to his face. He knows that his family likes her and he knows that she fits in perfectly with them. Ichigo knows that she dances like gravity doesn't exist for her and she's the only one that anyone would ever need to pay attention to on the stage. He knows that her hands are smooth and the broken butterfly on her back is something so much more than what it really is. He knows Rukia fits perfectly in his arms and that her laugh is better than anything he's ever played on guitar.

But mostly, Ichigo knows that all of these things will fall dead when he takes the first step away from her and her from him.

So instead, he whispers one last 'thanks', meaning so much more than just that word alone. He meant to thank her for the fun times, the emotional nights, for talking about his mother and making him able to play a guitar he once thought would be untouchable for forever. For making his smile come up more often and for making life interesting again.

And mostly, to thank her for taking the blindfold off of himself that he was wearing for years.

But instead, he leaves the word alone, hanging in the air before he lets himself do one thing he swore he wouldn't.

And somehow, Ichigo knows that even though it would cause more harm than good, he does it anyway.

Cupping the sides of Rukia's face slowly with his hands, he brings his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes to break half of a rule.

The pain that shoots through his chest makes his ribcage feel heavier than it has in years, but as he pulls away from her, he knows, he wouldn't take his last action back.

"Goodbye." He whispers.

_-Rukia_—

His thanking her needed to stop.

She did nothing, nothing but let him know how true heartbreak feels and that she was going to glorify in it. She was the winner. She would go home and be praised for ruining the play boy on campus. He was the loser. He would go home and receive pitying looks from those who knew what he was going through.

Really, he had no reason to thank her.

And so as they stand apart, merely by a few inches in a physical sense and a few miles by the mental kind… Rukia doesn't know what else to say.

However, as Ichigo's hands come gently, hesitantly, so slowly upon her face, Rukia's heart comes back and pounds against her a little quicker. And as Ichigo brings his lips to her forehead, her mind buzzes and her heart feels warm in the rain.

Yet, after a few seconds, he pulls away, and any connection between them broken with it.

"Goodbye." He whispers, the same, small grin full of unhappiness resting upon his face.

"Goodbye." Rukia finds herself responding emotionlessly back, their eyes still in contact as the rain continues on between them.

And finally, almost as if it was planned, Ichigo headed back towards her apartment, obviously to drive elsewhere as Rukia herself finds her footsteps heading towards the other direction

The thoughts running through her head make her not care where she's walking to, but just that she keeps on walking.

Her heart… this feeling was all too familiar…

The heaviness in her chest, the emptiness in her feelings… the world was numb again for the first time in years…

And as Rukia keeps walking, keeps placing one step in front of the other, she lets her brain register only one more thought.

'_Without him, somehow, even the rain is colder.'_

_

* * *

_**THE END**

…

Bwahaha! Just kidding! Like hell that's the end! (Who did I freak out? Let me know if it was you!)

SO: I put everything down here so you guys could just skip to the chapter anyway. :)

I updated a little less than four hours early! You're welcome. :)

Thanks for all your imput on cliffhangers… We all seem to agree that they mostly suck/keep us excited/REALLY suck if the author doesn't update. Ever. :/

POLL RESULT!

_Question: Who do you want to win? Ichigo or Rukia?_

**Ichigo: **Eight

**Rukia**: Twenty-nine

And yes, now we know who won for sure. I might have the count a bit off, so sorry. :/ Love it or hate it? Let me know. :)

Wwwooowww… you guys gave me a lot of reviews… You're nuts. :D

* * *

THANKS TO:

**1290r5: **Haha! Surprise! Early update! (Because you're right, I usually do update late. :/) And haha, Moar winns? Wow… uh… interesting. :)

**Kira michi: **Haha, I wrote pretty fast, but this chapter IS pretty short. And yes, cliffhangers suck, but they're kind of exciting too, neh?

**CharmedNightSkye: **Wow, you really got all I wanted someone to out of the backstories! Yeah, Rukia has that conflicting guilt and Ichigo has some weight on his shoulders as well, and I'm glad you could see that! And I asked because Ichigo could be faking his loss to corner Rukia (which we now know he wasn't) but yes, why not ask the question one last time. :) And no way was it a dream! And yes, I went ahead of my deadline! Yeay!

**Ichirukinezzlover12: **Haha, cute? Angst is cute? Haha, whatever floats your boat! :D And yeah, cliffhangers are of mixed emotions for me as well. :/

**Experimentnumber628: **Gah, I hate when authors get the story to an amazing cliffhanger and then forget about it! No way would I do that, I've worked a lot on this story and I could never let all my readers and reviewers down. :)

**xKurosakiRukiax:** Dude, don't be sick, that sucks! But I'm glad I could make your day with that insane chapter, haha! So get better and thanks for the review!

**Applestoapples: **Havn't seen you in a while! Welcome back! And yes, cliffhangers are sucky, and thus, I updated early. :) And yes, a red card withdrawals someone from the games… I'm glad a few people got that!

**Amehoshi141: **You love them? Gah, sometimes, I can't stand cliffhangers… I'm glad someone's all good with them, though! ;)

**Teshichan: **Gag, yes, I understand that kind of hate of a cliffhanger… when a character is saying something and then the chapter friggin' ends… gah. And I thing reviews are only cheap when the author says "I won't review until I get 20,000 more reviews. :)" Gaaag. :) And Ichigo became a player the same reason of why Rukia did: To prove that he could control his heart and to never have to feel heartbreak. (Or in Rukia's case, to never feel heartbreak again!) And yes, that is what red card means. :) You're good!

**Prizz: **Haha! Obviously, the only kiss here was one on the forehead… close enough? :)? And yeah, you think of the characters the same way I do. :) (Ichigo blows up eventually while Rukia will self sacrifice for what she thinks is right) Thanks for reviewing!

**Wawa: **Yes, Rukia won! (Kinda?) And you prefer to see Rukia happy and not Ichigo...? Bwahaha, that's funny! :D

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Haha, I kind of gave away this part in my summery! "Someone who know how to play the games… better." So yeah, Ichigo's a sweetie, neh? ;)

**Karling08: **Wow… never thought about that… what if I tried that… "Sorry guys, I'm going to stop this story 'cause I suck…" BOOM. Reviews! A million of 'em! ;) Nah, wouldn't EVER do that! And yes, Rukia is pretty powerful in the games… :)

**Alboztomboy: **Haha, I actually planed this chapter to end like this! (Fun neh?) And so yeah, Rukia won… (Mostly…?) and Ichigo… Well… We shall see. :) Thanks for the review!

**09ice: **Haha! February first came a bit early… but I don't think anyone would mind an EARLY update. ;)

**LittleRuu: **Ahh! So you knew from the chapter something was going down! Awesome! I was hoping a few of you would get the title! (And some did! Yeay!) And caps lock is fine… just as long as it isn't the entire review. ;) Wow… some creepy want for Rukia to get hurt… AWESOME! ;P And no way is it a dream… gosh… that'd be freakin' insanity! Haha, authors shouldn't do cliffhangers… yet, here we are, creating them anyway… -sigh- authors are jerks. :D uh… I'm pretty sure "a homey feeling" and a "horney feeling" are totally different… so I'm glad you re-read that! :D And thanks for babbling… I kinda did it back to ya! 8)

**Evil feline: **Haha, yes, that chapter was like dark chocolate, all bitter sweet and unsatisfying. ;) And you're one of the few not threatening violence upon me! (Although I find those kind of reviews funny!) And wow… suffer Ichigo, suffer…? Kay. ;)

**Snowflake1671**: Awh, I feel loved! Punches are a sign of love, right? O.o And yes, now we know what went down. :) And yes, you got Rukia dead on! :D

**Iamdeathberry: **-CLEAR!- Wow, I hoped that revived you so you could continue reading to this chapter… geez, don't die!

**Luminous Snow: **Wow, so you're neutral on who wins? That's a first! And thanks, I worked on their back stories for quite a while. :)

**Vreni: **Yes, Byakuya will be back in the next few chapters… He's actually important to Rukia in this story and we'll see why later. And yes, Ichigo's confession made her more aware of what she felt, yet, also more confused. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **Well, now we know what Rukia thinks… mostly. :) And I'm glad you're not mad or going crazy like everyone else. :) Thanks!

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha, I made ya hyper? Awesome! And yes, Red Card means a player is out of the game, thus, the title. :)

**onlyluna: **Yeah, cliffhangers are good… as long as you aren't waiting WEEKS for an update, neh? And evil is my middle name (sorta…) so yes, I had to put that cliffhanger there. :D Thanks for answering the poll questions and such!

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Haha, rain confession is so Bleach? Mm… yeah, kinda. :) And you thought Rukia would confess first? Interesting… and yes, cliffhangers are interesting, and thanks for not wanting to kill me. :) You can choose movie characters? O.o that's interesting… And yeay for good grades! Haha, my story relaxed you? Dang… does that mean it's boring? O.o Haha, thanks for your review!

**LeyCoo: **This chapter was WAsasaswardfega awesome? Wow… that's a new word! :D Thanks for your review and answering the poll questions! And wow… am I going to get shot? O.o :D

**RabbitBleachFan: **Haha, yeah, Ichigo's in love, but what of Rukia? Well, now we know… :D

**BleachOrcalover13: **Awh, thanks for all the niceness! And answering the questions! Very nice of ya. :D

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Yes, Isshin would have a hey-day with Ichigo if he knew he confessed his love to Rukia. ;) And I'm glad you're excited! Although I'm sure after this chapter I won't have many reviewers/friends. ;)

**Eyes of Dark Violet: **Uhh… did you want me to name you under "The Happiest Kid on Earth"? I couldn't tell if you _were _the happiest kid on earth or if you wanted me to name you under that… Sorry! O.o'? And dude, I'm sorry, worst week in history? I'm sorry… care to vent? –pulls out couch for therapy- and I too like getting alerts when my favorite stories are updated… especially after a horrible week!

**Eelgirl13: **Yes, Kaien died, hence, Ichigo was mad that he did. Kaien didn't ever face up to breaking two hearts before he got the cut. And wow, I'm loved! Best cliffhanger ever… Mm… I'm sure that could be debated. ;) Haha, how does Urahara win the games? Do tell! And I think every ichiruki shipper doesn't particularly like Orihime… :D

**Amulet Misty: **Yeay! Another person understood the red card title! :D Haha, thanks for reviewing/answering the questions!

**K.a.R..: **Awh, thanks for the niceness, and for reading and everything! I didn't know you where (no reviews from ya!) reading that long! Wow… Next, yes, it was a pretty sad chapter… and I'll be happy to see your reviews if you decide to keep giving them. :D And YES to Byaruki! I love those two and plan to write a oneshot for them after "Games". And haha, I love fics that make you laugh, cry, or jump out of your seat so everyone thinks you're crazy! ;)

**Ruriri: **Haha! I'm glad that chapter was what you wanted! :D And yeah, I like some girl power, so Rukia won this… but really, the summery gave this ending all away. –rolls eyes and tee hee's- And yes to those who understand RED CARDS! Woot. :D

**MaN6AL0v3r: **Yeah, I hate when authors say there's an amazing back story and then it… fails. :D But I'm glad mine didn't disappoint ya! And yes, Rukia (to me as well) hides her feelings better than Ichigo. In this story and in the manga/anime, she usually does well with hiding. :) And yeay to end this cliffhanger, neh? :) Thanks for dropping by your review! :D

**Xdancethemonster: **Haha, wow! Holding your breath through that chapter could NOT be good… ;) And yes, Ichigo loses, but you're also correct that it doesn't matter, because they've both lost either way. :D

**Shnizlefritz: **Haha! Your review made me laugh! :D And wow… you refuse to wait… uh… sorry… :( Hehe, but yes, cliffhangers are good/bad in all ways possible, and thanks for answering the polls and such!

**Kaiserkawaii: **No kissing! It's a rule… but Ichigo half broke it, so meh. :) And I think most people are glad Ichigo confessed first. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**DeeDubb: **Haha! Your friends think you're on facebook? Soo… does that mean you're going to friend request me? ;) Just kidding! Thanks for reviewing and letting your friends think you're possibly insane just so you can read! :D

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki: **Haha! Die in a hole? Mm… not yet. Got to finish the story first. :D And wow, thanks for the niceness. Shucks… ;) Thanks for everything! (Reviewing/Reading/Answering my crazy questions!)

**KurukiXV:** I'm glad that last chapter made you excited and not hate me! It's been a rare thing to go without death threats after that chapter… :/ And yeay for the back story! FINALLY, neh? :) Hope to see ya around next time I'm doing these review responses, have a great day!

**Cridle: **Yeah, Rukia's tattoo isn't just for prettiness… I think if anyone gets a tattoo, it should have some meaning behind it, neh? And an update from my favorite stories is the highlight of my day too, so we're both sad people. :) Haha, I liked your review! Craziness is always good with me! :D

**Xbleachfanx: **Haha, a "time out" they get back together… Mm… now that's weird. ;) And the last chapter was a good length… this one, not so much. :/

**DaYaNelaXD: **Yeah, pretty much if I die, this story does too… so keep me intact until then, kay? ;) Haha, wow, so the title gave away everything for ya? Haha, sorry! :D

**Jenaca: **Hahaha! That fangirl scream was awesome! And more! Yeay!

**Kaylee Hoffman: **Oh dear, if I was hated for that last chapter, I'd hate to see what ya think of me now! ;) And I agree with everything else you said! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Calliecature: **Wow, your review was full of niceness… Thanks. :) Haha, I've never seen a Korean soap opera, but maybe I should watch some, neh? :) And yeah, I get tired of Ichigo and Rukia being all goodness as well (although I'm probably at fault for that in some of my other stories… Meh.) So this story is fun to write because they _are_ so insensitive. And I love stories that show their relationship progress instead of just making that large leap that takes time to get to… so thanks for realizing my hard work as well… even though sometimes I found my own progress in their relationship was kind of jumpy. :) Thanks for reviewing and making it so nice as well and I'd be very happy to write ya another review response in the future. :)

**Icyangel27: **How do the games loose…? Haha, I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**_: **Haha, yes, Ichigo and Rukia belong together, but we'll have to see how everything works out. :) And yes, drama is in store. :D

**Falconrukichi: **Wow, your review was full of nice and excitement! It made me happy to read it. :) And I'm glad I could make ya think Rukia would confess, only for Ichigo to! :) I hope to see your review around for next time! :D

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Haha! "YESSSSSSSS! LOBVE IS IN THE AIR! *fangirl squee* :D" That… I could imagine Isshin saying… (But maybe a *fanboy squee*) Haha! Wow, your review made me feel the hyper-ness… or craziness. (Same thing, neh? ;)

**Ice devil cat demon: **How could I leave an evil cliffhanger like that? Easy. I'm Satan. Bwahaha! Nah, just kidding. ;) and yes, Rukia is awesomeness, hence, she won. (sorta…) ;)

**Scr3am1ng1ns1l3nc3: **Haha, thanks for your review/poll result! And yeay for early updates!

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **I was hoping nobody would find their back stories over dramatic or under dramatic… I'm glad you think they're comparative to the manga. :) And wow… I hope you still have some hair left… :) And wow… I would love to see Rukia and Ichigo play football that violently! :D

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **Uh…. Ichigo cry his brains out…? Mm… Isn't that out of character? ;) Thanks for reviewing/voting!

**TeeHee101: **Being hypocritical on cliffhangers is fine with me! I get that too! I didn't plan this story with my life… but obviously, I did have things planed out and they did have reasons, so thank you so much for noticing all that and being so nice. :) I too like Kaien, but he played his role here for a reason… Sorry to make him the bad guy! And thanks for reviewing of course!

**Bubbles171: **Oh dude, I HATE when authors leave stories for either the reader to decide what happens or what not… But yes, this cliffhanger is now finished… mostly? :)

**Parallaxm: **Haha, wow, you nailed the exact reason why Rukia won! Congrats! And thanks for the niceness. :)

**Youtubesam: **Your review made me laugh so hard! Ahh, that felt good. :)And wow… eyes bleed and your heart weep for moar… sounds violent. ;) And yeah, your ichiruki senses where correct. So sorry. :) And yeay for updates!

**Hinataellis: **Awwh, thanks! :D

**SsaPphire: **Thanks for reviewing and voting, and yes, cliffhangers are awesome, but I don't think mine is at the top of most awesome cliffhanger EVER. ;) Thanks anyway though!

I hope I got everyone... O.o'

* * *

Review and subscribe please! Thanks for ALL the subscriptions, reviews and favs so far!

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **The 5****th****! **(Possibly the sixth, if this week is too crazy...!)

Review for the rain to stop…

**

* * *

****POLL QUESTION!**

_Fill in the blank! _

(_blank_) will be happiest that Rukia won while (_blank_) will be happiest that Ichigo lost.


	33. The Loser

Miss me? :) Info below, story time NOW!

* * *

**GAMES**

The Loser

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

It's still raining outside, three hours later where Ichigo finds himself sitting alone on his couch.

He should be studying for his last final. The professor warned that it wouldn't be easy and he's scheduled to take it on Friday.

However, as Ichigo stares at the blanket Rukia always wrapped herself in while he played guitar, he can't find the energy to study…

…And he still had to tell Renji that he lost.

Reaching over and grabbing the blanket, Ichigo runs his fingers along the edge of it.

The emptiness in his chest assures him that Renji can wait a while for the news.

_-Ichigo_—

Ichigo doesn't know when he fell asleep, but he's warm and a lavender scent greets his nose.

"Rukia…"

The word comes out mumbled, probably unrecognizable to anyone who could've heard him, but Ichigo sits upright fast enough to make his head spin.

Somehow he fell asleep and wrapped Rukia's blanket around him, her scent in the fabric wrapped around his body.

Slowly pulling himself away from the couch, letting the blanket drop, Ichigo makes his way to his bed. Simply staying in his stiff, rain dried clothes; Ichigo ignores the fact that he'd rather have the owner of the lavender scent under the covers with him.

Only now does he truly feel broken off from her, as his eyes stay open until the sun comes out.

The rain outside has stopped.

The rain in his heart has not.

_-Ichigo—_

The week up to Friday mostly included cheap noodles, textbooks, and sleeping.

He would wake up; eat noodles, study, more noodles, study, a dinner of noodles, and sleep to repeat the next day.

In a way, Ichigo's glad his other classes finished their finals early. He had studied for them and got them out of the way early and now all he has to do is finish this last one strong.

However, his test reminds him of the thing that studying had made him temporarily forget.

_Question 36: Two persons are having breathing troubles. Person one is breathing abnormally slow while person two is breathing unusually fast. Both of these people are?_

A girl in a purple dress thrown into a wedding march of his family comes into Ichigo's mind.

His hand scribbles the world "Hyperventilating" next to the question and leaves the thought behind as he continues to the next problem.

The girl, however, stays in his mind.

_-Ichigo_—

Saturday morning is bad for the sole fact that all the noodles, rice, and practically all edible food is gone from his cupboards.

For the first time in a week, Ichigo is forced out of the house for food.

Dammit.

_-Ichigo_—

It's on Sunday that Ichigo finally decides to turn his phone on, having let the battery die and not bothered to charge his phone since then.

And now he knows why he never felt the need.

A few text messages from Ishida about wondering on his whereabouts for his Friday night slot, a couple of text messages from his sisters and a dozen from his father. A few scattered messages from high school friends, some ex's wanting a hook up or what appeared to be angry drunken texting, and forty-six messages from Renji.

However, there is not a single one from _her_.

Ichigo turns his phone back off.

_-Ichigo_—

On Monday, Ichigo wonders into his English teacher's classroom. Somehow, even when the semester ends, Zangestu would always expect Ichigo to show up at their usual class time. His professor would say so he would continue his creativity and not let it get rusty…. And Ichigo didn't really mind the extra help…

However, today, he shuffles in late, sits in his usual desk and keeps his gaze down.

Hearing his teacher shuffle around the room, Ichigo hears him uncap a marker and the scribble of his writing on the whiteboard.

As the writing stops, Ichigo looks up at the whiteboard to read what his teacher wrote…

His eye brows furrow in confusion as Ichigo knows he saw the same thing before, yet now Zangestu has changed the previous lesson slightly.

**W-**onderful

**O- **penhanded

**M-**agnificent

**E-**xciting

**N- **oble

Remembering a similar lesson, with "WOMEN" listing horrible traits, Ichigo frowns at his teacher.

"I'm… confused. Why… did you change the lesson?"

Zangestu looks at Ichigo over his shades and gives a slight sigh.

"Back then, you weren't ready for this lesson. Back then, you only could accept that women brought ill feelings and destruction. And they do, but you where experiencing something going against everything you knew about women… For _one_ changed your thoughts on how women only brought _pain_. She proved you so very wrong, and you therefore, lost your ability to write."

The writing teacher suddenly looks older, but continues on his speech after taking a few steps towards his pupil.

"Ichigo… writing is all about feelings. Men don't lack a way to write unless they don't understand their feelings."

His teacher pauses, breaking eye contact before making it again.

"You didn't understand your feelings than… Do you understand them now?"

Ichigo's head swirls… A black haired girl, a bet, a game, a hope that it would turn out to be something more, the way he felt when he confessed his feelings with a simple "I love you"…

Finding his throat constricting as he forces himself to stop the thoughts, Ichigo manages to whisper a request.

"I'm going to need a pen."

_**-**__Ichigo_—

A few hours later, Ichigo's alone in his old English room. Zangestu left and Ichigo has pages upon pages with scribbled words. Short stories and poems scattered on the pages around him as Ichigo finishes his latest project.

It has almost been a year since Ichigo wrote lyrics.

_-Ichigo_—

Ichigo doesn't bother to eat anything on Tuesday. His hands are currently at work, his mind swirling as his hands run up and down the neck of his guitar.

The lyrics with the newly formed tune describes exactly what Ichigo's heart feels.

_-Ichigo_—

Wednesday was all about pestering Ishida to give him his Friday night slot before he left back home to Karakura town.

Calling and getting hung up on was getting old when finally Ishida answered.

"What, Kurosaki?"

"I want my slot for this Friday."

"Why the hell should I let you play? You bailed last Friday!" Ishida spat, obviously pissed off.

"I have a new song." Ichigo mumbled, running a finger down the neck of his guitar.

"I don't care."

"It's beautiful."

Ishida snorts on the other line.

"I'd have to be the judge of that!"

"It's about a girl."

The silence that ensues is so long that Ichigo wonders if Ishida has hung up on him, but finally, Ishida's voice, very quiet and slower than before, replies.

"You better be there, Ichigo."

The phone makes a '_click'_ in his ear and Ichigo knows that Ishida has hung up on him once again.

Ishida was obviously angry, and deserved to be, but the four eyes knows just as well as everyone who listens to him play that there has _never_ been a song about a girl.

Least of all, written from him.

_-Ichigo_—

It's Thursday and Renji is losing horribly.

Ichigo finds himself sitting on the couch casually moving the remote control buttons in perfect timing as Renji sits on the ground almost to the television, his button cramming making his frustration obvious.

"Shit!" Renji curses loudly as Ichigo uses a sniper rifle to take out his friend, the game ending with statistics popping up and Ichigo's win even more obvious.

"Well that was a good for nothing waste of time!" Renji huffs, obviously upset with the results of the game, crossing his arms across his chest and leaving the two in silence.

"I lost." Ichigo says lowly, putting the remote control beside him.

"Like hell you did! Look at how many kills you got compared to me!"

"No Renji… I _lost_."

Ichigo watches as Renji turns to him slowly, making eye contact for a few seconds before responding with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know you lost."

For a while, the two men sit in silence as the atmosphere of the room changes completely. For a few hours, it was filled with Renji's excitement of a video game and quickly turned to his frustration of losing it. Now, the room was filled with Ichigo's sadness and Renji's knowledge of that sadness.

"I shouldn't have put you up against her… She's just too good." The red head runs a hand through his long hair before continuing, "But… I thought for sure you were going to win…"

Renji laughs lowly, somehow sensing that even though Ichigo doesn't want to press him for information, he wants it anyway.

"When we were at the club, and you dragged her away from me, Rukia did something I never saw her do when she was with me… She _smiled_. Hell, she smiled around you the entire night… I thought for sure it would end with her a mess and not… you."

The red heads words fade out before he chuckles lightly.

"But she made you smile too... More than I've seen you smile since I've known you…"

Again, Renji fades off and the two men sit without speaking before Renji gets a frustrated look on his face.

"Dammit, this is some screwed up shit! Why the hell did you two break up when you liked each other so much?"

"Because I told her I loved her."

Renji's sudden outburst to his absolute silence makes the room feel tense suddenly and Ichigo knows why.

Because they're the same words that made Rukia break up with Renji and now him. Because he himself has never told anyone who wasn't related to him that he loved them. Because Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't fall in love… Because Ichigo Kurosaki _did_ fall in love…

"I'll give you the money anyway, you deserve it after what I got you into to and what you have to go through…"

"No." Ichigo's stiff answer surprises even him, so he continues his thought. "No, I don't want it. Meeting Rukia was something I needed… I'm glad I met her."

"Yeah yeah, okay… Just wait a few days until it really hits you that-"

"We've been broken up for almost two weeks Renji."

"What the hell?"

He smiles slightly as Renji ruins any moment of seriousness between them as he rants on how Ichigo left him out of the loop for so long.

_-Ichigo_—

Friday night comes and Ichigo sits alone backstage.

A violinist is onstage, the fast tune seemed so out of place when Ichigo's mind was just trying to slow down and get into his thoughts.

Slaying Moon is in his hands and Ichigo restlessly runs his fingers down the neck of his guitar, half wishing that it was his slot to play now and half wishing he wouldn't have to.

His mind is wreck of nerves… Playing something that he wrote… from his own feelings for others to judge…

Ichigo swallows his doubt as he hears the audience applaud the finished violin piece.

And when Ichigo sees the musician leave the stage and give him a whisper of "Good luck!" he knows he'll do fine.

When the stage hands cue him to let him know the stage is set for him, Ichigo walks on stage, sets up, and lets fate handle the rest of the night.

_-Ichigo_—

Saturday, Sunday, and Monday are so similar to each other, that Ichigo looses track of them altogether.

Sunday was packing for his trip back home to celebrate getting his bachelor's degree and Monday afternoon he boarded the train, arrived in Karakura late evening to head up to his old bedroom and sleep.

The Saturday after his performance, Ichigo just locked himself away.

_-Ichigo_—

Waking up Tuesday afternoon to an empty house, Ichigo helps himself to milk straight out of the carton before remembering that Karin did this too…

Putting it away, he sees that Yuzu made (and saved him) some breakfast and Ichigo helps himself to it while flipping channels on the television.

The twins where off with friends and his father had to be at work, and right as Ichigo finds a good channel, Karin snatches the remote from him.

"Hey Ichi." His black haired sister says dully, making Ichigo jump out of his skin before throwing a scowl and a "Nice to see you too, ninja." In greeting to her.

"Yuzu's still out if you're wondering." Karin says, flipping to a high school drama. "Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo knows he'd have to tell his family eventually… But why did it have to be so hard to do so?

Clearing his through, he responds evenly to her question.

"Rukia and I aren't dating anymore."

Karin snaps her eyes to him and Ichigo feels a weird urge to run as she clicks the power button on the remote and the room is filled with silence.

"Well what the hell happened?"

"Karin, I'm not going to discuss my dating life with my little sister, that's ridiculous!" Ichigo raises his voice, trying to be the dominate big brother.

She seems to get the hint, because Karin's body relaxes and her eyes loose the hellfire in them.

"What did you do?" Karin asks, much quieter and mellow than before.

Feeling a sigh escape him, Ichigo looks away.

"Karin, people date and people break up. You should know that… watching Yuzu and me..."

At this, his little sister nods.

"Yeah, and I get why Yuzu and you dumped or got dumped by all those guys and girls. What I don't get is why the only girl that got _you_, got away."

The pause between them lingers in the air, Ichigo mulling over her reply and still not finding an answer of his younger sisters' thoughts, presses her to go on.

"Hell, Ichigo, I thought you'd understand by what I just said!" Karin says, suddenly seeming frustrated at his own apparent stupidity.

"You and Rukia clicked. She could kick your ass and you could dish it right back. She wasn't fake or sugary sweet to you, she was real and… and you looked at her in a way that I'd never seen with the other girls you dated…" Karin snorts at her own speech.

"Okay, maybe not the first trip. The first trip, you where more like friends… or enemies… but wait a few weeks and bam, suddenly something changed."

Ichigo remains silent, thinking of what happened between the timing of their visits… A club of dancing and ending up gazing at stars once they had fallen down in their drunken state, he let Rukia into his world of guitar and she with her ballet. He met her snobby brother and stole her away from him. She told him of her past with a ghost of a sister and he told her of his mother and his childhood…

But Karin continues her thoughts, breaking the pause in her speech.

"I admit, I was scared for you Ichi. My older brother? The one who's still a ledged or nightmare or whatever at his hometown high school for breaking hearts… was in _love_? Impossible! But, then I saw the way you looked at her and touched her and smiled at her and it was true… My older brother was goo goo eyes in love for Rukia. Yet, my worries went away when I saw that she did the exact same things for _you_."

If her gaze wasn't already making Ichigo uncomfortable, than it sure as hell was now.

"So my only question is what the hell happened to you guys?"

Ichigo has to clear his throat and get rid of the constricting feeling that Karin had put there before he can answer her normally.

"If what you say is true, than I don't know what happened Karin."

The black haired teenager sighs before standing up and giving her brother her last piece of mind.

"Well I hope you or her or both of you guys figure it out. As Yuzu said, you guys are 'perfect for each other'."

Karin starts to walk away while Ichigo mulls over the wisdom that was placed in Karin Kurosaki.

_-Ichigo_—

It's past eight o' clock when his father walks in, his usual goofiness making his entry known as he tries to attack Ichigo to only end up with a fist in his stomach.

Watching as his father falls to the floor, wheezing out praises of his son being well trained, Ichigo shrugs off his father's attack. However, the carrot top becomes more and more unnerved as he spends a couple of hours around his father without any mention of Rukia coming up.

Finally, when the goofy elder Kurosaki bids Ichigo goodnight, he snaps.

"Aren't you going to ask where Rukia is?"

The goofy smile on his father fades and changes into a solemn expression.

"You're not ready to talk about her with me yet. You know it and I know it. So, let me know when you are. After all, you know how serious and deep I can be!"

His father is now smiling like a moron and giving Ichigo two thumbs up as he turns away and mumbles a good night to his grinning old man who's probably still holding two thumbs up behind his back for his ability to be "serious" and "deep".

How could his father be so serious, yet so damn ridiculous in five sentences or less?

_-Ichigo—_

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Feeling a bit groggy, Ichigo slowly opens them to see his alarm clock reading that it was 10:17 in the morning…

Why was Yuzu waking him up?

"Come in Yu."

Watching his blonde younger sister open the door and close it, he sits up as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"I just got back from a sleepover… but, is it true… What Karin told me? That you and Rukia are… are…"

Ichigo rubs the back of his head before answering.

"Wow, word travels fast. Yeah, Rukia and I are broken up."

Suddenly, Ichigo is hit with how sad Yuzu is about this. Her eyes seem a bit watery and her entire form takes on sadness.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo! That is so horrible! You really loved her, didn't you?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo is suddenly angry with his little sister. She's expressing the sadness he should have expressed long ago instead of pushing away his emotions and dragging out this process of heartbreak for himself.

Before he can even continue his anger, Yuzu has thrown her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and Ichigo can't help but hug his little sister back.

Yuzu understands his loss, and having his little sister sit with him for a few minutes, just hugging him, makes Ichigo at peace again.

"Thank you, Yu." He whispers, and they break apart from their hug, Yuzu still holding a sad look in her eyes.

She nods, before leaving and opening the door, pausing to turn back to give Ichigo one last sentence.

"Ichi, I know what you're going through is really hard, but… I'm positive Rukia is going through the same thing as well…"

The blonde ducks her way out of Ichigo room, mumbling that breakfast is ready when he is and shuts the door.

Ichigo lays back in his bed and wonders if Yuzu's words are true…

He doubts they are.

Rukia was so sure of herself when they parted. She had her heart under control and knew how to tame it. She was truly a winner of the games.

And Ichigo just had to deal with being on the losing end.

The rest of Ichigo's Wednesday consisted of going down for meals, restroom breaks, and listening to music.

_-Ichigo_—

The bustling outside his bedroom door is what awakes Ichigo on Thursday.

Getting out of bed and into the kitchen, he see's Yuzu running around and Karin following her, trying not to trip while carrying cooking pans.

"Good morning!" Yuzu says in a rush, making Karin unload her arms of the pots and pans.

"Nice to see you, you recluse."

"Karin!" Yuzu snaps, than turning to Ichigo again.

"We're preparing for your graduation party tomorrow! You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, no I didn't." Ichigo hears himself mumble, watching as Karin pulls out a ladle and hands it to Yuzu.

"We don't need your help! You don't have to put together your own party!" Yuzu chirps, putting a stockpot on the stove. "You just go about your day however you like! Bye Ichi!"

Feeling his feet drag himself back upstairs, Ichigo can't help but follow Yuzu's dismissal.

_-Ichigo_—

Currently sitting on the roof of the house, Ichigo watches as the sun starts it's gradual goodbye from the sky.

Unfortunately, the only thoughts running through his head are _her._

How infuriating she was when he first met her, how much fun it was to annoy her and make her so angry at him, how she was full of wit and sarcasm.

And then, Ichigo changed his tactics, and she changed hers… what really, after all, changed everything.

They let each other into their hidden worlds and talents and secrets and it ultimately left Ichigo feeling happier than he had been in a very, very long time.

Then again, now he was empty again, and once he experienced happiness like that, life he felt ten times hollower that it ever had been before.

"Big party tomorrow, neh son?"

Letting a sigh slip between his lips, Ichigo answers his father. "I guess so, old man."

Feeling his father settle down next to him, Ichigo waits for his father's words of wisdom, a lesson that Ichigo could take and be given new inspiration from, something that would give him a light in all his darkness, something-

"You really screwed up son."

Feeling a mix between wanting to punch his father and wanting to just take what his father says, Ichigo settles for the second one.

"Yeah, I know."

The sun is now touching the horizon, turning the sky pink and orange as the two men sit and Ichigo awaits what his father wanted to wait to tell him.

"Rukia was one in a million to you, or at least one in sixty-seven." His father gives a slight chuckle as Ichigo buries further into himself. Loosing Rukia was bad enough, but bringing in humiliation was just below the belt.

However, Isshin must have seen his son's embarrassment as his laughter dies out and a sigh escapes him the elder Kurosaki.

"Ichigo, I watched you with all those girls and knew none of them would work. Not one. But I knew my son wouldn't disappoint his old man, after all, he saw how wonderful my marriage was to his mother! No way could he deny wanting the same thing!"

"I ruined your marriage; mom died because of me dad."

Ichigo let the whispered phrase slip before he could even stop himself, but his father does nothing but smile.

"I had her a long time son, and you didn't take her, fate did. I loved and still love your mother very much, and no matter what, I wouldn't have taken back the years I had with her, the children we had together, and the memories of her that keep me smiling… no matter how hard the heartbreak of losing her was. You don't regret having your mother, do you?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Ichigo shakes his head, now making eye contact with his father.

"Exactly. I don't regret a thing about her. She was too wonderful to try and forget or be angry at for leaving. She'll always be in my heart son, after all, love is all about losing and putting everything together again."

Isshin shifts uncomfortably before continuing.

"I know your sisters have said it, and I'm going to say it too, even though your delinquent brain won't accept it, but we're very sure that Rukia is going through the same thing you are right now."

"No she isn't. She broke up with me, she's obviously fine." Ichigo snaps at his father, breaking eye contact and keeping his voice low.

Another chuckle from Isshin.

"Son, you broke hearts for fun and games, yet when it comes to someone you loved, how could you not see that Rukia broke her heart just as much as she broke yours?"

Isshin stands, brushing the back of his pants with a mumble of "My ass is getting sore" before asking his son one last question.

"Ichigo, if you had a choice, to re-do what you had with Rukia and have the same end as you do now, or to have never met her, would you do it again?"

Taking his time to think, Ichigo runs through everything he went through with Rukia. All the good, bad, mediocre, and everyday things… only to end up in this much pain at the end...

"I would." Ichigo whispers, "In a heartbeat."

His father is walking to the window now, almost to step inside the house as Ichigo hears his last words.

"Good. Than that means she'll come back."

Ichigo's alone now, his father back inside as the last sliver of the sun sinks behind the horizon, leaving the sky darker by the minuets.

And for the first time in a long time, Ichigo silently lets the few tears he'd been holding back since that fateful Monday in the rain run down his face.

The storm in his heart is still powerful, but not as deadly as it had been before as Ichigo lays himself back down to sleep.

He calms the storm slightly by thinking of his mother and what she would tell him about all of this.

For some reason, Ichigo thinks it would be the same lines of what his father said.

The storm in Ichigo's heart darkens as sleep over takes him.

Maybe tomorrow would be the day the sun would shine again.

* * *

SO, reader review comments will be updated by Monday latest! Things I've been going through in these past few months of not updating: A family member's illness, a vacation to Washington D.C., a friend threatening suicide, myself getting into a minor car crash (just a little one, I'm fine :) and a few other things that haven't been so pleasant and a few others that have. :)

Thank you for all your reviews anyway and the well wishes I've received in my unfair, absence from this story. Your hearts are all wonderful. :)

Anyway, I thought I'd post this chapter and then update the review comments later so you could read it ASAP. :) You're welcome. :) Remember to check back by Monday to see what I replied to ya! :D

Review for the sun to come back! :)

* * *

THANKS TO:

**StephyOfRandomness: **Haha, I just had to put a fake "the end!" It was too good to resist! And, apparently, it got a lot of people! Haha, but no! We have a bit more! Thanks for stickin' around thus far to see it! :)

**RabbitBleachFan: **Sniffles aren't good… A tissue for ya? :)?

**Ice devil cat demon: **Blast! I didn't fool ya, but thanks for reviewing anyway! :D

**Jenaca: **Haha! I didn't get back to the story ASAP, and I can't promise that Rukia will love Ichigo… but I can promise you a few more chapters! :D

**Eelgirl13: ** Awh, thanks for reviewing before bed! I feel loved! :D And that would so not have been a nice ending! That would've been major depressing and somewhat still a cliffhanger! Woah, not okay! Haha, but thanks for reviewing like always!

**FanFictionFan302: **Haha! Glad my little prank got ya! :) And thanks for reading!

**Goku's elegy: ** Ah, another one fooled! Eeeeexellent! ;)

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX: **I'm glad that you liked the cliffhanger and I'm glad I got ya freaked out at the end! Bwhahaha! :) And thanks for the dramatic drum roll! It was quite… dramatic!

**Falconrukichi: **Let you kill me? Uhh… but than you wouldn't know the ending! That would be… interesting. :) And I'm good at what now? I'm confused! But I shall give you a tissue or two (or a few boxes) if ya like/need!

**Experimentnumber628: **Haha, "the end" comes up and you "oh come on"d! Bwahaha, that's awesome! :D And thanks for reviewing!

**Ashi Altair: **I'm glad you thought the confessions went smoothly! I always feel so choppy in my writing! Either I'm hard on myself or reviewers are generous! :)

**Youtubesam: **Haha! The fake "the end" made your blood run cold! I'm so sorry! But… that's kinda funny… I may or may not have smiled at that. :D And I hope your heart doesn't get crushed with this story… I can't promise a happy ending! O.o

**Ruriri: **Isshin's thoughts have been revealed about the break up! I love writing with Isshin I've decided! He's a challenge, but a good one because he can be way serious or way goofy and outrageous! :D And thanks for always reviewing! It's awesome to always see ya around! :D

**Kaylee Hoffman: **I made you cry? Is that good or bad? I think I'm kinda proud about that fact actually… :) Haha!

**Kira Michi: **You feel the empathy for Ichigo? I'm glad! Because I know many are upset with Rukia… Including me actually… And I'm the one writing for her… ah it's awesome. :)

**Hikaru666: **See I agree with you! I always see the guys win in these type of stories and THAN finding out that they need/have a heart… When really, Ichigo found his by loosing it. :) And I love replying to reviews! I feel bad that I include them in this story, but I would hate to email everyone a review and most reviewers are anonymous soooo… :) And thanks for reviewing!

**Amehoshi141: **Haha, well we all saw it coming from the start actually! The summery said Rukia was going to win! That's why I kinda laughed/was in disbelief when there was so much debate on who was going to win! Ah, I love the reviewers, including you! :D

**Snowflake1671: **Haha! WOW, you just tried to kick Rukia into love… actually… that might work. :) And yes, Inoue asked Rukia to break Ichigo's heart… and won! Bwahahaha! :D

**Teshichan: **Haha, yes, Rukia would need time to heal if she was ever going to get back with Ichigo, but, we shall see. :) And I'm sorry about such a long update… no more excuses! Especially since I'm this close to the finish! Yeay! :D

**Vreni: **Yeay! I freaked people out! Bwahahah! :) And yes, transition chapter into late update into more depression… I'm a great author. -.- but hopefully you'll stick around anyway! :D

**Apples to apples: **Haha, I'm glad you knew the right answer, even if you rooted for the loser! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Wawa: **Hahahahah! Yeah, I think this is a win/win situation for Byakuya! You are totally right on that! :D :D :D

**Liss-33: **Thanks for reviewing, I hope to see ya around again!

**1290r5: **Ah, my "fake" ending was brilliant… that was fun! :D And update early = months of a late update… My apologies. :/

**Luminous Snow: **You're so nice! I loved going serious with this fic, but now it's a lot harder to write since I was so used to the funny stuff! But thanks for dropping me a review! :)

**Iamdeathberry: **Short, but now you have over 4,000 words of a new chapter! :D You're welcome! :)

**Icyangel27: **The game can't lose! The Games are the rules that tie this story together! And yes, Isshin will be sad for the no grandbabies thing… :(

**_: **Hey! You should leave a name next time! ;) And I'm glad you're a loyal reader, and I hope to see you review with a name for the last few chapters! :) And wow, you cried! I'm sorry! –tissue?- and more of the story for ya! Fantastic!

**Cridle: **Hahaha! Yes, Rukia finally gets some feeling slapped into her! (or, more like "kissed" into her. ;) And you're actually pretty dead on about Rukia! If the games continued much longer, they probably both would've lost. ;)

**Komilia F. Jenius: **Haha, Byakuya will be appearing before the story ends, so be ready to smile! :) and I'm glad you know what Rukia doesn't yet! Bwhahaa!

**Dreyy: **Oh wow! Sacrificing sleep for a story… I dunno if that's worth it… ;) And this story was planned out chapter by chapter by chapter! (seriously… no joke!) New fanfictions will be happening after this story! It takes too much of my time to do this one and another one! ;)

**_: **Oh wow, I'll get stalked until I write an acceptable ending for ya? … Awesome. ;) You like my writing style? You're too nice! I find it choppy, but thanks! And leave me a name to respond to ya to, mm kay?

**K.a.R.a. Natrue: **I loved that line too, hence, I wrote it! (I'm glad someone appreciated it! :D) And Ichigo's are out there in bits and pieces in real life… but you have to realize, Ichigo's also flawed in every story soooo… It's just finding someone who's flaws you can like. :) And YES! Rukia has FEELINGS! (it's all so new!) ;) Thanks for leaving me a review!

**SmOrOnPwNs: **Yes, Ichigo is a sad likkle man right now… :( And I think everyone is wanting to slap the stupid out of Rukia, neh? ;)

**Happily Unique: **Hahahaha! That "The end" part made everyone squirm in some way or another! Good to know I got most of ya with it! ;) and the next chapter… well, now we know for sure what happened!

**DeeDubb: **I love insane friends! I say the only way to get through life is to be insane… and insane friends plus you yourself being insane makes a double negative which leads to a positive which means you're all sane. :) You're welcome!

**Skye222AnimeGurl: **Thanks for voting in the poll! I won't be counting this one, but thanks anyway! :)

**Gapinginawerereader: **Hahahahaha! You gagged on the phone? Sounds dangerous! ;) But thanks for reviewing! :D

**DaYaNelaXD: **Yes, Ichigo got what he needed to off his chest. :) It's a good day. :) The chapter is short because it's a transition chapter! (That's why this new one is so long! :D)

**Shnizlefrits: **Awh, the way you described how you felt about that last chapter made me sad! But, tragedies aren't really my forte… eh, writing really isn't my forte actually… but yes! Lets hope Rukia gets un-stupid! ;)

**Novicestar: **You actually kinda got it right! Ichigo is glad he lost! He needed to, if ya know what I mean. ;) And thanks for reviewing!

**Foolish-name: **Hahahahahaahaha! I got you to freak, and then you knew I delighted in your misery… Kinda like right now… Hahahaha! ;)

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Nope! Not the end! Glad to see you got fooled too! :) And yes, the story is winding down! NO sequel! :) And thanks for reviewing! This is your favorite fic? I am so very honored than! You have no idea. :)

**TeeHee101: **In Code Lyoko, William annoyed me! I won't lie! Haha! Thanks for stalking the profile though! That's what it's there for, neh? ;) And thanks for leaving me your opinion! :D

**NightDiamond358: **Don't worry, I think I gave you and 40+ people a mini heart attack/stroke with that false "the end". :D Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and all that goodness! It's so nice! And thanks for labeling this fic as "awesome". Much appreciated. :)

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Lobve? That's… interesting. :) And what? An author can't play a little joke on her reviewers by making a false "the end'? ;)

**Parallaxm: **Dude! I totally know that feeling! (Reading something and not being to change it but being like NO!) and finales are horrible… I feel horrible having my fic being compared to them! O.o And honestly, if you drew a fanart for this fic, I would be so amazingly honored and awed! (Let me know if you do!) That would be so cool to see! :D

**Bubbles171: **Oh wow, so you and your friend had different opinions of who you wanted to win! That's awesome! Did you refer him/her or did they refer you to this story? ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sallythedestroyerofworlds23: **Haha! Team Isshin will still win? I'm hoping your right! (Actually, I know if you are or aren't, but I don't want ta ruin it for ya! :D) I hated 423 in the manga! But am glad to be compared to it! (because that was a sad ass chapter! ): And hopefully Rukia gets the dumb out of her soon! :D

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **What the Toot? Never heard that before! :D And yeah, poor this twisted plot line. :/ And I'm sorry for making you pull your hair out! Hair loss is horrible! D:

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **And yeay of Rukia for winning! But… I think we all want to see her back with Ichigo, neh? :)

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **Hahaha! Out of character is awesome? Haha! Oh dear, that's nuts! :)

**Amulet Misty: **Haha, a kiss goodbye could be awkward later? Mm… Nah. :) and yes, poor Rukia is going to have a lot on her mind, neh? :)

**Starshine333: **I think everyone didn't expect one of them to actually WIN! Haha! Awesome! :D And yes, the false "the end" was so much fun! I'm glad those who got fooled could take a joke! :D

**HuffyPoohBear: **Yeay! False ending! :D And yeay for a new job! What do you do now? And I agree! Ichigo wins because he can admit he has a heart. :)

**KaiserKawaii: **Haha, yes, the guy confessed… and then lost. Not that fair is it? ;)

**Neverendingbonds: **I posted a new chapter! I posted! Leave a review! I promise I'll be better! :) And Kaien would be happiest? Please explain! :D

**Holy Angel Heart: **You cried? Man…. That is so sad! I'm sorry! –tissue?- If you want, you can sit on my virtual therapy couch! :)

**Ania Kuchiki: **Hahahaha! Wow, that fake end really freaked everyone out! Sorry! Couldn't resist! :D And I'm sorry I made you cry! I hope you don't hate me or anything… O.o

**Eyes of Dark Violet: **Uh, don't fall out of chairs… Very bad for your health! ;) And yeah, a mushy Ichigo… I think that deserves an "awh" said in unison by a few girls. :D

**TheWhalishLeek: **Well, now we know! Renji was sympathetic to Ichigo and mad that they didn't work out. :(

**Little Ruu: **Haha! You so have your first theory right! And I loved making Ichigo a bit mushy. (that healing line will come in later!) but thanks for always reviewing! :D

**Nama-dono: **Oh no! My fake "the end" made the fan girl die a little on the inside! I guess I might have to do an over load of IchiRuk-ness than! ;)

**Xbleachfanx: **Yeay for a new chapter and I agree about the renruki/ichihime fans being happy… good thing most of them don't read this story! :D

**_: **You are correct about that… everyone will be miserable no matter the winner/looser… mainly, the reviewers. ;)

**Vanillatwighlight123941: **I'm glad you didn't cry! A few people did! O.o I feel bad! :/ So, so sorry!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **Oh sweet! Yeay for the new laptop! And Ichigo lost! Yep, you heard it! And I'm sure you and fifty other readers would love to send a message like that to Rukia! And I do hope you review! I'm worried I scared all my readers away for not updating in so long! :( :(

**Soinlovewithbleach: **A new chapter is now out! Yeay!

**huffyPoohBear: **New chapter! :D

**Dirtyspots: **Awh, you're so sweet! Best IchiRuki fanfic ever? That's way, way, way nice! Makes my heart happy to hear ya think that! :) Thanks for the kindness!

**InThatMomentISwear: **It's almost done with! A bittersweet thing! :(

**D3sstorjo: **Of course this story is going to be continued! (I just suck at updating. :/) And I'm glad to be your first Bleach fanfiction read! It's an honor! :D

**Ayame028: **Yep! Updates are awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

**_: **I know reviews are long, but I can't email EVERYONE back and I feel the need to respond, so, tada! Sorry if that bothers ya! It just makes everything run smoothly!

**Xdancethemonster: **No way, I can't neglect you guys! I can't die till this story is done! And it's almost done! O.o But yes, sorry for the delay! A LOT happened… :/

**Animefangirlcraz: **Which friend recommended my story? I'll have to give them a hug. ;) And wow, that's a lot of reading! I'm impressed! Thanks for reviewing and such as well! So nice of ya!

**Ricejames: **Haha! Glad to see ONE person KNEW I wouldn't end this fic so LAMELY. ;) I might have inspired you to write a song… Oh dear! O.o is that a good thing… or bad thing? But, thanks for reviewing as always and I personally thought the line "somehow the rain seemed colder without him" was corny, but, whatever floats your boat. :)

**Kwistal: **Nope! I'll never quit writing this story until it's done! (and it's not!) :)

**Kaidou: **Oh dear, I found their parting kinda over-the-top romantic! I hope I don't ruin anything for ya! ;) And I'm glad to have gotten ya hooked! Welcome to the Games drug addiction! ;)

**Violet Eclipse 1314: **Oh wow! All the chapters in one day? That's amazing! Wow! O.o Thanks for leaving a review! :D

**Ichigokonhitsugaya11: **Haha, Sorry! Do you need some tissues? It seems that the last chapter was a teary one! :(

**Reader 1: **Haha! Sorry! Wow, sorry! Yeah, late update. :/ But you spent 20 minutes looking for it? Wow! I'm sorry! But thanks for the reminder to update anyway! :)

**RukiaDeathberry: **Selfishness is always okay! :) And yes, new update! Yeay! And I'm glad you like the story! :D

**TruantPony: **Yes, another unhappy rain memory. Poop. :/ But this is the depressing part of the story unfortunately! Every comedy has one. :) And I'm glad you like how the chapter names tie in! :) Hope to see you review again soon!

**StrawBerryFlutterBy: **Oh wow! 1,200 reviewers? Geez, crazy! :)And I'm glad you like this fic so much! It's been fun to write! :D I'm so happy to know you also found it funny! I always worry that things I find funny, others won't! But I'm glad to see you enjoy it and are not planning on stealing my story from me! ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**SakuraNoKaze: **I'm glad to see ya review! Yes, things are better no, so no more five month delays! :D

**CrayolaMagic: **Nope! Not the end, not to worry!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION!**

_Short answer! _

What's the most interesting thing, most horrible thing, and most exciting thing that has happened to ya in these months of my absence of updating?

* * *

**_NEXT UPDATE IS:_** July 20th - July 25th-ish. Anything later than that, my profile will have either an explination or a new posting date for the next chapter

Thanks so much for all my reviewers I'm so sorry I've been gone, but since I posted an update... you can't be too mad, right? Come'on, show that review button some love. :)


	34. The Winner

I missed you guys. So very much. Information on my absence below.

**PLEASE READ! IT RELATES TO THE STORY! **Now young children, there is a song that is _VERY_ important to this chapter and if you listen to it when it comes up (and believe me, if you've read the other 33 chapters, you'll KNOW when it's going to come up) you should listen to it. It was always destined to be in the chapter, so go to the youtube thingy and look up "**She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday (B & T version** was the one I used for this story) and you'll enjoy this chapter a million times more. I pinky promise. (It also probably woudn't hurt to review previous chapters... Since I took so very long to update... :(

Read please! Throw rocks at me later!

* * *

GAMES

The Winner

* * *

_-Rukia—_

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

One step in front of another, one foot and the next as the rain still trickles down onto her skin.

It was still a cold rain, one that made her clothes stick to her and her hair cling wildly to her face as blocks slowly become miles and finally Rukia registers that she's shivering before calling a cab to go home.

Unlocking her door after a few feeble attempts with her fingers too numb to feel , Rukia finds herself feeling as empty as her apartment. She un-sticks her wet clothes from her body, hops into a hot shower, and washes away the rain and yet another bad memory in it.

No, not a bad memory. A good one. She won, she was the victor. This guilt could only last so long before it would go away.

A shampoo, condition, and body wash later, Rukia finds herself some warm pajamas before hoping into her bed, covering herself with a comforter that smelled like…

Him.

_-Rukia—_

The next morning brings her a head ache.

Waking up every few hours and restless dreams leaves Rukia a walking wreck in mind and body as she stumbles her way through a phone call with Byakuya.

The usual questions are asked, answered, and asked back. Byakuya asks how her finals went (All finished a week early) and Rukia answers honestly before his next question throws Rukia into reality.

"Rukia, are you single? Are you no longer dating the Kurosaki boy?"

Choking slightly on air, Rukia regains her composer, fully awake now as she replies.

"Yes brother, I am no longer seeing Ichigo… Did you find out through some one?"

A pause lingers before he answers.

"I do not need anyone to tell me what your voice so plainly explains. Did he hurt you, or did you hurt yourself?"

Trying to understand what he means, Rukia answers the best she can.

"I… broke up with him if that's what you are questioning…"

Letting herself drop off for Byakuya to pick up, she awaits what he has to say.

He sighs.

"Please come home on the Saturday after this one. We have things we need to talk about that are best not done over the phone."

"Is, is everything okay Byakuya? Did something happen in the company, is it-"

"Rukia."

His interruption alone is surprising, let alone saying her name so strongly that Rukia stops her questions.

"Rukia, we need to talk about you. I shall see you then."

The phone lets her know that Byakuya has hung up. His rudeness leaves her head dizzy and her mind buzzing with questions.

_-Rukia—_

Wednesday is when her cold kicks in full blast.

Her temperature going from fever to chills, her body aching in every place imaginable and her nose either plugged or runny leaves Rukia in bed for the next two days.

The rain gave her a cold.

The break up gave her sleepless nights.

_-Rukia—_

It's Friday when Rukia finally feels able to go out and about.

Still sniffling slightly, Rukia strolls through the mall with Orihime, letting the brunette ramble on about how mixing ice cream in her oatmeal this morning made a "yummy combination!"

However, Rukia is thrown off when Orihime stops in her tracks to look at her.

"Rukia, how are you and Ichigo? I haven't seen you lately, but that isn't unusual because you two hang out so often. Hey, did you ever think that maybe you two could make a really good, serious couple? I mean, I'm not so mad at him anymore, I actually have my eye on someone else, so if you want to date him for real I wouldn't mind at all! In fact, I think you and might actually lo-"

"I won Orihime."

"Oh."

Orihime's smile seems a little more fixed than before, as Rukia starts walking and her friend catches up.

"Did you ever think you and Ichigo could've been more? Like, actual boyfriend girlfriend material?"

Pushing away what her heart tries to answer, Rukia's brain answers first.

"No. He was just another victory. Another boy who tried to worm his way into my emotions and failed."

The silence starts to make Rukia nervous… Orihime always had something to say.

"Maybe it's just me Rukia, but I think he really loved you." Her voice lowers to a whisper, hard to catch in the bustling crowd around them. "I thought you really loved him too."

Staring at the ground, Rukia thinks about Orihime's ridiculous statement.

"I don't love anyone. Not in a way like that. I won't."

Orihime sighs quietly, speaking up to say, "You can't really, not until you forgive yourself."

Making eye contact with her friend, the brunette smiles weakly. "We should drop the subject, let's go get something tasty."

Letting her take the lead, Rukia falls a few footsteps behind.

Why, did somewhere in her heart, did Orihime's words ring true?

_-Rukia—_

On Saturday, besides for a few sniffles, Rukia feels completely back to normal.

Deciding grab a coffee from her favorite shop, Rukia slips in during the busiest hour to grab a mocha.

Waiting for her drink, Rukia spots one of her brothers' workers trying to carry three cup holders full of coffee drinks.

"Hanatarō?" She questions, watching the black haired man struggle.

"Oh, yes! Hello Miss Kuchiki! I'm just grabbing coffee for the staff for the hospital! It's just kind of hard to carry these is all…" The intern answers loud enough for Rukia to hear him, but in a gentle way.

Rukia tilts her head to study him. Hanatarō was a few inches taller than her, with straight hair that came a bit below his ears. Thin and not muscular, Rukia could see that he needed help.

"Do you want me help you carry them over?"

The small smile that rests on his face is full of gratitude before it's whipped clean.

"Oh no miss Kuchiki, I can do it, I wouldn't need someone of your status helping me carry coffee…" Hanatarō blushes at the thought that his employers younger sister would stoop so low.

"Relax, I'd be glad to help, I'm bored today anyway." Rukia throws a reassuring smile at him and grabs one of the cup holders and her own coffee as the small smile of gratitude comes back to his face.

"Thank you, Miss Kuchiki."

"Please, call me Rukia."

_-Rukia_ —

Helping Hanatarō with the coffee wasn't all that bad.

After dropping it off to the staff, Hanatarō gave her a tour and introduced her to the sickly children that he worked with and his head boss, Unohana, allows him to escort Rukia around and play with the children.

The afternoon ticked away and by eight o' clock, Rukia walks towards her bullet bike she left at the coffee shop, Hanatarō escorting her the entire way.

"I-I hope you had fun today Rukia. I know my job might not be the most exciting, but I enjoy it all the same!"

Rukia smiles slightly. "It's very nice to see you at work. You are very good at what you do and I can see that you like what your job."

Watching his face light up at her compliment, his expression soon turns to nervousness.

"Um, thank you Rukia… I was wondering, if you weren't busy… Maybe you and I could… Go on a date… sometime?"

Orange hair, a smile that made her grin herself, his sarcasm testing her wit, strong arms that wouldn't let her go, heart fluttering moments, and memories that she couldn't forget.

"Sounds like a nice idea, I'd love to."

_-Rukia_—

Hanatarō surprises her with a date on Sunday. She meets him at a park where the far too chilly weather makes her bundle up in a thick jacket as they sit on the fallen leaves.

Taking a sip on the hot chocolate he brought her, she watches as the clear blue sky lazily pushes the clouds around.

Rukia decides that Hanatarō is not a bad guy in the slightest. He works with the children in the hospital, isn't much older than she is because he was so smart that he graduated early, and that he has a list of goals for every month he tries to accomplish.

"Please, Rukia, tell me something about you." He asks a bit quietly, snapping Rukia into realizing that she hadn't said anything about herself for quite some time.

"I was just watching the clouds Hanatarō… I was remembering a time when I once watched stars. My…" Rukia pauses shortly before deciding what to call him. "My friend and I went dancing. I must admit we had too much to drink, but we ended up at a park watching stars." She doesn't realize she's smiling now. "It was fun, even if a police officer had to find us to wake us up in the morning."

Hanatarō is smiling from amusement too Rukia realizes, as he presses her for more stories about her.

"We once had a competition of playing a video game. Whoever lost… Got an awful surprise. I played my best at a game I didn't truly know, and then on the final battle, where everything was tied and I either usually won or almost did, my friend beat me with no problem. It turned out he had just been going easy on me so he could win."

"What did he make you do Rukia?" Hanatarō says, eager to hear more.

Rukia smiles with her lips closed for a bit before continuing. "He took me to my brothers restaurant. At the time, he didn't know Byakuya owned it, but he was dressed up and I was in a casual dress and leggings. He… He accidently used his snail tongs wrong and landed an escargot on my dress... Completely ruined it."

Pausing as Hanatarō laughs lightly, she continues with his eager eyes on her.

"He then made me sing karaoke… Not my talent at all… But it was… exhilarating. Almost like dancing."

Realizing she's smiling without acknowledging it again, Rukia awaits for her date to question her again.

"Did you like it?"

"Almost." She answers truthfully. "He sings much better than I do, better than anyone I've ever met."

"Your friend sounds incredible!" Hanatarō says, and for a fearful second, Rukia wonders if he is going to press for a name, but he doesn't. Instead, he cuts himself off to glance at the pager on his hip.

"I'm sorry to cut our date short Rukia, but the hospital just sent me a page that they need me." The apologic tone of his voice makes Rukia smile even more.

"That's okay Hanatarō, I'm sure they need your help."

Smiling gratefully, Rukia watches as he helps her off the ground and collects the small picnic they had made.

"Hey Rukia, this was really fun… I'd like to do it more often with you… Just you… Do you think we could… That we could be… that _you_ could be…"

Rukia knows what he wants. He wants to couple off, to be paired with her. To be another name on her list. Just like the rest of them. Like all of them.

"Yes, Hanatarō, I'd like you to be your girlfriend."

His smile of gratitude almost crushes her.

_-Rukia—_

Early Monday morning, Rukia pulls out what seems to be such a long forgotten book. Comparing that it once was always on her, always being skimmed through to practically tossed aside for a month… It seems foreign again being in her hands.

However, she opens it to the next clean page and writes the usual standard of text.

_Hanatarō Yamada_

With every letter carefully curled and written, the pen seems heavier and heavier in her hand until she writes the last bit of her predictions.

_Total Take Down Time (TTDT): 2 weeks._

Why are her eyes filling with tears? Hanatarō hasn't made any impression on her what so ever… So what brought on such an intense feeling of sadness?

Pushing aside what she knows and what she wants to believe in, Rukia shuts the book and continues getting ready for her date, blinking away her watery eyes and feeling her confidence resume.

After all, seeing Kurosaki, Ichigo on the page before with a list of rules couldn't have brought on such a slew of sad emotions…

Could it?

_-Rukia_—

It's Tuesday night and Rangiku is losing it.

On the scale of how her and Gin usually worked, she was currently on seven… The number in which everything could fall apart. Where they were on a number that couldn't fully describe where exactly their relationship stood.

Rukia knows this as she tries to brush through Rangiku's hair. The knots and empty bottles let her know that things are so very bad.

"You know Rukia… I think this is it." Rangiku says, her voice hallow of any emotion. "But, surprisingly, I'm okay with it now. Gin and I where always on a pattern I wasn't okay with… But it was better than not having him at all. But I deserve better and I deserve someone who wants to be around me all the time and not just some of the time."

Feeling a swell of pride for her friend, for coming to terms with all of this and wanting to find someone she deserves, Rukia smiles a bit.

"I'm very glad for you Ran, you deserve so much better than him."

There's a small dark chuckle that comes from her friend that makes Rukia stop brushing her hair.

"I always felt jealous of you and Ichigo. No matter if you two wanted to see it or not, You where great together. Perfect. But now, now you've left him and messed everything up. Me and Gin would have never worked out. But you and Ichigo, you would have… and that makes your break up a million times worse than mine."

Rukia's hands are shaking; Rangiku turns to talk her face to face, her tone as empty as ever.

"I know these are things you don't want to hear about, but I'm telling you anyway. You and Ichigo where beautiful together, and you screwed that up Rukia."

The strawberry blonde stands up and walks over to her bedroom as Rukia goes to the door, but Rangiku has one last word.

"I know I'll find someone better than Gin. You know you won't find someone better than Ichigo."

-_Rukia_—

Early Wednesday morning, Rukia receives a text from Rangiku, apologizing for everything she said about her and Ichigo. Apparently, her heartbroken friend was still a bit drunk when Rukia came over and said things that she shouldn't have.

But even through her apology, Rukia knows that even if she shouldn't have said them, it didn't make them less true.

_-Rukia—_

Wednesday night is another date night for Rukia. Thursday night is as well.

On Wednesday, the two went ice skating, hand in hand as both of them talked about their lives.

Thursday was bowling where Hanatarō beats her and treats her to dessert.

Both nights are filled with talking.

Rukia is still glad that he doesn't ask for her friend's name that seems to be in all her stories.

After all, retelling all the stories of her ex boyfriend to her current one was already doing a number on her head.

_-Rukia_ —

Glancing over her reflection one last time, Rukia deems herself presentable.

A little black dress with some low heels is what she deems "semi formal" appropriate. Hanatarō had asked her to dress as such for their Friday night date.

A knock on her door (right at six) had to mean it was him, so Rukia looks at her reflection and forces a smile on her face.

She hopes it would last all night as she grabs her clutch and answers the door.

_-Rukia_—

A small Italian restaurant serves them dinner at a candle lit table. The place is mostly dark except for the candles and few dim lights, but Rukia actually finds it soothing. The conversation between them isn't flowing as usual. Hanatarō seems nervous and Rukia is running out of stories about Ichigo that won't bring her to tears.

_-Rukia_—

The night isn't over as Hanatarō takes her hand and leads her to place Rukia doesn't know if she's ready to face yet.

Her face turns pale as she see's that the two are heading into Ishida's family café and winery…

"I heard this place has live music Rukia, I know you said that you're a fan of acoustic guitar and singing, so I hope someone will do so tonight!"

Rukia says nothing as the two are guided to small table for two, Rukia looking over to the left where her "usual" table was. The one she would sit at while Ichigo played, but it's currently taken by a man who's stubbing out his cigar.

The crowd hushes as Ishida kicks off the night, his piano melody helping Rukia to relax in her chair as more acts follow, and Rukia feels safer about being here.

An opera singer, a flute and lute duet, a piano player who sang songs of sunsets, and even a cellist that Rukia has never heard play before brings a smile to her face.

A very rowdy violinist with purple hair and a bright red ribbon tucked neatly around it finishes her number with a smile and ducks off stage.

As stage crew once again is adjusting everything on stage for the next act, Rukia feels a whisper run through the crowd, an electric spark through the air and now Rukia knows why.

A man with Bright Orange hair is adjusting himself onto the stool, the two microphones set up perfectly to catch both his voice and the notes that would be played on his black guitar.

"Rukia… Isn't that Ichigo… you're…"

"Yes, Hanatarō… that's him…"

The silence in the room is filled with awe and respect as it always has been when Ichigo graces the stage, and even though Rukia is slightly shaking, she too wants to hear him sing.

"As always, for Masaki." He says, his low voice twisting the words he always dedicated his performances to. But tonight is slightly different, because there is a pause where Ichigo hangs his head, breathes a sigh, and adds something new to his dedication.

"But this one… This one is for Rukia."

She's not breathing. How could she? It's obvious she's not supposed to hear this. This was supposed to be his own private way of getting his feelings out… and does she truly want to know those? They would probably be of hurt and she already feels guilty enough as is… But leaving would draw his attention to her. So, Rukia sits back, hoping the bright lights on him and the darkness around her would keep her hidden from him.

He strums the opening chords, the large buzz about just his few added words to his dedication dies immediately as he starts to sing.

"_If all the flowers, faded away._

_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay._

_Then you would find me each hour the same._

_She is tomorrow, and I am today._

'_Cause if right is leaving,_

_I'd rather be wrong._

_She is the sunlight, the sun is gone."_

Rukia tries to draw breath, but it's not working. Her lungs have disconnected from the rest of her body and her mind is wrapping around his song. He is hurt, he misses her, and he possibly still loves her. This isn't an angry break up song. It's so much worse than that.

"_And If loving hurts, It's heart ache for me._

_And if holding her means I have bleed._

_Then I am the martyr, and love is to blame._

_She is the healing. And I am pain._

_She lives in a day dream. I don't belong._

_She is the sunlight, the sun is gone."_

She doesn't even hold back the tears that stream down her face. How is he describing his feelings so perfectly? Feelings that she shares? Feelings that she doesn't know what to do with. She put both of them into a world of never ending rain, where she thought she would be okay, but her sanity has been breaking down day by day. Where he has been left alone in the heart of a storm she too is seeking a way out of. Yes, the sun was gone, and she was the cause of eternal rain.

She doesn't bother trying to grab her purse, she has to move, she has to leave. She has to flee from the emotions that are already swallowing her up.

But, her plan is flawed, because as she stands up and moves towards the one exit, She hears Ichigo voice increase in volume, almost pleading. She turns around to find him standing, looking at her. His eyes locked with hers as the crowd gasps at what's going on. The man on stage is singing to the girl trying to leave.

"'_Cause if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong."_

She's hyperventilating. She can feel her chest rise and fall unevenly, and she must have been doing so for quite some time, because she can see black dots pop up in her vision, but all she can focus on is Ichigo, standing, strumming, singing, begging…

She turns to flee. Her cowardness winning over. Her brain winning over her heart again. Her storm bellowing more so than ever as she stumbles to the only way out. As she hears Ichigo's voice singing again. His sound is deflated, filled with sorrow. He is defeated.

And just as she's about to leave, she glances from the corner of her eye to see that he's sitting back down, his body slumped over Slaying Moon, singing the last few lines of his song.

"_She is the sunlight. The sun is gone._

_She is the sunlight. The sun is gone."_

-_Rukia_—

Her name is being called over and over again. Her eyes open and she finds that she's on the pavement, her head throbbing and Hanatarō looks worriedly at her.

She's still in her black dress, a few yards outside of the café where she made her wild mistake. She tries to sit up, but Hanatarō immediately and gently pushes her back down, telling her that she needs to stay down until her head clears. That she passed out after he grabbed her things and made a bolt for her, he saw her go down and hit the side of her head against the parking lot pavement.

Ishida is hunched over her then, shaking his head sadly in a way that makes her want to explain everything, to apologies, but instead, he whispers something to her.

"Rukia, you've made quite a mess of things."

She swallows with some difficulty before speaking to him.

"I know."

_-Rukia_—

Byakuya is sitting in a rather large, overstuffed chair. The room is dark except for the fire blazing to the side of them, tea in hand as the two siblings sit in silence.

Rukia sits across from him, the fire to her left, the green tea sliding down her throat without taste. Waiting for Byakuya to say what he's wanted to talk to her about for more than a week now.

"Thank you for coming and meeting me. How is your head?"

Rukia unconsciously touches the small bandage on her right temple, the gauze protecting her small wound from her fingers. "It's a bit painful, but fine, thank you brother."

He gives a small nod in acknowledgement as he again sips his tea before setting his cup down.

"Rukia, why did you leave the Kurosaki boy?"

Somehow, she knew this would be the topic of their meeting today, yet she still didn't know how to answer him.

"Because he fell in love with me brother."

"Did you not love him?"

Rukia turns her face away from him. She did. She did love him and she was scared. She turned him away from her so she wouldn't have to face her feelings. To have once again not be in control of her feelings. When she once again tries to make eye contact with him, he is gazing into the fire.

Byakuya sighs before pressing on. "Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki was the only man I will approve for you. He was the only man to stand up to me during our company lunches. He was the only one to make you see that you should stand up to me as well."

Recalling back to the lunches so long ago, Rukia remembers how Ichigo made her feel like she should defend him, even though her brother was far too generous. She always felt that she should take his criticism, that he wouldn't do so unless she deserved it… but now…

Her older brother continues on stoically. "I always tried to make you fight back with me. To have some confidence in yourself around me. But, ever since Kaien, you let me guide you. You felt indebted to me when really, it's the other way around."

He looks her now, eyes locking with hers before he continues.

"I never treated you like I should have. I never acted as an older brother should to his little sister. I never protected you from my colleges, business, or my own distance. You where always having to defend yourself and had to raise yourself to my standards. Mistakes I wish I could have seen, but now can only fix with time. However, I was determined that after Kaien had hurt you in a way you never deserved at such a young age, that the last thing I could do for you would be to find someone that would take care of your heart instead of throwing it away."

Byakuya sighs, drops his gaze with her, before returning it.

"I'm sorry I was always so harsh on you at the business dinners. I was hoping that your dates would stand up to me, would defend you to prove that they would be even slightly worthy of you. But all the boys you brought before me where cowards. Knowing I am powerful and wealthy, they didn't want to stand up to me nor stand up for you. However, I also noticed that you had a strategy going on ever since Kaien. You didn't care about them, and they didn't care about you as much as they should have."

Rukia breathes her next sentence out.

"But then Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki proved he was worthy of you. He defended you, told me what I was doing wrong, and caused physical damage to himself out of pure, uncontrolled, feelings for you. Yet, you did something I never would have expected. You defended him and defied me to be with him. He changed the part of you that you so carefully tried to ignore, and now… You've destroyed yourself."

Rukia can barely keep eye contact with him. Everything he says is so true, and tears threaten to leak from her eyes as he stands, walks the few feet to her, and places a small kiss on her forehead.

Tilting her chin to look into his eyes, he whispers something to her.

"The stitches in your skin heal your head. How can you expect your heart to do the same if you keep ripping out the stitches that hold it together?"

He then places a small white envelope in her hand before leaving the room, the small click of the door letting Rukia know she was alone now.

She feels cold, even though the fire cackles beside her and her motorcycle jacket is still on. She's filled with an odd sense of dread and hope.

Byakuya's neat scroll is on the outside of the envelope, and Rukia knows what's inside because of it.

_-Rukia_-

On Tuesday, Shirayuki calls for a ballet practice. Rukia arrives, stretches with the class, and is pulled into a usual private section for the teacher the few others she wants to teach.

Rukia is surprised at who her teacher has chosen to practice. Usually, the private session is a mix of both genders in the class. But today, the private lesson is her surrounded by five males.

Wondering what the lesson will be based off today, Rukia glances around the room in unease. Something was not sitting right with this lesson.

Shirayuki's crisp voice cuts through whatever Rukia was thinking as she gives her instructions.

"You will perform the first act dance from _A Fallen Flower_. The boys around you will be your partners. You will perform the dance slower than usual, than normal pace, than faster until _I_ am satisfied." The white haired teacher than goes around, numbering the five boys numerically, pointing Rukia to number one. "When the piano starts, you may begin."

Rukia's mind is racing now. Performing the ballet steps without practice before hand was a bit of a stretch. The last performance was three to four weeks ago and from everything that has happened since she could use the reminder of the routine… Let alone to make her perform it faster and faster… That was dangerous! Surely Shirayuki wasn't going to push her to a broken ankle?

"Begin!"

The pianist obeys Shirayuki sharp command, and Rukia starts the steps. It's true, that they're starting slow. The pianist is at half the speed of the normal dance and Rukia finds herself easily recalling the routine. By the time her first partner is joining in, the rest of the dance comes to mind and Rukia finds herself at peace. Her mind whipped blank, her feet, arms, muscles stretching, freeing themselves of the world that Rukia found suffocating her.

Especially after everything that happened with Ichigo…

And just like that, Rukia places her left foot six inches too far to the left and the two fumble to regain the rhythm of the dance. But soon enough, the dance is over and Rukia steps to the second partner.

Each dance does increase in speed ever so slightly, and Rukia finds herself running out of breath by the time she reaches her fourth partner. The speed is just now to normal tempo, but the break from ballet must have done a number on her. She's spinning and trying to just keep track of the steps and the order they fall in.

Partner one is in front of her again, her normal partner. He was the white ballarino in the production a few weeks ago and is usually in her own group of private studies with Shirayuki. She breathes a sigh of relief. He spins her, and she knows he's as familiar with this dance as she is. But the tempo is at normal and a fourth, and Rukia's head is spinning as fast as she is, her feet are stumbling more, her muscles are giving her grief. She can't go on after this, so at the end of the dance, she tries to stumble back, but Shirayuki has sharp words for her.

"Stay with Ashido!" The teacher yells, Rukia's eyes meeting hers. Shirayuki glaring past her white bangs at her pupil. "Tempo to time and a half. Go!"

Rukia has no time to argue, she'd already fallen a count behind and is rushing her work to catch up. Her body and mind are screaming at her to stop, this is not healthy nor right, but there is no time to think! The steps fall into place, each one more wobbly than the next.

When Ashido joins in, Rukia feels her ankles protest and scream at her not to move anymore, but she must. Everyone is watching, her teacher's gaze piercing through her, Ashido depending on her not to screw up, Ichigo's frown if he saw her right now would be set into place if he were here.

He always was over protective.

And just like that, Rukia knows she's doomed. Ashido gave her the correct push for her to land a few feet away from him, but she's landed wrong. She's falling now, the piano has stopped and she hears the gasp collect around the room.

She hits the wood floors hard. Her ankle is twisted, and she curls herself around her hurt joint as the boys silently look at her as the only sound in the room is Rukia's panting and small whimpers.

"Thank you boys. That will be all today." Shirayuki whispers, the room is filled with an eerie silence as they shuffle out one by one. Ashido gives her bare shoulder a squeeze before he too filters out, and her dance teacher bustles over with a bag of ice.

"You planned this." Rukia says, watching as her teacher, filled with a cold fury earlier shows her tenderness as she gently applies the ice to her ankle, prying Rukia's hands away.

"You and I both know you don't learn the easy way."

And suddenly, Rukia knows that Shirayuki knows. Knows about Ichigo and everything else that had happened.

"How did you know?"

The teacher Rukia came to rely on so heavily only throws her a glance that reads of pity before continuing to ice Rukia's bruising ankle.

"Your dance, Rukia. You express everything with it. When Kaien died, it was sadness, hate, love, loss, confusion. You needed so much work just to do three pirouettes without breaking yourself in half. Your dance improved after some time. You became stony, a loneliness crept into your dance. It read of independence, strong will, and distance. You where untouchable. A replica of myself."

Shirayuki sighs before locking her ice blue eyes with Rukia's purple ones, the ballet teacher's tone low with emotion.

"I'm sorry."

Their eyes are still locked, and a moment of understanding suddenly swells in Rukia's heart. They both had the same pain in different ways, and they both got through it the only way they knew how.

To ignore it.

And suddenly, Rukia doesn't feel so talentless compared to her teacher. For a long time, it seemed that Shirayuki has seen her as an equal, and just now does she understand that. They are neither worse nor better than the other.

"Everyone knows how Kaien hurt you Rukia. We could all see it, and I'm sorry I didn't do more for you. I healed you the only way I knew how."

Shirayuki places her lips against Rukia's left check, than her right, before gazing into her eyes again.

"We both have people to forgive. But, we also deserve to forgive ourselves."

_-Rukia_—

Wednesday night, Rukia ices her injury and rereads the outside of the envelope Byakuya gave her.

She knows what's inside, and what could be so frightening about a small piece of paper? It can't hurt anyone, right? It's two inches by three inches. How could pain be bundled inside?

But Rukia knows better than that. Because she knows what's inside that piece of paper. What opening it means.

It means reopening a wound. To cleanse it with fire and purge her pain in the cruelest way possible.

It also means she'll have to find a way to fix it.

With hands slightly shaking Rukia opens the envelope.

Outside reads _Miyako Shiba. _The inside is an address.

Byakuya gave Rukia the one fear she always had: To face Kaien's wife.

* * *

...

WOW! Long chapter! But, you guys so very much deserve it!

**THANK YOU** so very very much to **curio cherry, Luminous Snow, Shikata-ga-nai3012, WhiteMoonAndBlackSun, Phantomm, myt, and Chellythemadhatter** for writing me private messages encoraging me to get back on it to games. Also a mad amounts of applause for **onepeiceX3** for stating that they weren't writing me hate mail. Made me smile. :) And **MORE THANKS** for ALL my reviewers who cared so much about me in my time of leave. You guys really are amazing. Your reviews turned from "UPDATE NAO!" to "Are you okay?" It's amazing how strangers can still touch your heart. :)

**WHERE I HAVE BEEN: **My adoptive father died. (You know, the kind of fathers you adopt because yours isn't worth diddly squat?) So, yes. Before Christmas, the only dad I ever knew (since I was... 3?) is no longer here. Things are better now though, (hence, this chapter!) so pretty please don't make your reviews so focused on that. I'm moving on and I'd rather hear about you guys and what you thought of this chapter :) If you do feel the need to express empathy with me, private messages are always welcomed.

**Other havoc I've caused: **Hunger Games movie premier! (I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves those books! Disapointed with the movie though...) work, work, work, uhhh... picnics... pinkies up... cookies with razer blades from my reviewers... OH! I think I found something simillar to a life! (Haha, that was an early April fool's day joke! Hope you all enjoyed it! ;)

* * *

THANKS TO:

**1290r5: **Haha! Ichigo's manly tears? How do you feel about girly tears? And wow... the last chapter meant a lot to you... Too bad I take a bazillion years to update. :(

**sallythedestroyerofworlds23:** Oh dear! No way could I drop this story! I think I'm more in love with it than my readers unfortunately! Haha! And I actually wear contacts daily! Couldn't imagine life without them! And YEAY! For Rukia cosplay! I cosplay as her every year at my local con :) But damn you for meeting Johnny! Is he Rukia/Ichigo shipper?

**PainedAngel: **You went throught this story in real life? Wow! What ended up happening?

**falconrukichi: **Awh, now we really see that you're right and their own stupidity is hurting them. :( Nice call on that though! But at least we know Rukia's not having a cake walk for not having Ichigo around. :)?

**Mari Kia Aishiteru: **Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you like the story :)

**XxKasumiAmuxX: **I would never abandon you! Or this story! ;) Yes, Isshin and Ichigo's scene on the roof was well planned long ago. I love Isshin (although besides Byakuya, I find him to be the hardest person to write and still keep in charecter!) and I do appreciate how he and Ichigo can be father and son or... fighting weirdos? Haha! And yes, things got better, then much worse, but, that's life and it goes on. Singapore? Universale Stuidos? And I wasn't invited. *snort* And congrats on school! Good luck with it!

**novicestar: **Haha! My life went back to normal to complete chaos! :( A download festival? Do tell what that is exactly... And happy new brother day! Hopefully you two will get along swimmingly!

**vreni: **You danced for my update? I'm touched! What did you do for this one? ;) And as far as love lives go, I tend to write them better than actually have them... I'm actually very unromantic! :/

**Luminous Snow: **Haha! Oh dear! If you thought Ichigo's side was angsty, I'm afraid for what you'll think of Rukia's!

**The Ever-Blue Alchemist: **Death Note... I have a love hate with that anime unfortunately... Although I always love Ryuk. He's just glorious. :) Harry Potter premier! God, it has been far too long since I updated! :(

**teshichan: **Of course everyone was supportive of Ichigo's split! I could always see the Kurosaki family being weird, but always there for each other :) And yes, you where very right on Rukia! And brothers dating horrible girlfriends are... dreadful. I hope they broke up! :D

**Wawa: **Haha! Life tends to be on the boring side, but hopefully my story is way to stay entertained, neh? :)

**curio cherry: **You cried? I'm so sorry! My story wasn't supposed to make you cry! Tissue?

**nana6906: **Thanks for your review! :)

**ShinigamiShana: **Haha! Is Ichigo your favorite in this story? Or are we just supporting him through Rukia's evilness?

**icyangel27: **Momo is actually one of my least favorite charecters in Bleach! Don't hurt me, but I could care less if she thought she stabbed Toshiro! Bwahaha! Oh dear, please don't hate me!

**Royalraven007: **I'm hoping you didn't forget my story again! (althought I wouldn't blame you if you have! I of course seemed to have forgotten it too! :/) And how goes your true love finding? Still good I hope!

**MyRealNameIsHiding: **I hope you're not grounded still! But thank you, my chapters are amazing apparently. :)

**youtubesam: **Haha! Polygamy! I actually come from a state where I'm asked ever so often if I'm first wife. (Utah tends to have that reputation, and no, I am NOBODY'S wife thank you very much!) I think (at least, my oppion) that Ichigo would be trying to ignore his emotions while still having an emotional outburst, neh? And yes, we now know that Byakuya DOES mention the "oranged haired sherbert"! :D

**broken emerald: **I agree, Ichigo is always scowling, but him being depressed is just so very sad. :(

**SomethingInTheWater:** Thanks for reviewing! (Better late than never!) and reviews are reviews! Never be embaressed to leave one! I'm such a spaz, I'd just make you feel right at home anyway! ;) Thanks for so much encoragement! It really does make a fan fiction author remember why she or he writes. :)

**Poisonfish: **You are too fun! I'm glad I could entertain you while writers block was stalking you, and you're far too sweet! Haha! And you have such a voice in your review! It makes me smile at my lap top screen! And I'm very surprised you read the polls anyway! I always wonder if people read authors notes and such... I usually don't. :( But thanks for the review! And apoligies for making you wait so long for an update!

**Mikazuki Mitsukai: **You cried? I need to pass out more tissues! One of my friends reads Fairy Tail! :) And I'm glad for your review! :)

**querky: **Glad you're enjoying everything :)

**AmuletMisty: **Yes, I think Rukia is feeling WORSE than Ichigo... But that's just me. :)

**Disha5: **You are far too sweet, but you also remind me of why I love to write in the first place. :) I'm glad I could make such a story you tell others about it! It makes me smile! I hope you're not too upset that I've been away for so long... Death tends to happen and I tend to be unprepared for it. :( But thanks for the encoragement of your review. It's really a ray of light in everything that's been happening. :)

**Shnizlefritz: **You loved all the sad emotions? Well... you're welcome then? :)

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Haha! Rukia's side is much worse than Ichigo's in my opinon! But will she fix things at all? Only the next chapter will tell!

**RukiaDeathberry: **Wow, your friend who's not of Bleach liking knows about my story? Haha! That's glorious! And funny! I'm glad you're likeing the story, hopefully you're not too mad at me for my excessive abence!

**xmytrinhx: **Is reading my story all night a bad thing? I hope not! But thanks for your review! :)

**ADVluv4life: **Oo! Good job on remembering that Rukia said she would go to his graduation party! Only time will tell what really happens, neh? :)

**kaiserkawaii: **It's been too long for an update, and then too long for another update! :( I'm so sorry! Forgiveness?

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX: **I'm glad you're liking the story! Even though these past few chapters have been so very sad... :(

**Chappy-Is-Mine: **I'm glad you liked Ichigo's sarrow! I was very scared I over did it! Same with Rukia's side actually! o.O And I'm glad most everyone is hoping Rukia fixes what she broke! Only seems right, neh? ;)

**bubbles171: **Yes! There was foreshadowing here! (Such as why we know Ichigo preformed, but don't know what happend. Well, couldn't ruin Rukia's freak out early, could I?) And yes, German yelling is okay, but I don't know German... I can yell at you in French, though my sign language is better... But that doesn't tend to be effective unless you know American sign... :(

**miki: **I'm glad you're thinking my story is worth the wait! Sorry I gave you another gap of waiting. :( I'm hoping everyone will understand! :(

**Whitefoot: **Wow... It seems like your life is as stressful (In fact, probably more so...) then mine. :( My sincerest apologies. :(

**ricejames: **I owe you an instant message. :( Forgive me? I kind of need it, even though I'm a piss pen pal... Anyway, thanks as always for your review and letting me know I wrote good from a guys point of veiw (been doing it for quite some time this story... ;) I will check out said band and IM you with my review of them! If they suck, I want your first born. Or bacon. You decide.

**LittleRuu: **Of course the next chapter was going to be about Rukia! Couldn't let her get off scott free without us learning about her own heart ache! (And her chapter is longer than Ichigo's! Just a fun fact...) And now we know what "song" Ichigo wrote! (She is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday, B & T version) Haha! Do you know, I never thought of Rukia doing that? Ending the bet by winning, yet starting a new relationship... That never popped into my mind... But brilliant idea! Too bad I want my angst chapters! ;)

**IchiRuki2.0: **I updated! I'm glad you liked how the bet turnned out! :)

**CelestaLUNA11: **Haha! Nah, angsty Ichigo is kind of just how Ichigo is... I just added more angst. :)

**Calang: **My writing is addicting? Things I never knew! :) Sorry I lied about my last update... Pray I do better this time around!

**CSMbleached: **Haha! I'm glad you're liking the story so much! Thanks for your review!

**NaomiTheClone: **I tend to make people teary durring these past few chapters of Games... I'm sorry... Tissue?

**SakuraNoKaze: **Of course I want you to review! I always love reviews! (Who doesn't?) And yes, of course we got Rukia's side of what's been going on! :)

**Eyes of Dark Violet: **Haha! I was very late, neh? Forgive me? I need it! Bwahaha! But thank you so much for letting me take my time. :) Hopefully nobody kills me for the late update! I wouldn't blame them!

**shie0917: **I agree, poor Ichigo. :(

**xbleachfanx: **I was the first fanfic you read? That's so sweet! :) (I don't remember mine... Sad day...)

**IchiRuki4life: **Thanks for your review! :)

**xXBleachluverXx: **Haha! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Hopefully you had more fun with your family! :)

**Kreion: **I updated! And although we don't know everything yet, next chapter will answer most of your questions from your review! :)

**strawberry-wolf01: **I'm glad I was your first Bleach fic! That makes me super proud! :D

**.love: **I updated late, but, for sort of a good reason...ish? And most people are asking if Rukia will turn up to Ichigo's graduation party! Only time will tell!

**applestoapples: **I couldn't leave this story! It's almost finished! Isshin is glorious. I love him! We all do! And he's the help Ichigo needs while angsty, neh? :)

**kurukurupa: **Haha! You are too sweet! Thank you so much for your encoragement! But, yes, now people know why I was away for so long. :( But I would never leave this story unfinished! :)

**claraaa: **Haha! You died a litte? Hopefully this revives you!

**eelgirl13: **Of course I would write Rukia's point of view on all of this! Her's was the one I was most excited for! Ichigo learned his lesson, Rukia had to learn hers too. :)

**ocdanime: **Well, I felt dead for a while, and I'm happy you and your sister both read! And thanks for your review!

**huffyPoohBear: **I did see Rukia's new cut! I HATE it! Haha! She looks like Hanatarō! I so wish they would have made her hair longer! :(

**Chubaca Jone: **Of course I wouldn't give up on this story! It's almost done! :( But yes, bad things happened, but I'm back :) That's all that matters, neh? :)

**anon: **Glad you're sticking around! I could use reviewers like you :) Thanks!

**NaLu xxxx:** Thank you! You're very kind to say such sweet things! And we shall see what happens to Ichigo and Rukia :)

**OncepeiceX3: **Haha! I do love to write! Just for fun though! I'm never serious! But thanks for leaving a review! It's always good to get feed back from the same person multipul times! :)

**HounouNiTsubasa:** Wow... I'm really sorry that you'd wait until you're dead! How depressing if you had died and I didn't update! :( But I did! I hope you're still alive! Thanks for being so understanding!

**cyber viper42: **Haha! I've seen a simillar plot elsewhere (Ichigo and Rukia being players, ect) although more seemed to pop up after I posted my story. (Maybe we're all on the same brain wave?) However, thanks for reviewing! :)

**abiecula: **Haha! I have responsiblity? I never thought of my story like that! But, with over a 1000 reviews, I guess I do have responsiblity. :)

**Cre8iveIsMoi: **Not bad to read it in one sitting at all! In fact, it makes me happy to hear! I LOVE it when I find stories like that! I'm glad this is one of those stories for you! :)

* * *

**SHAME ON YOU IF YOU REVIEWED CHAPTER 34! And... Shame on me for repsonding anyway! :)**

* * *

**falconrukichi: **I'm glad I was missed! You made me feel special :)

**Hyouton Inuki: **Haha! Giving me sass in your review! :D And thanks for being patient with me! I sorta really kind of need it! :(

**.Squirrel: **I found my muse... just not soon. Forgive me?

**hikaru: **I'm not a romance person either! But for Bleach where there is NO romance, I don't mind creating some. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Shaybo27: **I updated! I hope this new chapter is good enough! :)

**IchirukiLullaby: **Many people have told me this fic is addictive... I'm glad your review agrees. :)

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: **Did you go all GermaI on on me and then some Russian? Ooo! If I could spell in French better, I would call you... A... A... STUPID HEAD! ;)

**cake or death: **Glad you're excited! Hoped this chapter pleased you!

**Shikata-ga-nai3012: **I would never give up! (And yes, the summary was a quote I found which exploded into this story!) I honestly think writing Ichigo with Zangestu is the hardest for me! Zan is such a shady charecter and supposed to be so full of wisdom that I'm not sure someone as weird as me can pull it off! But I'm so glad that you liked their interaction! Glad to know that pounding my head into the wall thinking of what to write paid off! :)

**Phantomm: **You've read other fan fictions by me? Really? Do tell which ones! I'm glad Games is your favorite though! It's my favorite too! :)

**Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever: **This is actually a few peoples first Bleach fan fiction to read! I'm glad that I'm your first! (You Bleach fanfic virgin you! ;) And yes, I agree my writing is mediocre, and I admit that my first few chapters are kind of sketchy. But I'm so glad that you touched on the one thing I am sort of proud on about this fiction. I love writing how charecters speak to each other and it's really a challenge and fun and something that leads to me writing and re-writing until I can actually be okay with it. :) And I do try to not make my charecters over the top crazy... Like some fanfics... or is that just me? Anyway, your review was super sweet and I'm so glad to read it! and YEAY! UPDATED! Finally!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION:**

_Short Answer!_

What do you think/hope will happen next chapter?

ALSO:

Do you read my author's notes? Or author's notes in general? What are your thoughts and feelings on those? (Haha! Wow! This is like theropy! How does that make you feel, reader?)

* * *

**NEXT UPDATE IS:** Well, since I screwed up the last one so much, I will do my best to update by May 1st. (About a month away). If not by then, expect it in May sometime. If not then, pound on my door (or PM me...) and make me update. :) Bwahahaha!

Also...

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! 8'( **Seriously guys... What are we all going to do once this story is over?


	35. Overtime

**GAMES**

Overtime

* * *

_-Ichigo_—

Sleep runs out of his reach that Thursday night, taunting him, yet never letting him be fully pulled into dreams.

Deciding that it was useless to lie in bed anymore, Ichigo grabs his car keys, sneaks out of the house, and grabs a coffee from the closest convenience store.

Although the brew is sloppy and muddy tasting, Ichigo settles once again on the roof to over look the small, sleeping town until houses and trees block his view from seeing any more of it. The school is past the park, his old high school friends are down the street to the left, and everything else is just a glance away.

Taking another swig of the coffee, swirling the contents around in his mouth, Ichigo continues his thoughts that have been in his mind for the past three weeks.

He's changed so much since he left this small town behind him. Not because he left, but because of who he had met. He met Orhime, who in one way or another with ill intentions introduced him to Rukia. Renji, who he brought with him from this town, also gave him a shove towards Rukia. Either way, they were destined to meet.

Yet, scowling deeply at the thought: Where they destined to break up?

Ichigo knew what his main objective was while dating Rukia. Make her fall in love, make her admit it, dump her and walk away victorious and richer. However, his usual tactics wouldn't work with her. He knew they would run in circles if he didn't. So, he was personal with her. Told her a few things, was able to make her tell him a few things, and suddenly, it happened: She knew him, and he knew her.

He knew the reasons behind the scar on her shoulder and the small butterfly placed around it, the start of her games, about her brother, her broken family, her love for Chappy the rabbit, her skill in theatre and ballet, and how easy it was to get under her skin.

But she knew things about him.

Every memory he had with his mother, his family, his guitar playing, his guilt, his reasons for hating the carnival and why he was such a careful driver. She knew how to irritate him and encourage him and make him feel at peace as long as she was in his grip.

This knowledge of each other, this sharing of information and stories and weaknesses… it made everything wonderful into what eats at him now.

Swirling the coffee cup in hopes of awakening some taste, the sky turns a pale pink to his right, the starting of a new day. The birds around him singing louder in hopes of the sun and Ichigo can only think of how he sung in hopes of the sun as well.

She was there, for his last performance. He saw her as she fled, he could never mistake her for anyone else. He doubted his eyes for a second, but he knew it had to be Rukia. Her presence had filled him with hope, so much that when it was replaced with sorrow, Ichigo had to finish his slot by only playing classical guitar.

But… The look in her eyes as they met his before she fled… something he had over looked in his own time of pain, was what he saw in her eyes.

Hurt.

Was she hurt? Why if she was feeling an inkling of what he was feeling, was she not here with him now? Three weeks was a long time to be away from her, let alone with everyone giving him the false hope that she would come back.

She wouldn't.

Rukia might be hurt, but Ichigo knows that emotionally, she's very strong. Dealing with abandonment of her sister, parents, and even her own brother… Ichigo's sure that losing him is something Rukia's not worrying about.

However, just in case, he closes his eyes and does something usually only Yuzu believes in.

Ichigo thinks of all the good, mediocre, and bad times he has had with Rukia. His feelings for her at every stage of their relationship and after it. He thinks of all the things she told him, what he told her, and everything they know about each other.

With all of this in his mind, Ichigo wishes for Rukia to come back.

Hoping that Yuzu's faith in wishing with all your heart will work, he finishes his coffee and climbs back inside the house before trying for sleep one last time.

After all, he has a celebration party today.

_-Rukia_-

After a restless night's sleep, Rukia is currently sitting, staring at the white envelope that has given her so much grief.

Kaien… He had been a friend, a boyfriend, and a cheater. He lied to her and more importantly, his wife. How long had this been circling in her head? He was wonderful, but truly terrible the entire time. And she had simply pushed everything about him from her mind. About him, about her, and most of all, about his wife…

Until now.

It's early, still only eight in the morning, yet with steady hands, Rukia gently opens the envelope.

She reads the address, grabs her keys, and locks her apartment door behind her.

_-Ichigo_—

When his eyes open, Ichigo realizes how sore he is. Sleeping wrong was not in the plans for today.

Sitting up to stretch his now very tender shoulder, he slowly recaps his morning. His coffee, his thoughts, his wish…

Reflecting back on it all, Ichigo realizes that even though he is missing Rukia, knowing a part of him will always do so, a sort of eerie peace has settled over him.

Maybe this is why Yuzu made wishes constantly.

Maybe they even worked.

_-Rukia_—

Hunger has not helped her nerves in the slightest.

Maybe it was the business traffic, or the fact she was going to a place she was very much a stranger to, or maybe she was subconsciously taking her time, But four hours later and Rukia had reached her destination.

The house before her is beautiful. A bit on the small side, but still homey looking all the same. The house it's self is a nice light blue color; a bike lying is in the front yard, along with one missing shoe a few feet from it.

Slowly getting off her bike, placing her helmet on the handle bar, Rukia combs through her hair with her fingertips and slowly makes her way up the drive way.

She's nervous. Hell, she's visibly shaking. Her feet move slowly it seems, leading her to the walk way that might as well be the downward spiral to hell it's self. Her stomach turns into a dark, never ending pit filled with fire and despair.

However, the door is before her all too soon, so she quickly, she rasps her fingers on the door a few times, loud and clear. If she hadn't done it without thinking, she might be back on her motorcycle already.

Immediately, a dog barks and Rukia takes a small step back.

However, a few moments (or maybe years… Rukia can't tell anymore…) the door starts to open, and her heart stops completely.

_-Ichigo_—

A hot shower later, Ichigo's shoulder is feeling better. It's almost noon by now, and he runs a dry towel through his soaking hair before heading downstairs to assist the setting up of his party.

"Put a shirt on!" Karin yells at him, hanging up a balloon.

Ichigo shrugs at her. "I'm wearing pants, what else do you want?"

"A shirt!"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo heads over to Yuzu, the obvious brains of the operation.

"What do you need me to do, boss?"

His blonde sister looks at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Make Rukia come to the party."

Karin groans. "Yuzu, really. Ichigo's already going through hell, no need to make it worse for him!"

Ichigo forces a chuckle. "Nah, it's okay Karin. But believe me Yu, if I could, I would force her come here."

"Correction: You'd force her to come here _again_." Isshin interrupts, walking into the kitchen wearing a new, very low v neck shirt covered in neon flowers.

The kitchen is filled with silence before Karin mumbles something.

"Never mind, maybe it _is_ better she stays away."

Isshin snorts before launching into a rant.

"I'll have you know that showing off chest hair is not only the most manly-est thing _ever_, but it's the biggest reason of baby making because women are looking for a _true_ man! A true man for TRUE LOVE!"

All three Kurosaki children groan.

_-Rukia_—

The boy standing in front of her is about eleven years old, but looks too much like Kaien for comfort. His black hair tossed up widely and he even has the same nose, but his eyes are a chocolate brown instead of a green color and Rukia has to remember why she's here.

"Is… " Her mouth isn't working, and it takes some hesitance before she can finish her sentence. "Is Miyako Shiba home?"

"Oh, yeah, let me get her." The boy says, turning around, petting a particularly fluffy and happy dog who follows him down the hall.

"Mom!" He yells, turning a corner and disappearing.

Kaien and Miyako… had… _children?!_

"Mooooom!" He continues, as a very womanly voice answers back in a normal tone.

"Hayate, what is it?"

"There's someone at the door for you."

The boy and the dog reappear around the corner and he motions for her to step inside. Rukia hesitantly takes a few steps in the house while the boy, Hayate, closes the door.

Before she can even prepare herself, Miyako appears around the corner.

The woman before her is naturally, carelessly beautiful. Her long straight black hair is pulled back into a messy high ponytail with two pieces framing her face. Her frame is thin and she looks a bit tired as she smiles widely.

"Hello, I'm Miyako, and you must be Rukia."

_-Ichigo_—

After fighting with his father to put on an appropriate shirt, Ichigo himself changes into some jeans and shirt, his favorite actually. A plain white shirt that said "Nice Vibe" on it… The one Rukia had picked out so long ago on their first date… If you could call it that.

Heading back down stairs, Ichigo is surprised to see his very old high school friends Keigo and Mizuiro waiting for him.

Feeling like he should be in his old high school uniform and the three should be on the way to school, he smiles a bit and greets his old friends, shaking their hands firmly before leading them to the family room.

"Been a while since we've seen you Ichigo." Mizuiro comments, smiling a bit before running a hand through his chin length black hair, obviously the better looking one out of his two old friends.

"Yeah buddy! Nice to see you smile! Is there a girl in your life or something?!" Keigo asks with as much enthusiasm as he had in high school, reminding him of his father.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo answers truthfully. "Not anymore, no. What are you guys doing here? It's quite a bit before the actual party…"

"Ichigo, didn't you ever think your old friends might want to actually hang out with you?" Mizuiro asks smartly, giving Ichigo a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right, sorry." He replies back a bit embarrassed, grabbing a jacket as the old trio takes their leave.

_-Rukia_—

"Please, have a seat Rukia." Miyako says gently, ushering her in, not asking for a conformation on whether she was Rukia at all.

Taking a few steps towards a small sitting room to the left, Rukia slowly eases herself onto the end of the couch as the woman who was married to Kaien sits across from her in an armchair.

"Would you like some tea?" Miyako asks, a small smile staying on her face.

Shaking her head no, Rukia waits a second to make sure her voice won't quiver as her heart continues to pound its way against her ribs hard enough to break them.

"No thank you."

"Well, I'll have Hayate make some anyway."

Nodding her head to the young teen, he groans as he takes the hint and moves out of the room and out of sight.

The room is silent except for a small clock on the wall ticking loudly and the small clink of glassware that could only be from Hayate making tea.

Rukia had always had nightmares of this moment, of how horrible it would be. Of Kaien's wife running her through industrial equipment and yelling everything she already knew was so horrible about herself. But, instead, the woman Kaien was married to, Miyako, sits content and relaxed just a few feet away from her. And sadly, it's still as unnerving and terrifying as the nightmares.

However, after a few moments of an unsettling silence, Miyako finally speaks.

"So, your brother Byakuya must have given you my address."

Swallowing thickly, her answer comes out quieter than she intended. "Yes, he did."

A few seconds pass and Rukia feels the words travel up from her uneasy stomach and out of her mouth before she can rethink them.

"I'm sorry about Kaien."

Miyako's smile fades from her face and a look of understanding takes its place.

"I am… and I'm not."

They fall into silence again as Hayate comes into the room, bringing in a tray of mugs filled with tea and a plate of crackers.

"Thank you 'Yate" The young mother says as her son smiles, says "No problem" and walks away, calling the dog before both of them leave through the front door.

Feeling like her heart had finally disappeared completely; Rukia hesitantly asks the question burning in her mind since Kaien had died.

"Did you ever hate me?"

Taking a mug from the tray, Miyako takes a sip before answering.

"Honestly?"

Nodding her head, the woman across from her answers.

"I did. I really did. The moment I heard your voice on the phone, telling me that your boyfriend had been hit by a car and that as his mother I should know, my world shattered." Watching as Miyako swallows thickly, Rukia feels her own grief surface.

"It felt like you took away his life and the love Kaien had for me in one shot."

Grief threatens to overcome her, but Rukia pushes it away with a few deep breaths. This wasn't her time to be selfish. She deserved to hear whatever Miyako needed to tell her.

A pause presents itself among the two again before Miyako continues.

"I should tell you how Kaien and I met. We where high school sweethearts at neighboring high school to yours. He was the popular one and I was quieter and more reserved while he was loud and demanding. In a way, his interest in me made me special." After a small chuckle, she continues. "Kaien had that effect though. He could make anyone feel important or worthless with just a few words."

Somehow, Miyako's words ring true even though she can feel her breath quicken in pace, her nervousness catching up with her.

"However, we fell in love fast and hard, and made the mistake of becoming teenage parents."

Glancing off to a window of the front yard view, Miyako continues at a slower pace. "Our parents were furious… and traditional. So we were married at seventeen and parents just a few months later. That's how Hayate came to be."

A smile warms Miyako's face as Rukia too glances out the window to watch Hayate play with the fluff ball of a dog before both ladies returned their attention to the current topic.

"For quite some times, things where very hard on us. School, a new child, and living out of my parents basement was not something we had planned as a happily ever after. However, Kaien would always reassure me things would get better, that we had so much more to live for and see and sometimes, I could believe him."

Rukia takes the first sip from her mug as Kaien's wife does the same, savoring in the homey taste in a very frightening setting as Miyako continues.

"When we moved into an apartment close to both our parents, Hayate was already three and we were very poor twenty year olds. Kaien was working two different jobs and I was working one and handling Hayate on the side. The sparks of youth and dreams and love… They dimmed completely. Our problems over ruled our love."

Up until this point, Miyako hadn't made much eye contact with Rukia, maybe a brief moment, but most of her story was spent looking elsewhere to recall everything correctly. However, Rukia's breath increases another hitch as Miyako locks eyes with her.

"Rukia, if you ever get married, or want to keep a relationship strong in general… Don't repeat my mistake. Don't say things are fine when they're not because you know it will make your lover happy. Don't ask for the truth and wish to hear lies of how good everything is. Because it will rip the two of you apart faster than one of your pirouettes."

Feeling her mouth unintentionally drop, the dark haired woman across from her laughs gently, breaking some tension as Rukia tries to pull herself together.

"That's another story to tell you later." She says with another smile on her face as her hand swirls the mug that's still in it. But suddenly, all the seriousness returns.

"Kaien and I would play a game, say one thing to cover another, secrets and lies to spare feelings and truths that would ultimately make us realize that not all fairytales end happily. And, because I can see this now, I was not surprised he cheated on me then."

A small hesitance before continuing, Miyako presses on.

"I have had people, friends, and consolers ask me if I was mad that you where there at his time of dying, or if I felt like you caused it. I'm sure you've asked yourself these questions too… But the answer was always no. No matter how much I wanted to blame Kaien's death on you, I never could. I guess I learned that death will happen and we will never be able to choose the part of when it will or will not happen."

Miyako gently puts her mug down before crossing over the few feet to where Rukia sits. Immediately, Rukia's posture stiffens and breathing is forgotten altogether. She's not afraid of Miyako anymore, but as she sits next to her, all Rukia can see is the gentle smile playing on Miyako's lips.

"Rukia, I don't need to know your side of the story unless you want to share it. Whether that be now or never. Kaien and I would have fallen apart with or without your fate being twisted in ours and I see that after years of blaming myself and you. I had to learn that it's okay to feel. That it's okay to risk everything and loose it all again. And it's okay to forgive yourself for something that wasn't in your control."

Another soft smile graces Miyako's face before she softly whispers words that break Rukia's walls into pieces.

"I forgave you years ago Rukia, when will you forgive yourself?"

And suddenly, everything that had weighed her down was freed. Vanished and gone and not coming back. And just as suddenly, Rukia is crying. She knows this because she's breathing again, gasping for air as sobs shake her body and tears run down her face. The kind of sobbing she should have done after Kaien died. The kind she should have done when she found out he had a wife. The kind of sobbing she should have done when Ichigo walked away from her because her pride ruled her life more than her feelings and she lost him because of it.

Miyako's forgiveness and acceptance is overwhelmingly heartfelt even as the older woman gently rubs her back, and Rukia feels some sort of understanding between the two of them now. They both loved the same man who didn't love them the way they deserved. They both had been broken and Miyako was somehow able to rise from the ashes while Rukia lied around in them.

When finally Rukia doesn't think it's possible to cry anymore and her stomach hurts from all the sobbing, she sits up and dries the final tears off her face.

"Thank you, Miyako, I promise I will tell you my story. But, there is something I need to ask you for."

The woman before her smiles warmly. "I will wait for your story then for a different day. What can I help you with now?"

Inhaling a shaky, post crying breath, Rukia exhales her question.

"Do you have a map?"

_-Ichigo_—

Keigo and Mizuiro keep him distracted up until it was time for his celebration. Luckily for him, Mizuiro didn't ask too many serious questions and Keigo was so full of energy it felt like he couldn't contain himself and it took Ichigo a few rough punches to sober him up. However, after another length of time he would start back up with the uncontrollable energy.

The guys did what they tended to do in high school, and in a way, Ichigo almost felt like they were ditching class again, at the mall eating half assed noodles while Keigo would harshly criticize the women that walked by while Mizuiro would just gain phone numbers from them.

"Awh , come on! I'm a respectable, attractive, oh so charming guy! Why don't girls offer their phone numbers to me?!" Keigo whines as another so deemed 10 walks away, blushing as Mizuiro smiles at her before turning his attention to Keigo.

"Honestly? Because most girls have in intuition on whether a guy is a jerk or not. By, say, rating them on a one to ten scale on attractiveness?" Mizuiro says with an air of authority and knowledge.

"Oh now you're just being mean!" Keigo complains, looking to Ichigo for help. "Come on Ichigo! You know a ten like me can't settle for anything less than an eight right!? AmIright?!"

"Actually Keigo, you're about a four tops and you should probably take what you can get."

Another bout of protests follow after this and Mizuiro laughs. Ichigo can feel his own lips twitching upward into a small smile as his friend continues his antics.

Yes, today felt like just another day in high school. Where he was still on top of the world and didn't have heartbreak staring him in the face and whispering reminders of hurt to his heart.

_-Rukia_ —

Leaving the house with a map in hand, Hayate salutes to her as he tosses a tennis ball for the dog to fetch and Miyako walks her to her motorcycle.

"Until the next time, Rukia?" Miyako asks, opening her arms slightly.

"Of course." She responds, stepping into the brief hug, releasing to easily swing her leg over her bullet bike and strapping her helmet on. Revving the engine, Miyako laughs at her son's whoops of excitement. Rukia, however, speeds off to the quickest way home.

Making a mental checklist of everything she would need to do, Rukia thinks of it briefly as the street signs fly by without meaning.

_Gas_

_Coffee_

_Hanatarō_

That's as far as she goes until the first three are completed. It was already half past one and it felt like the day had just begun.

Like a new chapter had begun.

_-Ichigo_—

By the time Ichigo and his old buddies make it back to the house, the place is filled with streamers, balloons, food, and a cake that looks large enough to feed what had been his cousins wedding party.

As he rounds the corner with even more confusion, he is surprised to see a large group of people already there. Over half is made up his family, but the rest consists of friends. Renji slaps his back as they push through the slightly crowded Kurosaki house.

Catching a glimpse of Keigo and Mizuiro already finding their other, less close high school friends, Ichigo makes sure to say at least hello to everyone. Most people shout a "Congratulations!" Or "Congrats!" at him as they pass by them.

However, Ichigo does a bit of a double take as he sees that Zangetsu is tucked away alone in a corner, reading a book vacant of any title at all. That, apparently, isn't the teacher who had decided to show up, however.

"Ichigo!" Shouts a very rambunctious Rangiku, diverting his attention as the strawberry blonde drags Orihime after her.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you two here." Ichigo says truthfully as he feels Ishida nudge him from the side, coming out of nowhere to remind him to have manners.

"Well, you invited us, why wouldn't we come?"

Deepening his scowl with confusion, Rangiku laughs.

"Either you or Rukia. Can't remember really!" And just like that Rangiku marches off elsewhere, towing Orihime behind her who waves gently at him.

Shrugging off their sudden appearance, Ichigo finds that he doesn't mind their intrusion. Not a difference to him as his Father suddenly appears, announcing for everyone to settle down.

"I know I'm not the most serious person alive, but I want to make a toast to my son."

Everyone scrambles for a glass of either cheap champagne or cider and holds the glasses at chin length before Isshin continues.

"I want to toast Ichigo, for getting his bachelor's degree on his way to be like his old man. And for making his family, his friends, and his mother proud. Congratulations, son."

A bit stunned by the seriousness of his father's speech and the respect of the people around him who parrot "Congratulations!" before taking a sip, Ichigo too drinks to his own toast.

And not so suddenly, Ichigo now knows how to respond.

"I too, would like to add something." He steps forward to take the spot light, an odd thing for him. Yes, he had played at Ishida's café, yet seeing all eyes on him without a distraction soon became unnerving. However, he continues his somewhat pre-thought out speech.

"I just want to thank everyone who's shown up. Your support means everything to me… But, I don't think I want to be a doctor." A small whisper scurries through the gathering and few gasps are let out before Ichigo hurriedly continues. "Correction, I don't think I want to be a doctor right now. I've been thinking for so long about where my heart lies, and it's placed in very important people…" He takes a pause to search for his sisters and nods at them. "However, it's also placed in a thing. I think I will be switching majors, so I can further my longing with writing and playing music."

A few of his family members wear sour expressions. Ishida looks shocked and Zangestu surprisingly wears a face that makes Ichigo feel like his mentor knew this would happen eventually.

Ichigo knows that a few of his family members, hell, maybe his dad even, will be disappointed as the room turns quiet. However, Ichigo knows that if he didn't switch his majors and chase something that meant so damn much to him, he could never forgive himself for it. So after years of thinking whether he'd be happy as a doctor or not, the past few months made him see that writing and singing was where he needed to be.

And when he makes eye contact with his father, he is surprised to see him smiling.

"That's my boy!" Isshin booms, causing the room to turn attention to the male Kurosaki's. "Finally taking a damn risk to what he should have been doing all along! To Ichigo!"

"To Ichigo!" The room parrots again, taking another sip as the supporting friends and family applaud, smile, and congratulations to his change of direction.

However, the smiles slowly fade and Ichigo is left with confusion. For some reason, the room is dead quiet. Finally turning around to see what caused it, Ichigo finds her just a few feet in front of him.

Rukia is here.

_-Rukia_ —

Today had been a walk on hot coals, on needles even. A trip that shattered every bone in her body and then left them half mended. However, to say that Rukia could only fix half of her broken picture would be a lie.

She needed the entire thing, or it would still just be shattered remains of what she could be.

So she checked off the first three items off her list and made a bee-line straight to the Kurosaki residence.

Slipping in through the door as a few other late comers join in the celebration, Rukia's adrenaline rush leads her straight to where Ichigo is standing, back towards her, to his little sisters and Renji.

However, the room goes silent and Rukia knows that she's the cause of it… and not in a good way.

When Ichigo finally turns to face her, his eyes looses the laughter that might have once been in them before she arrived.

And suddenly, nothing matters anymore. Because Ichigo is looking at her and she's staring back. For how long? Years. Years where a barrier has been placed between them and one of them has to break it.

Her heart is heavy. This could very well end horribly. She doesn't have the words to ask for anything of him, so all she does is reach out her hand and hope the words find a different means to get their intentions across.

_-Ichigo_—

She's here.

She's. _Here._

After telling everyone that it was over, after knowing that he would never have any memories with her ever again, after trying to picture a life without her, she's _here. _

And that's all that truly matters.

His first instinct is to kiss her, but that is ridiculous. She left him… Then why is she here? His pulse is racing and everyone is too quiet, letting everything go numb.

As he keeps his eyes locked to hers, he notices something… Something he wished he would have noticed a while ago. The night he sang, the song that he wrote for her, her eyes held the same look it did now. Something about the darkness of the café must have made him blind, because the pain in Rukia's eyes is the exact same kind he saw in his. The weeks alone made his reflection look less angry and more sorrow filled.

Pain, sadness, and regret. So she too went through it all… Maybe worse.

And just as Ichigo wants to open his mouth to say something, Rukia keeps her eye contact with him and reaches into her pocket. Slowly unfolding her fingers so her hand lays flat, Ichigo dares to look at what she holds.

A ring, pretty simple, lies in her palm. Two thin gold bands lie on either side of a thicker black one.

He _knows_. He knows what she means. He also knows that he could destroy her the way she destroyed him. To crush her hopes and dreams and _feelings _that she so very much ignored until she already lost him. To give her another round and taste of hell of having the very thing you want take its self away from you.

So really, there's only one thing to do.

_-Rukia_—

As his eyes flick down to her hand, and back to her eyes, Rukia swallows hard. Keeping her gaze with him, she has no idea what will happen. If he rejects her, than she deserves it. She knows it will be the hardest thing she will go through in life yet. She'll deserve it and find a way to subsitute what Ichigo was to her... But somehow, the answer won't be final until Ichigo finally does something. Anything.

And, he does. Slipping his hands around the collar of his shirt, he starts pulling out a long chain from under his shirt. Grasping the end of it, he holds it out to her.

_-Ichigo_—

Rukia's eyes keep to his until she finally glances down at what lies in his hand. In between his thumb and pointer finger lies a silver band with a white diamond and two smaller ice blue ones on either side of it.

When she makes eye contact with him again, tears are already in her eyes, and Ichigo crosses the three foot difference to drop the ring in his grip and place his hands on either side of Rukia's face.

His lips meet hers and nothing else matters. The feeling of his heart bursting as Rukia wraps her arms around his waist, responding to his kiss as a small sob escapes her, is the only thing in the world that matters. A few tears run down her face, but its okay, because he has won. _They_ have won. No more games, no more foolishness, no more trying to deny and cover up feelings that where so pure and beautiful. And everything that was once broke and shattered is suddenly fixed.

And suddenly, the sound turns back on and he can hear Rangiku shout "YEAY!" before the rest of the guest cheer as well.

The roar is deafening, but all that matters to him is the girl in his arms that would always stay and belong there.

* * *

So, as in the words of emperor Kuzko, "It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy!" Okay, so, my birthday was technically ten minutes ago (it's technically 12:09ish while I update this) so… yeah.

And besides, didn't you guys know that March is the new August?! Pish-yeah!

Also, thanks for all the reviews and PM's that told me to get back and write more. They helped. I promise.

Anyway, next chapter is technically the LAST! 8( Besides a bit of a bonus chapter that I don't think really counts. Either way…

THANKS TO:

**falconrukichi: **Haha, I'm glad someone missed me! :) And I'm glad some of you can wait for me as long as you do! I don't know how you'd like it to end so it's accomplished, but hopefully it happens for you anyway!

**Hyouton Inuki: **It happens more often now that someone will start Games more recently and not miss me, so yeah, it's totally okay. :) However, welcome to what I think has become a cult. ;)

** .Squirrel: **Wow! Glad that you like the story enough to read it 1) in three days and 2) to say that it's the best fic you've read, really makes me smile. :)

**Hikaru: **I'm totally not a romance type person either. However, I do tend to enjoy stories more when Ichigo and Rukia are the couple. ;) And pray tell, what does "faito" mean?

**Shaybo27: **An update! Happy again?

**IchirukiLullaby: **You are very sweet! I'm glad that you where roped into what I think has become a cult... Or at least something addictive. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far and thanks for reviewing!

**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky:**... Maybe I should learn more German... I'm better with French though! Not spelling... Just speaking. Me = no talent. :(

**cake or death: **I did come back! ... And then died... and now I'm back again! It's like a zombie thing I think...

**Shikata-ga-nai3012: **You where lead to believe correctly, this story had a big bang effect from that one, mishap of finding a random quote. And of course I would never give up on this story! I think I'm prolonging it so I won't have to say good bye. ;) I honestly didn't mean for Zangetsu to have such a big effect when I was writing chapter outlines, but as they went on, I knew both their mentors would teach them more than just song and dance. And I'm glad to get reviews like yours! Thought out and long. :) I hope to see your review next chapter! It would be a glorious sight to see!

**Phantomm: **I have honestly read so many books and fics alike where characters suddenly develop a relationship with someone too fast and too lovey dovey. Where is the realisim in that? So, maybe why Games' romance is slower paced is because I was sick of those scenarios. However, I find more people (like you!) appreciate my pacing rather than critize it. (So, thank you very much for that!) And of course men and women each have to have their own way of expressing themselves, and thus, Zangetsu and Shiryuki where created to teach them how. ;)

**Spellbound Daydreamer: **Hahaha! I will forgive you for being a previous IchiHime shipper... Mostly because I know a few people who started that way and converted to IchiRuki anyway. Point is, you're on the good side now. :) Yes, I know of Kingdom hearts, and I'm honored that my fic is the first you've read for Bleach, I hope it doesn't let you down. And yes, I know, the first three chapters are very... boring-ish? And yes, Mediocre, but I am such with many things and writing is one of them. However, I do have moments where my writing isn't too bad, neh? ;) Anyway, please know that I don't "skip" reviews or misplace them. I respond to all long and short! And I'm happy to have your detailed review! Thank you!

**curio cherry: **I think I made Rukia's pain worse because of a few things: besides the guilt with Kaien, she also faced a hidden guilt with Ichigo and realized it slowly. (or so I hoped to make it seem...) So, she inflicted her own pain and thus, it _should _be worse because of that. And I missed you too! Haha! :)

**cloudy eve: **Shirayuki and Byakuya where always Rukia's biggest supporters... Maybe she just didn't realize it. ;) And my oppion has changed for the better for Hunger Games, so I hope you enjoyed it!

**Mari Kia Aishiteru: **I love getting updates that make you smile like that! Always a good feeling! (although fanfiction hasn't been emailing me when a story updates NOR my reviews. :( Sad day!)

**kaiserkawaii: **I know! And it's probably ages again since I've updated. :( But, better late than never, neh?

**Amulet Misty: **Thanks for the condolences. Somedays are harder than others, but, ces't la vive! And Ichigo's song to Rukia was one of the things I was most excited to write! I was very glad it was so well liked by everyone :)

**chellythemadhatter: **Haha! Yes, I do tend to update at random times! Hahaha! And I would not delete this story... A few of my never to finish stories? Yeah. This one? NEVER. I think I'm too attached to ever delete it!

**noicestar: **A download festival? So, live bands and such? Do explain! And yes, Byakuya has always been there for Rukia... Just not in the ways she needed or how he knew he needed to take care of her. Sometimes, that's all people can do for each other.

**xxxevil cookiexxx: **Haha! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully this newest chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Wawa: **Yes, we are winding down... And it's sad for me! (I don't know about reviewers! They might be glad the end is in sight ;) And I'm not cheating! I just don't know if I'd have the steam to respond to everyone's review via singular email. Not cheating... More like laziness. ;)

**LittleRuu: **Wow, you're wonderful! You're one of the few who has the intuition to know that something had to die (the bet) so something else could be born. (...Feelings?) I also agree Rukia deserves to be having a harder time. Self inflicted pain should be more hurtful. Hahaha! And cliffhanger me? I'm sorry! It happens. :( A lot of people have voiced that they hope the chat with Miyako is not long! Uh oh! It was! However, I NEVER read authors notes, yet write quite the speech. Drat! And thanks for liking Byakuya in that chapter, him, Isshin, and Rangiku are hardest for me most of the time!

**shnizlefritz: **I'm compared to a movie? What a compliment! Thank you :) I'm glad this flowed smoothly... Like a montage, for you :)

**Kaileychicago: **Thank you for listening to the song with the story! When I write those scenes with Ichigo playing, I listen to the songs until the scene is done, so obviously, the feel is there and they're important! :) I like Gin with Rangiku... I like him better with Rukia. I know, I'm a sadist or something. ;)

**DeeDubb: **I UPDATED! I know, I'm bad. :( And yes, Rukia probably had to kill herself a bit to rise from the ashes. I always lived by the motto that in life, you build, break, and build again. I think I applied this to Rukia. And actuall review or not, it's still very much appreciated :)

**JustGrace-Lunacat13: **Hanataro is actually very important, and it shall be revealed later as to why. However, I do agree that my style has changed, but most likely from rusty writing. Forgive me?

**TingBlingKing: **Haha! Papa Roach? No forgiveness! Ah, you reviewed, so you get a bit of it. ;) And I know! I figured a lot of people had to re-read... But, hopefully that's not too bad! And I'm glad I was your introduction to Ichigo and Rukia! That's a scary thing in a way! However, let's see if I can keep that favorite IchiRuki story of 2012 ;)

**Chubaca Jones: **SO GLAD YOU LISTENED TO THE SONG! I was so excited to write that chapter and I only listened to that song writing the scene, so, it's important, neh? ;) And yes, just like the show/manga, Byakuya is always the good guy with not knowing how to be. :)

**KurukiXV: **Hopefully your patience with me didn't run short! I know it was a long wait for an update! Hopefully, it was worth it!

**quiettreaper: **It's okay! I'm glad you updated! If you couldn't be here for the ride, at least I get to see you at the end if that makes sense? :)

**orange zebra: **I hate boredom! And it tends to a constant companion. :/ However, I don't think Rukia needed to be confronted more than she already was. Guilt was previlant as is! ;) Thanks for your review!

**hunterofcomedy: **Polls are just fun for me. They usually answer questions I have mulling about in my head and I love seeing the answers for them. :) However, I'm glad I'm not too predicitble and if you can't tell what will happen in future chapters. :)

**wynnsy: **Haha! Thank you very much! I thought having chapter titles with actual game/sport relations would be a fun idea. However, one chapter doesn't match in the drop box, but, I left it anyway. :) Loved the AMV by the way! Didn't see this before I wrote it though! I promise I wasn't copying! Oh my gravy, can I just say that I HATE when authors do that! "Oh no I'm pregnant, you're dying, and everything is left UNSOLVED." Grr! I call those cheap endings. And Kenpachi is one of my favorite people to write with... I think. :) Thanks for such a lovely review!

**Rukiakuchiki9: **Many thought Rukia would win! I'm glad you had some faith in Ichigo! :)

**abiecula: **I loved writing that scene! I was so excited to do so! It was planned from the beginning of writing the outline of Games. :) And I haven't been keeping up with the manga! I so should though! Maybe you've inspired me to go catch up! :)

**1290r5: **A million babies with Ichigo? Well, Isshin would be overjoyed to say the least. ;) And I hope people are okay with the dark Angst of the last few chapters. We went from mostly super funny to some tragedy. :( Sad day!

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: **Haha! Many where surprised for the update! I just lie about them apparently. :( And you already knew the song! That's a good thing, because I find it to be so so beautiful. :)

**Mokimoki-chan: **Haha! The kokoro? Do I need to know what that is? o.O Anyway, everything good comes to an end... But that just makes some space for something more wonderful to take it's place hopefully! :)

**jenaca: **I UPDATED! Glorious, neh? ;)

**OnepieceX3: **You are so sweet! You'd wait till October? Well, that's actually not too far away, but I updated! So, that's all that counts, neh? :)? And thank you for a nice review. :)

**bubbles171: **Rubber ducks, eh? Maybe I should work that into a chapter or somethings. ;) Anyway, I took French for three years... I use bits and pieces when I'm with friends (like a code of sorts) but I'm not fluent... Wish I could be though! What is "Please update?!" in french?

**ocdanime: **Loosing someone is hard, but loosing someone while they are still alive is even worse. Thanks for your condolences and your support of Games. :)

**CrossroadsofLife: **Haha! They've only been apart for two or three chapters? We need them back together that fast eh? ... Well, it is cannon, so, I guess you're right. ;)

**calliecature: **Hanataro in the anime seemed to be a very crucial part of Rukia expressing her feelings, even if it be just to a cleaning boy of squad 4. However, he also made her realize some feelings and that was his job once more in my story. What can I say, I love the sweet, shy guy that is the good friend Rukia needs. :) And can I just say, you telling me that "this chapter passed my expectations as 'just a Rukia POV post-break up'" is one of the best compliments I think I could have gotten? Thank you, very very much. :)

**Guest: **What to do when the story is over? You find a new story to stalk of course! ;) I also wished Shirayuki and Zangetsu could be in here more often as well, however, I also know that they are not the main focus. However, they have a bit of a spotlight in the next chapter. :)

**CSMbleached: **Hanataro is always sweet and always should be! In manga, anime, and even fan fics. He's one of my favorites in a very subtle way. :)

**huffyPoohBear: **Of course Rukia had to face Kaiens wife! She couldn't move on to a future with her past still troubling her! And I too missed her from the manga. :(

**icyangel27: **Haha! Ichigo walking around broken heartedly and Rukia stumbling upon him? I never even thought of that possibility! However, I hope the way I wrote their reuniting was satisfactory to you!

**NaomiTheClone: **I didn't update quickly, but I hope you forgive me!

**xmytrinhx: **I'm glad you think it gets better each time! I usually see chapters I love and those I could have done better on. But, that's life, neh?

**RukiaDeathberry: **Haha! Your friend is glorious! Give him/her a high five, or a cake. Which ever they'd prefer. And I tend to see Byakuya as a caring brother, just so lost and unsure on how to express it. (like... I dunno... in the manga/anime! Haha!) And I could twist the fic however I wanted... But, I'm not that cruel. ;)

**Zankuro-sama: **Hahahahaha! Cliffhangers are wretched! I know people who won't read a story until it's finished because of them! Sorry you where left hanging! But, There's more, so enjoy! :)

**Darkkiss15: **Glad you enjoyed Ichigo's song! And your guess to the ending is very similar! Just, no rain in this chapter. :)

**ricejames: **Yes, you should work on your fics. And yes, Rukia got a bit more lemon in her life from the heartbreak. Self inflicted pain always hurts the most, neh? And I tend to never read authors notes... Because I'm a delinquent. And you already knew? Che! Doubt it!

**broken-hearted heart-breaker: **I'm glad you've enjoyed everything! And I'm also glad you trust me not to screw the ending up! Hahaha! ;) (Honestly, I'm still hoping I don't screw the story up! o.O)

**fokker333: **I don't tend to see Byakuay as being cruel... More like a brother who doesn't know how to express his good intentions and thus covers them up for something grander. Three days for all those chapters? You, good sir, get a cookie. What the address, I'll mail it.

**erdene: **Wait, you're imploring for an update with Renji's naked body in your hands? I updated... I expect a naked Renji at my doorstep. ;) Other than that, sorry for interupting your sleep! :(

**TheFalconMoon: **Of course Rukia is hurting! She screwed herself over! ;)

**Nanashi113: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter!

**Hardthingstosay: **I'm not too great at English either... and it's my main language! So, I'll forgive you if you do the same for me. :) Thanks for your review though!

**ichiruki: **I think this story is like a drug... Many people tell me they are addicted! We might need a Games rehab, neh? ;)

**morebleachedfruit: **I updated! Don't spear me with all those demands of updates! ;)

**anonymous: **A new chapter! Glad to know what happends? :)

**evenstar lady: **Your review was so so sweet! Thank you! :) I tend to get annoyed with fics that have the character too much out of their usual selves... I just am glad many think I keep them within their boundaries... Well, except for Isshin... But does he have any boundaries?

**thyme spirit: **Not a high school setting! Ichigo and Rukia are in a University! However, you where very kind in your review! And I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

**jessica: ***applause* Already caught up?! Congrats! And welcome I suppose. :)

**Guest: **You cried?! I actually love fics that make me cry. I usually take it as the author being victorious!

**Milly567: **An update! Hopefully you still love it!

**ZANGETSU30: **I usually hate romances... But being able to write them is a good thing, eh? :)

**santaclaus: **I could no sooner abandon this story than I could my left leg. I love both very much! ;)

**adamxero: **Wow, Rukia to justice? Well... I guess she did have something similar to that! Haha!

**Ninjaofthenight: **I updated! Don't cry! I'm sure that's what the past two chapters where for! Hopefully this chapter can act like a tissue!

**Guest: **Wow... Have you stayed up waiting for an update? I think that can kill you! ;) And TURN OFF THE CAPS! ;)

**MarcusRigante: **This story tends to cause a lot of people who read straight through insomnia... I will buy you all coffee! ;)

**blooded wyngs: **So WOW. You reviewed to so many of my chapters! Thank you for each one! They make my heart happy. :) And you're right... Rukia's been getting more beat up than Ichigo... Maybe it's karma for hitting him and such so often. ;) I'm very happy so many people enjoyed the song! It was one of the parts I was excited to write because I wanted it to make an impact. :) And again, thank you so much for ALL your reviews! That's rare and glorious of someone to do! THANK YOU!

**purplepam: **Tell you what happens in five years? Isn't that what imagination is for? ;) I tend to write long authors notes... and I'm horrible because I _rarely_ read them. :(

**Cisusi: **Haha! Your guess to the ending was very close to correct! :) And I'm glad you can appreciate watching people fall in love in a fic! I always hoped I pulled it off! ;)

**thegurlwhowrites7865: **2 days of all 34 chapters? *slow clap* Impressive! Haha! ;) I also smiled to know you read the author's notes... Even if you didn't have say in them! However, I'm just a gabber... even over the internet apparently! And thank you for the review! It made me smile. :)

**SereneButterfly23: **Haha! I didn't let it rot! And your review was funny! "Don't just leave the story there to rot!" Hahahaha! You're wonderful! :)

**Tara Jake: **I updated! I promise I wouldn't leave! As in the words of Aladdin, "Do you trust me?" ;)

**Good boy-chan: **If I was in a wormhole, I would be having all sorts of fun! But, unfortunately, this is real life and I'm just having all sorts of stress. ;) And I agree! IchiRuki or nothin'! Kubo should so make it a thing! And I updated! For you and every review around you! :)

**fire tribe grl: **I updated! Don't die! Haha!

**Mjgmjgmjg: **Hey! I got to it! OKAY?! Just kidding, but I truly did update! *see above story*

* * *

Review and subscribe please! (For my late birthday? :)?

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_ due **When I feel like it. **Just kidding. Let's aim for... **Sometime in October. **That's better.

Review for broken hearts that mend!

* * *

**POLL QUESTION!**

_Short Answer:_

Whose point of view would you like to read from in "Games"? (This has already been predetermined as to whether or not this will happen, just a heads up)


End file.
